Aki Heartfillia
by OnepieceZoroOc
Summary: A female insane sociopath of an assassin gets reborn as Lucy's male twin. proceeds to kill her for the keys she'd inherit and slowly does away with the plot all while having fun just as enemies, relatively evil plots, a madman and fate surround and start to close in. "Well now... isn't this just the start of a delightful new game!"
1. Chapter 1

I was 4 years old when I made the life altering decision to kill my twin sister Lucy Heartfillia. I made the decision not based on any true reason except that I knew that in an alternate timeline she would grow to get her mother's spirit keys, although I suppose in this world it's **OUR** mother.

Yes, I remember my past life and being reborn into this one was a complete and utter shock…. At first that is but I've always been particularly accepting and gleeful on unusual circumstances and I am happy to say I quickly got over it. It's a good thing really, I was getting very restless in my old one to be honest. I just take it as the start of a grand adventure to escape the ever slowly clawing confines of boredom once again running prevalent in my mind after years of constantly being on the move and in the dark throws of familiar comforting shadows.

In the anime world, I had once watched somewhat in my past I knew that the girl I know as my twin now would eventually grow into a weak girly girl bimbo who wastes her time complaining instead of doing anything of actual real importance… like training for one.

So therefore, my decision to kill her was made all the simpler because I wanted the keys she would no doubt get other wise and I simply _**DESPISE**_ weak girly girls.

Gives all us hardworking ambitious women a bad name.

Incredibly naive and emotionally strong she may become but still…. simple decision on my part since I had no real connection to her besides the fact we shared a womb and a mansion.

It may seem cold to many but having all the memories of a past life with a clear-cut focus… especially if that past life had you for years as an assassin/information broker along with a few other criminal side affiliations and you get the idea.

I could go on about a past I am no longer living but that past no longer has any real significance or importance beside the vast worldly knowledge, skills and information on how to survive and thrive.

Knowing different languages that will be especially useful in this world to write in considering I'm most likely the only one to know the said language. I know that will come in handy but I'm getting off topic. I'm sure you're wondering how I killed Lucy correct? Well it was simple really!

I got the butler to do it.

The butler I'm talking about is someone anyone who watched the Tenruo arc from the anime knows and the one who took over Capricorns body. Yeah being a good body reader I could tell the guy was a prick and had some bad intentions especially when he looked at me with eyes of lust.

So, I knew the guy at least in this world was a pedophile. He may not have been in the anime world I first saw him in but in this parallel world he was so it was another easy decision on my part.

Lucy and I were playing tag with myself being it and just when she reached the stairs Zoldeo the butler was running by with a bucket full of water because of a small accidental fire in the room across from the stairs and just happened to trip on a carefully hidden wire. It incidentally caused him to accidentally push poor little Lucy down the long and hard granite steps cracking her skull open when it hit an edge making blood go everywhere.

I felt kind of sorry for whoever had to clean it up blood is an absolute nightmare to get out of carpet… trust me I would know.

It was complete and utter chaos and I was just glad I managed to clean up the little bit of wire and still come out like I was completely upset and traumatized.

Mother and Jude were devastated and Zoldeo got promptly fired from his job after an investigation handled by the magic knights which also happen to substitute as cops around fiore surprisingly enough.

Learn something new every day, anyway after a few months of acting miserable which even more surprisingly wasn't completely all fake considering I no longer had anyone to talk to in the library, I managed to ask mother to teach me celestial magic. She was surprised about that but still considered me seriously and asked me why I wish to learn. Obviously, I said the normal cliche good guy answer of _'I never want to lose another precious person'_ which made her smile at me sadly and tearfully agree and from then started promptly teaching me things the next day.

Although it was mostly just magic history lessons and what I call how to be a gentleman lessons.

Quite stupid if you ask me but I suppose it's better than how to be a lady lessons no doubt if I allowed Lucy to live would have had to endure and if I was the same gender as my past self. I was a female in my past life though more on the androgynous side of the spectrum in looks department and quite tall for my age which was fantastic for my job. In this one though I seem to be the fucking definition of a small effeminate boy. I'm extremely small for my age which now is 7 and I look like a fucking female doll.

Ever see Boku no Piko? Well I look like the Uke in that Ova though with longer and brighter hair and my face is more like Lucy's and Layla's with ice blue eyes not brown.

Not that I'm complaining! Heck I finally get to know what it feels like to be a gay guy since I'm not into females and looking like a girl it will be a lot easier to catch people off guard in fights and in some of my more…. illegal activities.

I suppose my overly short stature is the world's way of getting back at me for both my assisting in my twin's death and for giving me my overly large magic reserves.

Yes, I have per mother the magic reserves of a full-grown adult who has magic but never used it naturally. Considering my young age, it will only continue to expand and grow stronger the more I use it and train it along with my body.

Mother has commented a few times that she is kind of surprised and relieved that I haven't gotten as sick as I had when I was a newborn thanks to my way too large magic reserves and sparking magic. I don't remember much before I turned 6 months old but I suppose I don't get as sick as when I was a baby thanks to my curious experiments of moving it all around my body and trying to control it in different ways… eventually with that sticking on walls with magic as opposed to chakra thing from Naruto since I had absolutely nothing else to-do when I was an infant/toddler besides eat, sleep, shit and try to get my past thoughts and memories in order from meditation.

Also, surprisingly I found you can walk on walls with magic like from Naruto although it took a long, _long_ while to accomplish and I'm surprised no one else in this world has tried to do it yet.

Guess they never thought of it or they tried and failed so gave up…. Who knows or cares it's my personal trick now! I can't wait to finally start trying water walking!

I have also created a few of my own magic tricks and spells that are quite useful if not powerful, although I have made sure to never attempt anything too dangerous without mother around since my first accident that nearly killed me when I tried to create a physical spinning magic barrier around me to both defend and attack.

It eventually worked…. although maybe a little too well since it trapped me and I couldn't get out without killing myself because of the tornado of violently spinning magic.

Mother ended up finding me and freaking out and told me to slowly stop my magic flow and after an hour I was free if not totally exhausted and mother ended up reprimanding me severely for not being careful and yadda, yadda, yadda.

After that and talking with her for a bit I managed to adjust and tweak it with mothers help and now it works flawlessly and is impenetrable! Well as far as I know mother had summoned Aquarius once to help test it out and she summoned a gigantic wave of water and hurled it at me… a little to cheerfully I might add and it ended up getting into a tornado whirlwind before shooting back at her with twice as much force as she had used.

Jude and the gardeners certainly weren't happy with the destruction but either way we called it a success and I named my powerful little magic trick 'Force Repel Guard 'unoriginal name I know but considering it repels everything that we have tried with double the force used its pretty accurate.

I have about three to four more I made up with ideas from other anime and shows but I won't name or explain them all unless needed, just know I made 'Force Repel Guard ' last month considering I am only 7.

Mother says I'm like a magical prodigy which I am immensely proud of. I am extremely fond of mother, as I had no family I was close to in my last life and she is everything and more that I could ever want in a mum. So, I hope in this universe she doesn't die on the 777X like in the anime/manga universe of my last life for bringing both Natsu and the dragons to our time.

Not holding my breath on that front though.

I will still accept it either way even if I am sad and mourn the loss of her presence in my new-found life I will still do it with a grin for the happy memories we shared no matter how short a time we had together like Is in my nature and how I know she would want. Jude…. Well I can't say I particularly mind his business way of life and handing of things since I'd be a complete and utter hypocrite otherwise but I can say without an ounce of guilt ( _No matter how unlikely that would be to occur anyway_ ) he is a shit dad and a coward of a man. Before Lucy died he was still slightly more business then family but at least he tried his best to be with us as well as supportive of my choices even when busy but now he's not even trying with me and is more demanding of mother… and completely disapproves of mother teaching me magic saying it's a waste of time for his heir to learn.

Like hell I'm his heir I'm not a business type I'm more a fighting and stab you when your back is turned type no if or buts about it. He-he can't wait till he finds out I'm ' _gay_ ' it will anger him like no tomorrow considering he is already thinking of arranged marriages for me to some pompous ugly rich girls.

So, all in all I'm not attached to him like I wasn't all that attached to Lucy. Although I won't kill him either since well he is my dad. I love him although that is also quite hypocritical of me since I orchestrated Lucy's death and didn't and still don't give a shit besides missing her alleviating the boredom I sometimes suffer through here.

With Lucy, though… it was more a I had to get rid of her feeling than anything else, I just hated almost everything she became in the universe I once knew her in. Although I could have probably done something to change her I decided that it would probably take something drastic and serious like killing both Jude and Mother to change her future self so I went with the ' _kinder_ ' method to all the harmful work I would have otherwise had to do.

I also wanted the spirit keys since they fascinate me so as I said earlier in this little journal of mine it was an incredibly easy decision for me.

Although I did feel a little bad for killing her as I also stated earlier and even now after four years of her being gone I still miss her a little bit from time to time though those times are rare and mostly when I'm bored. I sometimes regret her death, if only because I let my vision tunnel and cloud over and didn't even try to see what _could_ have been and instead just went with what I _thought_ I knew from a television show.

Still to combat those tiny flickers of guilt and self-induced shame on allowing myself to get tunnel vision in the _first_ place. Which from past mistakes and experiences from my ex life and professions meant certain death… _or_ if incredibly lucky just severely injured I've determined, convinced and damned myself to joining Fairy Tail when I turn fifteen. ( _Despite really_ _ **, not**_ _wanting to_ )

I am also going to make sure each one of the spirits I contract is happy and do everything I can for their happiness although that's not from guilt or self-shame and more primarily based off my own personal belief system since no one should be treated like a tool or slave… _**ever.**_

Though I use people as tools all the bloody time but _**still**_! It's the principle of it! it's not like I've ever went into the slave trade in my past life nor will I ever wish to.

Brought loyalty only ever goes so far after all…. especially when what you buy didn't want to be brought like cattle in the first place.

I also happen to know since life is a game and it's a use or be used kind of world no matter the universe.

It's not a negative way of thinking despite what many others would believe or say otherwise it's just a fact. As humans, we are selfish, greedy and always thinking of ourselves in this game called life, even those who try to help others do it for their own self-satisfaction, to feel good about themselves.

Just like pinching money from Jude's wallet every now and then and learning of his safes passwords is just my instincts for when I eventually leave since I _am_ going to need money after all.

In all honesty, I don't care for being rich, don't get me wrong I like having tons of money I just can't stand all this mansion, butlers and maids crap! That's not the kind of game I like to play!

Let me tell you and this is fact I absolutely adore _games_.

Not that it's _ **bothering**_ me since I _**do,**_ do a lot of training and studying in this new life of mine. Add that with the breaks I take for spending some time with my mother and her spirits she sometimes lets out so I can get to know my future friends * _ **Cough**_ _Tools_ _ **Cough**_ * and fighting companions.

Well I should go now since mother is calling but my next entree into this little journal of mine will have a brief outline of the years until I am 15 and leave for fairy tail.

I wonder what my life will be like in the future….

Well either way it's sure to be an absolutely, _grand game_!

* * *

 **Word Count: 2632**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THIS IF I DID LUCY WOULDN'T BE THE WEAK LINK IN TEAM NATSU NOR WOULD SHE BE SHIPPED WITH NATSU OR CONSTANTLY THE DAMSEL IN DISTRESS AND WHATEVER. This is written for my pure amusement and fun.**

 **Future warnings: Anything you could potentially consider a warning! a lot of things will be mentioned in passing such as rape and torture but not really go into explicit detail since I don't condone a lot of that stuff and don't feel I can write them properly and in the tone and way they need to be written nor in the way I want to but Fluff, some emotional hurt and confusion, hints of depression and angst and deeper thoughts on moral ethics of right and wrong will be most commonly expressed throughout the story along with whatever else pops up… also expect a lot of OOC-ness since I suck at that no matter how much I practice writing and don't have anyone else I can bounce ideas off of and get advice who likes what I do besides my brother and he is mentally disabled despite being high functioning and can't read nor understand big words.**

 **Also, the word count at the end of each chapter does not include the authors notes just saying that now.**

 **OnepieceZoroOc Wishes for people to give constructive criticism not flames since the only reason I have decided to post this is to get motivation to continue this story! I've written a few chapters already but I keep getting confused on my own character so any advice would be much appreciated since friends and family aren't really any help considering they can barely tell the difference between manga and anime.**


	2. Chapter 2

0ctober 12th 8 year's old year 775X

In the last year, I have continued my rigorous training and studying of my new world like normal gaining a few more skills and tricks here and there with mother's and her spirits help. The most notable things though are the gifts I had received from mother, Jude and even an aunt I have only recently found out about from Jude's side of the family named Mary.

Mary is nice enough and has good intentions so I like her more than Jude who is getting more annoying and demanding lately.

On my birthday, I received quite a few books on celestial magic and a few on other kinds as well from mother which I was ecstatic about considering the books even had a few spells I could learn.

Jude surprisingly gave me a really, soft and cute plush toy, a nine-tailed fox to be exact which I promptly fell in love with and named Kumara as opposed to Naruto's Kurama. I literally _adore_ foxes and I take kumara with me absolutely, everywhere!

Childish? Yes! do I care? No!

Aunt Mary gave me the newest magic item on the market of gale force reading glasses which despite already knowing about couldn't help but find extremely useful for my intense studying. I even finally got my very own and consequently first silver gate keys! Aunt Mary was the one who gave them to me surprisingly considering I've never met her until now. She gave me three silver gate keys, the first was Horologium the clock, the second was Vulpecula the little fox which I was more than happy about being a fox lover and all and the last one was Lyra.

I have yet to contract them because I wish to first finish a magic spell I am working on. It is one of my own creation like the others I made as far as I know but I wouldn't be entirely surprised if it has already been created in another fashion or other but I decided to have fun with it either way.

* * *

September 5th 9 years old year 776X

A year has passed and flew by with my training in both magic, body and mind going fantastically! Don't forget about also getting to know my three spirits more. Unlike the Horologium in the anime I once watched the Horologium I am contracted with is a beautiful charcoal color and loves to scare people which is very amusing I admit considering he always manages it despite being easy to spot.

His name is Log and is real nice company and my first actual friend from the living considering my only friend up to that point was a plush fox.

Despite what others would think that is not sad considering the more I love it the more chance it comes alive in the future when I learn that spell midnight used on Lucy's Michelle or whatever she was called.

Lyra is actually pretty much the same as in the show so I guess this is how she got Lyre in the first place unless Lucy got her at a magic shop that just so happens to be the same key as the one Mary got me.

I'm friends with her though I can't call her out a lot due to the contract but she seems to be thinking on changing it to more days which I am happy about since I like her music and she is nice to be with especially with the knowledge on different music magic she has stored away in that airhead of hers.

The last little lovely is my dear Vulpecula who is named Sasha, she is real flirtatious with long wavy red locks with black tips she's also quite tall and let's not forget her cute fox ears and tail! She is so much fun and a very good dancer and information gatherer with her specialty being in sex.

She's been teaching me more dances to the ones I already know to help me improve my footwork and my skills with a whip and dagger.

So, my year has been fun with training with and getting to know my spirits.

* * *

October 30th date 777X 10 years' old

Well mother died…. During this year, she suddenly got really ' _ **sick**_ ' and after giving me her keys near the end eventually passed away…. Jude became a mess and threw himself into work and basically told me that I wouldn't be using magic anymore…. like yeah _**no**_ I'm still going to use it. The only thing more interesting in this world aside from learning of different earthy properties and creatures is the science of how magic works.

I have tried to get Jude to open, up more and be an actual _dad_ to me but all I receive is a cold glare and a cruel remark…. yeah that's not going to go on for long I tell you that, I won't be evil and leave straight away I will train and study for a year or two more and if nothing changes with Jude I'll simply leave.

I'm only being this nice since Layla and Lucy would be sad and he is my dad in this world I suppose.

I summoned and contracted with all three of mother's spirits on the day of mother's funeral to let them also grieve the loss of their summoner. They were all thankful to me for that.

I can't summon all three at once or even two yet because of my still being unused to the massive magic drain and usage of the golden gate keys but I can summon all three of my silver quite easily.

Oh, and I mastered the art of water walking this year too…. Certainly, took long enough! Managed to get wall walking easily enough but water? Nooooo it had to be difficult! Honestly, I think Aquarius had something to do with it although I can't _**prove**_ anything but her smirks are enough too haggard a guess.

I miss you mother… look after Lucy and please forgive me and look out for me alright.

* * *

November 1st date 778X 11 years' old

Nothing much has changed with Jude aside that he has gotten verbally abusive from all my efforts to get him to be a human being again. He has even hit me a few times…. I don't dodge the hits because in my opinion I need to show him I'm not afraid and I won't back down from him.

Stupid reason really but it's mine and I will commit to it. Even if I do plan on leaving in a years' time.

I've grown a lot stronger with Capricorns, Aquarius, Cancers, Log, Sasha and Lyra's help and per them I am one of the strongest celestial mage's they have ever encountered especially considering my age so…. **HECK YEAH TAKE THAT FUCKERS**!

No offense to my dear departed sister Lucy who would have been strong in her own right…. I suppose so anyway just that I am and always was destined to be stronger, my sense of ambition wouldn't have allowed for anything else whether I could use magic or not.

* * *

September 15th date 779X 12 years' old

I'm out! I'm gone! and I am Free! Of the Heartfillia residence and Jude that is, I have finally left for greener pastures. The abuse Jude was dishing out was getting extremely violent so I left before any permanent damage was done or I decided to just up and kill him.

Now, I am in a place called Sugar town in the only inn. I was at the only magic shop here earlier and I brought three more spirit keys since the others they had were multiples of the keys I got from Mary.

I also found out that Mary died last year of food poisoning…. I do so wonder why no one even considered or bothered to tell me about her death.

Anyway, before I left the estate I took all the money I could get my tiny greedy little hands on which admittedly was quite a lot from the many times I stole from Jude and took from his safes. I also stole some other expensive items that weren't family heirlooms or important enough for Jude to pawn off.

I managed to leave all the books I owned and took from the personal family library with Capricorn who stored it into the spirit world somewhere for me.

He still calls me Master Akira though…. Oh, yeah Akira is my name but please call me Aki!

The keys I got are the Chisel Caelum who is a stunningly silver black and the other two are Orion and the Canis Major…. the big dog's name is Yin.

Orion is tall dark and handsome and he sort of reminds me of Mori from OHSHC if he talked more and was tanned.

But as I have only just had them for the past month or so I can't tell you much about their personalities.

* * *

October 31st date 780X 13 years' old

A lot has happened this past year, for one after my last entree I asked Cancer if he could help me change appearance to better hide from Jude, he did. So now instead of the very small short haired blond boy with ice blue eyes I am now the long wavy white haired and red eyed little girl.

I look like a Vampire! It's so awesome.

Beside my change in appearance I have also continued my training/studying even more relentlessly and finally have some real life fighting experience in this world now from doing jobs. obviously for small towns I visit and constantly chasing off those stupid perverted Gorillas which I only recently remembered were called Vulcans since they always somehow keep popping up.

I have also got four more keys, I could have more if I decided to get some from the magic shops I visit but their all multiples of ones I already own and I decided I would rescue spirits from abusive owners after I got the Leo Miner from a horrible monster who called herself human.

I have done bad things in my life both in this one and my last but I would never do to another what that witch did to her. I won't say what she suffered only that the witch who did that to her is now dead and gone and spread all over after I had…. ' _played_ ' one of my games with the bitch.

The keys and consequently now my new friends I have acquired are as I said the Leo Minor who is a she named Leko with brown hair and blue eyes, per her she is Leo's real or Loki as I know of him as little sister unlike with all the other silver Leo minor Keys out their... which is 4 since there is only ever 5 keys in the silver for circulation at one time in the human world.

Leko is very shy and sweet despite how she has been treated and she loves to be with me all the time and has become quite protective of me. Which amuses me greatly as she had once yelled at some big buff guy after I had accidentally bumped into him which made him laugh as well and call her mighty mouse.

The others are Ursa Minor which happens to be a ginormous Yellow mechanical bear which I find to be super awesome, since the Ursa minor keys happen to generally all be called Polaris per Orion and Cancer when I asked so I call her Ola. And yes, I have deemed the bear female.

The Southern Cross Crux, not the same one from the show but I find this one cool he is a very mellow guy and loves lemon ice tea. He has a black beard too and in all honesty if I didn't know better I would say he was a stoned surfer dude.

Last but certainly not least Ursa Major who is a size changing tough as steel black grizzly bear. Her name is Rose and she is awesome and her interactions with some of the others like Orion and Capricorn are Funny as hell to me I tell you now.

I have a lot and I mean a lot more magic and non-magic books now and spells in my arsenal, I can't find any mention of Ureno metria in any library or book I have read so far so I think I will head towards the Blue Pegasus guild to see if I can persuade or pay for the knowledge from that guy in the tri-man squad, can't remember his name.

Who knows if that lady who claims she's a celestial mage has Loki and Aries maybe I can…. acquire them before she gets the idea to be more of a bitch then she most likely already is that will eventually lead to her death.

* * *

September 3rd Date 781X 14 years' old

So far, this year has been both a train wreck and a blessing, I have yet to visit blue Pegasus as I was planning in my last entree, instead I have been battling small dark guild after dark guild, acquiring both new spirit keys and enemies, I am in fact writing this on the train to my next destination to eradicate a dark guild that is said to have a celestial mage with a gold key.

I'm not sure if this rumor is true nor do I particularly care, silver or gold they are all important and special. I just hope that if it is a gold key that it isn't Gemini…. I would have literally no true way of hiding my… let's just say more shady deeds or past life for that matter from them nor my thoughts.

If they find out I orchestrated my own ' _sister_ 's' death and they told either Aquarius, Cancer or hell even Capricorn let alone all the others I know I would… well not break inside but I would certainly be upset if they wouldn't be able to handle their hatred and animosity of me and I would not and could not have them stay with me I can't do that to them…. Or more like I couldn't do that to myself since I am a truly selfish creature in the end and I would most likely find them all an amazing new friend to wield their keys before I eventually took to wherever the wind took me and continuing my journey to learn all I can of this world.

They all mean so very much to me I would even die to save their lives if it was completely necessary such as the case Lucy did with trying to save Loki. They may heal in the spirit world after sustaining damage but if I used them as a shield or didn't do my best to protect them by doing my part in battle I would never forgive myself…. Not that I wouldn't still use them if they wished to protect me from a death or even critical blow I am in no way a saint after all.

I've already taken a bad hit to protect Cancer and Yin from an attacker and was reprimanded harshly for it after wards but I don't regret it even if it was slightly foolish but it was planned even if no one else knew it and it managed to distract the enemy and he was taken down. I have techniques to prevent most kinds of damage and I completely forgot all about it to be honest when they were in danger and in my planning which I was quick to rectify.

It was embarrassing enough to forget about spells I worked hard to create let alone let anyone else know about my small hiccup in the field and I certainly won't do it again! I learn from my mistakes after all.

I suppose in this world they are my only real source of companionship and to try to be even a semi-decent person. I have killed in this life no doubt about it dark guilds are made of a lot of bad people who I wouldn't want to come back to kill me or my friends later if I showed even an ounce of hesitation or compassion.

Not that I have a single ounce of hesitation or compassion in my small body and ice cold heart to those I decide to play games with.

I have made sure to always wear a disguise when attacking dark guilds with an animal mask and dark cloths…. I look like an Anbu from Naruto in the outfit honestly which is totally bad-ass by the way! In the disguise, I go by the name blood fox and I have quite the infamous reputation for it! even if it is a bad one though I happen to take pride and pleasure in it… people in this world still detest killing even the magic counsel _which sucks…._ Well besides if you're a criminal they don't care about shit.

Sometimes I wish I could go straight back into my own life of crime…. But then I wouldn't get nearly enough free time or even chance to play all sorts of interesting new _games_!

My spirits are slightly sad of my killing sprees though they don't know the way I choose to do it in but they do understand the need to protect myself and any friends I make in the off chance they figure out who I am and take revenge if they were to live.

I don't kill everyone of course! That be foolish! I leave alive the ones that are relatively young and that I can just tell deserve to live… well more that I find a use for and for the fact if I'm not playing some of my games then I just detest pointless killing.

Being very observant of people and their body cues and having the ex-job description of an assassin helps with my ability to tell who deserves such privileges.

I was kidnapped and tortured without use of my magic or use of my limbs for a month by the first dark guild I took out and it was my bloodiest bloodbath in either this or my last life…. I was raped and beaten within an inch of my life 5 times before I managed to somehow free myself enough to do some deadly carnage.

It's what lead to my whole eradicate dark guilds spree.

I'm not unused to torture… well in my last life I wasn't but I knew and still do know how to survive and while being raped is certainly not a new experience of mine It is certainly more physically painful as a boy as I've come to realize. Either way I forced myself to deal with it and I was luckily helped to cope with the few night terrors I went through with help from my spirits.

After I am finished with this one last dark guild I plan on heading to blue Pegasus though…. I hope this world is different enough from the anime I once watched to be able to save Loki and Aries from their abuser and hopefully not have their fate be the same.

* * *

October 20th Date 782X 15 years' old

Now, I am in a farm house in a small country town where I managed to find Taurus's key. He is quite amusing in all honesty and when we first met he believed me to be the female I portray myself as and it was hilarious when I told him of my real physical gender… his expression was priceless.

As in my last entree I told of my going to blue Pegasus to hopefully acquire new friends Aries and Loki. While I can safely say, I have acquired Aries along with a few other keys I was too late to save Loki from banishment.

I had reached a certain city before I reached the guild and I happened upon the scene of Angel killing Karen, I managed to beat her and gain the silver keys she had quite easily but Angel managed to get away from my grasp while swearing to high heaven of getting her revenge one day.

I was too ashamed of myself to go to the guild in that instance so I took the keys and ran in the other direction.

When contracting with Aries she was quite upset and I managed to calm her down enough through her stuttering out apologies the story of what happened. I couldn't exactly tell her I already knew of it even if not in the details she told of.

I promised her I would figure out a way to help Leo one way or another and though she seemed completely shocked at my declaration and most likely didn't believe it she smiled and thanked me none the less.

I have gained and rescued a lot of keys from weak and pathetic mages and even got some in jobs from job requester's as well as a few from magic shops.

I have yet to gain the keys of Virgo, Gemini, Sagittarius, Pisces, Scorpio, Libra or even Ophiuchus though, not having Loki is a given considering the circumstances.

I have a few doubles of silver keys from rescues but I don't mind and contract with them anyway and usually dual summon them when I need their assistance for jobs or just want to play and talk like I normally do with all my summons when I can with the contracts and all.

Per a lot of my spirit friends I am the most popular spirit mage in the spirit world and a lot of keys wish for me to find and contract with them even if I have a few of the others in their key.

I am both happy and sad with this revelation. Happy because I have never ever had so many actual ' _friends_ ' or people wishing to be with me before and sad because when I acquire Gemini or another mage's magic manages to find out everything I have done and lived through and my spirits just happen to find out then they will all definitely despise me and I would force them to leave me…. Maybe anyway still mostly undecided about that.

Well anyway tomorrow I plan on finally setting out to join Fairy tail! I plan on joining as myself not any of the aliases I have made up over the years but just plain old Akira Heartfillia.

Well before I head out I will make one thing clear…. I'm not joining the Future team fucking Natsu ok! I am a solo mage and always will be! I will tag along on missions with different people yes but I won't be a permanent player to any one team.

Not that I'm going to be a forever Fairy tale mage just like for four or five years to get what little I know of the show over with before they do the S-mage games and go to Tenrou island for seven years.

Unless of course I start dating someone already in a team…. But I doubt that would happen considering I'm a messed up little shit and only allow myself to show my ' _true_ ' self to my spirit friends.

I'm a complete and utter little liar who derives utter joy from constantly playing games both physical and mental with both enemies and alleys alike so who in fairy Tail could possibly accept all that along with my being a complete sociopath and still love me?

Well besides myself of course but that's a given.

* * *

 **Word Count: 3960**


	3. Chapter 3

Walking down the dirt paved road to Hargeon is tiring when bored, I plan on going to the magic shop there, staying at the port city's inn for the night before finally leaving for Magnolia in the morning.

While I could easily get to Magnolia considering how close it is to Hargeon being only some two hours walk from the south west entrance into the city I have a few people I need to meet with.

Those people being some of my employees, once an information broker always an information broker after all. They basically gather and retain information for me whether they be rumors or fact and when I come around give me all the information which I pay or trade for.

Giving tips if the information is good and accurate enough.

Entering the city, I have visited many times before I leisurely make my way towards the magic shop while checking the other shops here and there for anything interesting. Buying a few books from the bookstore before finally entering the magic shop.

The bell rings as I enter and the old man I know as Phil smiles at me, Phil is the same guy as the one shown briefly in the anime from what I remember of it.

"Welcome to Proper Grocer! Need anything or just looking around today Aki?" he says with a smile, I smile back at him a little which is while not rare pretty uncommon considering without it needed for a job, with my spirits or for something I want I'm pretty much emotionless.

Kind of like Kuroko from Kuroko no basket just with even less facial expressions and you know…. noticed.

"Hello Phil it's good to see you again, I'm here to pick up my order and a new spirit key" I tell him simply getting a laugh from him.

"Alright then I'll be right back with it you look around though alright!" he says walking into the back with a happy hum, I don't bother to reply and look around at the low range of items for sale.

Walking over to the magic book section I check them over with a critical eye, already owning all of them but one. Picking it up I notice that it is very old and reading the cover I see it's called. **Луна и Солнце** Or pronounced in English **Luna I Solntse** meaning **Moon and Sun**.

Curious over there being a Russian book in a world I have come to find over the years to have no such language I open the book and scan its pages. To my surprise despite knowing the language I cannot seem to understand it's context.

Hearing Phil return I close the book and walk to the counter just as Phil places my package on it.

"Phil what is this book? The language is one I cannot seem to comprehend besides the words on the cover" I ask while scanning the 6 keys held behind the counters glass.

"That old thing? I'm not entirely sure to be honest and I'm slightly surprised that you can understand anything in that book let alone the cover, I got that book years ago, … I remember because the guy was strange! It was from some tall hooded figure dressed all in black. I remember him because he came in swooping like a bat out of hell and flung the book in front of me and told me in a waspy voice to just sell it to whoever could understand the words on the cover…I suppose that's you then?" he tells me with the last part coming out bland slightly amusing me.

"I see…. Well I will buy this book then along with all six silver keys here and with the package I take it two hundred thousand should cover it yes?" I say with a small smile getting a greedy grin in return.

"That should cover it just fine Aki…. Now I suppose you want the information I collected now correct?" he says with a smirk while counting the money I passed over.

"You know me so very well Phil…." I say with a slight smirk of my own.

* * *

Leaving the inn, I stayed at in Hargeon I shiver slightly from the cold morning air coming in from the sea. It's 6 am right now and I plan on reaching Magnolia at around 8:10 am.

I don't sleep a lot because of some strange nightmare induced insomnia, and when I do sleep it's only because I summon Aries or one of the other spirits and ask if they could sleep with me for the night…. She always agrees though she smiles at me sadly, when I ask she never even stutters or apologies once like she usually does and just crawls into the bed with me and holds me tight while using a bit of her wool magic.

My nightmares are focused not on any past wrong doings or from something childish like monsters in my closet but from my worst ever fear, being stuck bored and forced to live a mundane never ending existence.

Aries always seems to chase off those bad dreams and I consider her the big sister I always wanted and once killed.

Retrospectively that is morbid saying even in my own head.

Hefting my too expensive Heart Kreuz infinity bag that was so worth every little dime over my shoulder. I walk to the southwest entrance of Hargeon to head to Magnolia, while Holding Plue in my arms as I did so.

Yes, one of the keys I brought yesterday contained Plue Lucy would have contracted in two years had I not of intervened and come a lot earlier than she did.

I am joining Fairy tail two years earlier than she would have after all.

"Plue!" Plue exclaims after us walking in comfortable silence for over forty minutes, looking ahead at what he's pointing at I see the barest outline of the City of Magnolia.

"Plue you see that city there? Theirs a magic guild called fairy tail there, I plan on joining that guild for a few years, so from now on until it's time for me to leave that City will be mine, yours and the rest's earth land home" I inform him happily squeezing him gently in my arms getting a happy little shaking wiggle from him causing me to laugh softly.

"I wonder what sort of place I'll get…. never really had a home before besides the mansion I lived in with mother and father but that wasn't much of a home for me. It was much more like some fancy private boarding school/training boot camp situation… anyway enough on that train of thought what do you think Plue. Want to help me pick out a house later?" I say with a gentle smile getting a happy nod and wiggly dance from him

Chuckling a little at his antics I smile as I finally reach the entrance to Magnolia and walk in.

Wandering around a little with Plue still in my arms I eventually find myself at the front of Fairy tail, looking at the guild a little impressed despite myself at how while looking grand it's not obnoxious, distracting me from my musing by Plue doing a wiggling dance again makes me crack another small smile as I think on whether to go in now or later.

Eventually deciding on not entering just yet I continue walking until I reach a small cafe with the smell of delicious pastry's surrounding it. Deciding it would be nice to get a small treat and to eat something for once I walk into the cafe where a young waitress is manning the counter. Walking over to her I order a hot chocolate along with a chocolate croissant and a few plain doughnuts for Plue.

Being given the food I walk over to a small table out front and place Plue down after giving him his doughnuts.

I slowly eat and drink as I enjoy the crisp morning air while getting to know Plue a little better… though I feel slightly sick for eating, for as long as I have lived in this world I have had unfortunately major problems with eating and drinking. I never had this problem in my last life so I don't fully understand it.

I once didn't eat for a full 3 days while training especially hard and mother had to forcefully make me eat because I absolutely refused. I can only really stomach sweet foods like pastries and watery food like soup. Absolutely, _no_ hard or heavy foods like pasta and let me tell you right now I absolutely, positively _**love**_ pasta so this is a hated curse to me considering I can't eat it.

Mother and Jude had many a doctor look me over and they couldn't seem to find anything wrong with me physically and said it might be a mental thing which I am hard pressed to deny considering I can't tell people on my suspicions on this being a stupid consequence of being reborn.

Being as mentally unstable of a person as I am I can't _fully_ disagree even if I don't believe much of jack about that doctor's theory since I never had an eating problem before in my last life and don't want one either since I love food…. Probably why I got it then isn't it?

So, that's why I look as skinny as some fucked up bloody anorexic stick figure drawing or like a more intricate mix between Misa and L… a feminine and skinny version of L though from death note considering my large black bangs from my insomnia and consuming lots of sugary foods and drinks. Now while I adore L I heavily dislike not eating or more accurately being able to eat anything else but as I said I can't really do _anything_ about it since if I eat too much when it sickens me I'll just throw it all up afterword's as if I was bulimic so slow and steady for this mental patient… maybe when Wendy joins she can look me over more thoroughly and I will once again be able to bask in the joys of eating pasta.

An hour passes before I finally leave with Plue to head towards a real-estate agency to look for a place to live.

* * *

It's real late at night before I finally fall into my lovely new bed, it took hours to finally find a place I was suitably happy with. When I brought the place I now call home it took an hour to sign all the papers and get everything settled and then I had to summon a few of my friends to help me set everything up considering I had everything already to move in with me in my Infinity bag and for the larger furniture in the spirit world I just needed help moving everything into place.

It took six hours for me and my spirit friends to set the whole house up and decorate since I brought a three-story house with five bedrooms, three bathrooms with one being the en-suite to the master bedroom, a study/office, kitchen, lounge room and library with three other spare empty rooms not including the basement and attic.

The back yard is also quite large and leads out into the forest so I plan on making it into a training yard which Orion, Taurus and Lupus plan on helping me with tomorrow.

Lupus is a big white wolf though he has a very handsome human form that he rarely uses much to my secret disappointment. Says it's to annoying to use unless in a battle he can't use his Wolf form for, though either way he is deadly in either form.

Sighing at the quite of the place I sluggishly get up from bed and head towards my very own en-suite to take a bath that Lora made up for me earlier. Lora is the Ara constellation meaning the Alter, Lora is a small floating alter table with her being a small little pixy on top, she can't leave or get off the table in earth-land but she and the table she stands on can transform into a large bronze Angel statue that can summon and use fire magic just like a hail storm of hell fire.

It's bad-ass really though it does take a lot of magic.

Undressing out of my sundress I look at myself in the full-length mirror on the door frame, I look at my more than slightly anorexic frame, my small body that's covered in numerous scares from both training, missions and my time in captivity. My long wavy blond hair that reaches just above my ass to my cold _empty_ ice blue eyes and I can't help but despise myself a little despite how much I normally love myself if not my afflictions.

It's not for the scares that litter my body or the fact that I'm anorexic. Nor is it for the fact I'm a grown woman trapped in a small teenage boy's body. I don't really mind or more like care for shit like that at all.

It's the simple fact that I look like Lucy and mother... I'm never going to be as tall as mother nor what Lucy would have been due to not getting enough proteins and nutrients as a child due to my not being able to eat much. Or Jashin forbid be as forgiving and even _nice_ as they were or anything of the sort. I'm extremely small and have a very girlish figure and a below average dick to say some of my differences to them. Not that, that is what I care about no it is but for the single reason that my face is the same as theirs….

I _**HATE**_ it…. No…. not just hate I _**LOATHE**_ and _**DESPISE**_ it…. It makes it hard for me to really see _**me**_. Who I was, who I am now, whenever I look in the mirror I don't see an individual. One who trained and studied like a woman possessed, who willingly dived head first into the dark depths of the underworld to stem and cut off the flow of never-ending repetitive boredom of a mundane existence. Who defied the fates by dying in a blase of fire in sheer agony but with a giant smile on my face laughing all the while congratulating the ones who actually-managed to kill _**me**_ , the soulless doll only to re-awaken as a little boy held against a woman I came to call mother only to repeat the process with a different infamous title.

It's not me…. It will never be me… it's like all I'm doing is wearing a costume just another disguise…. but honestly? I no longer know who I want to be.

It's partly why I usually don a disguise with Cancers help never truly looking like myself, because I don't _recognize_ myself. So, I will join fairy tail tomorrow as I look now but after woods I will die my hair again, a small change yes but a big enough change for me.

For after all one small change can change the looks of a whole person. I might even die my hair fire engine red this time…. Just like it was in my old life.

Who knew I'd be one for nostalgia?

"Open gate of the Canis minors! Plue! Ava! Sweets!" I call my three little dog spirits who appear in a flash before tackling me in their cuteness and hugs making me laugh happily.

I have three silver gate keys for the Canis Minor, Plue is only my newest one so it's why I had him out all day yesterday.

"Ava, Sweets, Plue would you like to walk with me to the fairy tail guild? I'm a little nervous" I admit to them truthfully.

Not for the reasons most would have but that I just don't know how to act in this kind of setting, if only for being in a large crowed full of insipid to trusting for their own good fools.

"Plue! A! Swe!" they say happily in their own little way before grabbing hold of my baggy black stylish jeans and leading the way outside causing me to chuckle at them and their antics.

Today I'm wearing what I normally do on a normal day with nothing to do. Baggy black jeans with cute little butterfly chains around my waist for a belt and a very feminine flowing red top with only one sleeve on the right side showing what light and thick scares I have there since I am in no way ashamed or disgusted by them like most people would be. I see them as I sign I have survived and thrived at what life has deemed to throw at me after all. My hair is in a low pony tail with my hair reaching my mid back in this state.

So, all in all I look more then _fabulous!_

I said I'd join as myself so I am which is a finely dressed boy! Or is the term a very gay boy? Effeminate girly boy? Oh, whatever I'll just stick to cross dressing.

Even if… I guess a proper term to call me would be transgender I suppose… in this whole being a woman in a boy's body….

Walking along the river I jump on the edge with my arms out for balance enjoying the peace of a busy day, the three musketeers balancing on the ledge in front of me as well making me smile.

"Careful there miss! Wouldn't want to fall in!" two fishermen in a boat call out to me making me shout back ok and wave with a smile.

Heh I guess I'm going to be their Lucy now eh? Considering she did this with them calling out all the time as well.

I won't correct them on my gender either since I do consider myself a girl despite my genitalia.

Thinking on it I'm surprised that despite all the changes I've made to this world that the basic plot line I know of has played the same. Like Loki still being banned from the spirit world and Karen ending up dead, I can't say much on this topic considering that's the only main plot point I have seen or been involved in besides mother dying on 777X.

I guess if I want to get all introspective and wonder at the working of time that Loki being banished, mother and Karen dying were all pre-set unchanging points in time however time works.

Mm…. I wonder if Loki has joined Fairy tail yet. Well I guess I'll find out soon enough since I can see fairy tail just ahead.

I won't be able to do much for him either way until later despite my wishes, the times not right and it won't work into my plans.

Coming to a stop I jump off the ledge with Plue, Ava and Sweets following suit and I bid them good bye for the day. Facing the fairy tail guild in full, the noise is slightly annoying but I can hear the happiness and joy within it.

Or more accurately the fighting and crashing going on.

Sporting one last small smile I wipe it off my face before stepping forward with my hand on the door taking one last guild less breath.

' _I'll protect them for you, I won't lie and say something cheesy and moronic like I'll die to protect them but I will do my utmost to protect them for just as long as I stay with them with the life I took from you alright Lucy? I really, truly don't regret having you killed but for you I'll protect them…. big sister_ '

* * *

 **Word Count: 3316**

 **All translations in this will be from google translate so sorry if it's wrong! The only language I know is English besides a few small words in Japanese but that's simply because I watched a lot of anime when I was younger…. And still do occasionally.**

 **Anyway, while any suggestions to my story won't change much if anything at all in this story since I have already pre-written this to a certain point I would greatly like some constructive criticism for any future stories I write down. If they haven't already been written and I just forgot about them or to post them which for all the USB sticks I have around is probably a lot XD**

 **OnepieceZoroOc Loves all people if they aren't pure flaming chickens! (And yes, that is partly a pun against Albus Dumbledore from Harry Potter…. I really, really, don't like AB)**


	4. Chapter 4

Entering the guild, I had to immediately move my head to the side to dodge a stray flying bottle, so I did what any sane person would, I grabbed the bottle mid-flight and sent it flying back towards its owner knocking the guy out cold.

No one really noticed the exchange though being so into the fighting and chaos which I know is normal for around here. Considering the normally seated and drinking people scattered around laughing like nothing unusual is happening and from the show I once watched and the magazines I read now.

Walking to the bar dodging people and flying objects when needed I hop up on to the bar stool, getting comfy I finally deem it ok to look around for any recognisable characters.

I see a few people like Elfman and Mirajane, Mira is in a pink fluffy dress and seems to be a little sad so I guess their sister Lisanna went to Edolas a few months ago if things seem pretty normal around here from what I remember of the show.

I see Grey who is naked ( _making me really appreciate the view_ ) fighting with Natsu. Lucy's would have been lover and best friend had I let her live. I see Cana, Levi and her too obsessed lover boys jet and Droy, a few others I can't remember the names of and what would you know Leo the Lion most likely going by Loki now I guess.

Looking up to the top floor I see Laxus and my _**Jashin**_ is he ever good looking, if I was a lesser being I would probably be drooling, he has the thunder god tribe with him as well, um let me see here I think it's Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen.

Turning my head before they can notice my staring of Laxus and his hot bod I look around to try and find anyone who I can talk to in order to get a guild mark to actually join the guild.

Sighing in annoyance at not seeing anyone I look for Mirajane again, maybe she can help me get a guild mark, spotting her passing drinks to a table nearby I swiftly make my way towards her dodging a table as I went.

Not that I really had to dodge being as short as I am it most likely would have flown over me but the table leg was facing downwards and I didn't want to risk it.

Stopping a foot away from her I tap on her shoulder getting her attention. She faces me with a smile.

"Hi their sweetie I'm Mirajane Strauss, I haven't seen you here before…. Are you here to join or just want a drink?" she says to me smiling brightly.

Kind of makes me freak out for some reason.

"Hello my name is Akira Heart but please just call me Aki" I say introducing myself with a short polite bow. "I was hoping to join the guild but I don't know who to talk to" I say blandly though with a questioning tilt making her grin wider at me in kindness.

Ok I have a feeling I won't be hanging around her a lot, smiling like she is like that makes me go slightly on edge thinking she's planning something wicked.

Probably because it's not a fake one…. who knows...?

"That's great! We are always happy to welcome new members! Just give me a minute and I'll be right with you to give you your guild mark ok?" she says kindly making me nod to her stiffly in understanding before walking back to the bar.

Sitting on the stool again which I admit will get annoying after a while with having to keep jumping on up to it being only the size of a small twelve-year-old I gently kick my legs back and forth like a child while waiting for Mirajane to arrive.

Five minutes later Mirajane finally comes over apologising for taking so long. All I do is nod my head slightly in understanding and she smiles back gently while taking out a stamp from behind the counter.

"Ok then now where do you want it and in what colour?" she asks me holding out the stamp.

"Violet on the top of my left shoulder" I say turning my chair so my bare arm is facing her, a quick few seconds later and I am now an official fairy tail member.

I'm kind of disappointed it was this easy.

"There you go! You're now an official fairy tail member! So Aki the job board is over there where Nab is standing, searching for the perfect job as he tells people, the bar is where we are and upstairs is the S-class floor, only S-class mages can go up there unless allowed by either one of the S-class mage's or the master, though even then you can't take out a job without a S-class mage going with you, our Guild master is Master Makarov, he's away at the moment but he should be back later this week" she explains to me making me nod in acceptance.

"Thank you for explaining, may I please order a Vanilla Milkshake?" I ask after a moment's thought.

"Of course wait just a moment Aki" she says still smiling before walking a little bit away to make the drink.

A little bored I watch the guild with a lazy eye, before Mirajane comes back with my drink.

"Here you go Aki one Vanilla milkshake!" Mirajane says while cleaning a glass with a rag.

"Thank you, how much is it?" I ask while taking delight in the scrumptious heavenly drink.

"Since you're new it's on the house but it's usually 5 jewels" she informs.

"Thanks, and this is delicious, I think you should have one ready for me whenever I come to the guild" I say a little cheekily making her giggle at me.

"Sure thing Aki! Now is there anything else that you need?" she asks still smiling…you know let's just say she is always smiling unless stated otherwise.

"Yes actually, I was wondering if there is anyone in this guild who is good in strange written languages or old text, you see I have this book I got from a magic shop and while I understand the language it is written in I can't seem to grasp the pages' contexts, like I am being prohibited from reading further by a barrier… I have asked a few of my spirits and they can't make hides nor tails of it either" I ask curious.

"Oh you're a celestial spirit mage? That's a rare magic these days since not a lot of people use it, better not let Loki hear of your magic though he seems to have had a bad breakup with a Celestial mage so he runs from them now" she says conversationally making me inwardly sigh in slight regret in regards to Loki's situation.

"In regards to your book Levi is really into books and runes so she may be able to help, there's also freed who might know something since he is a rune make mage, Levi is over there in the back being flanked by Jet and Droy, while Freed is upstairs with his team" she says to me before getting called away by some others, waving goodbye for now I nod in her direction.

Having a now decent excuse to talk to Levi now without seeming just curious. I finish off my milkshake and hop down before making my way to Levi, before I get their though I'm bumped into by a tall naked grey… sometimes It pays being so small I think lecherously since my head is directly facing his dick.

If I was ever in a relationship with someone I doubt I would ever need to get down on my knees and it would instead be the other way around! I can't help but think amusedly.

"Ah sorry about that kid" he says with a slight grin making me raise an eyebrow at him.

"Why are you flashing me Mr. Paedophile" I ask blandly and passively causing him to blanch and go pale.

"Oh shit! Not again! Sorry kid and I'm not a paedophile!" he says covering himself and running off to find his clothes. Inwardly chuckling at him for thinking I'm a young kid he just flashed I continue on my way towards Levi.

"Excuse me are you Levi?" I ask blandly looking up at the sitting Levi reading a thick book.

"Mm? Oh hello their yes I'm Levi can I help you?" she says kindly her fan-boys going into sighing bliss and la-la land behind her.

"I'm new to the guild and I was hoping you could help me with a book I got recently, Mirajane pointed me in your direction" I tell her in my normal bland tone feeling satisfaction as a curious spark lights up her eyes curious about the book.

I'm surprised no one has really commented about my emotionless disposition or seemed surprised at my bland tone…. well I guess this is Fairy tail the home to the weird and strange.

"Well I'd be happy to try and help you, I adore books you see" she says chuckling showing me her large tomb and the stack of books next to her making me smile slightly.

Taking out my Russian book from my bag with barely a thought I hand it over to her while climbing on top of a chair to sit next to her.

I watch as she intently studies the book and opens its pages, watching her face become confused and completely intrigued.

"I've never seen a language such as this before…. where did you say, you got it?" she asks turning to me excitedly.

"I got it in the magic store in hargeon, the owner said that a guy came in and told him to sell it to whoever could understand the words on the cover. I know and can understand the language but when I try and read the pages in the book it's like my mind just can't comprehend it…. like theirs a barrier surrounding my mind not allowing me to read it" I say truthfully and a little annoyed.

The best games begin with truths.

"You can understand the language? That's cool may I ask what language it's written in. I have never seen or heard of a language like this!" she says slightly sheepish but very excited at the prospect of new knowledge causing my smile to widen a little.

Not noticing ( _Or caring_ ) the coos coming from the fan-boys at my smile.

"Well I know the language as being Russian, but I'm not entirely sure if that's what it is truly called, the words on the cover says **Moon and Sun** , or pronounced **Luna I Solntse** in the Russian Language I know of" I say happy to be able to talk about a past life's language I know of making her smile happily at the new knowledge.

"Moon and Sun huh, that's a nice name but I'm afraid I can't say I know of the barrier you talk about but if you let me I can take the book for a few days or so and see what I can find out about the magic surrounding the book" she says with a hopeful look in her eyes making me inwardly grin in triumph at not having to do extra work and nod in acceptance causing her to squeal and glomp me making me completely stiffen in surprise and to hold off my natural reaction to attack.

"Oh thank you! I'll be sure to tell you first thing if I find out anything ok! Now I really should have asked before but what's your name?" she says sheepishly before slowly putting distance between us, causing me to know she felt me stiffen and not relax and doesn't want to startle me.

I'm thankful she doesn't say anything.

"I'm Akira Heart but please just call me Aki" I say softly to her making her squeal again causing me to inwardly twitch at the high pitch.

"Nice to meet you Aki! As you know I'm Levi and these are my two best friends and team mates Jet and Droy we go by the name Team Shadow gear" she says introducing her fan-boys causing them to take amusing poses for which my smile grows a little bigger just enough to show on the outside in amusement. Causing them to fan-boy on _myself_ and calling me such a cute little girl making me inwardly laugh at them.

I don't correct them it's funnier this way and mentally _I am_ a girl.

For the rest of the day I hang around team shadow gear talking about different things such as our magic and favourite colours, mundane things but it was both fun and informative on the inner guild politics and cliques and teams.

I don't introduce myself to any of the other people in the guild, since I could do that at any time I want now.

Before I head off to home on the insistence of Levi because she doesn't want me a kid going home late at night, not that she knows I'm not as small a child as I look, probably thinks I'm 12 or something.

Team shadow gear offer to let me join them on a mission sometime which I accept, they know I want to be a solo mage so they won't ask me to join in the future I hope but I like them as friends well enough. They aren't entirely boring individuals I suppose, not interesting or fascinating but good enough to play with... at least I won't be entirely bored to tears when playing some of my _games_ with them.

Levi even insisted I call her Big sister and she call me Imouto…. I chuckled out loud a little at that and agreed because it's given me a few interesting ideas to the new game I'm starting.

Though she will never be anywhere as close to myself as Aries is but then again no one is.

That and I don't play anywhere near as interesting a game with Aries like I'm going to with her.

Saying goodbye to Mirajane and them I skip out of the guild heading home in a happy mood thinking on my new _toys_ and how I want my new _game_ to proceed.

* * *

"Open gate of the Ram! Aries!" I call once I'm at home in my bedroom.

"Sumimasen!" Aries calls out shyly when she appears to which I huff out a laugh in happiness causing her to blush and smile at me in turn.

"Y-you S-seem happy Aki-Chan" she asks kindly making me nod energetically in agreement.

"Yep! I joined Fairy tail and even made a few new friends! Though they think I'm biologically a girl! it's such a fun new game!" I tell her cheekily with her smiling and laughing along never noticing the ever so slight strain to her expression when I mentioned a new game before being distracted by her saying Sumimasen again.

After a while of just sitting on my bed and talking to my older sister figure I go a little quiet making Aries worry a little.

"Sumimasen b-but what's wrong Aki-Chan" she questions nervously and I sigh a little to release tension not wanting to worry Aries.

"I saw Leo the lion today…." I tell her simply making her freeze before she starts shaking a little.

"S-Sumimasen…. where…" she asks softly bitting her lip.

"He joined Fairy tail, goes by the name Loki now…. had a bunch of girls surrounding him too…" I say softly making her laugh and sob a little…. apologising while at it.

"I can't let you see him yet you know…nor can I or you do anything about his banishment at the moment…. but I promised I will help him and I will…. Even if it costs me my life I will get you your friend back ok Nee-Chan" I say clenching my fists.

It's quite for a little while before she suddenly hugs me tightly.

"Thank you Imouto…. but I don't want you promising me anything if it kills you in the end…. I and all your spirits would miss you way too much if anything happened to you and I'd never forgive myself if you got yourself killed for my sake" she says softly without stuttering once but with a hardness to her tone I know means she is serious.

I'm quite for a little while before I hug her tightly back and nod into her shoulder ignoring the sudden slight dampness to my shirt.

She smile's in thankfulness. I don't really need to say much else to her and an hour later I fall asleep cuddling next to her.

I may not deserve her or the others kindness considering just what kind of a person I am but I'm selfishly glad I have them for now either way.

I just don't tell her that if it came down to it I would sacrifice myself for anyone of them for their continued happiness in this game called life in a heartbeat.

I would do it with a smile too just like I did in my last when I went down in flames because… well it's not like I haven't died once before already!

I'd do it.

 **No matter what.**

* * *

 **Word Count: 2912**


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up next to Aries-nee I smile happily at feeling less tired than normal and at having a nightmare less sleep. Yawning a little I gently pry myself out of Aries tight embrace not wanting to wake her.

Walking into the bathroom I take my clothes off before placing them in the washing basket, standing on my toes to being just able to reach the shower taps.

After getting clean I wrap an overly large fluffy towel that Aries made me with her wool around my body. Sighing in happiness at the relaxing feel of it.

After brushing my hair and teeth and the other normal wake up routines I head out back to the room smiling at Aries-nee sitting up and rubbing her eyes in her sleepy state.

"Morning Aries-nee thank you for staying the night with me again, I know it can be a small bother" I say to her apologetically despite not being sorry at all causing her to smile and blush.

"Sumimasen! I-it's no bother Aki-Chan I'm glad to help you, though I do worry about you using your own magic to keep my gate open all night…." She says in slight worry making me laugh.

"It's alright Aries-nee I've got more than enough magic to keep your gate open for 3 days and nights before losing enough magic to send you back" I say cockily making her smile hesitantly in turn.

It's not exactly a fake boast either I am literally the strongest celestial mage in the world, my magic reserves have been high since birth and have only grown a hell of a lot larger with my years of tough training! and in this world the strength of a celestial mage is based on how many 'units' they have which are the keys they hold and I just happen to have a lot of keys and considering I also have 5 out of the 12 gold keys that's like double impressive.

You know…. in all honestly I don't know why more celestial mages have so few keys when the silver keys come in bundles at certain magic stores… let alone why Lucy didn't have more but I guess it's because gate keys are so expensive and are limited to only certain magic stores… that and only having at most five keys at a time on earth land.

Currently I have 31 gate keys out of 88 constellations although with a few being double since I have 3 Canis Minor keys, 2 Leo Minor's and 4 Aquila's.

Heh going to have a bird fleet soon enough. Though despite liking my bird gate keys I don't actually like birds in general, they both freak me out and disturb me.

"Sumimasen Aki-Chan but I need to head home now…." Aries-nee says fidgeting slightly to which I huff out another short laugh.

"Ok Aries-nee you have a good rest k! I'll call you soon along with some of the others for a big ' _Girls day out shopping trip'_!" I say waving at her while she calls out Sumimasen with a nod and smile.

Giggling a little at her way of departure I skip towards my walk in robe and pick out some red skinny jeans and an airy long green summer dress shirt that could be used as a short dress on me with flower patterns woven into it.

Grabbing a pair of black studded combat boots I put them on after putting on black socks and skip out towards my dresser sitting down in front of it, picking up a particular key on my dresser I swish my hand and call out softly.

"Open gate of the Crab! Cancer!" * **FLASH** * "What can I do for you today ebi" Cancer says without preamble when he arrives snipping his scissors in place.

"I was wondering if you could please die my hair a fire engine red color, and do it up into a high pony tail with waves" I say with a slight blush embarrassed for asking him to do my hair.

For some reason I get embarrassed when people touch my hair but I don't if I walk around butt naked while singing yellow submarine down the street…. and trust me I have definitely done that before! it was so freaking hilarious and a very fun and interesting game! I got a recording of the towns people's reactions and everything in a Lacrima.

"Of course, Aki ebi" Cancer says softly smirking in amusement at my embarrassment causing me to pout and my blush to darken to a tomato's shade.

10 minutes later I have lovely fire engine red wavy hair tied into a high pony tail making me smile in delight and clap childishly.

"Thanks so much Cancer! You're the best" I say happily turning to him and glomping him in a hug even if I only barely reach the tip of his hip.

"It was no trouble ebi, what are your plans for the day ebi" Cancer asks curiously smiling smugly at my excitement over my hair.

"Well I'm going to first head to the guild to get to know a few of the other members and then I'm planning on coming home so I, Orion, Taurus and Lupus can go over plans for making the backyard into a training area" I say happily continuing to chat with him a few minutes more before bidding him bye for now.

Grabbing my keys and putting them in my Infinity bag I skip down the stairs to head to the door opening and closing/locking it in record time before walking normally down the street the smile wiped off my face into its emotionless look, summoning the three little dogs and walking along the edge with them.

Waving thanks to the fisherman I saw yesterday when they warn me to be careful.

Reaching the guild in the early morning I wave goodbye to my little spirits and walk casually into the guild looking for all the world like I owned the place.

In all honestly, I do plan on buying the place in the future when the time is right.

"Ah you're here early this morning Aki and you died your hair too! It looks good on you, how's living in Magnolia so far" Mirajane calls from the bar as I walk over and jump on the stool from yesterday.

….

….

It's my stool now I have decided it and what I say goes….

"Quite well thank you, I brought a house here before I came to the guild so I'm still getting used to it, and yes I decided to come here early to familiarize myself with the guild a bit more and introduce myself to some of the members here before I head out to do some errands" I inform her simply.

"Oh that's good, I'm glad you have somewhere to live I was a little worried about it to tell the truth, though I never got around to asking you about it yesterday" she says sighing in relief.

"That's fine…. may I order another of those delicious milkshakes of yours" I ask with a small smile in excitement using my bangs to cover my eyes from hers and others sight because of their never changing look from their dead, empty soulless quality no matter my expression or mood causing her to laugh in amusement.

"Sure just a moment" she says humming to herself while she quickly makes the drink before handing it over. I sigh in bliss after taking a sip making her giggle at me which I happily ignore.

"Have you had breakfast yet Aki? I can make something for you if you want" she says making me frown a little and shake my head.

"No thank you Mira, I already ate before arriving" I lie easily making her nod and hum in acceptance to the answer.

"Ok then Aki that's good, I'll talk to you later! some more of the guild members should be arriving soon and I need to get ready for the breakfast rush" she tells me before scurrying off to the back where the kitchen most likely is.

Slowly drinking my milkshake I turn in my chair to scan the guild for any interesting enough people to introduce myself to, not many people are here yet considering it's only 7 and those that are here most likely got to drunk and fell asleep overnight considering their in awkward positions with a few mugs around them.

A few people are awake though and I can see Elfman in the back picking up a few things, most likely helping out Mirajane.

Deciding to wait a bit I turn back around and take a sip of my drink before getting out some pages to a book I'm writing, it's a translation book from Japanese to English, since this world has no language besides the universal Japanese one and a few select others from ancient magical tribes or other races like demons I decided to make a few for them.

I continue writing in the pages being careful in how I write things down, not noticing the increase in people until 3 hours later when Grey shows up fully clothed sitting next to me and flagging down Mira for a big breakfast and some ice cubes.

He doesn't notice me so I don't bother with him I just continue writing, though I stop when he bumped my drink spilling it all over my fucking Work! Luckily it was only one page ruined the rest of it in my bag but still!

Turning to glare at him sharply while he stuffs his face I watch him suddenly shiver in fear before slowly looking to me and getting a horrified look to his face at the sight of my death glare from my icy soulless eyes.

"Mr. Pedophile I understand that you bumped into me on accident yesterday even though you were flashing me your junk so I forgave you, but please tell me why you blatantly ignored my sitting here while working in peace and bumped my drink spilling it all on my hard work without noticing or apologizing and if you did notice why you decided to ignore me" I speak acidly making him squirm.

"S-so-sorry a-about that k-kid I d-didn't notice y-you h-honest! I-I'm sorry for s-spilling your drink on your work I-it was an accident" he says completely pale as a ghost from my death glare causing me to scoff.

"You don't seem to notice much do you Mr. Pedophile, My name is Akira, call me Aki I'm a new member of this guild so I expect some cutesy, though a Pedophile like you probably doesn't have any considering you flashed me my first day here" I say bitingly making him flinch and sweat.

I hop down grabbing my ruined paper on my way before walking off to put it in the bin, not caring at the whispered words he uttered of scary demon children and how he's not a Pedophile.

I'm certainly not correcting him.

Dumping my ruined paper in the bin at the end of the bar I turn and scan around searching for anyone to get to know since I'm no longer in the mood to write. Spotting Cana drinking some booze I decide to walk over.

"Hello I'm Akira but please call me Aki, I'm a new addition to the guild" I introduce myself smiling slightly getting a blink and laugh from her.

"Hi welcome to the nut house Aki, I'm Cana Alberona, lover of booze and a card mage" she says taking a sip of her drink making me blink at her introduction before smiling a little.

I think I'm going to get along with her just fine if she is already this blunt with me.

It makes me positively giddy for the types of games I could play with her!

I talk to her for a while getting to know her and her me and learning some more about her magic. While card magic seems like a delightful way to incorporate more corporal games into the game I got to admit it wouldn't be my first choice of toy to play with! Certainly not my favorite anyway. I much prefer intellectual and make believe games anyway!

After a bit, Cana suddenly calls over people I know of as Macao and Wakaba, catching their attention the guys make their way over while grinning goofily at her.

"Hey Cana a little early for booze don't you think?" Wakaba says chuckling, "He's right you know and especially drinking in front of such a young girl, you're being a bad influence" Macao says in good humor while tutting in reprimand making Cana scoff.

"Pfft! It's never too early for booze! and Aki-Chan here doesn't mind do you Aki!" Cana says slinging her arm around me with a large grin.

"I've certainly seen worse behaviors, hello I'm Akira a new member here but please call me Aki" I introduce nodding to them causing them to blink and grin back at me.

"Nice to meet you Aki-Chan I'm Macao Conbolt and this is my friend and job Partner Wakaba Mine and welcome to the guild" Macao says sitting down in the chair next to us at the table with Wakaba following suit.

"Yeah welcome to the guild Aki-Chan, don't hang around Cana too long or you'll get her bad habits" Wakaba says jokingly, Cana snorts at that.

"Don't listen to them Aki, it's them you don't want to hang around too much or you'll start smelling like a garbage factory!" Cana says laughing the others joining in as well making me quirk a smile at their banter.

Spotting Loki in the back with a few women around him I decide to finally meet him, it'll be good to get to know him a little within the next couple years…. That is before he finds out my magic and desperately does everything he can to stay away.

"Excuse me Cana, boys, I think I'll go introduce myself to a few of the other member's here" I say to them getting off the chair and waving getting answering waves and good lucks from them with Cana making fun at them for me calling them boys.

Walking through the hall where a new fight is breaking out I quickly make my way towards Loki stopping a few feet in front of him waving to get his attention.

"Well hello their little kitten, have you come to gaze upon my beauty?" Loki says a little full of himself though I can sense the hidden humour and even the deeply hidden sadness in him.

Lifting a brow at him I sigh not impressed making him blink at me.

"My name is Akira, though please call me Aki, I'm a new member here, and I'm introducing myself to people today… so what's your name _kitten_?" I say the last bit condescendingly and a touch knowingly causing Loki to twitch a bit.

"Oh another new member huh? I'm pretty new around here myself names Loki Aki-Chan" he smiles a charming smile my way making me scoff at his attempt at charming me.

I've seen better attempts from enemies trying or about to slit my throat or burn me alive!

…..

….

…that last one also has actually already happened to me before so I do know what I'm talking about here!

"Glad to know Loki-kitty, please don't try to hit on me, I'm way too young for you unless you're a Pedo kitty" I say blandly making him choke. I inwardly smile at making him make the expression of a fish and causing a few women to leave.

I really _**am**_ too young for him though if you think about it… with him being almost immortal and all and having lived for who knows how long.

"Ah! You wound me Aki-Chan but have no fear this is just me being my charming self, I'm no Pedophile" he says somewhat quickly but also overly charmingly,

Kind of reminds me of Tamaki from Ouran high school host club…. I always was more a Kyoya fan myself.

"Oh? good to know Pedo-Kitty, well I've got people to meet and things to do so I'll see you later" I say waving and spinning on my heels making the girls around him coo at my adorableness and for him to grumble at the nick-name I gave him before going back to chattering and charming the ignorant insipid lady's around him. I inwardly scoff at the cheesiness of his pickup lines.

For an immortal you would think that a guy would get a clue on how to actually play the game properly and charm a woman with some decent pickups! … though considering the girls surrounding him maybe I have just set my bar too high?

….

…..

Nah those girls are just flat out dumb ass bimbos who would sleep with any decently good looking guy, I'm far more intellectually superior and actually have decent standards in this particular game.

Looking around I spot Natsu eating something flaming so I decide to get my meeting with him over and _**done**_ with.

Tapping his shoulder I instantly get his attention his mouth full of food.

"W'o su wu" ( _who are you_ ) he says chewing loudly mouth still full of food getting a few giant globs of spit and pieces of food stuck to my face making me instantly frown and sneer in complete and utter disgust.

"I'm Akira a new member to this guild call me Aki and you are?" I say wiping the spittle off my face with a napkin.

I'll have to shove it in his own face in a minute.

Swallowing his food, he Grins at me and introduces himself back.

"Names Natsu Dragneel! Are you strong? let's fight!" he says lighting his fist on fire making me stare at him completely unimpressed.

"Well Natsu it's a… 'pleasure' to meet you and yes I'm strong and no I won't fight you because I don't fight weaklings" I say to him coldly, I really don't appreciate having spit and food spat at me.

"Hey who you calling weak shorty! I'm a lot stronger than you!" Natsu shouts loudly getting the attention of some people nearby.

"You obviously and you seem to be pretty hard of hearing to go along with that moronic look on your face so I'll say it slowly and clearly for you to try and process, _**I. DON'T. FIGHT. WEAKLINGS!**_ Their…. do you understand now?" I say flippantly, not caring in the slightest at the fire now covering his arms in his anger.

"AH! I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S WEAK SHORTY I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu yells with fire sprouting out of his mouth before launching and taking a wild swing at me that I easily sidestep with my foot only slightly out making him trip and fall flat on his face.

"You're really not too bright are you Pinkie, well doesn't matter, see you later" I say turning and heading to the doors calling goodbye to a few people on the way out dodging a sneak attack by Natsu from behind. Tripping him again and heading home to start making arrangements for my training yard with my spirit friends.

That's much more important than hanging out and spending valuable time with broken toys I have no wish to play with!

Natsu…. And Natsu truly is nothing more than a broken toy.

* * *

 **Word Count: 3250**

 **Akira's idea of toys and games is very different to what normal people would think, also her world view is very much different to normal people…. Or at least relatively sane people at any rate!**

 **This story may be based around her pov but that's only surface fleeting thoughts. I don't know yet just how deep I'll take her world view into account in this story but some parts will showcase just how distorted and out of any normal standard that view is.**

 **Also, pairings in this story…. Well I don't know if there will be any, there may be fluff with characters that you can take what you will from but if there is a pairing it will only be mentioned near the end of the story since this is an adventure story! Not a romance, drama or angst fic**

 **Though I do try to put emotional angst in there.**


	6. Chapter 6

"I say we should make a Jashin damned pond, it doesn't have to be too big just enough for a circular structure in the middle" I say getting annoyed at this argument between myself and Lupus.

"WE! I say we not non! You live near a river non? You can train on that! Use this space wisely non!" Lupus says with a growl ticking me off.

"I am using this space wisely! And a small circular pond in the middle is necessary! I can't meditate with my magic circling around me on the river with all those people around! It's dangerous! Don't you agree Orion, Taurus?" I say rounding on them hands on hip Lupus doing the same with his tail making them sweat drop.

"Moo! Anything for Aki's cute self!" Taurus says wiggling around.

He may not be much of a pervert to me because I'm physically a boy despite knowing I'm mentally a girl but he still thinks I'm the cutest damn thing in the world.

"Well I agree with Ki on this one Lupus, KI really can't do that kind of specific training out in the open with civilians around" Orion says apologetically to Lupus making him huff in defeat.

"WE! Fine non! But were getting rid of that horrid frog non!" Lupus growls at the stool frog we found besides my backyards black picket stone fence.

Chuckling we all agree, that frog is freaky looking.

"Alright we finally all agree on the plan?" I say glaring at them to disagree with me on this making them all smirk and chuckle in amusement but still nod at my icy glare.

"Good! Well then…. Now that we have the layout I guess we should start clearing things out yeah?" I question skipping towards the gardening tools placed on the small porch on the back of my house.

"Moo! Of Course, Aki Cutie!" Taurus says in his booming voice walking over to a few tree stumps from old lost trees and to the one dead tree in my yard that needs getting rid of.

"WE! That frog is mine non…." Lupus says stalking towards the back for which I laugh out loud at to his following annoyed growl.

"Ki, should I clear out the Bushes or the toadstool's littering the area?" Orion asks with his ridged stare.

Handsome he may be but an emotion shower he is not. He truly is Mori's tanned more talkative double.

"Could you please do the bushes? I was planning on doing the toad stools" I ask already carefully digging one out not seeing but more like hearing his acquiescence from him in the form of rustling branches.

\- **4 hours later** -

"Done! I have conquered you! Your vile evil toad stools!" I exclaim with a triumphant smirk on my face.

"WE! Well oh glorious toad stool slayer how about instead of gloating like a moronic fool you move your flat behind and summon Indus non!" Lupus says condescendingly causing me to inevitably pout at him.

"Why Lupus I thought you hated Duson! Why would you want me to call him?" I say innocently with a non-hidden smirk making him growl in aggravation.

"WE! Don't speak his name non! And you know why non! He can easily get rid of all these small stones and level the ground work to make it easier for us non!" he huffs turning around so his but is facing me which I giggle at in amusement.

Doing as asked I skip to the porch where my bag is and get Duson's key before turning back around with his key in front of me.

"Open gate of the Indian! Indus!" with a flash Duson is standing with his young and good looking self. Looking positively fine by the way with his Native American outfit on and his arms crossed staring unblinkingly at me making me giggle when Lupus growls at his arrival.

Duson looks a lot like Itachi from Naruto except for being tanned having amber eyes and not having those deep lines going down his face. Other than looking like Itachi somewhat I can safely say that he certainly doesn't have the same personality thankfully.

I would hate to have someone like that around friend and useful tool or not.

"Hi Duson! Would you mind clearing the area of all the stones and leveling the ground work please? were making a training area and there's even going to be a small pond in the middle!" I say excitedly and posture moving into a slight begging gesture. Unfortunately, my eyes are always for some reason empty, dead and soulless looking so the puppy dog eyes was never going to be a skill I was ever going to possess.

If the eyes are truly windows to the soul, then I think mine decided to take a long holiday sometime before I was reborn. Most likely when I died the first time and didn't get the memo in time that we were moving on instead of passing on.

He stares at me a bit longer before scanning the area with his silent ever watchful eyes and then gestures with his head to the middle silently asking if I want him to also make the hole for the pond which I can't help but smile happily at in pleasure.

This is so why Duson is one of my favorite toys!

"Yes, please Duson! Could you please make the pond into a circular if not cylinder shape? And at least 3 feet deep but 2 feet wide?" I ask him sweetly smiling when he just nods and turns around in a kneeling gesture.

Duson doesn't talk much and if he does it's usually only one word sentences, Lupus hates him because he always says something seemingly or outright negative to him with a smirk when he does.

Duson has a swimmer's body, tan skin, black hair, amber eyes and a deep baritone voice when he speaks that could make any girls (Or gay guys) knees go weak.

Placing his hand against the ground a yellow magic circle appears and quickly spreads outwards to the yard's edge in a golden light spider pattern.

" _Level_ " he says in his lovely deep dark chocolate of a voice and the ground suddenly shifts while the stones and slight hills dissipate into the air in a golden sparkle, shifting the magic circle, it recedes itself until it is placed in the middle where my pond will go and with the word " _Hole_ " the ground work for my pond is complete making me laugh happily.

"Thanks, so much Duson! I owe you one k!" I say waving to him when he stands up again. he blinks once and quirks his lips up in his version of a smile before casting his eyes towards Lupus.

He stares at him and Lupus growls back in irritation before Duson smirks, "Rancid" he says simply then flashes back home causing Lupus to growl and cuss at him before going back himself.

Most likely to bitch and one-sidedly fight with him about it.

"Well since they left how about we get to setting up the place?" I ask questionably getting agreeing grunts from them.

"k I'll go and set up the rocks around the pond, Taurus could you please get the ginormous boulder we found in the woods near the trees and place it in the back in the right corner?" I ask.

"Moo! Anything for your cute self Aki!" he says strutting towards the forests tree line.

"Alright, Orion would you also get the magic training dummies and place them against the left and right side of the fence from the middle of the pond, 2 on each side? I'll get the normal stationary dummy and place it to the left back corner" I ask placing down all the small rocks for the pond on the ground, before running towards where the said dummy on the porch was.

"Of course, Ki" he says picking up all four magic dummies.

The magic dummies are person shaped and are used for both magic training and combat, they are self-repairing and can even move and fight back on different levels so I don't have to worry about damage much. My normal dummy is a hard-straw filled scarecrow to practice my normal aim though I don't really need it, I'm also using it like a boxer punching bag.

- **2 hours later** -

"And…. where done! Finally! That took some work eh?" I say spinning around looking at the completed work in the backyard.

"Yes…. nothing like a day of hard work, though you still need to fill the pond" Orion says gently making him ruin my happy moment.

"Awe…. Orion way to rain on my parade! You know the only water spirit I have is Aquarius and you know how temperamental she is!" I whine pouting at him for all I'm worth causing him to raise an amused brow at me and stare unblinkingly which I exaggeratedly fidget in place at.

"Oh fine! You win I'll call her! But only after we have afternoon tea! I made lemonade and Vanilla chip biscuits!" I say happily running into the house with Orion and Taurus following me.

Getting out the lemonade from the fridge I place it on the counter along with the Vanilla chip biscuits having Orion and Taurus sit at the islands stool chairs.

"Moo Aki suuure is Sweeet" Taurus booms making me giggle at his way of talking.

"These cookies are very nice Ki, you're a good baker" Orion states taking another bite of his biscuit causing me stare at him hard and very seriously.

"It's a biscuit Orion, a biscuit not a cookie" I inform him simply and factually pouring him and Taurus some lemonade ignoring his raised brow and chuckle while Taurus laughs along.

"Of course, Ki…. I meant a biscuit" he says amendable to the correction.

"Yep, a biscuit"

- **20 minutes later** -

"K you guy's thanks so much for helping me today, you can go home now" I say smiling at my friends which they readily return before leaving back to their world.

Sighing at the nice day I stare at the glass of water I'm carrying and the golden gate key in the other, while Aquarius doesn't act like she did with Lucy with me she can still be extremely temperamental at times and I don't want her upset with me.

I don't like it when my friends are upset with me.

Makes it harder to manipulate them.

Sighing again I steel my nerves and courage and dip the key into the water.

"Open gate of the water bearer! Aquarius!" I say in a powerful voice, don't want her thinking I'm weak after all.

"What do you think you're doing brat! Summoning me in a Glass! I was about to go on a date with my boyfriend!" she shouts glaring down at me angrily making me frown at her.

"Sorry Aquarius-nee…. I didn't know that you were going on a date and should have given me more warning…. um I hate bothering you but I don't have a hose or a tap outside and I need to fill up this pond for my training ground…" I say staring her in the eyes, I really hate bothering her but honestly? I think that's more for not wanting to have to dodge getting wet or drowned most of the time.

"Che! You summoned me to fill a hole!?" she says angrily but after staring down at me for a few tense moments she scoffs again and fills the hole with water making me a little happy at winning this round.

"T-thank yo—"I was about to say before she interrupted me.

"I expect a week off for this brat" she says before disappearing back to the spirit world without another word making me feel like crying.

What if I need a water spirit in my next job?!

I know she cares for me if only a little bit but still…. I feel like she hates me…I guess she would have preferred Lucy as her Summoner then having me as one…. I really adore her as a person and friend and even a sister figure because she is such an interesting toy! Makes me all the gladder for offing Lucy.

Though I still haven't figured out why she acts so cold with me I'm sure I'll eventually figure it out! It does so make for an interesting game after all!

Looking around I sigh before heading back inside, it's 6:30 pm and I should really get out of these dirty clothes.

Deciding on having a shower first before changing into some comfy too big Pjs to relax for the rest of the day, maybe I'll watch a movie on the T, V Lacrima.

* * *

 **Word Count: 2139**

 **Keys owned so far 31**

 **Silver Canis Minor 3 (Plue, Sweets, Ava) + Leo Minor 2 (Leko, Leon) + Ursa Minor (Ola) + Aquila's 4 (Aquila, Sven, Pin, Cass) + Lupus + Indus (Duson) + Orion + Antlia (Lien) + Andromeda + Ara (Lora) + Auriga (Ai) + Caelum (Cael) + Chameleon (Dais) + Canis Major (Yin) + Ursa Major (Rose) + Carina + Vulpecula (Sasha) + Crux + Lyra + Horologium (Log).**

 **Gold Capricorn + Cancer + Taurus + Aquarius + Aries.**

 **Random Celestial knowledge for this story**

 **Some keys Like Puppis (the poop), Carina (the Keel), Pyxis (the compass) and Vela (the sail) the constellations that make up the original large constellation of Argo Navis can merge into what the large constellation makes, such as with these constellations a ship.**

 **Though for the sake of this story if I deem it fit and the keys I make up match or (fit together) in my mind they may also merge into something I create even if their constellation's pieces don't match up in the sky**

 **Some may see my character is Mary-sue or Gary-sue-ish because of his/her strength please note that he/she has past life knowledge she/he puts to good use and has trained hard from a young age and due to her/his past life experience has had way to large magic reserves since birth.**

 **Theirs also another reason for that but that would be a spoiler, now wouldn't it?**

 **There will be others stronger than Akira whether I make them OC's or made original characters even stronger then in cannon.**

 **This is a slightly AU world meaning that some arcs won't happen or just won't be shown but mentioned since Aki won't be involved with them. there will be different actions and corresponding reactions to certain situations as well as the butterfly effect which will eventually show up and pick up speed after a while.**


	7. Chapter 7

Entering the guild at 1 pm the day after completing my training yard I'm met with a flaming fist heading straight for my face, which I easily sidestep out of the way of. I'm quick to kick Natsu into the air which sends him smashing into the wall behind the bar.

Easily continuing my walk without stopping I wave hello to a few people such as Cana who is laughing at Natsu's misfortune while others who don't know me yet stare in bewilderment and those who do looking in shock.

Probably didn't think I was that strong…. heh shows what they know.

"Yosh! I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouts as he gets up with flaming fists making me sigh at his idiocy.

"Please don't tell me that's how you greet people pinkie, but then again I suppose your stupid enough to think that's the proper way to do things" I intone hopping up on my bar stool.

"Awa that was a good kick Aki! I didn't realize you were that strong! I guess I shouldn't worry so much then when you go on your first job as a fairy tail mage huh?" Mira says passing me a Vanilla milkshake without having me need to ask causing me to show a small smile in thanks.

Moving my head, a little to dodge Natsu's kick I make him smash into the counter with a light fist and take a sip before I reply.

"Thank you Mira, and no you shouldn't, I have done plenty of missions before and have even taken a small dark guild down once and Natsu if you don't stop your senseless attack's I will kick you in the balls so hard you won't even be able to piss for a month" I say with a sly sideways glance at his about to punch form causing him to go pale at my words and too innocent look.

"I-I'm not scared o-of you!" he stutters out. "Aye! Natsu's really scared of you!" A flying cat suddenly appears above Natsu making me blink.

Guess that's Happy huh?

"Shut up Happy I am not!" Natsu yells while the two start to bicker with each other making me inwardly chuckle at their antics.

"What a cute little Exceed you are, funny too, makes me wish I had an Exceed of my own" I state staring at Happy's cute little blue self! making them both blink at me in confusion.

"What's an Exceed?" Happy asks a little confused. "Yeah I don't see an Exceed thing around?" Natsu says stupidly looking around making me roll my eyes. Mirajane has already walked off to serve some people.

"Pinkie please shut up you're stupidity astounds me, and to answer your question of what an Exceed is um Happy was it?" I ask looking towards him getting an Aye! From him.

"Well it's what your species is called, a talking cat who can use aria magic is called an Exceed" I say simply making Happy's eyes go wide and Natsu blink.

"You—you know what I am?" he asks shocked guess he didn't know. I can't remember if they knew or not until Edolas.

"So you're an Exceed Happy? I thought you were a cat" Natsu says too happy "I thought I was too…" Happy says happy to know what he is.

"Hey you know what I am right? That must mean you've seen other's like me, right?" Happy asks sitting on the counter with Natsu sitting on the stool next to me on the left.

"Not so much as seen but heard of, and you are a cat Happy just your breed is an Exceed, I'm afraid I can't say much more on what you are or anything since I've only heard a little about your breed before" I tell him taking another sip of my drink making Happy dim a little before he jumps right back up again into a perky cat.

"OK! Your names Aki right? Natsu's been talking all night about how he'll beat you in a fight!" Happy says happily making Natsu suddenly flame up again.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot! Come on lets fight Shorty!" Natsu exclaims yelling in my ear for which I punch him in the face sending him to and through the wall at the other side of the guild hall causing a few whistles at my strength.

"Idiot" "Aye!"

Smirking at Happy's agreement I take another sip of my drink, ordering a big fish for Happy when Mira shows up causing his eyes to sparkle and fly around.

"You're so nice Aki! How'd you know I like fish?" he questions in joy digging into his food making me chuckle at him.

"Just a guess" "Well fish is my favorite food! You're a good guesser!" he tells me seriously causing me to giggle a little at him.

Happy reminds me of being around my spirits so I guess I'm naturally showing more emotions around him. Mira seems a little surprised at my giggling but smiles softly at me.

Finishing my drink and feeling a little sick afterwards for drinking it to fast I bring my hand to my mouth and look for a bathroom, not seeing one I turn to find Mira away at a table across the hall and happy still eating his fish on the counter with Natsu slowly crawling back through the hole in the wall.

"H-happy where's the bathroom?" I ask feeling really Ill making him look up a little and tilt his head, "Over there behind the stairs, you sick Aki?" he asks a little concerned.

"A-ah…..just a little I'll be right back" I say standing up quickly and running to the girls bathroom.

Opening a stall, I fall to my knees and quickly spew into the toilet, vomiting up my 2 biscuits from yesterday and my Vanilla milkshake from today.

When I'm done dry heaving and I feel I can stand I get up slowly and flush it down, turning to the sink and splashing water on my face.

I look a little pale but…..it should be fine, I really need to eat something though I need the energy even if I don't want to.

Washing my hands I walk back out to the hall and back to my seat, Happy's still their eating the last of his fish and Natsu's back in the stool next to mine.

Sighing in irritation I quickly hop back up onto the stool and put my head in my hand waiting for Mira to come back over.

"Hey shorty you alright? Happy said you were barfing in the toilet" Natsu says crudely which I slap him in the head for satisfied hearing him yelp.

"Idiot don't say it so crudely and yes I'm fine just a little Ill from eating too much this morning" I lie getting him off my case.

I guess a dragon slayer can't necessarily sniff out a lie… though it could just be Natsu being beyond dense but either way its nice information to have.

"Oh alright then! So you want to fight now?!" Natsu asks excitedly while I just sigh at him and Happy shakes his head in resignation.

"Pinkie I just stated I am not well so why would I want to fight you? Though even unwell and with no arms I could take you easily, please respect my wishes" I state staring at him pointedly making him both frown and grumble about not being weak.

"Well alright but I'm definitely fighting you sometime!" he shouts before running off to get into a fight with Grey, Happy following suit after waving at me.

Sighing a little I watch as Mirajane comes back over.

"Hey Aki you're looking a little pale are you alright?" Mira asks concerned.

"I'm fine Mira, just a little Ill, may I please order a light chicken soup?" I ask which she nods in acceptance.

"Sure just wait a few minutes" she says walking off.

Looking around I spot the job bored and decide to see what missions they have to offer.

The job bored is covered in all kinds of flyers and I'm glad to see theirs some good ones available, turning to look at Nab who is standing next to me I figure I may as well ask if he's seen any with keys for rewards.

"Hello I'm Akira, but call me Aki please and your Nab right? I'm new here, I was wondering if you've seen any fliers with a celestial gate key as a reward?" I ask politely for which he tilts to look at me and smiles kindly.

"Hello Aki welcome to the guild! I have actually seen a flyer with a key as a reward over there in the bottom corner right next to you, I take it you're a celestial mage?" he asks to which I nod in agreement and thank him before turning to the job he pointed out, it's behind another flyer.

 **WANTED! A GROUP OF BANDITS ARE TERRORIZING OUR TOWN OF BASHUM HILL! REWARD $ 10,000, J AND A SILVER CELESTIAL GATE KEY!**

Happy with the job description and the reward I head back to the bar where Mira is just placing my soup down in front of my stool.

"Hey Aki here's your soup nice and hot! I saw you over by the job bored, find a job you want to do?" she asks wiping a glass.

"Thank you Mira and yes actually! here I would like to do this job could you get it logged, I'll be doing it today" I say handing over the flyer which she looks at and back to me a little worried before nodding in ascent.

"Ok, be right back I'll log it for you" she says walking to the end of the bar.

Picking up my spoon I dip it into the nice looking brown soup and slowly twirl it around, not really wanting to eat but knowing I had to, sighing I slowly started eating not rushing it at all, it's yummy but still….my stomach is twisting a little but nothing I can't handle after a little rest.

Mira came back a minute later and handed me back my flyer, saying good luck on my job before hurrying over to some people wanting drinks.

A half hour later I drop the spoon back in the bowl having only eaten a little bit more than half of it, before placing some money on the counter and grabbing my flyer, heading towards the train station.

* * *

"One ticket to Bashum Hill please" I say passing the money over to the ticket clerk, getting my ticket I head towards the bench to wait for my train that should arrive in 5 minutes.

Kicking my legs back and forth I reach into my bag and take out Yin's key, Yin is the Canis Major and Orion's partner in hunting. Yin is a black husky with a long bald monkey claw for a tail and has a white patch on her forehead in the shape of the Ying side of the Ying-Yang symbol which is why her name is Yin.

"Mistress Aki, it has been awhile has it not" Yin states dipping her head to me and scratching her back with her tail.

Her tail honestly fucking freaks the shit out of me and a lot of others if the looks some people are sending her tail are anything to go by.

"Yeah it has Yin, sorry for not calling you for a few weeks, I've been busy with things and also abiding by our contract, and what have I said about calling me Mistress! Where friends I don't own you like a rich lady does a maid or anything and don't call me Master either just Aki is fine" I say pouting at her making her chuckle.

"I will stop calling you mistress when you finally pet my tail" she states smirking at me knowingly.

…...

…...

…...

"Mistress is fine" I say eyeing her tail like it will attack me if I look away.

"Yes, mistress is a fine word isn't it" she says in another chuckle making me pout at her.

* **Chuu! ***

Looking up I see my train rolling in.

"Hey Yin…." I mumble shyly.

"Yes Mistress Aki?" she says looking at me in a knowing way already turning around making me smile.

"Can I ride on your back into the train? I'm _tired_ …..." I say in a slight whine causing her to let out another chuckle.

"Of course Mistress Aki, Hope on" she says smiling.

"Yay! Thank you Yin!" I say jumping on her back being careful of her tail.

I don't want to touch that evil freaking thing!

* * *

 **Word Count: 2119**


	8. Chapter 8

"Hello are you mayor Skolt? I'm Akira from Fairy tail I'm here about the job request" I say looking at the pompous looking prick, he's got slicked back gelled hair and a waxed evil guy beard, a pinstripe suit and tie and an air around him that just screams ' _I'm better than you commoner! Bow before your betters!'_.

"Yes I'm mayor Skolt of Bashum city, fairy Tail mage you say? Show me your guild mark" he says with his black squinted narrowed eyes making me inwardly sneer though I do like the cautious nature he has.

Lowering the sleeve covering my mark I stare at him pointedly making him scoff. _I hate this guy though he would make an interesting toy for one of my games…._

"Good took long enough for you to get here child! no matter as in the flyer I sent we are being raided by bandits, they attack and steel from my town and I'm damned sick and tired of it! I expect you to take them out quickly and efficiently and _without_ damaging the town in the slightest" he says staring me down contemptuously making me nod in acceptance.

I may hate and wish to play with him but I appreciate the no nonsense right down to business kind of people.

"I will do my best Mayor Skolt, do you know how many bandits there are or where they are coming into town from, I would like as much information as you know about these…people," I say not wasting time making the guy slightly smirk and nod in approval of my work professionalism.

"The stupid brutes always come in west from the forest, from reports I have received from the towns citizens there are about 20 bandits in all, no concrete indicators have been shown to them having a mage in the group but a child said he saw a person in the group wielding a lightning sword, If the child's right then I suppose that's all you'll have to deal with" he informs raising a brow in question making me nod at the information given.

"Thank you for the information Mayor Skolt, I'll be sure to immediately deal with your issue, I expect my Payment when I return" I say bowing and heading for the door just hearing him scoff in the background.

Prick.

Stepping outside I make my way to where Mr, Prick said the bandits show up from, stopping near the entrance I bring out six keys.

"Open gate of the Hunter! Orion! Open gate of Canis Major! Yin! Open gates of the Eagles! Aquila! Sven! Cass! And Pin!" I call out in a commanding tone, letting them know this is a business call.

Six small flashes and their all in front of me, the 4 eagles being bull dog sized large bold eagle birds in different colours, and postures.

"Ok Guys I'm on a job to take care of some bandits! I need you Orion to stay here in case of an attack, Aquila you stay with him in case some bandits show up and need to inform the others, Yin I need you to lead me through and try to sniff them out, Sven, Cass, Pin I need you to spread out and search for them in the air, go Eagle formation, inform me if you see anything of note" I say briskly getting immediate nods in acceptance.

The 3 Eagles fly off leaving just me and the others, beckoning to Yin I wave to Orion and Aquila in a stay hidden gesture and run off with Yin in the lead.

* * *

It's been an hour of nonstop running and Yin and I finally arrive at the Bandit camp, using well-earned skill to silence my steps in a cat walk, I hide myself in a spell I made when I was younger called shimmer level 1, all shimmer does at level 1 is contort the light magic particles around me in an illusion to prevent being seen while holding still. Shimmer has 4 other more powerful stages but they take a lot more concentration and magic though at level 1 it's useless if I move and am not quite.

Nodding to Yin I give her the go ahead to speak to me telepathically, it's her magic, that along with a form of poison.

 _{Mistress, from scent alone there is about 25 people, through contacting Sven she informs there is another one about a half mile north from here bathing in a stream, says theirs a long sword on the river's edge, might be the one the Mayor told you the child said was magic}_ she informs keeping her senses alert and trained on the bandits.

 _{Good work Yin, Tell Cass and Pin to head on this way and ask if they found anything interesting on their lookout… also can you please ask Orion if he can do a bit of shopping for me? I doubt any bandits are going to attack since we didn't sense anyone at all going that way, but keep Aquila on lookout}_

Ignoring her mental chuckle, I turn to the bandits, pushing magic around my ears to listen in to their conversations.

"Man when are we going to leave this area eh? We've been here for 2 months already! I think we took all we could take from that shitty little town" one guy says bitingly.

"Meh…. you know Jim, the freaking OCD must be me-metric-meticulousness', or something" guy b answers.

"Fah! I say fuck em and let's leave! Guy thinks he's the fucking leader just because he's got a sharp electric stick!" guy A exclaims annoyed.

"Hah! That ' _sharp stick'_ is a god damn legendary magic sword that could easily tear us apart! So unless you want to die I suggest you shut up you moron!" guy B seethes, before they both scoff at each other and quite down.

So, I'm guessing this Jim guy is the one at the stream…. better take these guys out before Jim gets back eh?

Nodding to Yin I inform her of my plan and get to work. Jumping into the tree on Yins go ahead.

Having a better eye's view, I see all the guys are drinking booze and aren't fully awake though it's still early morning. The only guys fully awake are guy A and B that were talking before, guess there the lookouts.

Happy that there all in such close quarters to each other in a 30-meter radius I pump magic into my legs and jump into the middle of the bandits and before they have the chance to yell I let my magic flow out in a wave calling out my attack.

" _Magic web stun wave!"_ I say softly with a smirk paralysing them all, them all being only able to barely utter a screech.

"Yin if you would please!" I say kicking a stunned bandit in the face while Yin bounds out of the bushes smirking at my entrance.

"Certainly Mistress" she chuckles before jumping into the air and calling out her own attack.

" _Poison shower Knockout_!" she yells out before her tail's sharp thorns begin glowing purple and suddenly shoot out small purple globs at full speed in all directions. Hitting all the bandits while her tails claw is clenching in its power.

Once the knockout poison hits them all the bandits instantly fall unconscious, though unfortunately they're not dead just asleep! Can't kill people on an official guild job unless it's a live or die situation after all.

Honestly the magic counsel has such silly rules in their game!

My spell magic web stun wave has a small bit of my magic join in the air surrounding a specific area of space and then sort of realises a spark of magnetic energy freezing all enemies in the space the magic occupies.

It's not a powerful technique and only really works on non-magic users unless of course the magic user is like incredibly weak willed or I manage to catch them off guard but then it only holds for at most a minute before they get out of its hold.

I can't power it up with more magic to effect magic users though because then it also paralyses me because of the natural magic particles mixing but not fully joining with my own which is a stupid move to make.

"Thank you Yin, contact Sven, I need to know how long I have until this Jim gets here" I say to her getting out a key,

"Open gate of the Goat! Capricorn!" I call out my favourite uncle, "Miss Aki what can I do for you today" he asks smiling at me in a butlers bow while I gesture to the thugs.

All my spirits know that while I'm physically male I'm also mentally that of a female so they all call me by female pronouns.

"Could you please tie all these thugs up and put them over there quickly please? I have a probable magic user to deal with" I ask shyly, making him chuckle at me.

It's not my fault he makes me feel all unnaturally shy! I seriously don't even know how he makes me feel shy!

"Of course Miss, after I'm done would you like me to meet up with you?" he asks and I nod.

"Yes I hear he has a lightning sword so I may or may not need an extra hand" I reply before walking off to where Yin sat while Capricorn sped around with rope.

"What's his position?"

"Sven says he is getting dressed and should be here within at most 20 minutes"

"Description"

"He's tall, at most 6 feet 2 and ' _beefed up'_ as Sven described him as. blond hair and blue eyes, wearing black combat pants and shoes no shirt and has a large diagonal scar across his back and a tattoo saying _Mama's Boy"_ she tells me snorting at the last part which I giggle at.

"He-he! Well then Yin, Capricorn lets go meet this Mama Boy eh? Oh and can you inform Pin and Cass to stay on look at here in case the thugs wake and try to escape?" I say giggling with Capricorn now standing behind me smiling at me in fondness and amusement.

"Of Course Mistress Aki" "Yes miss" they reply in sync making me laugh and start running the way Yin started heading.

* * *

 _{Capricorn head west and stay out of sight, attack if needed when I call you and make sure their hard and fast, Yin stay hidden but close enough to attack with poison if necessary, I'll go front and be the bait, I want to check his character, I may find use of him}_ I state crouched low behind a tree.

 _{Yes Mistress}_ Yin easily complies _{Miss Aki are you sure of this plan?}_ Capricorn asks concerned for my wellbeing. _{Positive Uncle, I'm strong and if I need back up I have you and Yin and even Sven, Cass and Pin as precaution}_ I say smiling in assurance at him getting a slightly worried smile in acceptance before him and Yin both head off into positions silently.

Watching the Man stroll in the forest, I can tell he really is a huge man both in height and muscle mass, I don't know if he has noticed me yet but if he has he's a good actor in pretending otherwise.

Inwardly giggling at the short act of make believe I'm about to play I skip into the clearing watching the man pause at my sudden entrance looking confused.

I stare at him and him me for a little while before I wave at him in greeting getting a small wave in turn. A few short silent moments later and the guy Jim I'm guessing speaks up first.

"Girl it's dangerous in these parts, one so young shouldn't be playing so far from home" he says crouching down, though he's still a lot taller than my puny form.

Tilting my head I smile happily and nod, "Oh I know mister! What about you? Aren't you in danger too?" I question innocently with a giggle making him lift a brow and chuckle in ironic amusement.

"Don't worry girl I'm strong… if you know it's dangerous why are you out here?" he asks with a sardonic grin like he knows something I don't'…. most likely that he's the dangerous one in these woods.

"Mm? Well… I'm real strong too mister! I'm looking for the bandits that's been making my Daddy real upset to make him happy again!" I exclaim happily giggling and spinning around making him raise the other brow in surprise before he laughs out loud a bit and starts smirking at me.

"Oh? There's bandits around?" he asks eyes still laughing at me making me nod fake seriously at him in a childish pout.

"Yeah! Daddy and the town people are getting real angry because of those meanies! So, I'm going to take em out with my mighty strength!" I say flexing my too skinny arms to prove my ' _strength_ ' making him laugh and slap his knee in amusement.

"HA-HAHAHA-HAH OH GIRL! That's amusing! You're a funny kid, names Jim Braze! What's yours?" he says gasping for breath making me pout at him.

"Lucy….." I lie, I'm not going to give him my real name after all… at least not yet.

"Well Lucy how about I take you back to your dad huh? He must be worried sick about you right now eh? I know you mean well but bandits are dangerous especially to little girls with no fighting experience" he says to me smiling gently and honestly making me blink at him in surprise.

 _{Yin your emotion sense is better than mine is he being honest or trying to trick me to bring to his evil lair of torture?}_ I ask childishly staring at the guy still pouting.

 _{He's being honest Mistress, he seems to have good intentions towards you and in bringing you 'home'}_ she informs me making me sigh at the guy, as if consenting.

"Well…. alright mister if you say so but how about we play a game first!" I ask with real and honest childish enthusiasm jumping up and down which causes him to chuckle in amusement.

"Oh? what kind of game kid?" he asks going along with my whims which I giggle at and clap in glee before tilting my head down as if in consideration.

I wonder how I should start this game?

Lifting my head suddenly in a condescending smirk and dark eyes which make him tense up instantly I say as innocently as I can with a voice that just doesn't fit with my current expression.

"How about this one! OH, OH! winner gets to keep the other!" I sing happily before instantly jumping up into a spinning heel kick aimed at his head that he narrowly just manages to dodge.

"SHIT!"

* * *

 **Word Count: 2493**


	9. Chapter 9

" **SHIT!"**

Barely touching the ground after landing I'm instantly in the air again with a magic conducting Bo in my hand in a swinging arc that he manages to catch on his huge sword that is in a style reminiscent of Guts from berserks.

With a clang, I kick the air with my foot in my version of Soru and I'm instantly behind him Bo mid swing when he ducks down and rolls.

Following with another Soru I channel magic into the Bo making it blaze and catch itself on fire, clanging with his sword again for a second before were both blurs of movement, hitting and taking hits in tandem.

A minute later of exchanges I flip myself back standing vertical on a trees trunk my eye's not leaving his for a second while he does the same…. though not vertical and not on a tree.

"Heh…. Your good kid…. both in battle and as an actor, I honestly thought you were just a foolish brat trying to get herself killed" he says with a slightly mad little grin.

Smirking back at him I quip back "Oh? Your pretty good yourself Mama's boy, although I already knew you were foolish! Now come on! we haven't finished playing the game yet!"

Twitching a bit at my comment he scoff's in affront. "Who you calling mama's boy Brat, and you want to know who's foolish? You!" he shouts before his sword flashes in a brilliant display of electric sparks and bolts of lightning making me even more excited to play and win this game!

"What a pretty lightning rode Mama's boy, trying to compensate for something?" I laugh out making him blush in anger.

"Brat!" he grits out before disappearing the same time I jump into the air with the tree I was just on exploding into flying pieces of shrapnel.

Swinging my Bo down in defense of his upturn swing, my eyes go insanely wide and I start cackling widely in mad blood-lust and at the thrill of the game.

The pain carried from the lightning into my fire covered metal Bo is _**DELIGHTFUL!**_

A split second later I instantly activate my Magic coat protecting me from the worst of it and start swinging with reckless but skilled abandon as I laugh in glee at a tough opponent, as if in agreement to my thoughts and feelings and feels the same way Jim also starts laughing as if we were just playing a simple game of tag and not a fight to who can do the most damage and knock each other out.

Or kill… that's always fun.

" _MAGIC BLAST_ " I shout letting go of the Bo catching it on my foot and shoving my hands into his face catching him off guard and blasting him back a hundred feet crashing through trees all through his flight, before he hits the ground I instantly Soru above him and smash my fire lit Bo into his bare stomach. Enjoying his shout and yell of pain and watching him cough out small tendrils of blood, before he smashes into the ground making a small crater.

Landing in a crouch on a thick tree branch I wait in anticipation for the dust to clear out.

I don't have to wait long as a massive lightning strike shoots out at me which hits my side before I could dodge completely making me scream in both pain and bloody _**ecstasy**_ _._

Oh I just do so bloody love these games **.**

" _HEAL!"_ I shout out making my magic deplete by half but healing me of most of the damage, another magic trick I created.

Who needs Wendy eh?

Twisting around mid-flight I narrowly miss the cutting slash of Jim's sword though his lightning doesn't which causes me to both grit my teeth in pain and fight to stop my muscles from locking up and to suppress a manic laugh.

"Your move Lucy!" he shouts in glee while I release my laugh into bouts of hysterical glee.

"CAPRICORN! YIN! LET'S HAVE SOME FUN EH?" I scream in slightly insane laughter causing Jim's eyes to widen before cursing when a speedy kick hits his side just narrowly dodging mid-flight from a poison shot.

For the next few minutes it's complete and utter chaos as I along with Uncle and Yin battle against Jim. Myself and Jim laughing in complete joy despite everything while Uncle and Yin chuckle at my joy of fighting, though I know they enjoy it to they just won't admit it.

Soon enough Jim's Lightning strikes blast off in a frenzy taking out both Yin and Uncle forcing them back to the spirit world.

Eyes wide my laughter dies down and I start to feel complete and utter rage build up inside which I think Jim notices if his laughter dying down as well is anything to go on along with his guard going up 10 notches.

It's complete silence for a few drawn-out breaths just staring each other down, mine in simmering silent rage and his in caution, knowing that the next attack will decide the winner of our little game, both of us are completely tired, battered, bruised and bloody.

When a falling leaf barely brushes, the ground we both go at our fastest speed looking like nothing more than distorted blurs and using our strongest attack in the final face off.

" _ **Lightning Eclipse**_ **!"**

" _ **SOULS PRESSURE POINT**_ **!"**

Both magic attacks hit each other simultaneously in a shower of other worldly light and lightning, blasting us both hundreds of yards apart with only the rough trees and stone hard ground breaking our fall before the world goes dark.

* * *

Waking up bruised, bloody and staring at an ugly ass Vulcan is no way to wake up I decide irritated, checking myself over for injuries I find that despite all the cut's bruises and burn marks I got in my fight I only broke my left arm….

Heh! Not bad for such a little game.

Checking my magic stores, I'm happy that some of it was restored during my impromptu nap and have enough to do the heal spell and to get rid of this giant baboon grinning lecherously at me.

" _Heal"_ and " _Confusion_ " I say blandly pointer finger pointed at the monkey shooting off a small spinning light that quickly starts spinning around his head in dizzying speeds before blasting itself into him, confusing him and making it knock itself out.

Satisfied I got rid of the stupid baboon and checking over my injuries again I'm happy that most of the bruises are gone along with some of the burns and the cuts are all sealed up into nothing but fading marks, I no longer have a headache and my arm is no longer broken! A little cracked and sprained definitely but not broken!

 _Heal_ only really heals external wounds and patches up internal wounds and bones so far after all.

Slowly getting up I look at where I fell from and the line of completely smashed trees, sighing at needing to get up, I check the suns position and am glad to know I wasn't out long, about an hour or so at most.

Checking my magic stores again I see it's still depleting… guess the others are still out. Getting their keys out I hold them tight and send a trickle of magic in to let them know it's ok to go back sighing in relief when I get the alright from them and am no longer feeling the draining of my depleted magic.

I put my keys in my bag again before walking back the way I came.

Got to see how bad Jim turned out after all and if I won.

I smirk at that thought already knowing I had.

I like and always… and I do mean always win _**my**_ games after all.

An hour later I finally managed to find Jim cursing at being completely immobile, and trying and failing at moving.

Grinning in glee at knowing I won and that my spell wasn't completely disrupted from his Lightning I giggle happily and skip to him. More than happy to just be standing over him making him glare at me in both irritation, frustration and annoyance.

"Hi-ya mama's boy! Looks like I won this little game eh?" I sing smirking at him.

"Yes you won…. mind telling me why I can't move?!" he shouts pissed off making me blink in mock innocence at his tone to his ever-increasing cursing.

"The spell I called out ' _souls pressure point'_ it's currently the most powerful spell in my arsenal, a spell of my own creation, it creates an ethereal light that piecers my targets soul, putting immense pressure on it and in order to prevent the spell from destroying your very essence and killing you it completely paralyses you until the pressure from the light leaves your body and off of your soul" I say in explanation making his eyes go wide and pale at the hearing his soul could have been destroyed..

"Y-you mean this could kill me!?" he shouts in fear and panic making me tilt me head cutely.

"Weren't you listening? I said to ' _prevent'_ from killing you, this spell doesn't kill at all it just completely immobilizes you to the core, preventing you from moving, using magic or even talking…. And sometimes though very rarely breathing which I suppose could mean death!" I say maybe a little _too_ happily while skipping over to pick up his sword that's stuck deep in a tree.

"Huh? But I'm talking now aren't I?" he asks confused while I attempt to pry his sword out and completely failing.

"Yes, you are Jim, great deductive work there Sherlock, the reason you're talking now is because your lightning attack was powerful enough to disrupt my spell just enough to lessen the pressure placed on your being" I sarcastically say at first before explaining properly pissing him off and confusing him at my Sherlock comment if his confused but irritated snort is anything to go by.

"Great, and how long will it take before I'm mobile" he asks annoyed making me pause in my pulling of the sword both feet on the tree.

"Mm? well normally it takes 3 full days to become physically mobile and 4 full days after that for being able to use magic, but because you managed to disrupt it enough to talk I'm estimating that it will be at least 2 full days give or take another couple hours and maybe 2 and a half to 3 full days to use magic afterwards" I inform him while falling off the bark not being able to move it making me pout.

"Great~~~just great!" he says sarcastically making me giggle at him while he just glares at the sky some more.

10 minutes later of resting against the tree, wanting to gain some magic back I hum the song to battle cry from some band or something from my old world, I honestly can't remember a lot or much of simple things besides bits and pieces of different things like anime and the names of some songs.

"Hey kid…. its Lucy right?" Jim suddenly speaks up making me pause in thought before speaking up.

"Nah…that was a lie, Lucy was my twins name I'm Akira, but I make everyone call me Aki so call me that" I say before humming again making him sigh, it's quite again for a little while before he speaks up again.

"So now what Aki? You beat me, I can't move and I'm guessing you also took down my men from the camp" he says tiredly while I hum in agreement.

"Well…. Your so called men are definitely going to jail, I have a job to complete after all, and you…. well I was actually hoping you would agree to work for me, I did win the game after all! that and I like your character!" I say making him go completely silent for a short while.

"You're a strange one Aki…. but I'm listening, what kind of job you offering" he asks interested.

"Well you see Jim I happen to be an information broker I buy and sell information to and from people, I'm sure you know the details or at least the gist of to what that entails in my business, I have contacts all over, but that's not what I'm propositioning you for, you see I need someone I can trust completely to do a dangerous mission for me, I would need you to infiltrate a specific dark guild and gather information" I say childishly seriously humming making him go completely silent and contemplate my offer.

An hour later I call out Rose for help in getting out the sword and to carry Jim and the thugs back to the village and she agrees.

Grinning at her in thanks for her help.

"Fantastic"

* * *

"Mayor Skolt, I've completed my mission and all bandits have been dealt with" I say to the Mayor who is looking me over in an assessing way before finally donning a pleased smirk.

"Thank you for the help you've provided my city, I'll be sure to ask for your help again if needed, your payment is in this envelope, as you completed the job so quickly my secretary added something else to it, don't ask me what because I honestly don't care find out for yourself" he says passing me the envelope which I'm quick to check to make sure he didn't skimp out on me.

Widening my eyes, I see both the silver key promised and a gold gate key! Thanking the prick, I hurry outside and run back to the inn I'm staying at where Jim is sleeping in bed.

Jumping on my separate bed I put the money in my bag before checking out my new keys.

The silver key belongs to the Canes Venatici or the Hunting dogs and the gold key belongs to Pisces!

YES! Take that Yukino! Unlike Lucy who let you keep them those keys are mine!

* * *

 **Word Count: 2352**

 **As a reminder in this story as it is going to be completely AU certain eventually story lines will cease to exist and the Original plot will die, backgrounds to certain characters will change so, so will their motives.**

 **I absolutely refuse to make a story where I'm basically following an already set plot, with only a few small changes here and there that don't change anything like some story's I've read before.**

 **I will create my own little arcs that while little will lead to an actual set idea and plot, they will all be interconnected whether they seem like it or not.**

 **So, while certain arcs will still happen in this universe of mine Akira won't be involved with them much if at all or will only tag along for certain parts of it for the sake of her own plans and ambitions.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Come on hurry up Jim!" I shout to the stiffly moving glaring young man behind me.

"I thought you said I'd be able to walk after 2 days' brat…." he states gruffly slowly walking towards my house with me way ahead of him causing me to chuckle in sadistic amusement at his predicament.

"I said 2 days give or take a few hours actually and you are walking now aren't you? or is that not you moving your legs?" I say sarcastically giggling when he growls at me.

"I never said you would walk normally now did I? The magic pressure still in your body will make it stiff to walk and move normally until the pressure releases enough for you to use magic, and even then you won't be able to do anything strenuous until your magic starts flowing normally again for you to properly access it which will take at least a weak at the most, it's why I offered you to stay at my place until you were fit enough and for me to train you a little in some things for your job" I say skipping to a stop at my homes gate.

"Che! So basically I'm going to be useless for about 2 weeks is that it?" he asks slowing to a stop next to me while I swing the door open.

"Mm…. more like 3 weeks!" I happily exclaim dragging Jim to the guest room on the first floor.

"This is going to be your room! Theirs a bathroom down the hall, you saw where the kitchen and lounge was, the other three rooms on this floor are 2 spare bedrooms and the one on the left is my weapons room and your free to check it out when you can move better" I tell him making him drop his stuff before dragging him up the stairs to the second floor.

"Come on stop growling you're not a dog!" I say laughing at his grumbling at being dragged by a midget.

It's true to he's not a dog! He's my new toy!

"Ok on this floor theirs another bathroom in the last door on the right of us and the other 4 rooms are the library, study/office, storage room and the one on the left is another bedroom." I say giggling at his slightly impressed but not really caring look.

"Yeah and what's upstairs?" he says not really interested.

"The master bedroom with included en-suite and walk in robe, inside Gym and another storage room!" I say proudly making him look at me blandly and instantly start trudging back to his room.

"Heeey! Jim don't be like that!" I whine pouting at his retreating figure before sighing in a small smile, heading to the library I start placing all the books Orion brought for me on my job into the unread pile, sorting them into magic books and non-magic books.

Done with that I skip to the storage room and start placing all the other objects into piles that I can look at later.

An hour later after putting everything else away I hurry down the stairs searching for Jim, finding him in his room asleep I gently close the door again and make my way to the kitchen to make some food for him when he wakes up.

* * *

Reaching the guild, I place my emotionless mask back on and walk in to inform Mira of my successful mission.

Seeing no fighting I instantly make my way to my stool by the counter and wave over Mirajane.

"Welcome back Aki! Your job sure went quick! So how did your first mission as a fairy tail mage go?" she's asks happily and with slight well-hidden relief wiping down a glass while passing me a Vanilla milkshake which I nod in thanks to.

"It went well thank you Mira, annoyingly easy in comparison to some others I've done while I was a traveling mage" I say kicking my legs in happiness, though I doubt she or anyone else know that.

"Really? Well I'm glad your mission went well Aki, want anything to eat?" Mira asks getting a mug of something for another member.

"No thank you Mira I'm quite alright, I ate something at home when I arrived"

"Well alright then, excuse me a moment" Mira says scurrying off.

Spinning around in my chair I look for anyone interesting only finding Nab and Loki once again surrounded by even more women, not feeling like talking to Loki because I feel totally OOC around him I walk over to nab to see if he found a job yet and to ask him to keep an eye out for jobs with keys as rewards.

"Afternoon Nab, how are you today" I ask him politely getting a smile from him.

"I'm good thanks Aki, how did your mission go?" he questions me.

"It went very well thank you, the job you selected ended up quite a treat, in fact so well I was wondering if you could keep an eye out for jobs you think I may enjoy and jobs with keys as rewards?" I ask smiling slightly.

"I don't mind Aki, now to find a job that's perfect for me…." he says muttering off again staring intently making me inwardly giggle.

Walking back to my drink I take another sip while looking up searching for Laxus and his groupies and not finding them I inwardly frown, I wanted to finally meet them dammit!

Looking back around I search for either Levi and her boys or a new figure to meet, not finding either I sigh in disappointment,

"What's wrong Aki?" Mira says slightly shocking me since I didn't notice her at all, guess she really was a now ex S class mage for a reason.

Though I'm still not happy about it! guess this means more sensory training! I sigh in annoyance at the very thought of adding more hours to my boring sensory training.

"Nothing's really wrong other than the fact I'm bored, where is the normal noise makers?" I ask tilting my head sideways while I curiously wonder why I hear a squeal from somewhere.

"Well Grey, Natsu and team shadow gear are all on different missions and another member named Ezra is on a month-long S-Class mission" she informs thinking on it making me nod in acceptance.

"I see thank you for the information Mira, well I have some shopping to do so I think I'll go, I'm not going to go on any missions for a few weeks so make sure to keep my milkshakes ready!" I happily say finishing my drink and walking off waving in farewell.

* * *

"Open gate of the Ram! Aries! Open gate of the harp! Lyra! Open gate of the Chained Lady! Andromeda! Open gate of the Alter! Ara! Open gate of the Little Fox! Vulpecula!" I call out 5 of my spirits, I called out Aries first, then I called 3 silver at the same time, then another silver key 3 seconds afterwards not yet being proficient calling 4 silver keys at once yet.

I can summon 3 silver at once and another 3 five seconds later, I have a little trouble calling out 2 gold keys at once though, I have the magic and stamina for it I just really can't seem to deal with the sudden massive drain of magic with my nutrient and food deprived body. I'm lucky I can summon 3 silver without feeling to drained though I do get slightly tired.

"Sumimasen!" Aries "Yay! You called me! You don't summon me enough!" Lyra "What can I do for you Akira?" Andromeda "Ara, Ara! Sister Brother!" Lora "Doll, finally want to play with me…." Sasha.

They all greet me in their own unique way making me giggle at them which causes Lyra to promptly glomp me.

"Awe~~~ Your so adorable Aki! Why don't you ever call me more often!" she asks pouting to which I raise a brow at her.

"I'm keeping the contract in mind, you only let me summon you 3 times a month and only on a Monday or Wednesday and never on the second week" I remind her knowingly making her blink and laugh at her forgetfulness.

"S-Sumimasen! Is this the girl's day o-out you talked a-about? Imouto…" Aries asks very shyly looking around down the street where all the shops are making me grin at her.

"Yep! I thought we could all go shopping and get a bunch of clothes and jewelry and things we find interesting!" I say spinning in a circle which makes Lora float around in glee.

"Ara, Ara, Yay! Days out! Days out!" Lora chants excited to my own excited smile at her.

"Anything for you Akira" Andromeda says bowing to me with her hand on her heart and a soft gentle smile while I hug her legs tightly almost making her fall.

"Heh…. As long as we get you something sexy ne doll? For you as well Aries dear…." Sasha says smiling coyly to Aries and I making me giggle at Aries now bright red face and panicky expression while saying Sumimasen over and over again.

"Shopping! Let's also get some music ok Aki! Ok, Ok, Ok." Guess who.

"He-he! Sure! I'm paying ok! So get whatever you want!" I exclaim causing Lora and Lyra to cheer and start to float quickly off to the shops while I run after them, the others following suit with light chatter.

Late at night find's myself at home on my large comfy black couch completely surrounded by my own shopping bags, the others having already left with their own large shopping bags with Aries having the most curtesy of Sasha.

Giggling at the reminder of Aries and Sasha's interactions throughout the day I slowly look up to Jim looking at me with amusement.

"Got enough bags their Brat?" he asks teasingly which I grin at him tiredly for.

"Yep! More than enough I believe so! Oh! Next time you should come shopping with me~~ you can carry my bags and I'll get you lots of things too~~~ We could make a game of it!" I exclaim grinning happily at the idea and at him making him roll his eyes.

"Yeah no I don't think so, good night brat" he says walking off making my eyes go a little wide in panic.

"Ah! Wait!" I say sitting up arms outstretched to him making him pause and look at me again.

"U-um…. Well I was wondering…. I-if I could sleep next to you…. tonight" I ask blushing tomato red with my bangs shadowing my face.

It's silent for a few minutes while I fidget nervously before Jim starts chuckling making me duck my head down more in embarrassment and blush harder while I pout.

Suddenly getting picked up and set on his hip I bury my face in his side and pout harder while he continues laughing at me.

"mhi nosh tunny…." I say childishly with my face squished against him making him scoff at me in clear amusement.

"Your right it's not funny…. it's god damn hilarious!" he says barking another loud laugh causing me to lightly hit his side.

Having him suddenly lie down on his bed with me beside him before he lifts the covers I smile and snuggle into his side some more, before slowly falling into a dreamless sleep, happy that I'd actually be able to sleep tonight.

* * *

 **Jims pov~~~**

Looking down at the small sleeping kid snuggled tight beside me I can't help but inwardly frown at her lightness, when I picked her up and held her at my side I could feel a few of her ribs poking out.

Thinking on it I'm actually amazed that she had and has the strength and power to block and counter strike back against me in a battle of pure skill and strength with her being as small and light as she is.

Akira is dangerous I know and I will never again make the same mistake as I did the day I first met her in underestimating her prowess and skill in battle, nor will I do that with anyone else in case it comes back to bit me in the ass like she did.

After we fought and she bested me with her original spell which _**I know**_ proves just how much of a rare being she is with the clear _**power**_ and _ **potential**_ she has, that she is literally a magic prodigy that will only ever continue to grow stronger.

It honestly scares me a little to know that the more powerful she grows the more enemies she will have in the near future if she doesn't already have some. Especially with her information network.

Despite only knowing her a few days I have come to see her as like a little annoying sister, she just has that air around her that makes you want to be with her and keep her safe regardless of whether she'll end up leading you to a painful death by either her own hand or an enemy.

She said I was a nice guy and that she wanted me to work for her as a spy, that she trusted me despite knowing nothing about me…. I could have refused but I didn't.

I'm not a nice guy, not by a long shot but the fact she said I was when no one else ever has and said something as kind as that she trusted me to a monster like myself…. When not even my own deceased _parents_ who I myself killed in cold blood has only ever called me a monster's spawn I decided to follow her and give her my undivided loyalty for her kindness and for sparing of my life as well as to see where this new path takes me.

Whether it be to the very fiery gates of hell or having my very soul destroyed I'll follow her and back again, I'll grow stronger to protect her and whoever she considers a friend or as I've come to understand her _toy_.

Feeling her shift, a little I see her once peaceful face contort into a distressed frown. Quickly wrapping my arms around her small form I hug her tight but gently and stroke her hair while whispering sweet little words of nonsense and comfort.

Smiling in satisfaction as she quickly relaxes and settles down in peaceful sleep again.

I'd never show this much affection to her while she's awake for knowing she'd just tease me endlessly for it later but like this…

Well I'm just happy to finally having something worth it to protect and cherish.

Besides…. I've always wanted a little sister.

* * *

 **Word Count: 2460**

 **Information on Jim and his character!**

 **Name: Jim Braze.**

 **Age: 24**

 **Race: Human**

 **Gender: male**

 **Magic: Lightning magic through use of his sword.**

 **Weapons: A very powerful magic sword, when magic is channeled into it the sword gains the very properties and essence of lightning. It's one of 5 legendary elemental weapons forged from the very element it represents from a mysterious and legendary blacksmith simply named Shadow, the Swords name is Kuroikazuchi meaning Black lightning. (I don't know if it's correct I just got this from google translate along with many other words in this story)**

 **Appearance: A very tall man with thick and medium sized bulging muscles, usually has no shirt on and wears black combat pants and boots, has a long diagonal scar on his back from his left shoulder to his right hip bone, has shaggy short blond hair and sky blue eyes, he also has a tattoo on his left arm saying Mama's Boy.**

 **Height: 6ft 2**

 **Personality: despite his teasing and over excitement in battle Jim is a very kind and loyal guy despite his criminal past, he respects strength and is very protective of the few friends he manages to gain in his life. Being never shown a true smile or kind word or action said to him he has become incredibly fond of Akira despite only knowing her/him a few days.**

 **Likes: Fighting, Training, his friends, Akira, his sword Kuroikazuchi, children, honest people, strength, Booze and chips.**

 **Dislikes: Liars, people who attack or abuse children, cowards, his twin, evil people, bland food, sour food, tea, traveling by boat and cheap booze.**

 **Family: Mother (Dead) Dad (Dead) Twin brother (Alive)**

 **Past: so far unknown apart from the mention of his killing his own parents and that he once led a bandit group before Akira beat him and offered him a job and friendship in exchange for working for her.**

 **-/**

 **Andromeda looks sort of like the grudge lady only with chains on her hands and feet and with a black and red kimono and is not nearly as scary as the movie was! (** _ **The Japanese version the American version was not in anyway scary**_ **)**


	11. Chapter 11

It's been three weeks now since Jim came to live with me and I have taught him everything I could in this time to literally beat the information and knowledge into him.

Now, I'm watching him in his new look of black hair and yellow eyes and his covered tattoo get on the train to get to his next destination.

"Watch yourself and don't mess up Itachi you hear me!" I tell him seriously in his names disguise making him nod just as seriously back.

I had to call him Itachi because he'll be my very own protective double crosser, I had told Jim what I knew of Itachi's past though not where I happen to know this guy from but point is he seemed to understand him to some degree so he agreed to take on at least some of who he was…. well from what I know anyway because of my limited understanding of anime worlds existing now with their own parallel worlds and dimensions also existing.

"Nn" he grunts back with slight amusement although still completely serious making me twitch in order not to giggle at him.

He does a very good impression of Itachi and sasuke eh? It's a brilliant game of make believe! Though he's meant to more emotionless….

Waving at him as the train rolls away I slightly pout at not having him around anymore to sleep and play with. Quickly wiping the pout off my face, I turn around and head towards the guild. It's about time I got another job after all.

/

Reaching the guild, I walk in to the now usual to me chaos and dodge Natsu's 'hello' strike and head to the bar for my usual milkshake, instantly coming to a stop as I see someone in _**MY**_ stool.

Glaring at the stupid moron I recognize as being another random member of the guild I see him shiver and slowly turn around but not giving him the chance I instantly jump up and kick him across the guild hard enough to have him go through the wooden wall of the guild hall and leave a human sized shape in its wake.

Not caring about him anymore I don't pay attention to the people's laughter of him and dust **MY** stool off of his presence before jumping back up with an awaiting look towards Mira who is smiling slightly and shaking her head at me in fond amusement.

Getting my drink, I kick my legs in delight and watch the people in the guild laugh fight and chatter.

In these last few weeks I've gotten to know a lot of minor member's I found interesting enough to play with and to better know people I've already met.

I've yet to meet the thunder god tribe or Laxus which sucks but I finally got to meet Elfman in this time, and he is starting to call things either manly or unmanly loudly so it won't be long before he is the Elfman I know from the show.

I haven't met Erza yet either because she is still on her mission, I don't mind much though because I doubt I'll be spending a lot of time here now that Jim's gone.

I've met the master as well who was extremely happy to meet me, though I could tell he was and is a massive pervert if his muttering's of when I'm older is anything to go by.

Not that he knows I'm already fully grown or biologically a male though so it does amuse me and is an interesting game to play.

I am running low on spending money, I have a lot of money for my people in my little information network, and for house bills but my spending money is only at 75,000 jewels and I need a lot more than that.

Taking my drink, I decide to head on over to nab but before I get down from my stool I get distracted by a guild member running in and shouting.

"She's back! Erza's back!" he yells making everyone pale slightly and rush to hide or do things or whatever.

Watching in amusement at the guild rushing around like chickens with their heads cut off I almost laugh when the guild doors open with a bang and everyone instantly goes quite while she looks around.

"Cana sit up straight and don't drink so early in the morning!" "EH!? No way!"

Erza instantly starts barking out all kinds of orders at people which almost all hurry to comply and I almost laugh out loud when she tells Natsu and Grey to stop fighting and they instantly hug each other.

Watching as she makes her way over to talk to Mira she glances at me but doesn't say anything yet.

"Mira the missions complete is the master in" she asks in a stern tone.

"Yes, he's in his office…. Oh! Erza since you just got back you haven't met our newest member yet correct? This is Akira!" Mira says introducing her to me happily making Ezra turn her sharp gaze on me.

"Call me Aki please Miss Erza, I am glad to be able to finally meet you as I've heard a lot of good things about you from Mirajane here" I tell her with a small head bow in greeting causing her to smile a small smile back at me.

"Good Aki it's nice to meet you I hope you've been enjoying the guild so far, and just call me Erza, now excuse me but I have business with the master but I hope we get to know each other better later" she says before walking off up the stairs to master's office making me blink at her fast retreat.

"Well she was interesting…" I say to Mira while she giggles slightly at me.

"She takes a little while to get used to but she's really a very nice girl" she says smiling before walking off with some food to somewhere.

Shaking my head, I take my drink and head to nab standing next to him.

"Hey nab I'm ready for another mission have you seen any I might like?" I ask politely making him instantly smile in a large grin.

"Hello Aki, I have seen a few you might like, though none with keys as rewards, I moved the 3 you might like to the lower left corner" he says before looking back at the bored.

"Thank you nab" I say kindly before looking at the three flyers he pointed out.

 **WANTED, NEED HELP IN DESTRYOING A CETAIN BOOK IN SHIROTSUME TOWN, REWARD 100,000 THOUSAND JEWELS!**

 **WANTED, OUR HOME OF WATERMELON TOWN IS BEING RAIDED BY A BANDIT GROUP AND HAVE KIDNAPPED A FEW OF OUR WOMEN AND CHILDREN! REWARD 150,000 JEWELS!**

 **WANTED, CELESTIAL MAGE NEEDED DESPERATELY! OUR HOME OF CASPER CITY IS BEING ATTACKED AND DESTROYED BY A ROUGE SPIRIT! REWARD! 200,000,000 JEWELS!**

Blinking quickly at the last one and at the sheer _**Number**_ of jewels and description I instantly check my map in my bag for the town's locations, glad that all the job flyers are all generally in the same direction I take all three and head back to Mirajane quickly.

"Mira I'll be doing these three missions could you please get them logged?" I ask a little impatiently making her blink and nod in agreement.

I want to see a rouge spirit! It's probably not a celestial spirit but it's so interesting! I could make a delightful game of it! And the money! **SO. MUCH. MONEY!** for a normal ranked job! Though it is probably… no _**definitely**_ miss-classed.

Not that I'm going to tell anyone that of course! It would ruin the game!

"Alright their all logged Aki, you going now?" Mira asks kindly making me nod in acquiesce.

"Yes, I am, see you in a few weeks and would you please tell Levi when she gets back? She has something of mine" I ask getting a nod in acceptance.

"Alright then Aki see you soon!" she says walking off again.

Jumping to the floor again I make my way out of the guild, about half way to the station though I sense Natsu and happy following me, slightly annoyed I ignore them in favor of getting my train ticket.

/

"One ticket to watermelon city please" I ask the ticket lady and getting it I make my way to the bench; my train should be arriving in 6 minutes.

Hearing more than seeing Natsu and happy get a ticket to the same place I inwardly sigh at their antics, I honestly have no clue why they have decided to follow me, besides his attempts to fight me we haven't spoken much if at all.

With a side glance, I see Natsu and happy in obvious disguises which are just fake old man wigs and moustache's sit next to me on the bench.

Inwardly snorting at their sad attempt of a disguise I decide to play with them a little.

"Hello their Mister's lovely day for a train ride, isn't it?" I ask smiling lightly and innocently at them making them sweat and Natsu go a little green.

"Ay- I mean yes, it is little missy" Happy corrects himself making me smile in amusement while Natsu nods shakily along.

Guess he has motion sickness in this world as well.

Not that it's a surprise really, from some of my research into old texts of dragons past they are said to have very delicate inner ear canals which effect balance and can cause intense dizziness for dragon slayers due to them gaining such ears as well in training. Dragon slayers such as Wendy are mostly safe from such things though because their element is wind and have healing magic, though most would assume it's only the healing magic that make them immune which simply isn't the case.

"I'm glad…. where you both heading may I ask?" I tilt my head at them watching in delight as they sweat a bit more.

"W-watermelon city y-you?" Natsu asks nervously in a fake deeper voice.

"Oh, what a coincidence! I too am heading there perhaps we'll see each other there eh? Natsu, Happy" I say walking to the rolled in train making them gasp.

"How'd you know it was us!?" they exclaim running in after me into a privet compartment making me stare blankly at them.

"Unlike your pinkie I'm not an idiot, those disguises were terrible and anyone with half a brain cell would of known it was you, now why are you and Happy following me" I say bluntly and ask with a slightly raised brow making Natsu grumble that their not while Happy says otherwise.

"Natsu wanted to go on a job with you to see how strong you are!" Happy exclaims making Natsu flush pink and yell at him about how it was him wanting to go on a job with me and yadda, yadda, yadda.

"You could have just asked you know pinkie, but I guess it's just you being a moron, you may come with me on one of my jobs if you want but only if you do as I say in it" I say seriously to him making him and Happy stop bickering for a minute.

"You mean we can stay? Yes! And I don't mind!" Natsu says grinning like a moron extremely happy with a strange emotion in his eyes that I don't exactly recognise which while I raise a brow at them I don't care and ignore it before the train starts moving making Natsu go green and slump against the seat.

Ignoring them for now I turn to the window and watch the scenery speed by, I honestly doubt he'll listen to me on the job but I can always knock him out if he gets in the way.

"Happy take Natsu to the closest inn, I have to meet with the Mayor and get the mission details" I say to Happy next to the knocked out Natsu curtesy of my fist.

"Aye!" Happy says saluting before flying off with Natsu in his paws.

Nodding to myself I quickly make my way over to the Mayor's office.

Opening the doors, I'm greeted by the secretary, "Can I help you?" she asks me tiredly but kindly to which I just nod.

"Yes, my name is Akira from Fairy Tail, I'm here about the request" I say bowing a little making her eyes light up in relief. "Oh, thank you! Yes of course the Mayor will see you right away Miss!" she says leading me to the Mayor.

Knocking on the door the secretary opens it, "Mayor Kale! A mage from Fairy Tail has come about the job!" she almost shouts excitedly making the stressed Mayor instantly look up and notice me.

"Oh, thank god! Come in, come in miss take a seat!" he says in obvious stressed out relief.

He's a good person, though not nearly the kind I like playing with.

"That's quite all right Mr, Mayor, my name is Akira and I'd appreciate it if we got right into the details of the job if that's alright" I say standing tall in my short stature making him sigh and look ten years older.

"Yes…. I suppose we should, you see two weeks ago, a group of bandits came and started ransacking our dear city, and just four days ago, they kidnapped five of our women and three of our children, where besides ourselves with worry especially because one of the kids taken happens to be my son!" he says in complete distress.

"So, this is also a rescue job…I'll need pictures of the people taken if you have any and some more details if available on the bandits, such as if you know if they have a mage in the group or are all mages, if you know of their leader, how often they attack the village and if you know of where they have set up camp" I ask making him nod at me immediately.

"Yes, well you see…"

* * *

 **Word Count: 2353**

 **For those thinking anything Natsu is not going to be a big part of Akira's story, he will play many roles in it but I suppose you could take him as a side character, they will be friends but only later when Akira finally finds herself interested in him enough to consider him a Toy.**

 **OnepieceZoroOc is Nice enough to write this so be nice enough to give CONSTRUCTIVE criticism….**

 **Also i got my first review! thanks Mary D Black2000! for your support in this story!**


	12. Chapter 12

"If you two are done stuffing your faces then I'll explain what we are going to do" I say to the two stuffed morons getting unexcited 'ayes' from them.

"Ok make sure to pay attention pinkie because I'll only say this once, the plan is I summon a few of my spirits to protect the town while you and me head to the bandit camp, now according to the Mayor their leader is a bald guy who can use plant magic, you'll deal with him while I deal with the other bandits, some of them are mages as well so I expect this should take at most 3 to 5 hours if where lucky" I say briskly getting a slightly blank look from him while he picks his nose pissing me off.

I hate players who don't pay attention to the game plans!

"Ah…. mind repeating that kiss?" he asks making me smack him in the head.

"No, now come on lets go" I say walking off with him quickly catching up.

"Come on Kiss explain it again" he says whining.

"My name is Akira not Kiss pinkie and I expect you already know that and I told you I would only say it once, on jobs with me I expect you to be serious and professional, Happy I'm sure you remember what I said please repeat it to pinkie here" I tell them in irritation.

Its seems that whenever Natsu is around I suffer from irritation, but that's most likely from a difference of opinion's and work effects.

"Aye!" Happy salutes before repeating what I said to Natsu.

Getting to the edge of the forest I bring out my keys and instantly summon a few of my spirits.

"Open gate of the Hunting dogs! Canes Venatici! Open gate of the Lizard! Charmeleon!" with a flash a reptilian scaled bald man and two huge dogs as big as a large horse appear.

"Yesssss Alpha…." the lizard man Dais says with an overly long and split tong... kind of like Orochimaru's but a more snake like appearance of Tom Riddle in looks after the tournament.

"Boss! Boss!" the hunting dogs Sin and Lin announce with wagging tongues, Sin is black with golden bracelets on his legs and around his neck in a way ancient Egyptians used to wear, while Lin is golden with black bracelets.

"Hello Dais, Sin and Lin, I've got a job and I need you to guard the town from any possible bandits that possibly manage to get passed myself and Natsu and Happy here, however unlikely that is I would feel better if there is at least someone protecting it" I say with a small smile making Sin and Lin nod happily before bouncing off somewhere.

"Yesssss, would you like for me to alssssssso keep watch over them Alpha…" Dais questions.

"Yes thank you Dais, they can sometimes get over excited as I'm sure you know" I say in amusement while thanking him making him smirk and disappear.

He's probably still around watching, it's just his magic is camouflage and muscle expansion. Kind of like Master Makarov but without the morphing into a giant gig.

"Whoa! Where'd the Lizard guy go!?" Natsu and Happy exclaim in awe making me sigh in annoyance.

"Doesn't matter, come on I need your nose to sniff out the bandits" I say grabbing Natsu's hand and dragging him along completely not noticing the now slight pink tint to his cheeks and big but confused smile.

I do hear Happy's giggling but not his whispers that Natsu yells at him for.

"Both of you shut up! We don't want the thugs to hear us coming!" I whisper shout at them making them both pout at me but with a sharp icy glare at them they settle down and instantly comply.

Ezra isn't the only she devil around!

/-/

"Alright Natsu, you see that tall bald guy? That is your target, you may fight him and only him unless you manage to take him down easily in which case you may take on the other mages in the group" I whisper to Natsu next to me getting an excited nod.

"Good, now go attack him already and be a nice big distraction for me" I smirk at him before kicking him a little too hard into the bandit camp.

Watching with a smile I see Natsu shout out to the thugs and rush to Baldy with flaming fists that is instantly blocked by another mage, guessing by the water held out in front of his hand he's a water make mage.

Watching the fighting going on for a few seconds more with Natsu trying his best to get past I get out 3 keys before trickling in a little magic to tell them my plan and smirk slightly when I get a pulse of magic back in acceptance.

Another few seconds' past while I wait for the last thug to get close enough to watch the ensuing battle and silently I move behind them while checking how close all the bandits are and how many.

Counting 26 non-mages and 3 mages which Natsu is occupying I spot the terrified and injured hostages, inwardly cursing when I notice that the women's injuries indicate they've been raped, I know how much of a torturous game that is and I wouldn't wish it on anyone….

Well maybe my enemies but still.

" _Magic web stun wave_ " I whisper instantly freezing the non-magic thugs, fortunately they were already silent so it won't alert the mages until a short while later.

" _Particle Petals_ " I whisper out another spell, the spell creates microscopic 'petals' out of the ether or magic in the air and sends it towards all surrounding enemy targets and penetrates their body's, the spell takes a while to work because while the particles are in the body they are steadily growing in size until they explode doing severe internal damage to the target and either knocks them out or kills them depending on the amount of magic used. this spell can kill people if I power up the spell to hold more magic but as this is a legal guild mission I have to play nice and boring.

Happy that my spell entered all the thugs including the 3 mages I instantly Soru over to the hostages making them gasp in fright.

"I apologize for scaring you all, I and my partner over there are here to rescue you and take those thugs down, are you all alright?" I ask softly making them relax a little.

It pays to look like child in situations like this.

"A-ah yes despite some bruises and mental scares were all alright" one of the woman, a teenage girl says looking down in shame making me inwardly frown at the trauma they now share.

"Alright I need you all to be very quiet, don't make a sound" I command while grabbing a dagger from my boot easily slicing through the ropes that bind them making them nod in understanding.

"Andromeda if you will" I whisper holding her key in hand to which she instantly appears beside me with no flash of light or noise and nod her head once at me in greeting.

"Hello dears I'm Andromeda, Akira here's celestial spirit, now I'm going to need you all to grab onto my chain here alright and I'll teleport us out" Andromeda says smiling softly to the women and children while lengthening her chain around her left wrist.

Once they do Andromeda smiles at me in farewell and disappears with them transporting them back to their home. Andromeda can use teleportation magic and chain magic.

Quickly checking on Natsu's progress I see him having a little trouble because the other mage besides the water make mage is now also battling in tandem while the bald mage I told Natsu to battle is smirking and relaxing in his seat which I can tell is pissing Natsu off, though I must admit amuses me completely.

He knows how to play the game and be a boss! Shame I'll have to step in and rain on his parade.

If only I could play one of my many games with him…. then he'd really know how to be a boss! I inwardly cackle in sadistic glee at the very thought!

"Open Gate of the Indian! Indus! Open gate of the Wolf! Lupus!" I whisper out with them appearing instantly beside me with Lupus looking put out at Duson which I inwardly giggle at him for.

"Duson, Lupus you know what to do" I say smirking getting a nod from Duson who instantly places his hand against the earth while Lupus grins and rushes off to help Natsu against the now identified animal make mage.

You know the kind that Lisanna uses.

" _Quick sand_ " Duson intones instantly having the two mages Natsu is fighting trip and get stuck which Natsu yells in triumph at and takes advantage of instantly, rushing the bald guy whose smirk is now wiped off of his ugly mug and is now standing up.

Watching as they instantly get into it I watch in amusement as Lupus plays around with the now enraged animal takeover mage and Duson keeps stopping the water make mage at every turn with his earth magic.

Smirking at them I turn around at the sudden loud thumps and muffled cries of the non-magic thugs who are now completely knocked out on the ground with cuts all over them and are now bleeding out.

Keeping an eye on Natsu and the others fight off their opponents with them also now completely enraged at the injuries they got from my little spell I make my way to the thugs while grabbing thick ropes to tie them all up in.

Luckily particle petals only effects the ones I want effected.

* * *

"You alright pinkie?" I say blandly with no slight amusement at his trapped body in the tree making him scream out in help while I snicker.

"Aki, Happy! Help me! I'm trapped!" he shouts in panic while me and happy laugh at him and Happy pokes his but with a stick.

Natsu got like this when before the plant mage fell he managed to blast him into the hole in the tree he's in, Lupus and Duson already Left after having easily beat their opponents.

"Stop poking me Happy and help me!" Natsu yells again his butt wiggling around making me snort in laughter.

"Alright already pinkie just stop moving already!" I say grabbing his legs and boosting my arms with magic I easily pull him out.

"Yes I'm free! Thanks Aki!" Natsu says grinning happily with his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, yeah come on let's go, help me in dragging these guys back to town alright? I'll ask Taurus to also help out" I say grabbing said bull's key from my ever amazing infinity bag.

"Alright! Happy help me with these guys!" Natsu shouts running off to a small group of thugs that I tied up.

Shaking my head at them I call out Taurus having him appear instantly.

"Moo! Cutie Aki what can I do! For your sweet self today?" Taurus shouts out almost causing Natsu and Happy to attack the new arrival before I just so happened to death glare them into the ground making them do what they were before instantly.

Smiling at Taurus I gesture to all the thugs "Hello Taurus I hate to bother you but could you please help, Natsu, Happy and I here with dragging these brutes back to town so the officials can arrest them?" I ask of him kindly getting a broad grin in turn.

"Of course! Anything for Aki's cute self!" he exclaims in a wiggle instantly hefting all of the thugs over his shoulder making me chuckle at him.

"Thank you, Taurus, I appreciate it" I tell him honestly getting an adoring nod and grin back.

Picking up the magic restricting rope tied around the three mages I start dragging them along while Natsu and Happy ask numerous questions about and of to Taurus.

* * *

"Oh thank you! Thank you both so, so much!" the Mayor of the town cries while hugging his son in a bone crushing hug while the other towns folk did the same while either hugging their child, sister, brother or wife. Making me smile slightly at being able to help them in this restricted game I play while Natsu and Happy grin at some of the children.

"It was no trouble Mayor, just doing our job, now I apologize for this but I have another job with a town in trouble and I really need to get going, so I would appreciate it if I could get the reward and be on my way" I say apologetically though not actually sorry causing him to nod and smile at me in understanding.

"Of course my secretary has it, still thank you again" he informs me before giving one last smile and walking back into his office his kid waving frantically at me with a smile.

"Huh Aki we got another job?" Natsu asks bouncing over happy on his head making me roll my eyes.

"I have another two jobs actually, but I would prefer it if you wouldn't come along so I apologize for this Natsu, Happy but I'm going to have to leave you here" I say smiling cheerily at them making them blink and frown in disappointment but before they could protest I gather magic into two of my fingers and lightly touch them in a certain pressure point on their neck instantly knocking them out.

The skill soft touch is the magic equivalent of the Naruto worlds Hyuga clan technique, except it targets pressure points and not the chakra network.

If I somehow get reborn again after this life and I end up in the Naruto world I suppose all I would need to do is create a fighting style around it.

Nodding in satisfaction that they won't be following me I head to the secretary to get my half of the reward, requesting she gives the boys their half when they awaken getting a nod and tearful smile from her while she holds the teenager that spoke with me in the bandit camp, most likely her sister.

Happy with a job well done I head to the train station to make my way to Casper city.

I have a rouge spirit to meet!

* * *

 **Word Count: 2421**


	13. Chapter 13

"So, this is Casper city huh…" I mumble to myself out loud looking around at all the rubble and destroyed buildings, the train only took you to Aspen town and Casper city was a two days normal walk but I made it in half a day because of my Soru/sky walk.

Walking around for a while I inwardly frown at the ghost like town, keeping my guard all the way up I jump up to the tallest building to get a better view of the place.

" _Eye Spy: Life_ " I whisper softly closing my eyes.

Eye spy is a spell I created when I was 12 while looking for my plush fox toy Kumara, it takes a look in any 15-mile radius of where you stand and shows you all the items or thing's which in this case is life that you say to search for and shows you everything in that radius in a mental map that shows up in your mind curtsy of joining the user's magic in with the natural magic in the air.

Though it takes lots of training to get it up to the 15-mile radius I've managed to get it to.

Smiling a little when I see a huge city's worth of people in a ginormous underground shelter a block from here I decide to check for the so-called spirit as well.

" _Eye spy: Spirits and souls_ " I whisper again, not seeing anything besides the souls of the city's people I frown slightly but dismiss it for now to check on the people in the shelter.

Soru-ing straight to the shelter I spot the huge metal doors on the ground so bending down I knock on it loudly while announcing my presence in case of expected hostility.

"If you can hear me my name is Akira the mage you requested from fairy Tail!" I say loudly to make sure they know I'm a friend if not an ally.

It's silent for a bit before the metal doors open a touch and a person's eyes peak out just before the door swings open wide and the now identified male ushers me in side to which I easily comply with.

"Oh thank god you're here! We were starting to lose hope that anyone would come to our aid!" the glasses wearing tall thin man explains nervously in a whisper like he's afraid someone will hear.

He kind of looks like the guy that played Spencer Reid in that show with the um…. I think it was the FBI or something.

"I apologize for the slight delay, I had another job with some people kidnapped in another town, I came as quick as I could" I explain bowing low to him making him stutter out that it's fine before leading me into the space with all the towns people and to who I guess is the Mayor, who looks quite injured by the bandages and the blood around his waist.

"Mayor Olen, this is Akira from Fairy Tail, the celestial mage you requested" the glasses guy says bowing to him making him sit up while pushing away the nurse trying to get him to lie back down.

"Finally! While you look young I won't question your abilities I know what mages can do! Now this blasted cursed spirit has been attacking our town for over a month and some of my people have died! I want you to destroy this thing and quickly!" the old Mayor shouts at me with all the people around rallying behind him in agreement while I tilt my head curiously.

"I see…. well I will try my best but I am curious in why you think this spirit has to do with a Celestial mage, since you requested one like myself after all" I question making him get an aged and haunted look to him.

"The day the spirit started destroying my town a tall shadowed figure showed up and spoke in some strange language while holding out a blue key and released the spirit menace on our town! He then gave the spirit the key he used to summon it with and left without a trace" he says in anger making my eyes widen at his words.

' _A shadowed figure…?'_ I think to myself remembering Phil's words on how he acquired the Russian book.

"Tell me Mayor do you remember the exact words this person spoke? It would help me out a lot" I question him seriously getting a shake in the negative making me frown slightly.

"No but my grandson Shin who led you here probably does" he informs pointing to the glasses guy now known as shin who nods nervously.

"Yes, I-I remember the words though I don't know what they mean the guy said ' _Open Gate spirito del vento! e distruggere_!' the first part is what made us connect the dots to the celestial mages" Shin explains confused making me blink in surprise.

Italian? Another language not from this world…. this has got to be the same guy who left the book in Phil's store! But a blue key? I've never heard of such a spirit key…. I must ask Crux about this.

"Do you know what the words mean Akira?" Shin asks curiously making me nod.

"Yes the words translate to 'Open gate spirit of the wind, and destroy!' but I apologize in saying I have no clue to what spirit this could be as I have never once heard of a blue celestial key before…." I say apologetically to the Mayor who waves it off.

"I don't care what blasted spirit it is I just want it out of my damned city!" he yells in anger before delving into a rough coughing fit forcing out some blood making the nurse next to him fret about before I nod in acceptance.

"Of course, Mayor, I will see what can be done, Shin would you please take me back to the entrance, I need to do some investigating" I request to which Shin nods and leads me back out.

I've got a new game to play.

* * *

After leaving Shin and the bomb shelter with the city's populace I instantly make my way to the towns center square that Shin informed me on the way out was where the cloaked figure first released the destructive spirit.

Looking around I take in all the rubble as if a tornado blasted and cut clean through everything, and running my finger along a large piece of rubble's edge I conclude that it was cut clean like a hot knife through butter considering the smoothness of the stone.

After making sure no spirit, soul or otherworldly creature was in the vicinity with Eye spy I decided to call Crux.

"Open gate of the southern cross! Crux!" * **Flash! *** "Heeeey man…. was up?" Crux intones slowly sucking a pink lolly pop with a stoned like smile and in his usual ugly Hawaiian shirt.

"Hey Crux, I need you to search for information on any kind of Blue or other colored keys that summon spirits, celestial or not the Mayor is positive that the spirit that's been attacking this town was summoned from a blue key" I ask seriously getting a blink and lopsided smile.

"Suure man…..just a sec aight?" he says before promptly falling asleep, while waiting I keep an eye out for a wind spirit with my Eye spy spell.

"Whoa…. man, how tripping….my man the blue key is a part of a powerful set of 7 keys' in sync with the rainbow, my man the king banished these keys to another dimension centuries ago after they killed their key holders and went on a killing rampage…. man, that's so uncool…." Crux informs frowning slightly making me blink at him in astonishment.

"I… see thank you Crux, do you know what spirit the blue key holds?" I ask frowning in thought but inwardly giddy at the thought of how much fun this new game will be!

"Yeah man you see the key belongs to the wind spirit man…. the rainbow keys hold different elemental s man…." He informs me to which I nod in understanding.

"Thank you, Crux, you can go home now" I tell him making him grin a little.

"Yeah man…. careful little man" he says in worry before flashing off.

So an elemental spirit huh? How interesting… I wonder where the spirit is hiding…well if it's an elemental I'm guessing it can disguise itself as the wind itself making my Eye spy spell essentially useless.

Pouting in slight irritation I take a deep breath before shouting out as loud as I can.

"OOI ELEMENTAL SPIRIT THING! IF YOU'RE AROUND STOP HIDING AND SHOW YOURSELF!" I yell huffing in a pout while looking straight ahead waiting for a reply.

It's silent for a full hour but I don't stop looking forward, simply knowing that the spirit is nearby if the increased wind is anything to go by.

After another ten minutes the spirit decides to grace me with its voice.

" _Heh…Persistent little thing aren't you mortal…you amuse me…...more so since you're a Star holder…why have you come here…."_ The Spirit says chuckling in a high pitched breathy voice.

"I'll take that as a complement Spirit, I have come on the request of the people of this city to stop your pointless destruction of their home and lives" I inform him strongly crossing my arms across my chest making the spirit laugh in dark amusement.

" _Amusing….How utterly amusing…What can you a mortal….Do against the wind itself…And pointless destruction….Oh no you are mistaken….This town of weak little mortals have caused me great distress…if not for the cloaked figure to release me of the kings chains then I never would have been free to get my…..revenge…"_ he breaths in both amusement and anger in some parts noted by the increase in winds.

"Exactly what has this city done to anger you so? From what little I understand of your situation you have been locked in a separate dimension with your fellow elemental companions nowhere near the Human plain for over a thousand years" I ask in confusion, noting the steadily increasing winds and slight cuts appearing in rubble and ruined concrete.

" _You no nothing mortal…This town is poison…all mortals are poison…they are all polluting the clean air…._ _ **MY**_ _clean air….This town…years ago….._ _ **RUINED AND POLLUTED MY AIR WITH THEIR POINTLESS BLOODSHED! THE AIR WAS AND STILL IS SATURATED IN THE BLOOD OF THEIR ANGER HATE AND DESTRUCTION**_ _!…It is why…I_ _ **MUST**_ _restore what once was clean and pure of mortals greed and foolishness with wiping out this city…..to restore the pure air…._ _ **MY**_ _pure air…."_ The wind spirit seethes in complete anger and insanity forcing me to have to shield my eyes of the steadily increasing winds getting multiple thin slight cuts on my clothes and body before he calms somewhat.

"So, your destroying a city full of innocent people who weren't even born or most likely have any idea such a war took place in their city centuries ago because of bloody air!? You've killed people! You were banished by the spirit king for such insanity! Foolishness! Pure Foolishness it is wind spirit! I understand your anger in pointless bloodshed but wiping out this city and slaughtering its people won't clean this town's air! It will only wreck it more with the blood you spill!" I shout in slight anger at the foolish spirit! Honestly what kind of game makes you do more damage to your own goals!? Either way my words causes the wind to slam into me relentlessly and slash up my body in now more than slightly deep cuts making my blood flow steadily and cause more damage to the already ruined buildings around me.

" _ **QUIET! ….THESE MORTALS ARE NOT INNOCENT…..THEIR BLOOD WILL CLEAN THE AIR…MY AIR WILL BE CLEAN AGAIN AND IT'LL START WITH YOU!"**_ **"** he shouts in raging insanity conjuring up massive tornadoes and hurricanes that are literally disintegrating pure thick slabs of concrete into dust.

" _FORCE_ _REPEL GUARD_!" I manage to shout in panic at the winds trying to pulverize me. Sighing in relief when the dome surrounds me in time and the strong winds are no longer affecting me bodily, cutting me up and spilling my blood more than it already is but is instead creating more chaos to the area.

" _So you have a trick to repel my winds…...let's see how strong it is…..and how long it holds out!"_ the wind Spirit howls in manic insanity and glee increasing the winds strength and intensity to which I curse in ways that would make any sailor blush inwardly.

My spell won't be able to hold out and repel all the winds with the power surging against it for more than ten minutes at most at this rate! I need to think of a plan and fast if I want to live and survive this game….

None of my spirits would be able to do anything against these hellish winds…. Duson may be able to create a large dome of earth to help but it won't work for more than a minute at most with my current strength…

So, that leaves me…. well fucked!

Taking a deep steady breath, I try to look through the winds to see around at all the now completely disintegrated buildings in a 5-mile radius. If I don't do something soon the ground will most likely crack open and kill all the city's populous beneath us and that would automatically make me lose the game!

I _**never**_ lose.

Sighing in frustration at my rotten luck to get a miss-classed mission even if I already _**knew**_ this was a miss-classed mission and why I took it in the first place! because this should really be an S-Ranked job! And I'm not near strong enough to be classed as such yet! Why did I decide to leave Natsu and Happy behind again!?

Besides I'm most likely a Mid to High B ranked mage….and let me tell you now that's not anywhere close to being Jashin damned A ranked let alone S!

So I'm basically screwed…..

 _ **Yay me!**_ _(Note the sarcasm!)_

* * *

 **Word Count: 2361**


	14. Chapter 14

' _Think Aki think…..What's wind fucking weak against!?'_ I inwardly shout in annoyance and slight dread watching my defense dome slowly loose its rotation.

If I don't do something quick my only defense strong enough to repel the blasted wind will crack and fall apart in under a minute and I'll be atomized!

That's not a game I want to play!

" _Amusing….It seems your defense is losing its strength….why don't you make it easy on yourself and just…_ _ **DIE**_ _…."_ The spirit says chuckling in dark demented glee and increasing his winds slightly.

 **THANKS FOR STATING THE OBVIOUS SHERLOCK! REEEEEAL HELPFUL**! _**Bloody ass dumb fuck!**_

Thinking fast at my options I frown in slight annoyance at not having a lightning spirit because it would have been extremely helpful considering that I figure lightning is strong against wind… well if you go on Naruto physics anyway because I don't know freak shit of real life situations!

I really should study more on the natural weather along with my geographic knowledge if I live through this if only to complement my existing knowledge….

With a sudden epiphany, I remember an unfinished spell I've been working on that I haven't even begun to try and physically implement being just pure theory right now but I think hard and quickly on if the risks are worth it to survive.

Seeing my dome slightly crack and quickly begin to brake I curse and decide to just screw it!

If I die from it then I do but I sure as hell am not just going to lie down and die from this insane prick without going down fighting this game!

Shoving my hands out either side of my body I move my right foot behind me and my left leg to my right before I grin in a more then slightly crazed excited determination and gathering all the magic I can into my palms start to spin. Quicker and faster I spin in place my hands constantly moving and flowing around in wide arcs too fast to follow.

" _What is this…..magic energy…This strange air coming from you…pure…no…._ _ **NO I WONT LET YOU STOP ME!**_ **"** I barely hear the spirit or notice my dome completely brake and shatter or that the winds are now battering my body that's surrounded in pure golden magic light in a bright ethereal glow before I suddenly stop my spinning and shove both my hands straight above my head stock still facing the way I was before I started and yell out though my now shredded and completely broken and bleeding body in the loudest scream I could manage.

" _ **SOULS ETERNAL PRISON!"**_

" _ **NO! MY PLAN WILL NOT FAIL…THE AIR….MY AIR WILL BE CLEAN!...HE PROMISED ME!"**_

* * *

" _Aki-Chan! Come on let's play together!" my sister Lucy yells running towards my 4-year-old self-grinning happily._

 _Smiling softly at her I stop her before she trips, "Alright Lucy-nee, how about we play…. tag?"_

" _Tag?" Lucy asked cutely with a confused frown making me giggle._

" _Tag is where one person is the chaser and has to 'tag' the person or people running away by touching them in a tag and then the person who was tagged is the new chaser while the person who tagged them is the one running away" I explain to her hiding my devious smirk at her wide-eyed look._

" _Sugoi! Let's play tag Aki-Chan Ok!?" she says excitedly before tapping me and running away making me chuckle and smile at her excited for what's about to happen._

" _No fair Lucy-nee!" I yell running after her laughing making sure to slow my pace slightly._

" _You can't catch me Aki-Chan! I'm too fast!" Lucy yells laughing running down the next hall making me smirk in dark satisfied glee._

" _Oh I'll get you yet Lucy! I'll get you yet…. count on it" I whisper softly before slowing my gait to watch as the perverted butler runs with a bucket of water to the room besides the stairs._

 _Stopping my run completely I pick up an unnoticed length of wire and pull with all my strength just as Lucy stops running and looks at me with wide and confused eyes before the butler trips and falls while I smirk evilly and wave childishly at Lucy and watch as her eyes go wide in fear and hurt when the butler accidentally pushes her down the stairs when he tried to stop his fall._

 _Suddenly the screaming that my sister was making stops and is replaced by a loud cracking sound while I smile in both happiness and sadness in contradicting waves and silently retrieve the wire while the butler is looking shocked and panicked at my fallen sister while other maids and Butlers run to the scene with my Mother and Jude following._

 _Ignoring the screams and cries of my mother, Jude and the servants I shove the wire in my pocket and look past the butler to see Lucy's head cracked wide open on the concrete stairs and I watch in fascinated curiosity and faked shocked silence as her blood flows quickly and blends into the blood red carpet while a maid quickly ushers me away._

 _I don't protest and go along._

 _Still with wide eyes and the sad thing is…_

 _I'm not sure if my shock is truly all that fake._

 _I feel like I want to take it back but at the same time I wished I had killed her with my own bare hands._

… _I…..I'm confused aren't I?...I'm sorry….Lucy-nee…mother…..I'm sorry..._

 _I don't notice I'm actually screaming until I'm gently smacked in the face by the hand of my crying and devastated mother and pulled into a tight emotion filled hug._

… _._

… _._

 _I'm sorry I'm not sorry…_

* * *

' _I haven't had that memory in a while…'_ I think slowly coming back into full awareness.

Keeping my eyes closed I notice that I'm lying on a camp bed considering the feel of the sheets and slight roughness of the blanket covering myself, I also hear noise…. construction noise and yelling and laughing and humming of mothers and children.

Confused I open my eyes slowly to a…. white sheet above me, looking around I notice that it's the middle of the day and I'm lying under a makeshift medical bay tent with a few others in medical cot beds.

Looking out I see what looks like the beginning work of people laying down the groundwork to building new homes and shops….

Guess the people have decided to build a brand-new city considering the old one was destroyed beyond repair by that wind spirit in his insane anger…. I wonder what happened to it?

All I really remember is that in a last-ditch effort to save myself and the city people below me and win the game, I used a spell that I only have theorized about before and then….

Nothing I remember absolutely nothing! Irritated I frown in annoyance.

"Oh you finally awake are you? Good! You were starting to get on my last nerve sleeping away like a lazy bum!" The mayor shouts as he is walking up to me on crutches making me blink at him owlishly.

"Ah… yes I'm awake Mr, Mayor…. may I ask how long I've been asleep and what happened?" I ask him politely causing him to get an annoyed look to his face.

"You've been awake barely a minute and already asking questions! Kids today…" the Mayor says grumbling before his grandson Shin arrives smiling nervously at me.

"Sorry about the mayor…. he can be a bit touchy but he was most worried about you when you went out to face the spirit miss Akira, we all were especially when we found you barely alive covered in a large pool of blood and with such grievous wounds a week ago, when we went to check after all the noise died down" he informs me making my eyes go wide in astonishment.

I…. nearly died…. _**again.**_

Well obviously this means I need to get stronger! I am so not looking forward to dying again in case I actually happen to once again wake up in another more annoying world…. Or Jashin forbid my old world of complete and utter _mundane-ness!_!

Besides I like playing all the new games I get to play in this world!

"I was not worried brat! I was just concerned about what would happen to our town and look! It was eradicated!" the mayor shouts at Shin and I with a red face making him chuckle slightly in nervousness and amusement.

"You were planning on making things new and different to the city before the spirit showed up so consider this your chance to make it into your vision eh gramps?" Shin placates nervously making the mayor scoff in derision.

"I apologize I was unable to save your city Mr, Mayor but I am glad you and the populace are mostly unharmed, this mission was wrongly classed and should have been made an S-Ranked job, I would have died if not for using a theoretical spell I was toying with and in the process of making, so for my short coming in this mission I will not request my reward and will go home empty handed" I say to both Shin and the mayor bowing low in my sitting form.

They looked shocked for a moment before the mayor huffs and turns around starting to walk away.

"You'll get your money brat and double the amount too! It may take a while but you'll get it! Where not a charity case! Shin! Give the brat what you found earlier and then come and do your job!" he commands not turning around before moving out of sight making me blink.

What Shin found?

Turning to the softly and nervously laughing Shin I look at him curiously.

"Ah-ha-ha, um yes well you see I found the spirits key near your b-body and no one else will touch it so I thought you should h-have it…." He says trailing off before presenting me with a sparkling blue key with the sign for wind at the top making my eyes go wide.

"T-thank you Shin" I say gently taking the key and inspecting it.

"You're welcome Miss…. Ah! I should go back to helping the others! See you miss Akira!" Shin says before bolting off making me chuckle softly before wincing in pain.

Looking down at myself I frown at all the bloody bandages and the now noticeable extreme pain and instantly check my magic Levels, I may have been out a week but my magic is still somewhat low…. that spell was very powerful if it worked…. well it should have worked since I'm alive and since the spirits gone.

Though I am curious if it worked the way I intended or if it did something completely out of my expectations…...

Well anyway a little below half of my magic stores has returned which is good enough, means I can use my healing spell without fainting or doing more damage.

" _Heal_ "

The affects are immediately noticeable considering all the small seen injuries not covered in bandages which were terrible by the way have partly healed/sealed up, though it does leave slightly noticeable thick and thin scars all over my body and getting out a mirror from my bag that includes my face, though luckily it is a very thin scar only about 4 inches long in a straight line down my right eye.

Still extremely stiff and sore but nodding in satisfaction at my now more tolerable but still completely pain filled body I reach in my bag again for a small bag of strawberry biscuits, immediately digging in but slowly considering my stomach problems with food and drink.

Sighing in bliss at the sweet taste I lie back down and decide to just rest even if I can't go back to sleep and watch the happening's going on around me.

* * *

It's been a week since I awoke and since then I have completely healed besides the new scares I've gained due to the heal spell and I've also helped the towns people in rebuilding with the help of my spirits, Duson has been especially helpful considering he can level the ground that was destroyed and build new temporary shelters for the people until their homes are completed.

All fun things must come to an end though and I have another job to do and games to play so alas~~

I left the rebuilding town this morning and am now in Asper town waiting for the train to arrive to get to my next job.

Shame this town doesn't have any magic stores.

Drinking a milkshake from the stations cafe I continue working on my English language translation book. I have been able to work on it a lot lately and I have gotten most of it done.

In fact, after this last page the first book will be done and I can start working on the second translation book from Japanese to English!

There will be three books for people who wish to really learn the language, the books go like this, Beginner, Immediate and advanced, and when the English translations are done I will start to work on another language.

Maybe my next translation will be in Italian?

Finishing my drink, the moment I finish my last page I grin in triumph at my finished work and place the page at the end of the stack and after stapling it all together put it back in my bag just as the train rolls in.

Smiling I run to the trains door and hop in and enter the only empty cart available and get comfortable, humming a little song I summon Plue and hug him tight and talk to him as the train starts moving.

I'm feeling so happy today I don't think anything could ruin my good mood!

* * *

 **Word Count: 2316**


	15. Chapter 15

Ok I was completely wrong there is something to ruin my good mood, and when I say something I really mean _someone_.

Staring at the familiar woman in front of me smirking with cold and hungry eyes I make sure to glare at her with all the complete contempt I hold for the world and her in both my eyes and aura.

" _Hello Angel~~~ been awhile~~~"_ she says flirtatiously making me sick.

"Obviously not long enough _**Trisha**_ " I spit her name out in disgust making her grin more in pleasure.

" _Now, now Angel don't be that way~~~ I bee missing you lots and lots~~~"_ she says in her American southern country accent.

"I honestly don't care~~" I say sickeningly sweet to her back making her chuckle softly.

" _O Angel you sure do know how to make a gurl feel special don't you~~~"_ she grins blowing the smoke from her cancer stick/pipe in my face.

"Leave me alone…Or you'll not like the…. _**results**_ **"** I whisper out with a dark smirk on my face to which she raises a brow at me in amusement.

" _Oh~~ how mean Angel~~~ but I suppose its fine~~~ got a job to do after all~~~ you should also go back to how you looked before~~~buh-bye~~"_ she says in a sing-song before stepping onto the train I just excited.

Huffing in irritation at my now foul mood I quickly make my way to the town's inn.

Trisha is or once was a business associate of Jude's, she has no magic to speak of but is more deadly than a cobra waiting to strike, she deals in the underhanded thing's for business men and woman who don't want their good names soiled, she also deals in the ways of dark guilds and gangs and other related criminal activity.

I myself deal in criminal activities but I'm a saint compared to her, I have never liked her and I never will, I would have already killed her if I didn't know that certain…. _people_ would not appreciate it. So, until I'm at least an S-class level mage I will just have to suck it up and leave her be.

Though I wish her dead I do so adore playing the dangerous game we play.

Shaking my head of anymore thoughts of that bitch I enter the town's inn and decide to check out the town I'm in, my mission is in Shirotsume town but that's 4 towns east of here.

It is a small town and has no railway station so I'm going to check out the towns along the way. You know…. the name Shirotsume reminds me of something in the show but I honestly can't remember from what.

Oh well I'm sure I'll remember later if it's important enough!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After walking around a while and buying some new books from the book store I'm slightly disappointed that this place has no magic store but according to a few of the shop owners there is a magic store in the next town over to my destination so I'm satisfied with that.

I would prefer to obtain new spirit friends from pathetic mages I could play my games with but considering there is only so many Celestial mages and keys out there now a day I must make do with what I can get.

Seeing a small job board next to what I guess is the town's mayor's office for wandering mages offered in most guild less towns I decide to head over and see if there's anything small and interesting I could do for the day before I leave for the next town tomorrow.

Every town without a guild has its own small job board for traveling mages or mages in towns on other jobs who would like to earn some extra cash, the town's jobs earn a lot less than an official job to a guild after all, I always check them when in a town to see if there are any keys for rewards, though I don't do it near as much as I used to and which I will start up again starting now for when I was a wondering mage myself.

Looking at the few jobs I only see one that's worth doing which is helping out an old lady in helping to repair her old house for a magic book and a thousand jewels. Should be easy with my helpful spirits, and I am curious on the book.

Taking it from the board I make sure to get it signed for by the mayor's secretary and then make my way over to the old lady's house.

* * *

Laying in the inns bed in my room I sigh in relief at getting to rest, that old lady's house was literally falling to pieces! Took all day and half of the night to get it all done even with my spirits help.

At the moment it's 1am and I'm exhausted from all the work I myself did, after all I'm not going to let my friends do all the work!

Deciding to take a hot shower I sluggishly get up from the rooms bed and into the adjoining bathroom. After showering and getting dressed into a large over-sized but snugly tee-shirt I crawl back into bed and sit against the headboard in order to check out my new magic book the old lady gave me.

'Mahō no kigen '…. Magic's origin huh? This should be interesting….may even help me with developing or improving some of my own spell's.

Happy with my new book I put it away and summon Ava to sleep with me tonight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Entering the next town half a day later after having left the other I decide to forgo getting a room at the inn since I won't stay long and go straight to the magic store after grabbing a map directory of the town near the entrance.

Entering the store I'm greeted by a bored looking teenager that doesn't even look up from her magazine, ignoring her I look around at all the different magic items and after looking at some magic gloves that channel ice magic I grab them and head to the counter to see if they have some celestial keys, frowning at not seeing any I put the gloves on the counter after stepping on my tippy toes because of my short height and grab the teens attention.

"Excuse me but do you happen to have any celestial spirit keys in stock?" I ask her blandly making her roll her eyes and look at me.

"In the blue box near the cards" she says dryly as if every word is an effort and pointing over to a shelf making me nod.

"Thank you" I tell her before heading to the box she indicated, opening the lid I see five silver spirit keys, two Canis Minor keys, Puppis the poop deck, Pyxis the compass and Vela the sail.

Happy at the three keys I don't have and not minding having the last Canis minor keys on Earth land in my set of keys I pick up the box and bring it to the very rude and bored cashier girl.

"I'll take all five keys and the ice gloves" I inform putting the box on the counter making her sigh and ring up the purchases.

"It'll be 90,000 jewels" she says looking at me I ignore her tone and the number just giving over the correct amount.

I don't bother thanking the rude teen that's not even worth being deemed a baby toy just picking up my new items and leaving the shop and heading to the book stores I saw in the map earlier.

Though I am Happy at the massive discount on the keys, that punk obviously didn't read the prices on the keys right!

Sniggering to myself I enter the first book store indicated and happily go about my day.

* * *

Entering the next town two days later I check myself in at the inn before checking the small towns job board, surprised at seeing a decently large reward job with a silver key as a part of the reward I take it and get it signed by the mayor's secretary and head towards the jobs requester.

Luckily this town isn't too big and I find it quickly, the house is small but homely, knocking on the door I wait for whoever to come out, I don't have to wait long.

"Oh, hello young miss can I help you?" the person who opened the door, an old man questions smiling at me kindly.

"Hello sir, my name is Akira and I'm here about the job you had up on the town's job board" I tell him bowing a little. Got to give respect to the nice elder's after all.

"Oh! Then why don't you come in and I'll tell you what it's about then eh?" he says joyfully and ushering me inside which I slightly smile at in acquiesce.

"Thank you"

* * *

Leaving the old man's house who I found out was called jasper I start walking to the woods in order to start my job, Jasper has asked me to find a rare and extremely hard to find herbal tea leaf found in a cave 2 miles northeast of the forest.

According to Jasper the cave is actually the entrance to a large underground maze, and it spreads out for miles in any which direction. There is a lot of nocturnal creatures and monsters living in the caves so it's quite a dangerous mission. When I asked why he didn't send the flyer to an official guild he told me that he simply wished to give wandering mages a challenge which amused me greatly.

He certainly knows how to play a game maker.

The amount he is paying is quite high as well for a town board mission valuing at 100,000 jewels and if you include the silver key which I found was actually a miss-typo and was meant to be key's instead of key, he has eight silver keys he is planning on giving away because while he used to be a celestial mage himself he no longer has access to his magic because of a terrible magical disease that eats up all his magic and if he happens to use his magic he will surely die.

I'm happy to get eight new keys though! Well after I finish this mission of course.

Entering the forest I check the map Jasper gave me and once I'm positive on my direction I instantly start to Soru to my location getting their within a half hour more than necessary because I saw a few bunnies and just _**had**_ to freaking pet them! They are just so cute!

I will pet them but I will not trust them.

Never trust a bunny.

Looking up at the caves huge entrance lined against a small mountain I tilt my head at the darkness and frown slightly. I don't really like the dark, it's hard to play some of my more fun games in. Getting out my altered magic torch I received when I got my package from Phil in Hargeon I aim it at the cave and activate it, smiling in satisfaction when it completely illuminates the whole cave in bright light.

The torch I ordered and received from Phil is a special torch I had custom made for situations such as this where visibility is hard to find. The torch also stops some forms of shadow magic in its tracks so it's quite useful though it doesn't do any damage besides increase light magic and as I said stop some shadow magic.

Though I seriously doubt it will stop and hold against attacks from someone such as say Rouge for instance I'm not stupid after all.

Getting out one of my new keys Pyxis I instantly summon him along with Lupus.

"We! What do you want non!" Lupus crows while smacking Pyxis with his tail. Pyxis happens to be a very flamingo pink penguin like the one Lucy had but well pink.

"Hello Lupus, Pyxis I have a job for you both, Lupus I need you to help me sniff out a rare herbal plant called ' _herbal dark essence'_ and Pyxis I need you to help make sure we don't get lost ok" I say to them both making Pyxis squeak and Lupus scoff.

"I-I-I'll do m-my best!" Pyxis shouts making Lupus hit him again.

"We! I am being used as a butt hound! I am no mutt! Why did you not ask the annoying pests to do this non!" Lupus huffs causing me to chuckle in amusement at him.

"Because Lupus I can't call on Sin and Lin on Tuesdays where I can call on your assistance anytime…..besides you know as well as I that if I summoned them to lead me in a maze of a cave they would most likely run off and get lost themselves before I could blink let alone find what I'm looking for" I say imagining them doing just that.

Amazing hunting dogs they may be but staying still and focused is not what they are good at... honestly, I think they have ADHD and ADD or something.

"We! They wouldn't be able to find their own tails if they weren't already attached non! I know the scent of the plant you speak of non! This will be easy to find non!" Lupus says smugly before walking into the cave with Pyxis quickly waddling after him making me chuckle before also following suit into the maze of a cave.

I have a feeling this mission is going to be slightly annoying and I've learnt to trust my instincts over my many years alive… both in this world and the last.

Though no one ever did say my instincts where the normal kind or even morally ethical!

After all my instincts lead me to kill Lucy didn't they?

* * *

 **Word Count: 2332**


	16. Chapter 16

"Never trust a bunny" I say aloud in dry all-knowing wisdom while watching the giant rabbit attempting to pound Lupus into the ground.

We were an hour into the cave when this cute little rabbit was cowering away from a small spider and I not being able to resist a cute animal decided to help it and shoo the spider away. As you can see that was the wrong decision on my part.

The rabbit as soon as the spider was gone smirked which I didn't know was even physically possible and turned gigantic like those bunnies seen in One Piece on Choppers island except a tan colour. It instantly made Pyxis disappear back to the spirit world pissing me off immensely but not as much as Lupus who I found out is my little pink penguins best friend which completely surprised me.

Guess I got to start talking and getting to know my spirits more other than just hanging and playing around with them…. Never know when particular information is going to be useful after all~~

Angel certainly used her knowledge of her spirits well against Lucy after all in their battle to good effect! Though I certainly did not agree with sacrificing them since that is just a low blow even if I myself have tactics like that in some of my games making me a hypocrite.

Do I care about that though? No, no I don't.

Anyway it's what led to the bunny and Lupus to start fighting, but because of the size of the cave and the limited space Lupus is losing and is just Lucky that the Rabbit hasn't got a good hit in either otherwise he would be sent back as well and that would lead to a cave in because I don't hold back in my anger.

Doesn't help that Lupus also can't use his magic in the tight space effectively even if he were to turn into his human form.

"Can I help Lupus? Any good attacks you could do in your current form to that stupid bunny are dangerous and could cause a cave in" I question with a bored expression watching him take a huge bite out of the angered bunny, scoffing and growling as he jumps back before the bunny could do any damage.

"WE! This bunny is annoying non! I wish to take it down non! But a cave in would be more annoying non! and I refuse to turn human non!" he growls making me smile, he told me in his own way for me to help.

"Ok than! _Confusion!"_ I say cheerily pointing at the rabbit making it pause with a strange expression before turning small again and hopping off.

"We! That silly little spell of yours is annoyingly useful on idiotic mammals non!" Lupus says snickering while I chuckle along.

"I suppose…. well I guess I should summon another spirit who can fight in small spaces ne?... maybe I should summon Yin her poison would do well in here…." I mumble thinking aloud making Lupus perk up slightly.

Lupus and Yin are a couple if you didn't know and is mostly why Lupus hates turning human. Some kind of melodramatic spew about it being an abandonment of his sweetheart.

"WE! My love would be perfect for this non! Summon her quickly non!" Lupus demands making me sigh with a lopsided smile.

"As you wish Lupus, Open gate of the Canis Major! Yin!" I sigh swiping her key out and with a flash she and Lupus are instantly snuggling against each other like two hormonal teenagers.

"My love…it has been a while since we were last summoned together, Mistress I take it you wish for me to help knock out enemies that you and my love cannot due to the cave were in" Yin says softly with a doggy smile while licking Lupus's cheek.

Smiling at her I nod in acquiesce, "Yes Yin, I cannot use my stun wave properly due to the magic particles sticking to the walls, and Lupus is a speed type fighter in close combat and the space is limited for him to man-oeuvre around so if you would please" I say to her getting an accepting nod in turn.

"Of course, Mistress, my love shall we go on together" Yin says to Lupus getting a happy wag of the tail which I silently snicker at him for.

"WE! My darling poison Petal walk beside me non!" Lupus croons to her happily before walking beside her in a slight daze making me and Yin chuckle at his love-struck puppy look.

"WE! My Poison Petal is amazing non!" Lupus exclaims in pride and awe as Yin easily knocks out another of the misleading bunnies.

* * *

Honestly they keep freaking popping up It's like theirs no end to them!

I kind of wish I could keep one as a pet…. Imagine the types of games I could play!

"These Bunnies annoy me; I mean their adorable when there small but come on! They keep changing size! I didn't even know bunnies could do that!" I say exasperated getting chuckles from Yin.

"These bunnies are called Gino Lepus they live in caves such as this and eat either other animals or others of their kind because they are Carnivores and cannibalistic, in fact I suggest you call out Orion and allow him to go back to collect their pelts, he has been annoyed as of late because another spirit one of the Hercules brothers has been annoying him with his increased amount of pelts from the human realm due to his master being a hunter" Yin explains making me blink.

"I see….thank you Yin I think I'll do just that, Open gate of the hunter! Orion!" I say slashing his key down.

"Ki it has been sometime since you last called upon me" Orion says nodding to me with a smile in his eyes.

"Hello Orion it has been a while hasn't it? I've called on you because Yin here has told me that you have been wishing for more pelts, Yin here has been helping me take out a lot of Gino Lepus and I was wondering if you would like to collect the one's we have already taken care of and any future ones we come across before reaching our objective" I ask him curiously with a little grin making him blink startled before smiling gently at me.

"That is kind of you Ki, I shall do just that and then catch up to you" Orion says before walking back the way we came to find the other bunnies.

Nodding to myself in satisfaction I turn back to Lupus and grin happily with my hand outstretched in the peace sign "Alight! Now how much longer till we get their Lupus?" I exclaim making him scoff.

"WE! The scent is getting stronger non! We shall be there sooner than I expected non!" Lupus informs me while licking Yins cheek.

"Yes, I smell the scent more strongly now as well Mistress, depending on the length of this tunnel we should arrive in less than an hour" Yin agrees making me grin.

"Then let's get going ne?" I say skipping ahead not caring for the laughter following my back.

* * *

"It's the land of the Lepus!" I exclaim childishly hands in the air looking out at the huge dome where the plant I need is and where hundreds and hundreds of Gino Lepus have made their home and are looking at us and changing size to prepare for battle.

This is going to be such a fun game!

"WE! These Pests are getting on my last nerve non! I say we kill them all non!" Lupus growls out in annoyance while standing protectively in front of Yin who is panting in slight exhaustion. I have had her out for 5 hours now constantly using her poison magic so it's no wonder she is exhausted.

"Yin since the room in here is a lot larger you can go home and rest, I and Lupus will handle the rest of these stupid Bunnies!" I say to her quietly and confidently getting a hum in acknowledgement.

"Thank you, Mistress, I think I'll do that, my love be sure to bring one of the corpse's home for dinner when you're done alright" Yin says thankfully before flashing home.

"WE! I won't be able to deal with this many without using my magic non! My magic also won't do any damage to Gino Lepus Rabbits non! Especially with that torch of yours non!" Lupus growls annoyed and threateningly at the bunnies slowly approaching making me frown in understanding.

Lupus has a form of shadow magic that is more for stealth and defense and doesn't really have any attacks which is why he is more a front line physical speed fighter while he uses his magic to jump from one place to the other using the shadows around his opponents as both protection and slight invisibility.

"I see I haven't missed much and even get to make use of my skills" Orion says from behind causing me to giggle in glee, Orion's magic and skill in long distance fighting will be a huge help in defeating multiple opponents at once along with my own spell.

"I'm glad you could join us Orion your arrows will be quite helpful in beating these annoyances" I grin placing my hands in positions in the air as if I was holding a bow and arrow while Orion uses the bow and arrows on his own back to do the same with a rare calm smile at the now charging bunnies.

"I'm glad to use my skills in actual battle once again, it has been months since I last held my bow in my hands for anything other than hunting game" Orion says with a content sigh before he lets the first of his arrows fly before more join it a split second later making me grin in both glee and awe at his skills.

"Lupus attack any stragglers when where done k!" I order cheerily gathering my magic and the ether in the air to combine and condense causing a golden bow to appear in my hands while I pull the bows string back firmly sharing a grin with Orion before we both call out the attack of our respective spells.

" _Arrows Rain!"_

" _Multiplying Shots!"_

" _ **Unison Raid!"**_

With the spells called I release the string and watch as countless amounts of golden magic arrows shoot from my bow while continually multiplying while all the arrows of Orion's do the same mid-flight killing the first wave of Gino coming our way easily. Doing it again and again for the remaining 5 waves of Gino Lupus afterwards until all are either dead or to critically injured to move before letting my magic dissipate completely.

"WE! Finally, non! You no longer need me now correct non!" Lupus calls out in glee rushing to kill the last of them before grabbing the biggest of the bunnies and flashing home without waiting for an answer.

"That was fun Ki we should do this again soon! may I collect the pelts?" Orion asks politely. Nodding in acquiesce and watching him speedily move around but with ease and skill start skinning the first of the Lepus.

"What do you think we should do with the meat?" I ask slightly curious while walking over to my tea leaf objective getting out a glass jar and filling it up completely but carefully since this plant happens to have extremely poisonous small thorns invisible to the naked eye despite the leaf being medicinal in property.

Luckily I happen to have very thick animal hide gloves that Andromeda gifted me with for such an occasion 2 years ago that I put on before entering the cave.

"We should leave it here, Gino Lepus meat is extremely tough and not edible for human consumption, and considering the nature of these rabbits and the amount of them we have in this one area there is bound to be a lot more that has already smelt the blood and are making their way here as we speak. Not to mention the other carnivorous beasts within this cave's network" Orion informs me making me pale at having to face any more of them before shaking my head clear of such thoughts and placing the jar back in my bag.

Facing him again I notice that more than half the bunnies' pelts have been skinned from their bodies already.

"You sure are quick aren't you? Well don't take too long Orion! you can go back after you're done k…. Open gate of the Chained Lady! Andromeda!" I call out.

"You called mistress" Andromeda says immediately upon arrival smiling at me with her hand on her heart in her normal greeting.

"Hello Andromeda my mission is complete for the day could you please transport me to the towns entrance of Milton?" I ask her tiredly but still grinning when she agrees.

"Of course mistress"

* * *

"Here you go Mister Jasper a full jar of herbal Dark essence" I say sitting down on the old man's couch after accepting a cup of rose tea.

"Ah Delightful! Thank you so much little Miss! I was starting to miss having dark essence tea! It helps clear up both the sinuses and relieve this old man of sore joint muscles!" Jasper says joyfully laughing away.

"I'm glad I could be of help" I say smiling slightly at him.

We talk for some time while we drink our teas before I needed to leave for the inn. Standing at the door I'm giddy as he passes me a heavy money pouch and an old key ring smiling sadly at his old friends.

"You take good care of them you hear? They have helped this old man a lot in his life time and have been really good friends and deserve to be treated right" he tells me seriously with a stern look in his eyes making me nod in gratitude and determination.

"You have my word I will treat them as part of my own family just like I do for the rest of my spirits and friends" I say bowing to him slightly getting a relieved look at my determined tone of voice despite my blank expression.

"I'm so glad I managed to find a kind Celestial mage for my old friends…. well thank you miss and I hope I get to meet you again someday" he says smiling a bit more cheerily before closing the door while I Soru back to the inn only to walk to my door before falling straight into bed completely exhausted at the long day.

Smiling slightly after staring at the wall blankly for a while I get up and grab the new keys from the old key ring and lay them straight on the bed. Picking them up one by one to check which ones I got and to memorize and remember the keys individual feel.

Apus the bird of paradise or the wingless bird.

Boötes the bear driver.

Cepheus the king.

Cassiopeia the Queen.

Columbia the dove.

Circinus the compasses.

Camelopardalis the giraffe.

Delphinus the dolphin.

…. _sweet!_ they are all ones I don't have! I even got Andromeda's parents! ...well maybe considering there are multiples out there….

Sighing I quickly place my new keys on my own key chain and frown slightly at the weight of it. I'm going to have to buy a larger one somewhere, while I usually just summon them from my bag since I always have it on me I still need a chain to keep them all together.

I could buy and use one of those expensive small re-quip and anti-theft pouches to hold them all but I'm of a certain belief when it comes to keys.

A key needs a key ring after all!

* * *

 **Word Count: 2659**


	17. Chapter 17

Reaching Shirotsume a few days after gaining eight new friends and besting the misleading bunnies. I headed straight to the book store since this town has no magic stores to speak of and since it is still quite early only reaching around mid-morning.

Heading in I was quick to notice that the store was only filled with non-magic books and that it was mostly only novels that where interesting since any learning books in where ones I already owned.

Feeling slightly disappointed I perk up slightly at seeing the books from my favorite adventure novelist Kemu Zaleon.

I may prefer learning texts and magic books but a good fantasy and adventure book is fine by me on occasion and so far, his are the only ones in the adventure genre that I consistently like.

Picking up the only book of his I don't have I pay for it before heading to my job questers house.

The house is small and made of a lovely shade of brown wood that I can appreciate slightly in the simplicity of its outward appearance.

Heading to the door I knock and wait patiently for the occupants.

"Ah hello miss what can I do for you today?" a brown-haired woman says smiling gently at me when the door opens.

She seems kind of familiar in all honesty…. maybe this job is one Lucy and Natsu did in the anime though obviously, I got to it first and the money is most likely a lot less now than it is in the future I remember that much.

"Hello Ma'am I'm Akira from Fairy Tail I'm here about the Job request" I answer bowing my head slightly before pulling the said flyer out to give to her.

"Oh! Than please come in Akira I'll make some tea for you while we wait for my husband to come back from work, it's him who sent the request after all" the woman says ushering me inside and to a small couch in what I guess is the living/dining area.

"Thank you, Ma'am," I thank when she places the cups of tea down onto the coffee table.

"That's alright Akira and please call me Sophie" she asks of me.

"Of course, Sophie now do you know when your husband will be home?" I question taking a sip of the tea which I can taste is a well-done earl grey.

"He should be home by 12 for Lunch…. now Akira what magic do you use may I ask?" Sophie questions curiously.

* * *

"I'm home!" Mr. Melon calls out when he enters the house causing me to look up from my conversion on Celestial Magic with Sophie.

"Welcome back dear! We have a visitor from Fairy Tail" Sophie calls to him when he steps into the room causing him pause.

"Hello Mr. Melon I'm Akira from fairy Tail here about the job you sent" I introduce myself standing and bowing slightly to him in greeting making him smile in slight hope I guess by his expression.

"Ah yes hello I'm Kaby Melon and I suppose you've met my wife Sophie" he says taking a seat beside his wife while I sit back down.

"May I ask Mr. Melon not to sound rushed but what book you wish for me to destroy? I have been away from home already for far too long as it is from other missions" I ask politely getting an understanding nod.

"Yes of course…. You see my father was Zekua Melon a famous Author going by the name Kemu Zaleon … years ago a rich and corrupt man named Everlue asked my father to write a book for him, using lots of money my father agreed and was with him for a few years before he came home, when he did he cut off his own hand swearing never to write again and he died soon afterwards…that book was trash and destroyed my father and I don't want it sullying my father's memory anymore! I admit for years I was angry at first for writing that piece of trash for Everlue but I have come to regret my actions towards my father afterwards and wish to at least do this for him" Mr. Melon tells me his story making me blink in slight surprise and sudden realization.

This is the book Daybreak that Lucy and Natsu where sent to destroy….and that Everlue man is a Celestial mage and must have Virgo yes!

"The name of the book Mr. Melon what's it called? Also…. If I'm correct and this man happens to own a Celestial key than I won't request of you any form of payment for this job, I also happen to be a fan of your father's works so consider it a fans duty to protect his image if you wish to protest" I say knowing that they don't actually have the funds. Seeing his eyes go wide and look as if to protest but stops at seeing my look and just sighs in resignation.

"The books called Daybreak and is within Everlue mansion…."

* * *

'… _.so, this is Everlue Mansion huh? Looks kind of tacky and like a giant Lego block if you ask me and I hate playing with Lego blocks….'_ I think to myself in disdain looking up at the huge Block of Lego in front of me.

Tilting me head in concentration I try to remember the events from this story arc and if there is anything of true importance to remember…. Ah yeah, the guy can use Earth magic as well and from all the attempts to reclaim the book there is probably some mages guarding the place though I don't know if they are the same ones from the show.

Shrugging in an uncaring manor I quickly Sky walk up to the roof and over to a side window near the back, the library is most likely on the third floor so that will be easy enough to get to and the book will be easy to find with Eye Spy spell…. but how the hell will I get Virgos key…going to have to get this guy arrested or somehow killed later if that doesn't pan out.

We'll see how the games wheel turns.

Opening the window, I silently jump in and doing a cursory glance and seeing nothing of interest I close the window and my eyes and whisper out my spell.

" _Eye Spy: Book Daybreak. Eye Spy: Celestial keys Eye Spy: Life_ "

... So, this guy has 3 Celestial keys with Virgo being one of them, the book Daybreak is down the hall on the end and in the room straight in front of the stairs to the left and I'm guessing the maids are having lunch on the bottom floor with two men patrolling the corridors on the second with I'm guessing Everlue in his room on the floor with me down the hall…

Easy enough.

Grabbing two keys I swipe my hand down and call them with the message to do so quietly.

"Open gate of the chained Lady! Andromeda! Open gate of Canis Major! Yin!" I whisper out.

"My Lady what do you need of me?"

"Mistress no more Lepus I hope"

Smiling slightly at Yins quip I immediately give them their orders.

"Andromeda I need you to chain up the two men on the second floor and the 5 females on the first and Yin I need you to give them a knock out Poison, I'll deal with the owner of this place up here, the owner happens to be a Celestial and Earth mage and happens to hold Virgos key so she is most likely around here as well so be extra care with that! the men below us are most likely mages as well so be sure to knock them out quickly" I give them their orders and get nods in acquiesce before I open the door and they bound off to do their jobs.

Using magic to keep my steps light and silent I hear the first thumps and shouts indicating that Yin and Andromeda have downed their first targets and the maids are coming up with Virgo most likely in the lead if the shaking of the building is anything to go by.

Seeing the door with Everlue bang open I instantly Soru behind him and using soft touch to his thick fat neck knock him out, being careful I tie up his hands with magic restricting rope and after searching his pockets grab the keys he owns and place them in my own jackets breast pocket.

Getting up I use the long end of the rope to drag the fat and tackily dressed man behind me and into the Library where I tie the ropes end to a sturdy table leg before finally deeming it safe enough to look around.

After a few moments, I whistle slightly impressed at his collection of books, tacky he may be but he does have good taste in books I'll give him that.

Perhaps as an added reward I'll take a few books?

Shaking my head of such thoughts for now I listen to the sound of fighting going on down below and due to the shaking of the building I guess Andromeda and Yin are dealing with hulk Virgo.

Shrugging off my worries for them knowing they'll be fine I walk to the shelf I know the book Daybreak is at cutesy of Eye Spy and jumps up slightly, easily grabbing the book before I fall back down.

Looking at the book I can feel the magic coming from it and if I remember correctly this book has Letter magic on it to rearrange the words that make the trash book into a work of true art….

I hope that Mr. Melon will let me read it… or copy it….

Placing the book in my bag I turn around just as the door bursts open and Virgo steps in, in her Gorilla maid form making me inwardly gag at her appearance.

Not that my emotions show on my face I could easily win a blank faced contest against her.

Seeing her pause at seeing her master just unconscious and tied up she than looks to me and before she can do anything like attack I take out the Keys I got from Everlue making her just look at me for a few moments before I speak up.

"Your Master is a bad and corrupt man Lady Virgo and he _**will**_ be going to jail after I speak with the knights about him imprisoning and blackmailing people of this town and for any other illegal deeds he has done over the years of that I can assure you but I ask you now if you would like me to have your key along with your friends here?" I tell/ask her seriously shaking the key chain for emphasis.

For a while we just stare each other down for what feels like forever before hearing a groan from the man in the room with us. Turning from Virgo I watch the man come to in a daze before letting his eyes go large and start shouting after he sees me and Virgo and that he's tied up.

"What the hell! Virgo what are you doing just standing there! Help me this instant and deal with that little ugly girl!" Everlue starts shouting at Virgo and spewing insults at me but I ignore them since I know I look fan-fucking-fabulous and just stare Virgo down waiting for her decision.

Virgo just stares at Everlue for a short moment before looking at me and nodding her head before turning back to Everlue.

"Mistress here has informed me that you will be going to prison as such mine and the others contract with you is now nullified" she informs him before bowing to me and going back home to the spirit world to rest making me smirk and giggle in glee at Everlue's complete look of disbelief and shock.

Placing the key chain back in my bag I turn to Everlue who is struggling to get free and now looking at me in fear and rage.

"As Virgo just stated for your wrong doings you will be going to jail after I contact the knights and after an investigation into your home here I'm sure you will be going away for a long time but just to make sure the incompetent knights don't miss anything…." I trail off grabbing a key from my chain and swiping it down in a low arc.

"Open gate of the Vain Queen! Cassiopeia!"

"This better be good child!" Cassiopeia snaps out annoyed making me smirk at her. She looks a lot like Andromeda just with short Blond hair in a bob cut instead of long and Black and in a more Roman attire with no chains, she also happens to be my Andromeda's actual mother along with her husband so I got a full family set!

"I wouldn't waste your time Cassiopeia unless it's a planned affair as you'll soon come to find out if you haven't already from my other faithful spirits but this is a business call so let's just cut to the chase, shall we? This guy here is a corrupt politician and business man and I need you to go through everything of note in his house to collect a full composition of his deeds so I can give it over to the knights since I don't trust them to do an acceptable job of it or not be tempted into a bribe to discard evidence" I say briskly in both amusement and seriousness while she gives a contemplative face in thought.

Cassiopeia is a business and books spirit she doesn't fight but give her a job in any sort of business transaction or political role and she will instantly find any weakness and either make use of or crush it ruthlessly. So, if I ever decide to own a shop or need to use politics I can just call on her abilities and I _ **will**_ get what I want and more. Considering I also just happen so, happen to be an information broker… yeah, she is going to be an extremely useful tool.

Not that I don't already keep all my papers and books of information and contacts in absolute order and under tight lock and key in my bag but she is eons older than me and a lot more proficient in business ventures.

"I will need you to call on my husband than, he can use his magic to get this pathetic ugly and tackily dressed man to tell and show me everything in his property and if there is anything incriminating of his that he keeps elsewhere" she informs me already working getting a black notebook and pen out while walking around writing who knows what down.

I swear if this was Ouran High School Host Club Kyoya would have met his match in this force of nature.

"Of course, …. Open gate of the King! Cepheus!" I call out ignoring the still yelling fool of a man.

"You called My Lady Akira" Cepheus greets appearing bowed low on one knee hand on his heart just like his daughter is prone to do.

"Yes, please assist Cassiopeia in anything she needs to collect all pertinent information she can get her hands on to give to the knights when they arrive later and to also keep an eye on Everlue here while I go and complete my mission" I order him getting a small smile and nod in acceptance before he walks off to talk with his wife.

Looking one last time at the red in the face disgusting man I flip my hair back like a queen high school bitch spinning around and walk out silently snickering at myself.

* * *

 **Word Count: 2651**

 **Now we have come across the third major change in the story! The first being Lucy's untimely death at Akira's hands and the second gaining Pieces key! Not that it matters much right now and aren't truly major to this story but they are important I suppose.**


	18. Chapter 18

Entering the Melon home after contacting the knights and greeting Sophie and Kaby we all sit back down into the lounge room drinking tea. It's silent for a while before I decide to get this all over with since Mr. Melon isn't asking questions.

Opening my bag, I summon forth the book and place it on the table getting wide eyes from both of them.

"I know you requested that I destroy this book because of you and Everlue thinking it's absolute rubbish and in a way it is…. the thing is though it is also the single greatest book that your father has ever written in his life and was written and meant for you so I could not in good conscious allow you to think otherwise" I state seriously getting an unbelieving wide eyed stare from both making me give a slight sly smile before picking up the book again and holding it out to him.

"I think you'll understand once you hold it Mr. Melon" I say smiling gently getting an uncertain look before he takes it from my hands where he goes wide eyed and gasps when a magic circle shoots out from it and the words start rearranging themselves from golden chains and the cover now says Dear Kaby.

Watching Mr. Melon, I see his eyes get tearful before he starts crying in joy and understanding.

"Your father used letter magic to rearrange the words on it until a time when it got passed to your hands Mr. Melon, he chopped off his own hand not because he created the worst piece of literature ever but because he created the single most amazing story of his life and no longer had any reason to write, so in response he chopped off his own hand in a sign of symbolism to show case that" I say softly getting a sob chocked laugh.

It's silent for a long while with Mr. Melon just silently crying and hugging the book close while Sophie smiles gently and holds him while I drink my tea.

Before long he finally looks up with an extremely happy and grateful look.

"Thank you so much Akira if you had just destroyed it like I asked I…. I never would have known about this….and I would have had a hand in destroying my father's greatest work" he says in complete and utter gratitude while wiping his eyes with a handkerchief.

"You're welcome Mr. Melon! I had sensed the magic on the book and understood the meaning of it, as a fan of your late fathers work I can completely understand him taking the actions he did with a man like Everlue owning it. I guess now I should also inform you that I have called the knights and that some of my spirits are searching his home for information and documentation on his bad deeds and he will be going to jail, I have managed to get the keys he owned so as I stated my payment has been fulfilled but…. I do so hope you will allow me to read the greatest work your father created as one of his biggest fans" I ask slyly getting a big booming laugh.

"I'm sure my father would be honored to have the fan who managed to get his book to me safely read his work" he says chuckling lowly making me smile just slightly in happiness not willing to show my true childish personality in public.

"Thank you!"

* * *

Leaving the Melons for the last time after a few hours' more, having read the book Mr. Melon allowed me to read and copy down into another blank notebook. Which I was totally excited and surprised about! I quickly Soru over to the mansion and enter the building where Cassiopeia and Cepheus are currently finishing the last of everything.

"Good you're here! my investigation has brought to light a lot of unlawful things that the tacky pig has done and been involved in, everything is written down here for you to give the fools when they arrive, all the proof they could ever need and more has been placed over in that corner and photos have been taken from where they were found so it will be more difficult to say we placed it" Cassiopeia immediately informs me when I enter the library passing me a full black book.

Nodding in thanks I take out my newer version of Gale Force Glasses and start reading to see if there is anything of note that could be useful for me.

I start writing things down and talking to Cassiopeia and Cepheus on everything getting a full and detailed report which I can tell Cassiopeia is impressed by and appreciates but I ignore that thought for the more important information.

It's an hour before the knights finally arrive and I'm quick to greet them and take them to the library where I tell them of the happenings of why a Fairy Tail mage is here and has tied up the owner since I know Fairy Tail has a bad rap.

I tell them of what my spirits have dug up and show them the evidence and give them the edited version of the book that Cassiopeia gave me keeping the original for myself and then show them all the places that Everlue has in his mansion that were akin to Mr. Melons prison.

Due to my spirits efficiency everything went quite smoothly and though I could easily tell that the knights were surprised that a Fairy Tail mage managed to apprehend a previously unknown criminal without causing the whole town to become destroyed besides a few holes and cracks in the man's building that I informed them was not caused by me but the man's now ex spirit that was fighting with my own spirits while they tried to knock her out, after a few hours I was dismissed and after thanking and dismissing my companions I went to the small inn that every town seems to have to have a rest after the long and tiring day.

Let's just hope I can sleep tonight on my own if only for a few hours since I can't summon Aries today and I don't wish to bother anyone else this late at night.

Well I could but the only ones I can summon are either too big, loud or both so I'd rather not take any chances in owing money for property damage.

* * *

Entering the café early morning irritable because I couldn't sleep again and stayed up all night I order a large Vanilla milkshake and a fruit cup to go before walking the short distance to the woods to find a clearing so I can contact and contract my new spirits.

Who knows if I find a large lake nearby I might even be able to finally contract Dolphinus. I haven't been able to yet because the others say he is as large as a fully grown dragon which is just so flipping cool I can't wait to meet him!

Yes, the pun was so intended.

Finding a medium sized clearing 10 minutes from the town I place my fruit cup and drink on a nearby stump before fishing out the key chain I got yesterday and carefully picking out the gold key I hold it out before chanting in an authorization tone the chant to start the contract.

"O spirit heed my call and open the gate to the celestial plane! Open gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

"Good morning Mistress" Virgo says in her normal form bowing low after flashing in.

"Good morning Virgo how are you today? Also, please don't sound so formal I would actually prefer to be called by Aki since I am not your master nor you my servant I am you're friend even if Yin and Andromeda seem to like calling me it to tease me" I inform her smiling gently and happily at her making her blink before smiling softly back in a rare show of emotion.

"I like the sound of friend Princess" she says kindly standing back up straight.

"Good! Now let's get this contract dealt with! what times are you free?" I exclaim whipping out my little purple contract book after writing down her name in it.

After that's done with I just sit down and talk with her getting to know her better while drinking my shake. I find out a lot about her like that she is my Andromeda's best friend and that she likes helping Sasha dress up poor Aries which makes for an amusing picture.

An hour later I allow her to go back to her world so I can contract the other two.

Finishing off my shake I put it back next to my fruit cup to dispose of later and place her key onto my key chain and picking up the next key.

Memorizing the feel of the key I check the sign before calling out.

"O spirit heed my call and open the gate to the celestial plane! Open gate of the Crow! Corvus!"

With a chime and a flash of light a tall man with black wings on his back and a giant crows head in a black tuxedo shows up staring at me while I do as well for a few seconds in wonder and awe before introducing myself.

"Hello my name is Akira but please call me Aki or really anything besides mistress or master since I may own your key and are able to summon you but I do not own you. As a living being I am your friend and partner now would you like to make a contract with me?" I say seriously though still excited making the guy tilt his head slightly for a short while before nodding with what I guess is a smirk what with his beak and all.

"Friend Akira than I am free whenever you may call on me but on the third week of every month, I use blood magic and am just one hell of a butler if I do say so myself and am quite proficient in many other ventures as well and if need be can assist your other spirits easily if you shall require it" he states bowing his head and placing his hand on his right shoulder.

…..

…

…..

Oh my Jashin I got a spirit that says Sebastian's line from black butler! _**This is so sweet~~~**_ not that I know if he acts like him since I never watched the actual show or read the manga but still _**awesome**_.

"May I ask what blood magic is exactly Corvus? Oh and would you prefer I call you something else if you have another name like some of my other spirits?" I ask writing down all the information in my book.

"Corvus is fine and while there are different forms of blood magic out their mine consists of using my own or blood spilled outside of another's body to use as a weapon generally in the form of whips or strings but I can also now use it to create a full copy of something for a duration of time since you are so powerful" he informs me sounding quite proud and impressed at my strength making me blush despite myself getting a low chuckle.

"I see thank you Corvus I'll call on you again another time just to talk and get to know one another for a while since my train will be coming in an hour which is at the next town over and I still need to contract the other found with you and Virgo" I inform him getting a regal nod before he flashes away.

Placing his key with the now almost full key chain I frown before shaking it off. I'll get another one soon in magnolia or maybe go to phantom lord to check on an informant in that down and pay Gajeel to make me one.

Maybe even in the shape of a nine tailed fox ring! That would be like _**the**_ coolest thing ever!

Picking up the last key I also summon Kumara from my bag because I want to cuddle with it now that I thought of foxes like I do after every time I think on the cuties and checking the key and memorizing it I hold it in front of me.

"O spirit heed my call and open the gate to the celestial plane! Open gate of the Foal! Equuleus!"

"Noni?" a young child that looks like he's only 3 in a black horse onesie with a white patch on the left ear of the hood shaking and looking scared questions looking up confused on who I am.

…

….

…..

" _ **YOU ARE JUST TOO CUTE**_ **!"** I squeal in a rare show of lost control before squatting down in front of him a slight distance away knowing not to hug him or else risk scaring him more though I really want to!

"Hello sweetie my name is Akira but you can call me whatever you like but master or mistress ok? Would you like to make a contract with me? Your old key holder went to jail if Corvus and Virgo haven't informed you" I ask softly wanting to desperately hug him to death.

"No-Noni…." He exclaims before nodding shyly making me smile before asking him lots of questions which he nods or shakes his head at while saying Noni a lot.

"Ok one last question Noni? what's your magic" I ask him calling his name since he told me it was Noni when I asked… well I think anyway since he just says Noni for all questions so Noni it is!

Looking at me shyly he nods before holding his little hands out to the ground where a softly glowing brown and green magic circle shows up and a bunch of flowers start to grow rapidly before blooming into a very large rose bush.

When he stops and looks at me I clap my hands and smile brightly at him making him blush and duck his head. Laughing at him I thank him before letting him go back home.

Picking up my fruit cup and empty shake I quickly start Soru-ing straight to the station which takes me only thirty minutes instead of half a day like normal people and mages since I'm so brilliant and I know a shortcut.

Having 10 minutes left I chuck out my shake and buy my ticket and start eating my fruit cup slowly while waiting for my train home.

In the meantime, though I can start reorganizing my mental list of summon tactics and combinations for my spirits for future battles.

* * *

 **Word Count: 2465**


	19. Chapter 19

Walking down Magnolias roads after stepping off the train as I make my way leisurely towards the guild enjoying the cool breeze softly kissing my skin on this hot sunny day in the early afternoon is quite pleasant I decide.

I would prefer to go straight home and sleep for a year since I haven't really slept at all since I left on my missions besides that week of being comatose but I won't be able to unless I sleep next to Aries or one of the others and I can't do that to them since it's still early in the day.

Turning the corner to step into Strawberry Street I bump into someone by accident and almost fall but the guy I bumped into steadies me.

"You okay Kitten?" a familiar voice purrs charmingly making me blink before craning my neck up to consider Loki's face who happens to be standing next to Grey.

"Ah Mr. Pedo Kitty thank you for stopping my fall and hello to you as well Mr. Pedophile" I greet blandly bowing a little grinning inwardly as they both start shouting at me that their, not Pedophiles.

"You wound me kitten! How can you call you're dashing savoir a Pedophile!?" Loki crowns being over dramatic.

"I told you Brat I'm not a Pedophile and I didn't mean to flash you!" Grey growls out unknowingly already striping down to his boxers.

Staring at him with a raised brow I nod and point at him and say quite blandly.

"Stripping Pedophile"

Looking down Grey grows pale again and starts yelling and freaking out trying to explain while Loki and I look on in amusement.

"Mr. Pedophiles are you going on a job?" I ask curiously bland while they continue to grumble about not beings Pedo's.

Sighing eventually Loki nods in answer.

"Yep where going to take down some bandits Kitten! You've been gone a while just got back from a job?" Loki answers and asks curiously.

"Yep I went on 3 different jobs mostly near each other so it took a while to get back. I would have been home a few weeks earlier as well but one of my missions was miss-classed and should have been an S-ranked mission" I say not explaining more than that though I do so enjoy their paling faces! they at least understand how dangerous it was no matter how fun I found it.

"Is that how you got that new scare on your face?" Grey asks bluntly making Loki hit him and exclaim on how not to insult a lady or something.

Ignoring him I nod in agreement to his observation.

"Yes, during my mission and in all honesty, I would be dead if not for a new spell I created and I would still be grievously injured and recovering if not for another spell I happened to have made when I was younger and cast when I woke a week after" I explain getting shocked and bug eyed looks at my casual mention of creating my own spells.

Bet they would be shocked if they knew I made more than two spells and am still in the process of making more eh? Still it's an interesting game to mess with them!

"You actually created your own spells?! That's pretty wicked" they both say at the same time before blinking and looking to each other for a second before bursting out laughing.

"Yes, I did now excuse me Mr. Pedophile and Mr. Pedo kitty I must get to the guild to inform Master" I say in farewell bowing to both and walking off while grinning inwardly as they yell after me shouting about not being Pedo's again.

Walking past a magic shop a block away from the guild I pause in thought before entering to see if they have any nice and big sturdy key rings or something of interest.

Magnolia happens to have 4 different magic stores though I have only been in one and that's more for magic armor and weapons that I'm sure Erza spends a lot of her spare time in and where I got my fire Bo from.

Looking around a little I see lots of different kinds of magic Nick-knacks and objects for different mages along with everyday use such as T.V Lacrima's and sound pods.

Not seeing much else besides a few obscure magic books I've never seen or heard of before which I quickly pick up and bring to the counter I ring the bell for the cashier while looking at the different things in the glass counter.

"May I help you young miss?" an old lady asks coming from the back while I point to the books and nod.

"Alright that will be 600 jewels for the 3 books anything else I can get you dear?"

"Do you happen to have any Celestial keys or do you know if the other shops around here do?" I ask politely getting the bag with my books from the lady and place it in my own bag.

"Afraid not but the magic store Wicks-sticks down the alleyway off the cross of lollipop and pancake crescent might have some, the store near chocolate street is mostly for magic books and the other on Lemon Street is mostly Armor and weapons" she informs me smiling getting a bow of gratitude from me before I leave the shop and Soru to the guilds door.

Going in I see theirs no fighting or mayhem going on at the moment which I'm glad for since I don't want a headache to go along with my overly tired-self before walking over and hopping on my stool and flagging down Mira.

"Aki Welcome back! I was getting slightly worried are you ok?" she asks relieved and worried at the same time noticing my new scare which I nod at.

"I apologize if I worried you Mira one of my jobs was miss-classed and should have been an S-ranked job and I got severely injured and had to recover for a couple weeks and on that note is master in?" I ask politely getting a gasp from a now pale faced Mirajane.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright than! Yes masters in his office to the right of the stairs I'll allow you up for it" she says pointing to the stairs and thanking her I hop off the stool and make my way up and before I knock on the master's office door I notice Laxus and his tribe looking at me in interest.

Most likely Laxus heard what I said and relayed it to the others who are now curious on what happened.

Knocking on the door I hear master say to come in so I open and close the door before walking over to the desk where master is drinking some booze.

"Ah Aki-Chan welcome back! How was your mission's child?" he asks swishing his drink.

"Two of them went as expected of a job but I'm afraid the other was a miss-classed S-ranked job which I nearly died in if not for a spell I was only in the beginning process of theorizing about which managed to save me and the city's populace" I inform making him choke on his drink and go deathly pale.

"A miss-classed S-ranked job? Ah which one was it then and tell me everything you can child" he says gravely grabbing a thick book from somewhere making me nod in acquiesce while I collect the flyer I took and pass it over to him before telling him the full recount including all the spells I used and he was shocked that I had managed to make some useful and powerful spells despite my age though he didn't say anything until the end where I finished with my still unknown yet working spell and my heal spell that helped my recovery.

It's silent for a long while as he absorbs all I've said before finally sighing in a defeated gesture.

"Ah~~~ Aki-Chan you're really a true member of Fairy Tail now! getting in trouble only a few months in ha-ha!" he exclaims laughing making me smile and chuckle slightly.

"I try" I reply slyly getting another booming laugh from him before he informs me he'll take care of it and I inform him that the job requester said he'll pay me double eventually when the city is back on its feet.

"That's good you deserve it! Well I'll deal with that later go on out and relax!" Masters yells shooing me out which I comply with easily enough and walk back to the stairs. Feeling more than seeing Laxus and his tribe's eyes on me.

I wonder if Laxus could hear all that was said and if he relayed that information to the tribe for their digging stares to be on myself…

Well doesn't matter it be an interesting game to play either way.

Spotting Levi sitting down in the back with Jet and Droy I quickly make my way over curious if she found anything out on my book.

"Levi, Jet and Droy hello" I say in greeting waving slightly at them making the boys coo in their ridiculous way of theirs and Levi to look up from the book she's reading grinning.

"Aki-Chan welcome back! How were your missions?" Levi asks setting her book down before reaching into a bag beside her and grabbing my mysterious Russian tomb.

"They were fine…..did you happen to find anything out on my book?" I ask sitting down at the table and taking me book back.

"I wasn't able to find out much but I did find out that the magic on it is a type of block magic that only allows those who have reached certain criteria to read the different chapters of the book" she informs me making me blink and look at the book in blatant interest and curiosity before I shrug and place it back in my bag and decide to just talk with them a while.

Though I really can't wait to start trying to reach whatever criteria the book holds, it will be such an interesting game to play!

* * *

Jumping onto my bed I snuggle in deeply cuddling with Kumara and start telling him all about my day.

Yes, I talk with my plush animal since they do happen to have feelings and memories if Lucy's doll was anything to go by when she came alive.

Got to make sure Kumara knows he's not forgotten and that I love him every day.

Sighing in exhaustion after a while I tiredly grab one of the keys from my bedside table and call out after swiping it down.

"Open gate of the Maiden! Virgo"

"Punishment princess?" Virgo says after flashing in making me crack a tired grin.

"No punishment Virgo…..could you please sleep with me tonight? I normally ask Aries but I don't want her thinking I'm just using her as a pillow" I say pouting while she stares at me in slight surprise before nodding and taking off her shoes and sliding in next to me while I cuddle close.

I'm slightly surprised when she hugs me tightly to her chest and starts stroking my hair while humming but I don't think much on it and just close my eyes.

"… _..thank you….."_ I whisper sluggishly barely hearing the words she utters before I fall into the land of nod.

"Anything for you princess….."

* * *

"Thank you for sleeping with me last night Virgo, I find it extremely hard to fall asleep if at all unless I'm next to someone I trust beside me….." I say shyly and grateful after having changed into a long sleeved black cardigan and green skinny jeans with my normal iron studded black combat boots and tie-ing up my long hair into a low pony tail.

"Anytime Princess punishment?" Virgo says bowing making me chuckle.

"No punishment today Virgo thanks again you can go now" I say waving to her catching her smiling slightly before flashing away.

Grabbing my bag and placing my keys in it I grab a fruit bar and head out after locking the door.

Checking the time on my watch I start Soru-ing my way over to hargeon.

I'll be contracting Dolphinus today and I need to check on one of my contacts since he's becoming more trouble than he's worth, and depending on what the guy says when he's placed under Cepheus magic I'll either kill him or wipe his memories clean of all our interactions.

Can't let incompetent and traitorous toys go _**unpunished**_ after all~~~

* * *

 **Word Count: 2101**

 **Q and A time! To answer reviewers questions once again since they didn't read my previous authors notes first off Natsu is not a potential love interest for I have plans for him! I cannot say what they are less I give a spoiler but still! Secondly Akira is a solo mage! I do intend in future chapters for her to be in a co-op mission with people helping or more like helping herself later on when I get to the start of cannon which isn't really cannon anymore cause of all the butterfly's flapping their wings and all!**

 **Though due to my own mind some dialog will be the same since I have no clue how to keep cannon characters in character!**


	20. Chapter 20

"N-no, _**NO PLEASE FORGIVE ME HAVE MER-GAH**_ _!_ " looking at the disgusting maggot that used to be my toy laying now dead and discarded at my feet in satisfaction I giggle and clean my bloody dagger with care before placing it back in my boot strap. Throwing the bloody rag onto the still warm body and turning to Cepheus who doesn't even blink an eye at my callous killing of a man.

"Thank you for your help Cepheus you were a great help" I say cheerily bowing slightly to him.

"No problem my lady, you need any help in getting rid of the body?" he questions curiously.

"No, I got it, you can go now, thanks again" I say with a careless wave of my hand watching him nod and flash away.

Grabbing a bottle of high grade flammable alcohol, I pour it onto my discarded toy while grabbing my fire Bo and channel my magic into it and let it briefly touch the body. Watching in cold curious fascination as my old toy catches on fire instantly.

Putting my Bo and the empty bottle back in my bag I leave the desolate, empty and now burning shack at the end of the town and Soru straight to the pier looking around to make sure no one saw me before fully relaxing and walking down the long wooden pier heading out to sea.

Just standing at the end for a while watching the sun slowly rise into the horizon I sigh in bliss at the calming atmosphere.

It's such a nice way to relax after torturing and killing a man in one of my games.

When the sun is almost fully above the sea and I can see, the fishermen moving about getting their boats ready and going about their day I grab Dolphinus's key and placing the tip in the water I call out in a powerful voice.

"O spirit heed my call and open the gate to the celestial plane! Open gate of the Dolphin! Dolphinus!"

With a large splash I'm instantly drenched from head to toe and with a blank face I spit out the water in my mouth completely unamused.

Staring at the snickering gigantic dolphin for a few moments I sigh in defeat.

"Was that really necessary?" I ask blandly getting a loud dolphin laugh and a nod.

"Well what days and times are you free and what's your magic or specialty?" I ask resigned using my magic to help dry quicker and grabbing my waterproof contract book writing everything Dolphinus says down before nodding and placing it back in my bag a lot drier now thankfully.

"Thank you Dolphinus you can go back now and _**please**_ try not to make a big splash every time I call you" I almost plead watching him snicker before going home.

Standing up annoyed at my still more wet then damp clothes I Soru over to the nearby forest and strip my clothes off before grabbing my spare black iron studded leather knee length dress from my bag and put it on along with a pair of short shorts underneath it

Putting my wet clothes in my bag after putting it in a plastic bag I Soru back to the towns entrance before heading back to Magnolia within record time and straight to the guilds entrance almost smashing into Laxus who was just about to enter and luckily dodges by stepping back.

"Ah sorry Mr. Lightning! I should have been more careful!" I say blank faced before bowing low in apology.

"Names not Mr. Lightning brat it's Laxus Dreyer and you better remember it!" he growls out before huffing and walking in.

Blinking I follow him.

"My names Akira but please call me Aki! Mr. Lightning as I'm sure you've realized I'm a mostly now new member of the guild and I'm a Celestial mage though I also am pretty good at spell creation if I do say so myself though not many people believe me when I say I've created a few spells and I have made some pretty powerful spells you know" I say kind of babbling and following him until he reaches' the stairs going up while I stay at the bottom since I can't go up their yet unfortunately.

"Heh a little pipsqueak like you creating a spell that's powerful? That's a laugh! I'd like to see one of these so called ' _powerful spells'_ of yours sometime" Laxus says mockingly laughing while waving at me from behind.

"Alright I'll show you some time Mr. Lightning!" I say to him in my normal bland volume voice knowing he heard me clearly before getting my milkshake from Mira and going to talk to people.

* * *

Leaving the guild hours later having talked to lots of her toys and having fun by playing some of my more innocent games I check the time before inwardly shrugging and going to the magic shop with the probable keys that old lady told me about.

Soru-ing a few times vie roof tops to avoid what happened with Laxus earlier I jump down into the alley and see the store's door.

Entering Wicks-sticks I bow my head slightly to the old man behind the counter and start looking around at all the stuff.

Not seeing anything I personally want despite all the good quality items I move over to the counter.

"Excuse me Mr. Owner do you have any celestial gate keys?" I ask politely making him take on a contemplative expression.

"You know I think I just might… not many people looking for gate keys these days so I might have put them in the back…. just wait a moment" he says walking behind a back door.

Waiting a few minutes bored I perk up slightly when the guy comes back out with a dusty old box and places it on the counter.

"Ha-ha I knew I had some somewhere! well these are the only ones I have in stock, there are 6 of them are they any good?" the guy asks lifting the lid while I peak in after standing on my toes.

Crater the cup, Dorado the swordfish, Cetus the sea monster, Cygnus the swan, Eridanus the river and Fornax the Furnace…. sweet! I now have more water spirits!

"They're all perfect thank you I'll take them all! how much?" I ask getting my purse out.

"For you miss I'll sell them all for 50 thousand Jewels" he says handing the whole box over.

Smiling in thanks and extremely happy at such an awesome deal I hand the money over before waving goodbye to the old guy and leaving the store.

Mm…. I may need to make a stop near hargeon again soon to contract my new water spirits…. I'll ask one of the others later about them and their sizes if I can't use my pond.

Humming to myself I get out my almost full key chain and frown slightly wondering if the keys will fit… Well I don't have to guess long because just as I'm about to put my key chain back in my bag it brakes and all my keys fall to the ground with a loud clatter!

….

…..

' _I hope Aquarius-nee doesn't find out…._ '

* * *

Reaching home, I instantly go to my store room and start searching through everything hoping to find a strong key ring or a box pouch to put my keys in until I can get a new one.

Not finding anything but a few of the old key rings I collected from other mages that I fought and defeated, but they are so not strong, durable or aesthetically pleasing enough to old my friends so I throw them back in their box.

Leaving the room after cleaning it back up a little I head to my walk-in robe hopping to find a pouch or something.

Half an hour later I throw the last shoe back in the now messy closet completely fed up with it all.

Looking at the messy pile of keys of silver and gold on my bed I frown slightly and check the time, {6:00pm}

All the shops would be closing or be closed now besides the bars and restaurants and I wouldn't be able to get to Phantom Lord even with Soru mixed with Sky walk for 3 hours at most…. Not to say that Gajeel would even be there or agree.

Sighing in defeat I get out the box with my new keys and pick them up. Removing the cushioning beds and placing a thin sheet in and gently picking up my keys I place them inside while putting my new keys in a small empty money pouch I found and placing them inside as well.

Moving the box back in my bag I place it on the nightstand and change into my PJ's and climb in to bed next to Kumara and start tiredly talking about my fun but annoying day.

* * *

"Okay Timmy I understand the situation now but I got to take you off the payroll if your backing out" I say to the relieved young man who nods in understanding.

"Thanks a lot Aki, I was honestly real worried about your reaction on this… you've got quite the rep out there for those who actually know who you really are" he says sardonically getting a small laugh and smirk from me before I wave him off.

Very few people know my other identity of being the blood fox and it's meant to stay that way. Though either way if I did manage to get caught out I could always just form my own dark guild that follows my game rules.

Shaking my head, I turn back down the alley I was meeting my now ex-informant in, that is truly a real loss because I actually trusted and still trust him enough to know my other identity and he gave good solid information.

It's such a shame when your Favorited toys no longer wish to play your games!

Walking around the town Phantom lord resides I look at all the shops and people who while like any other town on the surface holds one of the best secret underground networks for buying and selling information around with only Crocus being the town to take the top spot.

It's ironic to me that crocus is also where the grand magic games are going to be held…. Well I think anyway this could very well be a world where my knowledge of the show only goes so far before deviating…. Which is actually expected since I was reborn here and I killed Lucy. I'm just waiting for the butterfly's to fully spread their wings to show any effect.

Ignoring the magic and book shops since I already checked them and brought stuff earlier in the day I make my way to the phantom lord guild to hatch another butterfly.

Humming a song, I barely remember from my old world I come to a stop in front of my probable future enemy guild and casually step inside ignoring the people who stop to look at my cuteness.

Looking around I spot my target who is watching me with a disinterested curiosity. I happily make my way over ignoring all the sadistic and incredulous looks aimed my way and the raised brow from Gajeel. I also happen to spot Juvia but I ignore her since… well I'm just not sure how to interact with her in all honesty and I don't wanna deal with her even if she is not like the Juvia I knew of.

"Hello are you Gajeel Redfox?" I ask the scowling metal studded man in question getting a gruff nod.

Kids really shouldn't scowl so much but I guess it suits him.

"Oh good I'm Akira and I hear you're a metal dragon slayer! I was wondering if I pay you would you be able to make a large and sturdy key ring holder to hold a lot of keys with a nine tailed fox look to it?" I ask with a small cute smile and head tilt being as adorable as I can be.

It's my own form of being annoying even if he doesn't find it so.

Raising a brow, he scowls but chuckles which is confusing but I ignore it for the nod I get.

"Depends on how much you give brat I'm not normally an _artist_ " he says the last bit like it's a fowl word making me slightly giggle in laughter getting a dark look making me instantly shut up and pretend I never laughed to begin with while fighting my amusement.

His deepening scowl tells me it doesn't work.

"Well I'm prepared to give at least 80,000 Jewels if it's tough enough to withstand the number of keys I wish and if the details are good otherwise I'll pay 40,000" I say the more than generous sums getting a low snort though he looks intrigued enough.

Probably because unless it's fighting something in a job he doesn't get such large amounts of easy cash. Though personally to me this is pocket change and it doesn't matter but I figured if I gave an offer he wouldn't think to try and take advantage.

I'm not stupid enough not to realize just how dangerous Gajeel currently is, from what I remember of my faulty knowledge he doesn't actually become somewhat decent until he joins FT and is considered an S-class mage in this guild for a reason.

I say this guild because I know he can get a hell of a lot stronger and because in terms of guild strength this guild is classed as the fourth best legal guild in Fiore with the actually informed populace which is basically the whole of the underground and is only classed second with the ignorant civilians because of FT and PL being rival guilds.

"Heh… sounds good to me brat, how many keys you need it to hold?" he says already having his hands out over a large bowl of metal scraps he was eating and starting to form the ring while I watch him concentrate on putting it into the form of a 9 tailed fox while I inwardly smile in excitement.

"I'm going to say at least 110 keys give or take a few more" I answer watching intently as his hands move skilfully and the metal changes to start forming a beautiful fox shaped key ring.

"So why you need a key ring to hold that many keys brat?" he asks surprising me since I didn't exactly expect him to start asking questions. This is a member of a guild that's only really considered a legal guild on the surface after all and comparable to a dark guild with some of the underhanded dealings on the master's and some of the members front that I just happen to be knowledgeable of.

Considering him carefully looking for any and all body cues to try and see what he's thinking and not finding any I'm inwardly _very_ impressed at his naturally concealed body tells.

If I wasn't wary about him I'd offer him a job as an informant and spy like I did Jim but I think he'd be a toy I couldn't quite control to my liking, though I could definitely enjoy many, many games with him later on.

Shame that Gajeel isn't considered a criminal like Jim was otherwise I surely wouldn't care and enjoy the challenge of taming this particularly delightful toy.

"I'm a Celestial spirit mage and I currently hold more keys then normal strength key rings can handle" I say eventually and innocently keeping a sharp eye on him and any potential tells.

My answer gets a raised brow and a small whistle in a way to say he's impressed. While not entirely sure of his sincerity I do get a feeling from my instincts that he actually is and I've long learned to trust it.

"To have as many keys as you indicate you do must mean your strong then" is his slightly grumbled out verbal response before he starts checking over his work and when he seems satisfied and from what I can detect is a touch of smugness hands me the artistically done and beautiful masterpiece of a key ring that is just _**perfect**_.

"Thanks so much! It's so pretty! here your money just as promised and a little tip too!" I squeal and smile my widest smile ever and happily throw the already pre-prepared bag of cash onto the counter in front of him while giving him a quick surprised hug and a kiss on the cheek before spinning on my heel and running out with the key ring held closely to my chest.

if Aki had waited a few seconds more she would have seen his shock turn into a blush luckily hidden from his guild mates before he smirked in thought.

"Akira huh… what an interesting guy…." he quietly mumbles.

* * *

 **Word Count: 2840**

 **after much thought i have decided to try my best to get a chapter out each Monday! if not i'll either give notice or give it the next Monday so each week or second week!**


	21. Chapter 21

I've never ever thought about why a sinner like me with more than slightly questionable morals was reborn. Nor why I was reborn into a world that I once thought of as what family and friendship should be about even if I didn't like some aspects of it.

I mean sure the thought has crossed my mind many times before, most commonly when I was no more than an infant where my thoughts where the only real thing I had.

In my last life when I thought of reincarnation my only thought was that it was nothing more than a wishful fantasy made by delusional people who hoped for something after death so they wouldn't have to be afraid.

I still think that.

When I said, I was once and depending who you ask still am an assassin/information broker It wasn't because I had a terrible past that led me into the dark underworld of society. I wasn't born into the life I chose to live it was simply because I was _**bored.**_

That's right I was bored! So, _**so bored**_ of the day in and day out mind rotting boring routine of get up do this do that sleep and repeat.

I won't say how I came to become a serial killer and an Info broker for hire since it just happened like all things do.

An accident.

I wasn't born with the morals most people seem to hold and it's obvious that trait bled into this world as well. Now most would say that it depends on a child's environment and in many cases, that's the truth but in my case, it was just because it wasn't how I was wired.

I had a big, loving and supportive family, I wasn't deprived of love or attention and I wasn't bullied, in fact I had lots of ' _friends_ ' even if I didn't have a mother…. Well… people I used anyway.

I wouldn't class myself as either a typical psychopath or a sociopath because I do care for and even love people and creatures and wouldn't _necessarily_ want them hurt or even killed but I did have many of those thoughts, and when bored enough even…. Toyed a little with people allowing those thoughts to turn into games I came to love.

Everyone has thoughts on hurting or killing people but they don't go out and do it. it's just our basic and natural instincts that we as humans have suppressed when we evolved to conscious thought.

I was raised, treated and acted like any child should with no signs that I was born with any kind of mental defect and yet as soon as I had the chance to leave my boring life behind and become the person who I grew up to be I took it with no thought or care for those I left behind.

Now when I say I wasn't wired with the morals I mean I was insane, not the noticeable kind of insane like a schizophrenic or someone you would find in an insane asylum I mean the real dangerous kind of insane.

The type of insane where you keep your mind and can hide just who you are behind small smiles and little laughs.

Still wasn't a psycho or sociopath it just meant the part of my brain that told me what was right or wrong was inherently twisted.

Now in this world and as Akira Heartfillia I won't say my brain functions the same way as it did once before.

I won't say it's completely different since that would be a big fat lie but I can say truthfully and with full confidence that it did in fact change.

For instance, even though I killed my own sister Lucy for magic keys and didn't regret it for a single second I was still sad and despondent for months at her death afterword's even if for completely different and selfish reasons to what anybody else thought.

Because of that feeling of sadness for not allowing myself to see what could have been I decided to join Fairy Tail for a few years as well even if I would have preferred to form my own legal but secretly dark guild with my **own** set of moralistic rules.

I've also tried to become a better person then in my last life by only killing the actual bad guys sparing those who can be used as my toys and to help those lucky few who deserve it whether it be in the spotlight or in the shadows.

I have also come to really and truly treasure the bonds I have forged with my spirits/friends in this world.

At first my reasons for wanting to be a celestial mage certainly wasn't to form such things I had previously thought in my past life as foolish bonds of friendship when I could just use them to play my games but that changed the moment I saw Layla summon a spirit in front of me for the first time.

At first it was simply to be able to use multiple different kinds of magic and have willing toy soldiers I could use that wouldn't think to leave me if I treated them with respect and abide by our contract despite what I first said in the prologue to my new life.

The very moment I saw Layla stand their holding the key to Capricorn out with her hand to the man I now consider an uncle with all the poise, command and more than that _**power**_ is when I truly _**wanted**_ to be a celestial mage.

It also wasn't until I saw over the course of a few weeks Layla laugh and interact with her spirits and saw the strong bonds of love they held for each other that I also wanted to have that kind of strong bond to hold onto.

It was a game I wanted to fully play and experience.

It became my obsession and practically sole reason and purpose for living. Sure, I could have made my bond with my actual family cement and grow stronger and joined forces with Lucy but as I said before I am insane.

The fact I know I'm insane proves I'm not insane which makes me insane.

It's such a convoluted game I play, isn't it?

Well that and I am a truly selfish individual and I hated who Lucy once was to me in my past life and who she could have become even if this new world had no actual backing of what I once knew to be true at the time.

The fact was my obsession and silent insanity for wanting to have those future bonds and toys all to myself and subsequent instincts honed from years of killing, underhanded business deals and playing my many games is what inevitably led me to killing Lucy in the first place.

When I was still new to this world my mind had literally no chance to develop and process anything different other than basic needs and my past thoughts so any familial and understanding of those potential bonds that where naturally meant to form between myself and my family was non-existent.

I also had no real Idea I had changed mentally and most importantly emotionally until it was too late to turn back time.

Ever since the day I realized my change in mentality and emotions no matter how big or small I have been in an internal struggle of inwardly and outwardly contradictions.

I wish to kill people and play my many dangerous games yet I also wish to play the games I created by being a ' _good girl'_

I want to forever hold onto my spirit friends despite my lies and yet I want to give them up to someone more deserving.

I want their love but I expect their hatred of the truth of who I really am. I don't want mortal human friends and yet I still actively search to try and form them.

I hate Jude and yet unlike with Lucy I cannot bring myself to lift a hand against him because of him being my father and the strange and convoluted non-existent strong familial love I have for him that I only ever acknowledged with Layla.

I love playing and winning my games and yet I hate not finding someone who I could willingly lose against.

I want to live and I want to die. I accept and even somewhat enjoy being a boy but I still want to be known as and be a female. I love my looks since I look like a girl and yet I despise them for looking like Layla and Lucy.

I love to pretend to be someone else on jobs and yet I wish people would realize just who the heck I am.

I say I only show my true emotions and self to my spirits and people I trust and yet I'm constantly lying about the things that make up my past and who I am behind a thinly veiled mask of deceit.

Contradictions in human and some sentient beings are perfectly normal but actions speak louder than words and even now I can't seem to figure out the balance or rationality between my thoughts and actions of who I once was and who I am now.

As I've grown up in this world of Earth Land I have come to realize that the outwardly changes that are small in comparison to the big changes that are within myself doesn't change a single thing when you hit the heart of my being.

My being if you ask me has always been on my morality and my twisted sense of right and wrong. Now in my past life I was perfectly content and _happy_ with my own set of moral's, my thoughts feelings and actions all showed that.

It was harmonic.

Now in this world my morals are basically the same only with a few tweaked and created because of new thoughts and feelings. Now to most those changes would be a good thing since it has made my deep howling ever raging silent insanity to settle and calm into a more basic term of what is normal and _'right and wrong_ ' compared to those who are born _normal._

It's complete chaos.

I'm out of balance, my center of being has irrevocably changed like gravity has been flipped. Like the sky is now green instead of blue, day is night and night is day. I'm not content and I'm certainly not _happy_.

What my morals and actions that are more instinct then actual free thought, some if not most of the time say is right and fine contradicts what my emotions are silently begging and _screaming_ for me to hear and see is _**WRONG**_.

My feelings of wrongness in my morality and actions have nothing on what they _**HOWL**_ in my own conscious thought of mind.

My morals and actions say point to what I do and believe is right, my emotions tell me I'm wrong despite it, but my mind says both.

My thoughts are battling for dominance and saying I am both right and wrong in the fiercest battle I have ever faced and I'm still not sure who will win or if I will survive when the battle eventually ends.

The balance I once had was only their when my silent insanity was freely roaming and now that it's finally tame the different factions that made up that balance is waging war to gain more ground.

When I now think if only when truly alone and in the safety of my own subconscious thoughts on why I happened to be reborn and into this world I think I now know the answer.

It could have been a freak accident for all I know but the thought won't leave and it silently digs, creeps and crawls itself only ever deeper into my mind and body until it's no longer a thought but just a plain fact of being.

What that thought is I don't think I'll ever truly say but it's they're all the same and when I think on it for even a split moment in time balance resumes in brilliant harmony before once again descending into utter chaos letting me just know that it's the true reason why this happened to me of all people.

It's a bare and brutally honest basic instinct telling me this and I've long since learned to trust them.

What I can say on the instinctive thought is it's certainly for a reason and whatever that reason is depending on my actual _**choice**_ when the right time comes to make. Then it will be whether I'll ever once again find the balance within and be truly happy and content.

It will also be the deciding factor of whatever the fates seek to make of me.

It will be such an interesting game to play… I can't wait for that day to come **!**

 _ **It will be so much fun!**_

* * *

 **Word Count: 2179**

 **This chapter is to show Akira's true feelings and thoughts and why she does one thing only to feel a certain way. Not sure if anyone has been paying attention for those who seem to like this story that Aki is constantly in an emotional turmoil despite the many actions she does anyway despite her emotions.**

 **Also Aki** _ **is**_ **female in mind despite being in a boy's body, personally I cannot say that I'm portraying her mindset completely right but in this she could and is considered transgender but is more of a naturalist and is only really content with it since she looks more like a girl then a boy anyway even after she went through puberty that I refused to write since well that's something I didn't know how to write and didn't want to offend any transgender or sensitive people reading this.**

 **Only reason I'm pointing this out is because my friend asked me about it since she was confused and this is for anyone else that is as well.**

 **OnepieceZoroOc thanks and apologies for both confusing anyone and for anyone who you know…** _ **reads**_ **author notes!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Jims Pov**

Looking around the dimly lit settings in a cautiously casual way at all the other thugs in this place. Just waiting for _someone_ to finally open the only door to this dreary stupid hole in a rock.

Him and about 50 other wannabe recruits wanting to join the dark guild Eclipse Crown were led here blindfolds on in the dead of night for _security reasons_ per the bloody shit who led them to this god-awful place.

"Che! It's taking whoever is meant to come down here forever! Don't you think so Itachi?" A guy Jim met in the seedy bar they were in before coming here complains annoyed. Sam Sarco the death hound, notorious criminal wanted for 300,000,000 J for the many deaths and horrific massacres he's been the sole participant of.

"Hn" is the only answer Jim known as Itachi deems to give this sicko.

"Che! You sure don't talk much do ya? so what ya think of this whole secrecy shit? I bet this is all a set up where were gonna have ta fight to the death!" Sam cackles grinning in blood-lust.

Knowing better then to ignore a direct question from a man of Sam's caliber Jim deems to answer if only to not have to deal with him wanting his blood later on.

"It could be that we are being watched, they are letting us sit and stew here to study us and see who is showing signs of being worthy or useful to their guild" he intones having an eye on a few very well craftily and carefully hidden recording Lacrima's.

Truthfully the only reason Jim noticed them at all is because of all that hellish torture training Aki put him through those few weeks he was left recuperating from that brilliant but none the less annoying spell of hers.

That kid is very scarily knowledgeable on shit even he a criminal of many years senior didn't know crap about.

"Che! If that's the case, then I hope the so called _'worthy'_ will get to kill the spares!" Sam says before laughing crazily in a bark of laughter just like a dog like his wanted poster name suggests getting more than a few wary looks and a few calculating as well.

If he is right and he knows he is then he thinks he just found out who will be considered worthy for EC.

Hearing the creak of the metal enforced doors opening everyone in the room turns to it looking at the barely clothed scantily clad woman now standing there with all the air of someone completely relaxed and even amused with their surroundings and confident nothing can touch them.

Behind the deceptively provocative dress anyone who has a lick of sense can tell she's dangerous.

Doesn't help that literally behind her are a bunch of snarling and obviously angry and more importantly _**hungry**_ beasts held back only by thin leashes of metal and visible electricity sparking collars.

Jim instantly tenses, he has a bad feeling about this.

" _Hello darlings~~~~Hope you're been enjoying the room~~~~I'm Trisha and I'll be your hostess this evenin~~~~~Now how about we start the testing Hm?~~~~_

With a click of a button the leashes and collars fall with a clank to the ground and the only sounds to be heard for the next few hours into the night are the howls and squeals of both beasts and men dying and the demented crazed laughter of those who survive.

Jim thinks while chopping off a fucking _**wyverns**_ head that he finally now knows why Akira wanted him to infiltrate this unknown but obviously demented guild.

This bloody insane shit of a guild needs to fucking end and to do that information is key.

* * *

 **Akira's Pov**

"Thank you Mira" I say happily when she passes me my lovely vanilla milkshake.

"No problem Aki! So what are you planning on doing today?" she questions curiously while I think on it.

"Truthfully I don't really have anything planned for today, I have basically just got back from three consecutive jobs after all, with one even being miss-classed at that" I answer thoughtfully inwardly frowning at this, both at the situation and the feeling of having literally nothing to do besides playing some of my more boring games.

I've always been doing or had something to do both in this life and my last so this sudden realization of having absolutely _**nothing**_ to do is more than slightly uncomfortable.

Boredom has never sat well with me and has caused more than a few mindless deaths on my part and is what originally led me to becoming an assassin/info broker in my past life.

"Well that's true I suppose and it is a good idea to take a break every now and then!" she says happily before moving on to the next person's order.

Staring into my drink I think extremely hard on what I want to really _**do**_ in this life of mine.

I mean sure I have personal goals and missions that I **WILL** see done no matter what but those only really came about when I was travelling on the road and became a matter of both personal vengeance and a deep play on my particular moral sense of right and wrong in the spirit of one of my games.

With joining Fairy Tail that was again not what I initially planned when younger or really even actually wanted to do but did on both the incomprehensible and unfamiliar feeling of slight regret and self-shame of missed possibilities and admittedly my very slight feeling of responsibility I had after killing Lucy. Like I just had to protect it since Lucy no longer can even if I do not feel the slightest bit or even any inclination of guilt about it and I suppose still confuses me…. Though admittedly another personal goal was also to help and gain Loki's key in the future and for that I needed FT.

Whether I die doing so or not since hey! I've already died once and I just have this primal instinct feeling that if I did die Jim would still do and be there to finish my other personal goal and game whether he fully realizes what they are yet or not.

Still besides what I feel I _have_ to do and what I do out of pure habit and personal enjoyment there is absolutely no plan or goal of anything I actually _wish_ to do.

I mean I _**wish**_ to discover the deep seeded mystery of the dark cloaked guy who left both that Russian book and left that insane banished spirit to destroy Casper city but that is a quest that I just know from years of practical experience will eventually come to show the answers to my questions itself.

Especially since that book was obviously left for me to find if what Phil said is accurate anyway. Which in itself proves my rebirth to this world wasn't pure accident.

I still don't know if I should be comforted or annoyed by that fact or not yet. I really don't like being used or played with after all.

I am the one who initiates and starts the games not the other way around!

Still I _**want**_ a goal and hell even a bloody ass _**dream**_ that I want to do and will fight and do anything to achieve even fight to the death for! no matter if it is just purely for myself…. It's just I can't seem to think of anything.

When I first came around to realize I was reborn into this world my only real goal was to get strong as heck and learn all I could and basically do whatever the fuck I felt like doing, maybe even form my own legal but secretly dark guild.

Though admittedly a legal/dark guild just doesn't seem like something I would really ever think to fight to the death for. I mean maybe if I _**liked**_ the people I chose to be in the guild maybe but that just seems overly cliched and I know I'm… mentally imbalanced enough to not even think to give my life for toys who could potentially betray me….

Though that would certainly be an interesting game to play.

I would die for my spirit friends yes but that's currently all I can really think of to potentially willingly give my life and die for. I mean sure I would maybe give my life for FT if I absolutely _**had**_ too I suppose if given no other choice but otherwise I'd most likely leave it to the wolfs.

Sure I have made and found somewhat interesting human friends and toys here and all but it's not like I'm especially _close_ to any of them.

Still leaves me empty of any sort of goal or dream to strive for though.

So basically I want a personal ambition that I will go through almost any means to potentially achieve such as even give up my life for.

"Hello Akira, is something the matter? The guild members are treating you kindly in the guild aren't they? if not I'll be sure to teach them some manors!" Erza says with a very good stone wall intimidation face breaking me from my circling thoughts.

"Hello Erza, I am fine and everyone is treating me very kindly so please don't worry, just lost in thoughts is all" I explain for as amusing as watching Erza beat up some of the members is. It is already loud enough in here without her adding to it and possibly if not most likely giving me a splitting headache.

She nods her head in understanding before going back to eating her strawberry cake on the seat next to me…. Which is bad I suppose since I didn't notice when she arrived or even her presence at all! I really need to not get so lost in deep thought around people I don't actually trust…. Or even those I do trust, I've obviously become soft from making actual friends instead of just tools and toys in this life but I can't really bring myself to care.

If I was any other reborn character they probably would have trusted FT and people such as Erza if only because they knew how they were in the show and probably try and stick to cannon as much as bloody possible but I am not that person and this is not a show! This is my real life and with the butterflies fluttering around who knows what my actions have already done to impact people's pasts and lives.

It's going to be absolutely fascinating to see what may come in the future and such an interesting game at that!

Besides this still could be a completely different dimension from what I suppose is Cannon since I'm pretty sure Lucy didn't have a bloody ass twin to begin with! so that's already a point in my this is an alternate world and or dimension theory.

"Hey Erza… do you have a dream you strive for?" I ask suddenly of my currant companion making her pause.

"….. yes…. I have already completed it I am a S-ranked mage of Fairy Tail" she says looking pensive and lost in thought for a moment before snapping back and giving me that obviously fake answer.

"That's not a dream that's a goal Erza, I meant a dream…. Something that no matter what you will even happily die to see achieved…. And before you ask the reason I'm asking you this is because I'm trying to find my own dream" I say a slight rueful but none the less _**real**_ smile on my face turning to look at her slightly surprised expression.

"You are still young and have time to find what you truly wish to find… but to be honest I don't even have a dream like the one you wish for" She says in her normal no nonsense tone but with a softer expression.

"Hm…. I suppose your right, thanks for listening to my musings" I smile in thanks before finishing my drink and hopping off my stool waving good bye to Erza as I did so.

Leaving the guild, I walk around just watching as people go about their day to day lives in their sickeningly boring monotony ways of existence.

I couldn't live like that, I remember a time in my past life when I was in a way just like them, I went about my days in the dreadful plane of existence only able to fill my days with any kind of contentment and joy by reading science and how to books and play my many mental games to feed my curiosity and to starve off the everlasting and present boredom.

I detested and loathed it in equal measures of intensity.

Don't get me wrong I adored learning on how and why things worked or did what they did and even more so enjoyed my games but it was still a boring meaningless existence. Maybe if I had decided to actually build the things I learned about or tried and used my intelligence to become a scientist or inventor of some kind I wouldn't have felt the need to go down the path I did into the dark and shady underworld.

I don't regret my decisions since regret is something I will never allow myself to fully indulge in or even let alone feel besides the brief tangs of missed possibilities or not finishing one of my games the way I wanted. I live my life how I want to and with all my being no matter the outcome so I don't have to live with regrets.

I have no doubt in my mind even if I had allowed myself to instead go down the path of a scientist/inventor I would have eventually gone into the dark underbelly of the world. I was born with my wires crossed and tangled and I know one of my games would have led me their eventually.

Being an admittedly sociopathic _slightly_ insane individual who loves the thrill of battle and has more than a large embodiment of blood-lust within my being I have no doubt I would have gone on to do immoral and most likely horrific experiments on people and animals to satisfy my curiosity.

Considering I watched a lot of anime and movies in my last life I had and still do have a lot of ideas I could potentially implement into the scientific department of both the biological and technological Variety.

Even now I have continued to study and learn of how things work in this life along with committing the DNA of the inhabitants and plants of this new world of mine into memory just in case I happen to get reborn again so I can potentially recreate things of a biological nature.

It's best to be ready and prepared for all potential games after all even if I never have need of the knowledge.

Admittedly I care more for the magic portion of this world and study it more than anything else but I still learn all I can on everything else. Mostly at night since it's not like I can sleep anyway without someone else breathing there beside me.

Sometimes I wish that I could find a mention of Clone magic, something like the Shadow clones in Naruto so I could learn more than myself alone allocates.

Still my musings of my past life and the science I love learning about means nothing at current since it is still not something I dream or yearn for in this particular life.

Stopping my walk at the park I watch as children run around while their parents watch on not really thinking of anything.

Closing my eyes at the wind blowing in my hair I turn to stare up at the sky wondering if the dream I'm looking for should be just that. A dream with no precise direction to go towards.

Shaking my head, I make my way home to read some of the books I have acquired in my journeys.

Though not a productive day filled with mostly wondering thoughts I do decide one thing.

I will plant the seeds to different paths and see where the wind takes me to lead me towards a dream.

No game can truly start without first laying down the ground work and rules of the game after all.

* * *

 **Word Count: 2756**


	23. Chapter 23

**Warning this chapter has some descriptive mentions of torture and gore! Or well whatever you happen to consider what I wrote down… I would really appreciate some feedback on this chapter since this is the first time I wrote a scene like this!**

* * *

It's been a whole year since I joined FT and I have got to admit I have become… somewhat fond of the place and of the few that I have claimed as interesting toys and companions if nothing else.

My year has been spent mostly doing missions, some to collect new keys, books and other valuable if not particularly useful items while searching out the mysterious cloaked figure. I have also been upping my training and trying to both improve and create new spells which have been…. somewhat successful along with continuing my hazardous at times study habits.

I have yet to successfully replicate or figure out if my spell to take down that rouge wind spirit worked as intended all those months ago. Which is monumentally frustrating but I have dealt with it and instead used my time more effectively in other pursuits… such as learning more about the banished keys.

I have no doubt that the shadow man as I eventually dubbed him as is targeting me in some way or another and knew of my arrival into this world. Just as I also know that he will eventually strike again and most likely with another of the fabled banished rainbow keys.

I still have the blue key that I keep with me always, which as with most of my most important possessions is kept within my always present, handy and within easy reach infinity bag and have studied it in excruciating detail. The stone the key was made from isn't from this land and is most likely from the spirit whelm, though from tests and using my vast knowledge I have imitated it to great effect with ores and minerals found and extracted from multiple different kinds of compounds which has earned me quite a pretty penny.

To the point I don't even need to do missions and could live comfortably and in luxury for the rest of my life and still be considered a billionaire.

It is magic resistant and almost nigh indestructible and is perfect for Armor and weapon crafting. The magical council pays very, very well to get their hands on it and I am more than happy to make the stone for the right price. They have tried to buy the recipe and even tried to steal it by trying to replicate it on their own from what my sources tell me to no success and I certainly will not ever willingly hand over the very complicated and time consuming recipe to make it! especially not to _them_.

Though this game is oh so very amusing so I might throw them a little bone to try and figure it out on their own…. Though either way I would win.

While I am glad my scientific mind hasn't deteriorated in the least, now I am more concerned with whether I should bother with using my Blood Fox persona to kill off a dark guild bothering some small town or if I should go as Akira mage of FT.

Staring hard and unblinkingly at the notice bored and the said flier I stare in deep thought at my options.

I haven't killed anyone for the last few months having put my priorities into more knowledgeable pursuits, training and with building my Aurora Stone in bulk so I don't have to spend more time than necessary on making it.

I miss the bloodshed; I miss making my enemies scream and shout in agony as I laugh in pure euphoric glee in both pleasure and adrenaline from playing my games and watching the light leave their eyes knowing they won't last another day to see the next sunrise.

I have come to realise finally after so long of living this life and my last that while not a sociopath and not a psychopath I'm somewhere in between the two and yet not at all at the same time. It's why I'm so confused with my emotions and my ever so slightly changing morals from my last life to this one.

While a bother I don't wish to think more than necessary on my rather late self-discovery…. though in retrospect it was glaringly obvious and I'm both embarrassed and mortified that it's taken this long for me to figure it out.

Now my missing something does not mean I must do something, and if I go on as Akira then I get the reward money and a reputation boost. Not that I need a reputation boost considering I am known as the most efficient and quick working mage in all of FT as well as the least destructive who helps pay or work off any potential damage done and I certainly don't need the money because of being the sole inventor and maker of Aurora Stone.

Hell I even got my own title now that people recognize me for! I'm known as Lady Celestial! Due to my professionalism, manors and mission conduct along with my main magic being that of a celestial mage…. Still not positive if I like it or not.

Still to work off thy desires and play thy games or not to work off thy desires and play thy games that is thy question!

Before I can think more on it the flier is yanked away by a certain pesky salmon headed boy who faces me with a grin.

"You snooze you lose Aki! Hey Mira me and Happy are doing this mission!" Natsu exclaims cheekily running off to Mira making me scowl slightly before it slowly turns into a dark grin.

Looks like I'm playing off my desires after all….

It's going to be such a fun game!

Grabbing a flier in the same general direction of the last I make my own way to Mira with a skip in my step and a twinkle in my cold dead eyes.

* * *

Standing outside the dark guild Bloody Hounds I stand alone in silent anticipation in my blood fox outfit. Dressed in all black, with the only colour to be seen from bright red outlines of tape going around my legs, waist and the dark blood red fox mask hiding my face from view it makes for a dangerous picture.

Well to those who recognise my infamous persona anyway otherwise they just believe I've got strange fashion sense, doesn't help that I'm so small either.

Shaking my head of unnecessary thoughts, I take a small glass bottle from my waists sash and slightly moving my mask chug it down, shivering slightly at the strange taste. Now satisfied I have completely changed my original scent to that of iron blood and metal I readjust my mask and with a bounce in my step make my way silently and unnoticed inside.

Keeping to the shadows I watch the comings and goings of the guild members, cataloguing and shelving everything my trained eyes can see away into air tight files.

Jumping to the roof and sitting on one of the support beams not even bothering to hide my presence to the ignorant toys I instead ponder on what kind of game I wish to play with them.

I only get to play with them once and I _**do**_ have a time limit after all.

* * *

 **Nameless Pov**.

"Oi Ben do ya know when the boss is coming back?! He's been gone for bloody ever!" I shout over all the ruckus going on to Ben, the fat lazy slob thinks he's all so high and mighty and can boss us all around just because he's the bosses right hand man! He's only his right hand because he's his bloody cousin.

"How should I know fucker!?" he shouts back irritated with his mouth full of food. Sneering at him I'm about to shout back with a retort when all the lights suddenly go out.

Tensing I go silent along with everybody else feeling a slight chill go down my spine.

"I-I'll go see what's up with the Lacrima's" A random guild mate says in the following silence scrapping his chair back and starts to move from the sound of it.

Tensing more and now on guard I stand up in a heartbeat when a large thud sounds out and a young childish voice giggles out loud in the darkness.

" _Na-_ _ **ah**_ _-ah! The_ _ **game**_ _hasn't ended yet silly! In fact, it hasn't even begun! No turning on the lights! It's against the rules of the_ _ **game**_ _and_ _ **games**_ _must be played fair and square to make it fun for_ _ **everyone**_ _!"_ The high pitched childish voice admonishes out in a sing-song continuing its ever-present gleeful giggles.

"O-OI who the fuck does ya think you are!? What fucking game?!" Ben shouts out in a high-pitched squeak but no one else says a word to tense and concentrated on the creepy childish voice.

The voice Ignores him as well and continues explaining the rules to its supposed game.

" _Now this particular_ _ **game**_ _only has a few rules so be sure to pay attention because I won't tell you them again!_ _ **Rule number 1**_ _! No light shall be permitted!_ " The voice sings and with a clap of someone's hands that make me flinch from the sudden noise what I guess is chains erupt out of the ground and binds me and from what I can tell the others in place.

Panicked I start to struggle only to freeze in place when sharp thorns pierce my skin and my binds tighten around me almost crushingly.

I can literally feel beads of my own blood bubble out and slowly slide down my skin making me itch though the sheer terror I'm feeling allows me to successfully ignore it so I don't accidentally move.

" _ **Rule number 2**_ _! No moving!"_ the voice giggles out in manic joy in that frightening childish voice seeming to giggle even more when some of the others groan or cry out in pain from our spiked chains.

Feeling the chains move slightly they quickly wrap around my mouth tightly only barely allowing enough room for my nose to be able to breath, though I'm glad this part doesn't have spikes.

I strain and move my eyes around in the dark desperately trying to find and see the one holding us - _a supposed dark guild with fully capable mages but why isn't anyone using magic!?_ \- captive with only one thought coherent running through my mind. _**'**_ _I don't want to die, I don't want to die_ _ **, I DON'T WANT TO DIE!'**_

" _Ha-ha_ _ **Rule number 3**_ _! No talking unless directly talked to!_ " the voice laughs out to the many muffled screams that I - _desperately, wish to oh so,_ _ **so**_ _much_ \- try to ignore.

" _ **Rule number 4**_ _! No magic allowed~~~ though you might have already guessed that rule considering your binds prevent you using any…."_ The voice says considering and curiously as if waiting for someone to reply for a moment before seeming to snap out of it with high pitched giggles. " _Silly me! I forgot for a moment you can't talk now! What with your binds and all~~~"_ The voice sings admonishing itself amusingly and from the sound of quick rhythmic steps seems to dance in place?

" _The last rule! The most important rule of all! is anything I say!_ _ **Goes**_ ~~~ _failure to comply with any of the stated rules will immediately be punished with either_ _ **A)**_ _maiming!_ _ **B)**_ _Torturing! Or_ _ **C)**_ _and this is my favourite punishment of all! Killed horrifically in a shower of crimson blood!_ _ **HAHAHA**_ " The voice shrieks out devolving into loud maniacal - _insane! Crazy! Oh, god someone anyone please for the love of god help us!-_ laughter leaving nothing but the feeling of cold hard dread to drop to the pit of my stomach and creep into every fibre of my body and soul.

I don't know nor do I want to know how we managed to get ourselves into this crazy fucked up situation but I do know one thing.

We're all going to fucking **die**.

" _Now unfortunately this_ _ **game**_ _has a time limit so I won't be able to_ _ **play**_ _with all of you today_ " you could literally hear the pout in that childishly pitying tone and I can't help but shake in fear unable to stop myself and inwardly cursing the sharp stinging pain that comes from the thorny spikes digging into my skin and the warm itching feeling of my blood running down my skin even faster.

" _ **So!**_ _to that end were going to have to cut out a lot of the_ _ **players**_ _here! I'm truly sorry for those who will be unable to play my little_ _ **game!**_ _! I'm_ _ **certain**_ _you would have all had just as much_ _ **fun**_ _as I and the others no doubt will! To those not playing the_ _ **game**_ _a spot light will appear above them and the ones who will_ _ **play**_ _my little_ _ **game**_ _will get to see the full consequences to not_ _ **playing**_ _by my rules!_ _ **Soooo!**_ _don't worry at least you'll serve as a_ _ **lesson**_ _to the others!"_ The voice says truly apologetically sincere before changing part way through back to its excited childish wonder.

I wait in terrified anticipation as slowly one by one a bright light engulfs one of my guild mates making my eyes sting from the sudden light in the dark but I can't tear my eyes away in horrified awe and flinch at the sickening squelching sounds of blood, guts and body parts hitting the ground and the pure - _horrifying oh so horrifying_ \- agonised screams.

Almost as soon as a light hits a member the binds - _I absently note in the back of my mind that their not chains or metal spikes but softly glowing strands of black magic coming from somehow in the darkness_ \- around their mouths are released and then the screams - _please stop I don't want to hear anymore god no more please_ \- are let loose in a deafening noise as loud as rolling thunder as they are slowly stabbed, torn, ripped to shreds and tortured in all manners of differing ways I never knew existed or thought was even possibly and all by those ominous and dangerous _– OH GOD GET ME OUT OF HEAR I DON'T WANT TO DIE PLEASE, GOD PLEASE JUST NO!-_ ribbons of death no doubt coming from the still giggling - _Stop giggling please your making the fear worse like this just please stop this isn't bloody funny!-_ happily amused and excited childish voice that's humming a cheerful tone that definitely doesn't suit the current settings.

I don't know whether I want a light to shine on me so I could get this over with more quickly - _I don't want to die but please just let the fear end I don't want to be here anymore_!- or not and just hope for the best and try and survive this supposed ' _game'_.

If there is even a way to survive this horrific parody of a so-called _game_ that is.

" _Isn't this just the funniest and_ _ **greatest**_ _thing you ever did see everyone!? I know I'm having fun and the_ _ **game**_ _hasn't even started yet! Ha-ha! Well only five more spot lights to go!"_ The voice sings out in extreme childish euphoria as if it was watching an amusing circus performance and not a god damned mad torture fest.

 _ **One.**_

I close my eyes and flinch as a friend goes down screaming in pain as he is slowly - _slowly much to slowly make it stop please!-_ ripped to shreds from his bindings moving like a snake wrapped around its prey.

 _ **Two**_.

I watch with mixed emotions - _Fear, horror, awe, sick curiosity, vindictiveness and oh god please don't let that happen to me!-_ as Ben is squeezed like a dog's favourite squeaky toy so hard that he literally _**pops**_ , with blood, organs and other bodily _**stuff**_ coming out of every available opening and even making new ones and I try not to vomit from both the sickening sight and the voice running an excited _commentary_ on it in _pleasure_ and _curiosity_.

 _ **Three.**_

I do vomit causing my bindings to cut into me relentlessly when I double over when another is punctured by the tail ends of the binds into his eyes and starts rapidly expanding the further the ribbons move in until he literally explodes in a shower of blood and guts and a piece of something - _OH MY GOD IS THAT HIS TONGUE?!_ \- smacks me in the face along with a spray of thick hot blood - _Hot its burning_ _ **ITS BURNING**_ _get it off get it off for the love of god_ _ **GET. IT. OFF!**_ _-_.

 _ **Four.**_

I watch in sick horror and feel more bile rapidly raise to the surface when a spot light shines on a pair of twins and they are controlled like puppets on strings despite their desperate struggles and are forced to slowly kill each other by ripping each other's stomachs open removing each other's organs their tears and screams rapidly choked off by rising blood.

 _ **Five.**_

I scream in sheer agonising horrific _**pain**_ as a spotlight shines on me and my binds release me to instead grab my arms and legs to pull and twist in unnatural reactions. I can feel as my bones break and shatter, my blood vessels pop and my veins snap, and after an unknown amount of time my arms and legs are literally ripped from my body and I fall and slam into the ground staring out in the darkness as a small figure dressed in black and red cloths with a red fox mask skips and hums out of the darkness still giggling and spinning around like a child as black spots rapidly cloud my vision and my hearing starts to fade.

The last thing I hear before I die is the gleeful voice of a being I now recognise as being that of the blood fox.

" _Well now that,_ _ **that**_ _piece of_ _ **entertainment**_ _is over and done with! Who's up for Trivia!"_

* * *

 **Word Count: 3001**

 **I am not happy with this chapter at all and it took forever to get it even somewhat decent that I could be marginally happy with it! I wanted to show a more true and honest side to Akira this chapter so I took it from some nameless character that I could kill off, don't know how well I did but I find it hard to write scenes like this so at least I can say I gave it a go.**

 **I would really like feedback on this chapter though so… please review?**


	24. Chapter 24

Giggling in euphoric glee as the last body falls dead at my feet I hum a cheery tune as I spin around arms stretched wide as I dance around the blood and gore that seemingly encompasses every inch of available space.

I really needed that! I had almost forgotten how pleasurable some of my games could truly be!

Not to mention the release of all the tension I didn't know I had! I feel so light, free and relaxed right now it can't compare with anything else!

Pausing my acrobatic dance in a one-handed handstand, I tilt my head slightly when a familiar loud voice carries on the wind. After a moment's thought in contemplation I decide it would be much more fun to stick around and allow him to see me.

A Fairy Tail mage meeting an infamous dark guild slaughterer that no one can catch and is worth over three hundred and fifty thousand Jewels?

Oh it would be just _**precious**_ **.**

With a twist of my hand I back flip in the air to land on one of the more _intact_ men and wait passing the time by pretending to tap dance.

Maybe I should take some more dancing lessons with Sasha after this, I'm coming to quite enjoy it and it helps that it freaks out my temporary toys too!

"Wah…" spinning on my heel still dancing I watch curiously as Happy and Natsu stand in the open doorway pale and green looking, I screw my nose up slightly when they vomit all over the floor at the sight of my masterpiece.

I swear some people have no appreciation for art!

I switch my dancing to that of ballet when they look back up and Natsu locks on to my happily dancing and humming form.

Without a care in the world I watch in amusement as Natsu's pale and shaking form slowly transforms into that of rage as his small mind works out what probably happened and exactly _who_ did it.

"N-Natsu w-what should we d-do? I'm s-scared" Happy murmurs softly pale and shaking and hiding behind Natsu his eyes not leaving me for a moment in fright.

Poor baby…. Probably hasn't ever seen so much carnage in his short life before…. How delightful!

"Stay behind me Happy" Natsu says sharply and warily fists clenching in a clear effort to restrain his anger.

I honestly didn't know he knew the meaning of the word restraint… learn something new every day.

Snickering at my thoughts I pause in my dance and mockingly bow to him like a butler greeting his master.

" _Good afternoon gentlemen! Such a pleasant day for a stroll, isn't it_?" I say mock seriously with a decisive nod in my disguised high pitched voice before breaking out into childish giggles.

"Who are you!? did you do this!?" Natsu grits out softly bangs over his eyes and fists starting to catch on fire.

Tilting my head, I spread my arms wide and pretend to play the piano while I hum a little tune to accompany it.

" _So many questions! You know you really should have been here for Trivia I'm sure you would have loved it! I know I sure did! Not sure about the contestants though_ …." I say childishly and contemplatively tilting my head in thought while completely ignoring his questions.

Tilting my head, a millimeter to the left to avoid the flaming fist aimed at my head I giggle and dance teasingly out of the way of his flaming heel kick.

" _Now, now none of that! I just played a_ _ **game**_ _so I'm quite tired now, though I wouldn't mind playing with you later! How about six on a Monday_?" I giggle out dodging his more intense and feverish attacks easily never stopping my dance.

"Stop dodging and fight me! I swear I'll get you for this! _Fire Dragons Roar_ _!"_ Natsu shouts out in rage while I laugh and back flip over it with plenty of room to spare.

" _I told you I just played a game! A very fun game to be sure but now I'm soo tired~~~ so I'm going to have to play with you some other time! Ta-ta!"_ I whine in a sing-song and with a childish wave and puff of sparkling smoke disappear from my playground and reappear a mile away.

I giggle in amusement when I hear his shout of rage and birds fly out of the treetops.

Spinning in glee I once again use my more magic intensive Soru that's more akin to the Naruto worlds Shunshin and continue that way in the complete opposite direction to where I need to go in case he tries and follows me.

Stopping at a river I jump and dive in with both a flourish and a laugh, with a spin and a bunch of difficult underwater acrobatics with speed unmatched thanks too magic and Soru I rea-merge five minutes late to stand on the rivers surface.

Wet but now with much less blood on my clothes and my scent back to that of vanilla, strawberry's and ink start to undress.

When I'm as naked as the day's I was born I take the key I kept around my neck on a piece of wire and slash it down in front of me.

"Open gate of the Ant! Antlia!" with a flash a giant black queen ant appears on the shore, it's wings tucked tightly to its sides and my Infinity bag on her head.

"Hiya Lien! Thanks for taking care of my bag for me while I played today! And as always I hope you keep whatever you happened to see too yourself since I don't think the others would quite understand" I say sweetly to the only spirit of mine who truly knows what I get up to in my blood fox persona.

The others know I kill when I don my blood fox outfit but not quite… how I happen to do it. As long as I don't have Gemini as one of my keys it will stay that way too.

Lien is a blood thirsty critter that loves watching people squirm in pain and anguish though she hides it expertly behind her royal queenly façade that not even the spirit king can see past so she's the only one I can really get to show my more… playful and honest side too.

"Of course Aki dear, though next time you simply must let me play with you!" Lien chuckles in amusement earning a giggle from me.

"Of course Lien! I wouldn't deprive you of such fun!" I laugh and once I get redressed in my more professional clothes shove my wet Blood fox outfit into its locked box back in my bag I wave farewell and with a jump and a Shunshin Soru start sky walking my way back the way I came… though a mile more to the west lest Natsu or Happy see me.

Wouldn't want that lest Happy happens to piece the small puzzle pieces together after all!

I would also say Natsu but I haven't been around him enough to guess his intelligence level…. Not that there's much there to begin with I wouldn't think.

Humming waltzing Matilda under my breath I grab the mission flier I'm supposed to do and read through it more thoroughly since I only really glanced at it before to check it was the same direction as Natsu's.

 **MAGE WANTED TO HELP FIND, LOCATE AND APPREHEND A STOLEN FAMILY HEIRLOOM AND THE CRIMINAL WHO TOOK IT IN DANDELION TOWN! REWARD: 50,000 J**

Well the rewards decent I suppose and dandelion town is rumored to have a really unique and interesting if slightly shady and most importantly _secret_ shop where you can literally buy _anything_ and _everything_ according to a few of my more in the know and… shady informants.

Either way it's bound to be interesting.

* * *

Leaving my clients house with a picture of the heirloom and my notes tucked safely within my bag I leisurely make my way through town. Stopping at random shops and stalls when something catches my eye Instead of immediately setting out to find this thief and the heirloom he or she stole.

Most thieves are predictable; amateurs, professionals or veterans don't matter since they each have their own individual predictable tells.

Master thieves are rare and even harder to find since you wouldn't even know they were a thief to begin with since they are also master manipulators and actors.

I myself am a veteran thief if you consider my past life as any indication and while not a master in any sense of the word I do know the signs to tell whether one is an amateur, professional or another veteran and considering the state of my clients house the thief I'm looking for is a highly skilled amateur well on his or her way to being a professional give a few years' time but still an amateur.

So the thief is likely either a local or a long term visitor who watched and planned the heist considering they only took the heirloom and there were small tell-tale signs indicating someone staking out the house.

Though why anyone would want to steal a mirror is anybody's guess though the client did say it was inscribed with magic runes though they didn't know what it did….

Still walking around, the town and enjoying the sights would allow for me to both have fun and watch for any particular signs indicating who the thief is.

After a few hours and lots of shopping bags tucked away in my infinity bag later I can be found sitting at one of the cafes drinking a vanilla milkshake happily.

I brought a lot of stuff and I found the thief! A little brat of a street rat child to be sure though… not that I've apprehended him yet of course I'll wait a day or two watching him, finding his hideout and the heirloom before I head on back to give Natsu and the drama he'll undoubtedly bring to the guild to blow over somewhat thanks to my little game.

Though I regret not being able to witness Natsu and Happy's pity party first hand sacrifices must be made I suppose.

It's also not like I haven't installed hidden recording Lacrima's either so I will still be able to watch it.

Finishing my drink, I make my way over to the forest and when I'm far enough in and hidden by trees I bring out one of my keys to summon one of my spirits perfect for spying.

"Open gate of the dove! Columbia!" with a flash a small white dove appears tilting its head curiously.

"Hello Columbia I've got a job for you! would you mind keeping an eye on and following around this boy for a day or two for me?" I ask bringing out the picture I took of the said boy, with dark brown skin, bubble gum pink hair and silver eyes turned away from the camera and looking at some bread.

Getting a hoot in acceptance I watch as Columbia flies off towards town to find his target.

Smiling I make my way back to find an inn to stay at. Tomorrow I'll find that secret store and get in touch with my informants but for now I'm tired.

Using my Dark Soul Ribbons spell that I only ever use in my blood fox persona really takes it out of me considering it feeds off my negative emotions.

The more negative the emotions the more taxing and easier the control and while I don't like to _think_ I'm a negative person I do find the ribbons ridiculously easy to wield.

* * *

So this is the secret store huh…. well it certainly doesn't look like a store to be sure.

Standing outside the medium sized cottage at the residential side of town with a pretty garden and white picket fence I smirk in amusement at the ruse.

Got to give the owner of the store respect for such brilliance that I myself would have done if I ever happen to own a shop that sold some more illegal products.

Opening the gate, I can literally feel the magic surrounding the place wash over myself, testing me and I just know that if I was here for anything else but to buy that I would either suddenly find I had something better to do or get kicked off the property.

Whoever owns this place must be good to have such runic magic as security.

I wish to meet this person! I bet they'll be so much fun!

Knocking on the door I wait a few moments before it's opened by a strange little girl, with black holes for eye sockets, pale as death tinted skin, long silky but somehow not shiny black hair that reaches her waist and wearing a simple white sundress that makes her pale skin look almost translucent in the light.

We stare at each other a moment before the girl nods with no emotions and walks back in leaving the door open.

Taking the invitation, I hum happily and step through looking at all the stuff available.

When I spot a few real skeletons in the corner I can't help but grin in glee.

I think I just found my new favorite store.

* * *

 **Word Count: 2234**


	25. Chapter 25

Looking around at all the cool stuff I can't help but jump slightly in childish fascination.

I make my way around noting and cataloging all the products for sale, filing away all that I could want to buy, what I don't want to buy or have a use for and what I could possibly want or find a use for in future endeavors and projects I conduct.

While walking, looking around and placing some of the smaller products for sale in the shopping basket I found near the front door I spy the strange mysterious little girl who opened the door sitting at the counter and repress the instinctive shiver when it feels like her empty black eye sockets are watching me intently.

After placing all I can into the basket I carry it over to the little girl on the counter and make my way back to the front door to grab another basket and repeat the process another two times before I'm finally satisfied with the smaller products and move onto the bigger items.

Like some of the skulls and skeletons! those are always fun to have around and I can think of a few games I could play next time I'm in my blood fox persona.

After another hour of moving or indicating to the little girl what I want to buy I finally make my way over to her and ask how much it all is.

"… _Payment….is…. 200,970,450 Jewels…would you like…. a never ending…. trunk for the larger…. items…. it will…. only cost another…. 50,000 jewels…"_ she says in a raspy airy and soft voice making me grin.

A trunk like that would be awesome to have and useful too! And a lot and I do mean a lot cheaper than my infinity bag was.

"Sure that sounds good! Hey what's your name anyway? are you the owner here?" I question curiously watching as the little girl who looks about ten years old jumps from her perch and goes behind a door in the wall behind her only to come back with a black wooden trunk.

It wouldn't surprise me if a little kid was the owner of a shady secret shop to be honest. Not the strangest thing that I've ever seen or heard of before.

"… _. I am…Weislena…. I am…. the owner…. of this shop…. you are…. Akira…Heartfillia…. are you not_ …." she informs and questions me while easily lifting the large and heavy objects into the trunk.

Humming in thought I tilt my head at her, I'm known around as Akira Heart FT mage and the inventor of Aurora Stone and while I have died hair I suppose I didn't put much if any effort into hiding who I am.

I'm surprised Jude hasn't already sent some goons after me but then again Jude is a patient if not slightly foolish man so I suppose he doesn't yet have a use for me good enough to send goons.

If that's the case, then I feel a little insulted.

"Yep that's me! So anyway, I find myself quite liking this shop of yours, is there a way to know when you get new stock in or is it a find out whenever you step in kind of deal?" I ask watching as she places the last of my items in the trunk and closes it before she jumps back to her spot on the counter.

"… _. I can contact you… by Lacrima… that will cost…. An extra 1000 jewels_ …." She wasps out staring at me with her empty eyes.

"That's cool I'll take that" I say happily while counting out my money giving her the exact amount required for all my purchases.

Picking up and shoving the trunk into my bag I happily wave goodbye and head back to the door.

"I'll be sure to come again! See you later Weislena!" I tell her feeling her black holes for eyes drilling into my back intently.

The strange thing is though that the feeling I get from her has an edge of curiosity and thoughtfulness mixed in with contemplation.

Should I be worried by the feeling? Probably. It just makes me more interested and excited with anticipation for the future though.

I have a good feeling that we'll become very, _**very**_ good friends Weislena and I.

How will this game play out I wonder?

* * *

"Thanks for the help!" I say to Colombia cheerily watching him disperse back to the spirit whelm.

Turning back to my target I watch as the kid with his dark brown skin, bubble-gum pink hair and silver eyes stares and talks into the mirror happily and animatedly curiously in his hideout. Humming a little song, I wonder what to do.

Shrugging I hop off the tree I'm on and with a quick Soru land behind the kid unnoticed by him and watch in fascination as there is another face in the mirror.

Is it a communication mirror with a twin like in the Harry potter world? If it is then that's a curious piece of complicated spell and rune work to make considering this world has communication Lacrima's.

I can't ponder it for long as the person in the mirror spots me and points to me informing the kid of my presence and I must jump back as the kid spins around with a glare full of hate and holds the mirror to him protectively as the person in the mirror disperses leaving once again just a plain old mirror in its wake.

"Now, now no need to get all aggressive kid! I'm not here to hurt you so don't worry! I'm just here to collect the family heirloom you stole!" I try to placate hands up in a show of peace… or at least to show I'm unharmed.

"No way I stole it fair and square so it's mine now!" the kid shouts stubbornly in defiance sticking his tongue out childishly and then running off mirror clutched tight to his chest.

Sighing in annoyance I blow a piece of hair out from my face and without even a thought appear directly behind the kid again and grab him by his vest getting a surprised shout and frantic struggling for my efforts.

Using soft touch on one of his pressure points between his neck and shoulder he instantly goes limp and drops the mirror, catching it in one hand before it could smash on the ground I drop the kid carelessly and intently study the mirror wondering how it works.

Spotting extremely tiny runes etched into the delicate black and white frame of the mirror I tilt my head curiously and grab my spectral magic magnifying glass from my bag and try to make them out.

While I have studied many forms of magic I admit runic magic was a low priority of mine in my younger years and is a pretty complex art of magic with many different branches and not many can use it let alone well…. at most I only know the most basic runes available and these runes are evidently beyond my level of understanding.

This is completely unacceptable! I will need to rectify this as soon as possible in the foreseeable future.

Perhaps I'll request either Freed or Levy to teach me runes? Freed uses said magic and Levy is a genius in decoding ancient languages and runic magic…

Food for thought.

For now, though…. "Open gate of the Sothern cross! Crux!" I can't help but laugh when he's already asleep when he arrives in a flash, he knows me so well!

While I'm waiting though I may as well restrain the kid, brats like him will scurry away if you don't keep a close eye on them.

Grabbing some normal ropes from my bag I grab the kid by the vest again and haul him up leaning him against a nearby tree as I tie up both his hands and feet before ultimately tying him securely against the tree for an extra measure.

Thieves even child thieves are tricky little buggers and are good at escaping…. Well good ones anyway I must admit in my old-world people where forgetting what being a true thief meant and were descending into no more than idiotic fools.

Well technically they were more like robbers then thieves and yes there is a significant difference between the two if you know what to look for and what you're doing.

Thief's are meticulous, they study their intended targets in intimate detail and plan and prepare themselves for days, weeks and even months to get what they truly desire! The ultimate jewels Silver and gold! while robbers just steal whatever valuable or useless object in sight and usually end up getting caught.

Just thinking on how my past life's underworld thieves was descending into nothing more than mindless robbers is sickening.

"Woah man what a trip…. Hey my man Aki how's it hanging?" Crux draws out in his usual lazy way drinking a lemon ice tea that somehow appeared.

"Hey Crux I'm doing alright you? and what you find out on this here mirror? Is it some kind of discreet communication device?" I reply happily spinning on my heels to face him with a clap of my hands getting a lazy stoned like smile.

"I'm cool man… and yeah its communication alright… communication with the dead that is… it's all so trippy man… put your hand on the mirror and speak the name of those deceased souls and man… instant connection! It's some kind of ancient runes and magic that's been purposely forgotten in the ages man and was banned and labelled forbidden dark magic like over three thousand years ago man…" Crux informs me with a slight shiver making my eyes widen in both surprise and delight.

This mirror could make some of my games oh so much more interesting! Shame I can't keep it, I'm too much of a professional and have much too good of a reputation to even pretend to switch it out with a fake or that it somehow broke while I was taking in the thief.

Still…. Maybe if I lay down a high enough price the owner will let me buy it? or at least copy down all the runes on it so I can try and make my own later?

Worth a shot in any case.

"Thanks Crux you've been a real help! You can go now" I tell him waving when he disappears in a shover of golden glitter.

Lifting the mirror back up to eye level I tilt my head curiously in thought, I wonder If I could call Lucy or Layla… if I call Lucy and apologise perhaps I could finally lift that pesky little feeling of guilt for missed possibilities?

"Nghh..." hearing a soft grunt and moan I turn back to the kid surprised he's waking up so fast, he should be out at least another hour or so! Guess he must be real thick skinned then.

Inwardly grinning to myself I can't help but let out a soft chuckle, this kid somehow found out about an extremely ancient forbidden magic mirror and was decently skilled at stealing it without leaving much if any indications of there being a thief at all….

Oh, I do just think I found a wonderful new toy to play with!

* * *

Humming happily at acquiring the wonderful mirror from the old man who had no children to pass it onto and was happy someone wanted it I make my way back to the inn where Yin is guarding my new toy after helping me knock him out with her poison earlier.

Skipping into my room I throw my bag in the corner and turn to an amused Yin and a now awake and heavily glaring kid.

"Hello mistress you seem in a good mood, I take it the owner of the mirror accepted your proposal?" Yin questions stretching out and getting up from her position on the floor using her tail to scratch behind her ear getting a slight shiver from me and the kid to it looks like but either way I eventually grin.

"Yep! I managed to convince the guy since he had no children or family left and I gave him a little more than half a million jewels! Money does make things go so much quicker and easier! Also got the kid off too so aren't you glad about that eh kid?" I say happily before turning my tone teasingly to the surprised kid but still gives a mightily suspicious glare.

Kids got good instincts…. Oh, he truly will be such a fun toy!

"Thanks a lot Yin for watching him! you can go back now…. Oh! can you also tell all the others that I'm planning something special so expect to be called in large sometime within the next year?" I ask excitedly thinking on my grand plan getting another amused but curious look from her.

"May I ask what your planning mistress?" She questions tilting her head and giving the old infamous puppy dog eyes getting a chuckle from me and a shake of the head.

"Nope! That would ruin the surprise!" I say popping the P getting a fond chuckle for my efforts.

"Very well then, I shall inform them, see you soon mistress" With a last tilt of her head in farewell she disappears in a flash.

Grinning I spin to face my captive with a clap of my hands and with a skip I gently remove the rag I used as a gag from his mouth and before he can scream like he looks like he's about to probably to say I kidnapped him which to be fair I kind of have done I place my lovely little butterfly knife to his neck right on his jugular and press lightly making him instantly shut his mouth with a loud click.

Smiling sweetly, I giggle slightly in innocent amusement, "Now that we have come to an understanding of exactly what your position is here how about we properly introduce ourselves eh? I'm Akira Heart but you can call me Aki!" I exclaim sitting on the bed next to him finding amusement to his defiant glare.

Smirking I wait a few moments and when it's clear he isn't about to introduce himself I press the dagger on his neck just a little harder and watch him twitch with slight fear in his eyes.

"This is where you reciprocate my introduction with one of your own kid" I tell him casually and with a death glare aimed my way trying to hide his nervousness and a slight gulp he grits out his own name.

"Names Vinnie Mac"

Smirking I remove the dagger watching lazily as a bead of blood bubbles out as I do and twirl my dagger between my fingers as he watches me warily.

"Nice to meet you Vinnie Mac! now that those pesky introductions are out of the way let's get down to business shall we! I've got a proposition for you" I tell him happily as he continues his one-sided glaring match though he looks slightly intrigued though still understandably knowing he doesn't really have much of a choice.

"What kind of proposition"

* * *

 **Word Count: 2547**

 **Not going to lie here, Weislena is my favourite OC in this whole story, no offence to my darling Akira but Weislena is just plain awesome for a side character. Considering she has only just been introduced that is saying something! Anyway, Weislena is pronounced Wes-Lee-Na the I is silent, I don't know if Weislena is an actual name or even word or not I just made it up because it sounded nice XD**

 **OnepieceZoroOc thanks those for anyone reading this! also this chapter is the one before my writing block so I don't know when the next chapter is going to be posted… hopefully soon because I am working on it.**


	26. Chapter 26

Humming a cheery tune, I skip and dance around my new companion while walking home. Happily ignoring his glaring and inaudible grumbling.

"So whe'r is this house of yours's _sensei_?" Vinnie sneers my way spitting out the word sensei like a curse but I just smile cheerily back at him to piss him off which works just a little _too_ easily.

We will need to work on that later when the tor-* _ **ahem***_ I mean tutoring begins.

I became this little pocket full of sunshine's mentor! My deal was I will train him to be the best of the best in his field of work being a thief along with many other trades and even hand to hand combat and to become a skilled dagger and gun user as well as give him free room and board and all I will ask form him in return is to work for me for however long I want to keep him around for free!

Basically, I made him my slave with no actual choice in the matter lest I either kill and or send him to the knights but those are just minor inconvenient little details.

"Annnnd here we are! Welcome to my humble little abode my thieving protégé" I gesture grandly with a flourish bowing with my hands out stretched wide. Vinnie just scoffs and sneers but walks in without prompting when I unlock the door.

Rude little shit, isn't he? Then again, I would be to if I was forced to do anything I didn't want…. Though I'm a little shit most of the time anyway with my games so I can't complain, now can I? still…. I suppose I could beat it out of him when I begin his tor- I mean tutoring! After all a thief with no manors won't be able to infiltrate, steal and get away without knowing how to act!

I very much doubt that kid will ever be a true ray of sunshine in personality and attitude but one can always hope, can't they?

Then again he's so much more fun to play with as he is now so maybe I shouldn't be too hard on him in his acting and _'gentlemen lessons'_ that I also had to endure in my childhood in this life.

Skipping in I throw my bag onto my black couch and make my way to the kitchen to see what stuff I have, too make food for young Vinnie, being sure to keep a close eye on him out of the corner of my eye to make sure he both doesn't escape or get into something he shouldn't.

Frowning at only finding a few cans of food and other nonperishable snacks I decide it's about time I went shopping again.

"So whe'r my room pose ta be" Vinnie grumbles out after looking around.

"Mn? Oh, down the hall next to the stairs first door on your left! Now I need to go grocery shopping so we can get you the necessities and the stuff you'll need for your training to fill your room with since it is dreadfully empty right now! Being just a bed a night stand and a closet and all…." I state and before he can even think to protest grab my bag and his arm and drag him outside while ignoring his shouting and cursing.

He'll get over it soon enough, for now though we've got some serious shopping to do!

* * *

"So, exactly why am I the one carrin all the goods!?" Vinnie shouts complaining, carrying all the many, many shopping bags we -or rather I- brought today being weighed down and struggling with all the weight.

"Well first its _carrying_ not _carrin_ and secondly your _carrying_ all the bags as a part of your training! To starve of any complaints and doubts that I just wish to order you around you must first understand that your occupation isn't all about speed and stealth! You must have reasonable strength, agility and most of all stamina to succeed, those five points are key elements to a lot of the skills I am going to teach and train you in so you better get used to it!" I exclaim cheerily and with a touch of doom to his irritated blank face.

Though I won't worry yet about is intelligence or level of comprehension since the gleam in his eyes shows he understands at least a little of what I'm saying and hinting at.

Either way whatever he thinks or expects with this tor- ahem! Training won't have anything on the real deal.

This is going to be so much fun!

I chuckle madly to myself ignoring his freaked out and very wary expression to my bout of insanity.

"I know ya just want ta order me round…." Vinnie mumbles quietly to himself which I again ignore to instead jog ahead while calling back over my shoulder for him to hurry up.

"Hurry up Vinnie! There's cold meat and ice cream in those bags and if you're not at home in 5 minutes you can expect a hundred laps around the city instead of 50 tomorrow!" I sing-song before disappearing with a Soru chuckling quiet sadistically to myself at the shocked worried and panicked scream that follows.

" **WADDA YA MEAN 100 LAPS?! BAKA SENSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI!"**

* * *

Humming I merrily skip my way down the street without a care in the world while making my way down to the guild with Vinnie trailing very slowly behind me and gasping like he's run a hundred miles, with 15 pound weights on each arm, leg and around his torso hidden by body warmers like what Guy and Lee use in Naruto, only in a black colour instead of that ghastly neon orange.

"Come on Vinnie I've seen old lady's that can carry and handle way more then you! it's only weights! Now hurry up I would like to get to the guild sometime this morning!" I call back annoyed at his slowness.

Turning red in anger and humiliation Vinnie screams back at me with spittle flying.

" **YA AIN'T DA ONE WHO JUS' RAN A HUNDRED LAPS ROUND BLOODY ASS MAGNOLIA WEARING 75 POUNDS WORTH OF WEIGHT!"**

Looking at him blankly I sigh and shake my head in mock disappointment making a vein pop on his forehead "Vinnie oh Vinnie if you can't even handle something that easy and simple than it's a true wonder how you've managed to live on the streets all this time alone! but don't worry! Sensei here will be sure to teach and train you in all you need to survive and become the best of the best at your chosen occupation no matter how untalented you are!" I placate soothingly with my words and tone chock full of mock sincerity and a condescending pat on the head before skipping ahead again.

It's quite for a few fleeting moments as Vinnie processes what I just said before he erupts in an explosion of anger.

"WHO YA CALLING UNTALENTED?!" he shouts much to my amusement "OOIII DON IGNORE ME! SENSEI!" he continues whining and complaining with plenty of curses thrown in which I happily ignore before we reach the guild and I shut him up curtesy of my fist hitting his head.

Crumpling to the ground in an undignified heap much to my ever-increasing amusement I wait patiently for him to stop moaning before speaking up.

"What was tha' for!?" he screams out, ignoring him with expert ease I gesture to the guild doors.

"This Vinnie is Fairy Tail or FT for short! This is my and therefore now your magic guild after we get you your guild mark" I inform him expectantly which much to my slight disappointment only earns an unimpressed blank face.

"A magic guild?"

"Yep"

"You want _**me**_ to join a _**MAGIC**_ guild?"

"That's correct"

"Yep! k theirs just one problem with tha' Sensei"

"Oh? and what's that?"

"I DON GOT NO FUCKING MAGIC!"

Staring at him blankly I give another exaggerated mock sigh and shake of the head positively amused at his irritated and angered disposition.

"Oh, my poor idiotic bumbling protégé! just because you don't have magic coursing through your veins does not mean you cannot use magic! our world is blessed with so many wonders such as magic weapons and tools! Even if it were not you still could be allowed to join a magic guild such as this if you have skill's and talent! As untalented as you are Sensei has promised to train you up to be great! So, train you I shall so you may be able to proudly stand in the future with those more naturally talented and skilled then you!" I exclaim dramatically with put upon determination.

Snickering inwardly at the gob smacked expression of Vinnie, I quickly grab his forearm and make my way inside before he can get his wits about him and protest. Making my way towards the counter with Mirajain I flag her over while slinging Vinnie onto the stool next to mine unceremoniously ignoring the loud gasp and groan of pain.

"Morning Aki! welcome back! So how did your mission go?" Mirajain asks pleasantly with a slight glance of curiosity towards the scowling and unintelligibly grumbling Vinnie.

"It went exceptionally good Mira! Thank you for asking, now to starve of your next question this here next to me is Vinnie Mac, he literally _**begged**_ me to train him after seeing me in town after hearing all the rumours about me…" I say happily when she passes me my much-loved vanilla milkshake while pointedly ignoring the disbelieving snort from my companion while I continue speaking. "So, after much begging I decided to take him on as my pupil! Now while he doesn't have any magic to speak of I decided it wasn't much of a hardship since we have all kinds of magic weapons out there! So, in preparation for his future training I decided he could join Fairy Tail! what do you think Mira? Can he even with no magic training yet?" I question with a cute tilt of the head.

Giving a fond smile my way she immediately replies in the positive. "Of course, Aki! everyone's welcome to join Fairy Tail even those without magic!" Mira says happily while grabbing the guild stamp from behind the counter while turning to face Vinnie who is scowling for all he is worth.

Giving him a sharp pointed stare that looks innocent to everyone else I give him a plain warning, ' _play along and be nice or see what happens_ ' it says in glaring clarity. Giving a strained almost imperceptible gulp of the throat Vinnie forcefully lessons his scowl though still manages to glare heatedly at me.

Inwardly smirking I pointedly turn back to my drink while keeping half an ear on their conversation.

"So, Where and what colour would you like your guild mark Vinnie?" Mirajain questions.

"…Dark brown and on ma right palm" Vinnie grumbles out while taking off his thief gloves he always wears.

Well at least he's practical and his intelligence and common sense seems exceptionally high which is great traits to have for his chosen occupation, brown will blend into his natural skin colour and if someone manages to catch him without his gloves while on a heist or in a subterfuge and stealth mission then they can assume it's just a birthmark or he got burnt, that is of course if they don't get a good long hard look that is.

Training him seems to be quickly becoming one of my more better decisions already, this game truly will be an interesting one, won't it?

"There all done! Welcome to the guild Vinnie!" Mira welcomes in a motherly tone which she has quickly been adopting lately.

"Thank you, Mira! Now if you'll excuse us it's time I show and explain to Vinnie the kind of jobs he'll need to be taking for his training later" I state while jumping off my stool while grabbing the back of Vinnies vest much to his protest.

"Alright talk to you later Aki! Vinnie!" Mira says before walking off to do her waitress duties.

While dragging Vinnie to the job board I take a sip of my drink while glancing around the guild in a quick check of who's here along with keeping an ear on the conversations going on. Inwardly frowning at not spotting Natsu or Happy or hearing anything of note to do with the blood fox I shrug it off, it has only been a few days and I'm sure with the mess I made the magic knights would be questioning them heavily, that and when I played my game the boss wasn't there, so for all I know he or she could have come back while they were there, saw the carnage and decided to attack.

Though I suppose it doesn't matter really, they'll show up sooner or later! For now, though I need to explain to Vinnie all the types of missions he'll be doing and needs to do for his training.

I may have forced him into it but I was and am serious about training him to be the best he can be in both his chosen occupation and whatever else he shows talent in.

I only play games like this with those with lots of potential after all!

* * *

Bringing the death communication mirror forth from its carefully hidden hiding place. After being safely secluded within my room at midnight after a long day with Vinnie I stare down at it intently, truly wondering if speaking with Lucy or even Layla for that matter is truly worth it. From the information, I got from Vinnie - _who admittedly didn't know much_ \- told from his knowledge that it just allowed someone to talk to a lost one for a period of five days each year.

Even for such a short time I know that couldn't be all it did though the consequences I know not of. It's utterly frustrating but not something I can't eventually find out for myself it's just…. well if the consequences leave lasting damaging effects on the souls of the departed then…. Shaking my head off of such uncharacteristic thoughts I instead do what is in character for me.

So, long as it doesn't affect me or my _living_ toys just roll with it and have fun!

Placing my palm against the cool almost like ice cold glass of the mirror I say the name of the one I wish to bring forth.

It's about time I get rid of this pesky little emotion for lost possibilities!

For better or worst.

"Lucy Heartfillia"

* * *

 **Word Count: 2445**

 **This chapter was hard to write! Didn't know what I wanted to do with Vinnie but needing to bring in the mirror for the story and plotline *X***

 **Either way he's now going to be a frequent reoccurring character in the story! as much as I can bring him in without distorting the original plot I had going anyway!**


	27. Chapter 27

Humming slightly, I make my way to the guild in a slight daze, it's been a month since Vinnie Mac has come to live with me as my pupil and today is the first day since we began that we've been apart. After a month of long hard grueling tor- I mean training I finally deemed him acceptable enough to take on his first small job for the guild.

It's only helping an old lady with doing her yard and painting her fence since despite his complaining and whining he does need many different skill sets to become the best in his chosen field but in the end, were still apart even if only for a day or two.

Though if its more than a few hours then he'll still be in for it with the reward being even harsher tor- training so I still win either way!

Chuckling I can't help but think this is what Reborn from KHR feels when he is tor- training Tsuna despite having only ever read the fanfiction of the show.

Spotting Loki in the distance I jog slightly to catch up before he can spot me and dash off. Ever since he found out I was a celestial mage he's taken to avoiding me like I've got some deadly contagious disease.

While I know the reasons it's still annoying no matter how fun a game I thought it was in the beginning.

Coming to a decent enough distance I Soru right in front of him greeting him with a cheery wave to his shocked flailing form from my sudden appearance.

Grabbing his jacket before he can fall to the ground or run away I make sure to tighten and secure my hold on him before putting a small distance between us despite his nervous and slightly pale form.

"Good morning Pedo Kitty, it's been, awhile hasn't it? how have you been?" I breath before continuing in a slightly condescending tone. "You know, when you're not running away like a pathetic dog with its tail tucked between its legs"

I watch in blank amusement as Loki's jaw tightens before he seems to come into himself and starts talking in a more fake version of his usual speech.

"Ha-ha you truly wound me princess! I have done no such thing as to run away from a cute girl like you! I'm quite well so thank you for asking but I really should be going!" Loki stats while trying to disentangle my immobile hand from his jacket.

Unimpressed I sigh before allowing my hand to fall and watch as he waves and speedily runs off, almost as fast as Jet and just wonder how things will turn out when I eventually help him.

I can't lie and say everything will turn out just peachy since I'm not Lucy, I'm not Layla and I have no idea if I'll be able to save him but I can hope and pray that it will.

Though considering I chose Jashin as my patron god even though at the time I didn't think he was real until I got reincarnated. So, I have no clue how good an idea that is what with Jashin being the god of destruction, chaos and all that other fun stuff.

Huh maybe I should make it a religion in this world? Make my own cult and see what happens? That would certainly be an interesting game to play!

Once again humming I turn on my heel and make my way to the guild, to both choose Vinnies next job as well as a few of my own.

Being an info broker can only be done by Lacrima, discreet drop offs and letters for so long after all and new information is always pilling up!

Besides some information, you really, _ **really**_ can't share or divulge through any other means besides face to face communication.

Then again, it's exactly why I chose to continue this profession despite my change in worlds and lives.

It's such an interesting and entertaining game!

* * *

Happy with my chosen missions I wait for Mira to finish putting them in the log book while drinking my usual vanilla milkshake. I've also chosen Vinnies next mission, it's at least a month or two long and he'll be helping some 2-star cafe in the kitchen while looking for the one who's been selling its secrets to their competitor.

I very much doubt Vinnie will do an exemplary or even a decent job but he needs some training in this area and I do need to go on my own missions for a few months, I would leave him and his training to my spirits but not even I can hold a gate key open for two whole months and I can't just dump him off on one of the others in the guild that I'm relatively friends with.

I say relatively since ' _friends'_ isn't really in my life's dictionary, Toys is a much better operative word here, considering all the secrets and acts I put on even for my spirit ' _friends_ ' it's kind of self-explanatory…. That and I am a sociopath and my kind isn't really known for being selfless, kind or even very loving.

So, toys it is!

Shaking my head off, of my wandering and straying thoughts I turn back in time for Mira to hand me the fliers.

"Here you go Aki! is everything alright? there's quite a few fliers here?" Mira questions in motherly concern.

Shaking my head slightly in the negative I allow myself to give a small smile in her direction.

"Everything fines Mira, it's just I do have another mouth to feed so I need more money for both food along with stuff for Vinnies training, so I thought while Vinnie is off doing his next mission I could be out doing a few of my own! Though I was wondering Mira if Vinnie gets home before me could you please look after him and make sure he is doing his training regime?" I state and question curiously getting a relived though slightly surprised look for my request before she once again smiles a warm motherly smile.

Not anywhere close to Layla's divine smile but then again, I _am_ biased.

"Of course, Aki! in fact I'm quite pleased you thought to ask me for this, you're so independent for such a young girl that I was a little worried you didn't know how to ask people for help! This puts all my worries to rest though" Mira says happily to which I inwardly laugh at.

Even after a year and a couple months into being a member of FT no one has yet figured out I'm physically a teenage boy and not a young little girl. I believe Laxus knows from the rare times I've interacted with him and if Laxus knows then the Thunder God tribe knows as well.

I knew this game was going to be fun!

"Thanks a lot Mira! …. Here! This is a copy of Vinnies training regime so he can't lie about it to get off work" I state handing over the extensive pre-approved list I wrote in a little notebook after rummaging around in my pockets that I put they're before coming over.

I had to pre-approve and check over what Vinnie was training in since his real training regime is even more extensive and rigorous, along with having quite a few subjects that a light guild like FT or even a law-abiding citizen for that matter would disapprove of.

Except for Fridays which are free or as I call them resting days all days are pretty much extensive from dawn till dusk. Except for when he's on missions and even then, some of those can and will be harrowing in differing levels of intensity.

Fridays are fundays while Mondays are dundays is my philosophy, Sundays are preludes to dundays so I don't see why people should celebrate them with so much cheer.

Saturdays are neutral territory.

Watching with blatant hidden amusement as Mira's eyes widen in both shock and disbelief I inwardly snicker as she goes a little white while moving her eyes slowly down the seemingly ever increasing list while turning pages.

If I ever get reborn into the world of KHR then I hope I'm either reborn as Reborn or Tsuna, Reborn since it would be the height of irony to get a nickname of Reborn after being reborn and Tsuna so I could troll people…. Heavily.

That and kill Iemitsu despite ever only reading the fanfiction and knowing literal shit of the actual plot of the show or manga of KHR I still heavily dislike him. I dislike many people in different worlds now that I think about it considering parallel worlds happen to exist.

… ok next world _**IF**_ I get one I better be reborn in Harry Potter because I literally wish to kill Dumbledore in the most horrid of ways and snuggle with my Severus, Lucius and Tommy bears.

…unless of course I happen to be reborn _**AS**_ Dumbledore in which case I'm going to see if suicide as an infant is possible since I am not going to go down that path! I'm insane enough as it is without that cluster fuck!

Inwardly shaking my head rapidly of such wondering and horrific trains of thought I tune back in just to just catch the first sentence out of Mira's straining smile.

"W-well this is quite…. _intense_ , isn't it? not to be rude or pry but are you sure all this is necessary and that Vinnie can handle such ah…. Rigorous training?" Mira questions in her usual normal worried and motherly way of hers that she has become better at from the time I've known her.

Smiling in reassurance I'm quick to reassure her. "Of course, Mira! Vinnie can handle it just fine! I've got plenty of faith in his abilities to handle and cope with such extensive training! Besides it's also why I gave him each Friday - _besides when on missions-_ off, to help him cool down from the intense pace along with allow him some time to fully absorb his lessons and think over the weeks training before starting again the next day" I tell her plainly with full faith.

I would never tell Vinnie this but he does have some natural talent in some things like stealth and lock-picking along with a multitude of other similar subjects and if he didn't wish to be a thief then he would make a positively lovey little assassin! besides it's not like he's _ **stupid**_ or anything, in fact he is quite intelligent when he applies himself especially to the subjects he's interested in so it's not like some of the subjects I'm training him in is all that difficult.

It's mostly his personality and stubborn nature that prevents him from doing anywhere close to well in subjects like acting which if he wants to be a thief is literally crucial for him to master. I'm hoping this little spy mission I got him will teach him the importance of acting if only a little so he can become better. That and so I can better focus his training into areas he has massive difficulty in or no understanding so I can better rearrange his training timetable into more solid sectors, so that I can place things he has no issues in and mostly breezes through into one or two days so the rest is more focused on the things he lacks.

It would also give him more free time so he doesn't whine and complain so much. Honestly! you would think he would learn things go much quicker if you just do them instead of complaining about them! Then again that's what I get for taking on a brat to train.

"Well I'll trust your judgement Aki! Vinnie must have a lot of potential if you've put so much faith in him! Oh! sorry Aki I need to get back to work I'll talk to you later ok?" Mira says before hurrying to fill in someone's order.

Sighing I finish off my drink and make my way out to the edge of town to check on Vinnie and how he's doing along with give him his next mission for him to get ready and prepare for.

I would talk to some of my other toys here in the guild but Grey is on a mission, Ezra is training, Levy and her team are also on a mission and Cana, Macao and dusty are drunk. Laxus and his team I'm not familiar with enough to just go on up and start a conversation with so there also out and all the other lesser toys I've found myself acquainted with over the year aren't interesting enough to play just yet, besides perhaps Lilly a relatively unknown and invisible member of the guild but she is also out.

Oh well! Once I hit the point where Lucy would have met Natsu then I'll be a lot more involved with my toys then I am now and it doesn't quite matter just yet.

Though when it does that's the time my plans can finally be put into motion!

It is going to be such a fun and _**entertaining**_ game!

* * *

 **Word Count: 2212**

 **I'm surprised I got this chapter done so quickly since I didn't know how I wanted it to go…. oh well!**

 **P.S i probably won't update next week or even the week after that since i have real life to deal with! though that is just me making an excuse so i can work on some new chapters and rehash some of the plot i have planned out.**

 **Hey! at least i'm honest in my reasons and not going on about an excuse or other when it's not needed!**

 **(Just like my character Akira i ramble to much... though i do not care so on that front... =+) yay me?**


	28. Chapter 28

**WARNING! this chapter has what could be considered crass or inappropriate or whatever one wishes to take it as thoughts on rape and the belief that some people deserve it, I personally do not agree with this sentiment but Aki being who and what she/he is does, (** _ **an insane sociopath who considers everybody and thing toys or games**_ **) so for those who could become upset at this I apologize in advance! It's only two or three sentences but still!**

* * *

"Vinnie, I expect you to do your best on this mission! despite how woefully pathetic you are and your lack of any progress in this area in your training I still expect a certain level of decorum and respect when on a job, I have contacted the requester and have requested he write a report on how good a job you do, so I will know if your unsatisfactory…. Are you even listening Vinnie!" I snap out in annoyance when I see Vinnies mind is elsewhere.

When he doesn't respond, I grab my trusty fire Bo and smack him upside the head smirking in satisfaction when he slams to the ground in pain.

"Oi what was that for ya bloody bastard!?" Vinnie shouts out when he stands back up rubbing the growing lump on his abused head.

Raising a brow at him I instead continue with what I was saying not bothering to repeat it.

He'll learn when he comes back that it's best to listen to me when I'm talking.

The tor- ahem! Training will be more painful and rigorous than ever!

"If you complete or fail your mission early Mirajane has agreed to watch over your training to make sure you do it so you can't slack off, while I'm gone, I've given her an edited version to hide some of your more focused training in your future career along with any other criminal training regimes but I still expect you to do it when she's not around and I _**WILL**_ be testing you when I come back so don't even try to slack off like I know you'll try to do" I state ignoring his grumbling and irritation.

"If you fail like I believe you will your incompetence will reflect on me and that is unacceptable! My reputation depends on this so you know… _**DON"T**_ fail or you can best believe your training will more than triple in intensity and some of the things I'll force you to do you will wish I had just killed you when I found you!" I glare my most serious and venomous glare that I reserve for only my most hated and despised adversaries and watch in inward satisfaction as he goes ghostly white and shakes with a clear audible gulp before switching my tone and expression to one of complete innocence watching him shiver in fear at my complete 180.

"You understand Vinnie?"

When he nods his head rapidly I fear it might just fall off I grab my bag off the bench and turn on my heel to make my way back to the train station to get to my first mission.

Waving in farewell over my shoulder I hum happily while ignoring the words whispered on the wind from my student.

' _Sensei's the devil, seriously…. Shoulda just have chosen death instead of all this shite_ "

He really should have.

* * *

So, this is Kaputa village… it's very…. Let's just say cosy to be nice.

Checking my flier again to get the right address in this village of only ten homes and two shops I make sure I've got the right town as well since it's not exactly usual for tiny towns like this to request a guild for a job since they don't have a lot of money on hand because of lack of jobs and that they are usually quite a bit away from any large settlements or even small towns like Shirotsume was.

 **WANTED! I NEED A MAGE TO HELP FIND LOCATE AND RETRIEVE AN OLD RELIC! REWARD: 20,000 J**

Not the biggest reward out there and not a job I usual take since I much prefer jobs with more action but the town is only a day and a half away from Samba Village and while a small village has a lot of traffic for importing and exporting illegal goods! one of my contacts I need to meet works and lives their considering the town itself is only a front for the underground business.

That and it's good to change up one's normal routines otherwise things get awfully dull and boring, and when I get bored nothing good happens. It's like when I became bored in my old life and become an info broker for a few years before I became slightly bored of that thrill and game and delved into assassination for a change of pace.

Assassination is such an exact and detailed game though and while incredibly fun and fulfilling I'm glad I no longer must do it if I don't want to because once you kill for pay you can't go back or you get chased. Once an assassin and hitman always an assassin or hitman as they say but as I've come to realize that doesn't count if you die and get reborn into a completely different world!

Now I can just kill for fun and vindictive pleasure along with whatever goals and plans I have in mind for the future!

So, in other terms….

Yay me!

Chuckling to myself and shaking off my rambling thoughts I instead knock on the door to my client's small wooden cabin to get the details of my mission.

When the door opens it's to a young woman of around 25 to 30 with long pale blond hair that looks almost white in the sun with equally as pale sea blue eyes that look more grey then blue. Wearing what from my old world would be a vintage lantern sleeved pale purple dress reaching to her mid calves with a brown medieval maid style corset vest along with having pale and obviously well-worn brown boots reaching to her ankles.

Truthfully, I don't believe it works for her at all with her coloring's but to each one's own I suppose considering I am not a fashion expert nor will I ever pretend to be.

"May I help you miss?" her soft voice brings me out of my musings of fashion and I tune back in to answer her inquiry.

"Yes, I'm Akira Heart from Fairy Tail I've come to answer your guild request" I answer kindly using my innocent business smile for clients like this.

"Ah! Yes, thank you come on in" she smiles gently though it's kind of frail.

Perhaps she's sick? well doesn't matter I'm not here to see to her health nor would I care to unless it's for the mission since it's not like she's one of my toys.

"Would you like some tea?" she questions after showing me to her tiny lounge area to which I shake my head slightly.

"No thank you, I would prefer to get straight to business if you don't mind?" I question softly trying not to seem rude which I think I fail at but she just smiles to wave it off.

"Ah yes you must be busy so I'll explain it, shall I? well first off my name is Ellen Centavo of the old noble house of Centavo from the Castella region, now before my family fell around 70 years ago, due to the what is now known as the great fire of Novato which occurred on Novato Island. In which it killed my great grandfather and destroying all my families past riches due to the islands villagers taking revenge for my families' never ending greed and forcing my great grandmother and her daughter my grand mama to flee, she managed to take one precious family heirloom with her, an old very valuable necklace which had been passed down through my family since the first Centavo become rich and gifted his bride with the necklace when they first became engaged" she explains surprising me.

Anyone who is anyone in high society knows of the Centavo family who fell when lord Bilious the 6th decided that due to his wealth he owned both the island and the people and could do whatever he wanted despite not having either a deed or business on the island to be able to stake such a claim. He kidnapped and raped the women and killed them if they happened to conceive a child, tortured the men if they put up a fight and used the people and children of the island as slaves along with taking their hard-earned money and valuables believing they along with the people belonged to him.

Though it wasn't until due to a harsh winter and a long drought which made food and water sparse that the people finally fought back and set the house on fire when he stole all the food and water supplies for himself and his family.

It's used as a story to all people in high end society as a lesson of finances and propriety or something. To be honest I never truly understood the point of it other than to not be a deluded Jashin damned insane sociopathic jackass who is atrociously open in their illegal or crass endeavors without having any backing for it….

That and to never call a kid Bilious! Honestly who names their kid bilious which means nauseous and sickly? Either the parents were psychic or they just never wanted children, it's made worse by the fact his name was Bilious the _**6**_ _ **th**_ _ **.**_

Honestly something had to be wrong in that family for the atrocious way they named children and I'm glad they died so I wouldn't have to deal with them! Well besides Ellen but she seems nice enough if frail… but then again something about her also screams at my instincts to be wary and who am I to ignore them?

"When my great grandmother first came to this land she was unused and completely ignorant in the ways of the common and poor society's and treated everyone who met her very poorly thinking as my great grandfather did and ordered people she has never met around like slaves when she first arrived which understandably wasn't appreciated or tolerated and before she could utter another slur against the other people of the village she was in at the time was viciously attacked by a group of men, I won't utter what happened to her though I will say she did not survive the encounter nor did she have a death with her virtue intact" she says with a shaky pale frame at the thoughts going through her head to which I instantly understood her meaning.

*Can't say I care or that she didn't deserve it though.

I'm not nice enough to think that no one deserves that injustice because I honestly think a lot of people deserve it. I just would never do that to another myself though since I'm not that barbaric or insane nor do I have a lot if any sexual kinks like that or practically any insecurities or self-doubts considering how much naturally and rightfully deserved arrogance I hold.

Not that rape is about sex 98% of the time since its more about weak willed insipid fools exerting and seeking some screwed up power against those perceived physically weaker then themselves because of their own insecurities and inadequacies.

Honestly there are so many psychological reasons that rape happens but in the end, I still believe some people truly do deserve it.

*Like Trisha! That Jashin damned daughter of a bitch of a whore really deserves it and by more than one individual!

"During that time my grand mama managed to escape into the woods and eventually made her way here where she grew up to marry a young farmer where they had my father who then eventually had me, my grand mama when she was old enough went back to the village with her husband where her mother died to hopefully get back the necklace in order to help pay for our futures but found that the man who took it had run away during the night… supposedly to not have to share the loot with the other villages but my grand mama never gave up and she passed that on to my father, my father before he passed away last month informed me he had finally found the general location of the necklace in Shadow cove where supposedly the person who took it lost it after having been killed by a monster in the area" she finishes her story softly seemingly lost in thoughts though I definitely catch the sharp pointed stare and flash of cunning intelligence before she could hide it.

All within a split second too… got to admit she's good but her pathetic family history sob story really doesn't interest me and if she holds another agenda for this farce of a quest that I'm starting to believe it is she has another thing coming if she thinks I'll just go on and play by her rules and into her expectations.

I am after all nobody's toy but my own.

"I'm sorry for your loss Ellen, So, you wish for me to enter Shadow Cove to hopefully find and retrieve your family necklace?" I ask smiling gently with seemingly sympathetic eyes not giving a single thought or real emotion away to Ellen's relived and happy expression.

"That's alright my father lived a long happy life and yes, if it's not too much trouble! Shadow cove is said to be haunted after all and I wouldn't wish you harm for my sake!" she frets in carefully hidden fake concern to which my smile widens and my expression softens more into a seemingly touched motion.

"No trouble at all Ellen! It's my job as a mage after all!"

 _Let the game begin!_

* * *

 **Word Count: 2327**

 **I kind of lost my page with all the information on the plot and future characters and just everything to do with this story so I am not pleased! I wrote this chapter and managed to connect it seamlessly to past chapters but I think I'm putting this in to soon because I'm certain I had another plot line or two before this one…. just don't know what they were and I'm also mostly certain that it involved Aki going on a mission with Cana or someone else but whatever!**


	29. Chapter 29

Singing softly and merrily under my breath a song from my past that I believe was called Hot Knife I make my way towards the town my informants in.

That and to see if there is any information on Ellen Centavo and the missing necklace that I found was called the Blood Jewel.

Shadow cove is a place anyone with even a lick of common sense would steer well clear of if they value their life and sanity, not even some of the strongest of S or even SS ranked mages would test their luck on entering the place.

Which is exactly why I'm going to be honest considering the extremely low pay for such a mission but I suppose miss Centavo was hoping whoever came wouldn't have known the rumors and facts surrounding Shadow cove which is why she didn't mention it in the flyer and put such a low price on it.

Newbies or even civilians from towns not near or surrounding Shadow cove probably wouldn't know of it unless they were very well read like say Levi is.

Only reason I'm going is because my sanity left me long ago and I'm bored, that and I want to know just what kind of game miss Centavo is trying to play and what I can do to change the rules to suit my liking.

Either way first I need to try and find more information on the jewel since if the necklace had really been passed down throughout the family and was a prominent piece to their wealth I would have surely known about it in my studies of the High society's past and present when I was younger and under Jude's watch.

Walking into the town I keep my eyes peeled since this is a town of criminals after all and make my way to one of only two bars of the town.

I'll be meeting my informant at Rolling's Bar the more pleasant and legal bar of the town.

Basically, it's the show bar of the town for tourists and passer-by's while the other more dilapidated looking one is the actual bar that only the locals and those in the know go too.

It's safer and more discreet to meet and pass information in the ' _safe bar'_ then the actual bar since the only people in the know are the ones working there and they hardly have any spells or eves dropping devices there.

Which is stupid if you ask me since you never know just who is _'passing through'_ but whatever their incompetence makes it easier for me if nothing else.

Tilting my head in thought as I enter the bar and make my way to a bar stool in front waiting for my informant I can't help but wonder if I should do that as well when I implement my plans for the Heartfillia concern when Jude inevitable messes it up?

Make a town… expand on my slowly starting business and my own guild….

Never let it be said that I'm not ambitious but I'll see what happens in the future since that's a couple years away anyway and even then, I'd still be a part of FT for another couple to a few years after that.

While thinking away on all my future and possible plans I wave over the bar man for a glass of Amazake sake just as my informant enters.

"Ah-ha! Kiki it's a pleasure to see you again!" my informant Loran says happily as she slides in the stool next to me to which I happily greet her back.

"Loran! It's been so long since I've seen you in person that I almost forgot what you looked like!" I state to which we both chuckle.

Acting is such a lovely art that I was more than happy and ready to master, that and if you can't act then you die quick in the information business. Then again if you can't act there's not many options on living in most any criminal circuit unless you got family or connections in high places.

"So, Kiki did you get that copy of that book from Zebu Melon you told me about?!" Loran asks in excitement to which I grin cheekily.

"Did I? you know I may have just forgotten it at home!" I say in over-exaggerated obviously fake shock that devolves to a chuckle when Loran whines.

"Kiki! Don't be mean I've been excited about this book since you told me about it!" Loran pouts to which I sigh in fake disappointment before getting out said book to her excited squeals.

Honestly if this exchanging of books wasn't needed to pass information discreetly then I'd be honestly beyond annoyed at the high pitch that I may have destroyed something.

That and if I wasn't used to the noise at FT and if I didn't like Lora which I do.

She's such a pleasant toy~~

"Thank you thank you thank you!" she exclaims Glomping me in a hug in the show were putting on for the workers in the bar.

With a chuckle, I wave the bar man over again and order her a drink as she hugs the book reverently.

This is going to be a long few hours.

"So, Loran did you have that rare book on rare and uncommon poisonous plant's biology you said you got me in your last letter…."

* * *

Stretching my back with a yawn I leisurely make my way to Shadow cove, around four days from the town I just left, perhaps a day and a half, two at most if I just Soru and sky walk over.

Though I want to walk for a bit and think on my options on how to go about entering and surviving the cove.

While not satisfied with the information I managed to get on Ellen or the Blood Jewel I don't really have much choice but in letting it go…. For now, anyway.

Still the game is already set in motion so it's not like I can back out even if I _wanted_ to which I really don't since this is much to _interesting_ a game to not play!

Shadow cove is not much a cove as it is one great gigantic and vast natural sink hole that was said to have occurred over three million years ago, long before the dragon wars ever even began.

It's so large that it covers 67,031 km in both width and diameter which is the same land mass as say Tasmania is and is rumored to be 8,874 deep. Theirs even rumors that within the massive sinkhole is multiple smaller ones that go even deeper down to the earths crust.

Though no one who has entered has been able to say for sure since no one's ever came back out except for exceptional SS ranked mages but even then, they weren't quite… right in the end and usually killed themselves before long. Even they never went as deep as it is rumored to be from scientists.

It's going to be so much _**FUN!**_

I can't keep the mad and crazed grin off my face just thinking on entering such a deep unexplored A to SS ranked monster infested place!

With a manic cackle and excited leap, I rush to my destination. Using both Soru and Sky walk in a combination mixed in with my version of Shunshin, doing flips and daring acrobatics in the air to try and work off some of the excess energy my excitement has caused and to lessen the insanity that is tremendously hard to hide in such a state.

Honestly you would not _believe_ just how hard insanity like mine is to hide all the time! I mean yes, my insanity is silent and is usually easy to hide naturally but when certain strong emotions crop up it is very hard to contain to the bare minimum when around toys and people you don't wish to know!

Perhaps I need a new hobby to be an outlet for my insanity that has been getting slightly annoying lately with how frequently it has been popping up?

I can't kill and play games with pesky dark guilds and bandit groups all the time!

There won't be any left if that's the case!

Honestly ever since my talk with that Jashin damned Lucy…

Well whatever I'll figure something out! for now though I'll concentrate on figuring out the game I'm in and playing with Ellen Centavo.

To do that I must find the Blood Jewel that I found out is rumored to be the jewel of immortality….

Jashin this is reminding me of an extremely bad remake of HP and the philosophers stone!

I just hope I'm not playing the role of Harry Potter!

I'm not that naive or idiotic!

* * *

" _Oh Jashin…."_ I can't keep or help the audible and visible awe out of my voice or expressions completely enraptured by the darkly beautiful landscape before me.

For as far as the eye can see and beyond, far and deep into the crevice of the unexplored land that one could never hope to have the chance to ever fully explore or live to tell the tale of.

Lays miles upon miles of a deep dark jungle, Foreshadowing and overbearing bright and dark flashes of lights bouncing off sources unknown in a dark shower of everlasting fireworks. Trees taller than any mountain and in a variety of vast colors casting dark shadows over the land preventing further sight into its vast unexplored depths.

A mixture and cacophony of differing sounds both harsh and beautiful to hear resounds as the deadly creatures below bellow and roar their warnings to stay away or face their own demise.

It's… truly and utterly dark and otherworldly.

Nothing could possible ever compare to the sight laid prey upon before my ever greedy and searing eyes…. like a feast waiting to be devoured by that of a king and queen happy and content in the knowledge that their greed and gluttony is making their people suffer.

I'm more than willing to play the part of a greedy monarch if just to explore one ounce of the land before me!

Jashin I never knew I could be so poetic…. Learn something new every day.

Grinning I decide to set up camp for the night, rest up from my long day and a half of using my magic to Soru, Sky walk and Shunshin here and hopefully learn more about it from my spirits.

Knowledge is power after all!

Though to be completely frank I much prefer having a mostly even mix of both knowledge and physical capabilities so I can use that knowledge to the best of my abilities.

Unlike the Nara clan of the Naruto world I believe to be as lazy as them is to be an uncaring son of a bitch. I mean honestly brains isn't everything and to be so is just complete and utter incompetence and arrogance on their part that they truly don't deserve! Training will help both them and their teammates to survive to think otherwise in a land as harsh and brilliant as theirs is utter foolishness!

Jashin I really need to stop with the Naruto references otherwise if I get reborn again and it's in Naruto the sheer irony alone will kill me.

On that front I should probably stop all references…. Then again, I really don't want to.

Shaking my head of my rambling thoughts I get out my tent from my bag and start setting up for the night. It's still early in the day since I got here just a little past noon so it's about lunch time too.

Perhaps I should eat something with a lot of different nutrients to be prepared for tomorrow? Not that I'm hungry what with my mystery eating disorder but any extra edge before entering such a place would be a definite plus.

Though for that I would need a heavy meat dish and I wouldn't be able to stomach it at all….

Fuck it I'll just prepare a lot of light micro meals before entering since I don't know what's edible or if I'll even get the chance to make something down there!

I really need to stop rambling in my own head.

* * *

 **Word Count: 2035**

 **This chapter was hard to write since I needed to introduce Loran since while not really an important character she will be a reoccurring side character later in the story… lately my chapters have been ramblings of Aki's thoughts but next chapter will have more dialog and a bit of action!**

 **I would really like some input and advice on my writing so I hope for those liking this story to write a review with your opinion!**

(That does not include just saying you like it or something since that's nice but not helpful in helping me to hopefully improve my writing to make the story better)

 **OnepieceZoroOc thanks you all!**


	30. Chapter 30

"Open the gate of the southern cross! Crux!" with a bright flash Crux appears in his usual lazy way outside of my little tent across from the fire pit I made earlier.

I don't bother to look up though because I'm in the middle of making Greek chicken salad rolls to store before heading into Shadow cove come morning.

"Heeeeey man wassup?" Crux says airily sipping his ice tea.

"Hey Crux I'm good! I need some information on both Shadow cove and the Centavo family in relation to a necklace called the Blood Jewel" I inform him while leaving the chicken to cook while I start placing the salad onto the rolls.

"Man, I had heard you's were looking for info on these crazy things from my main man Leko! So, I had me a little snooze earlier and found me some trippy dark things man…. Real dark like" Crux informs me shivering just at the thought.

More than curious now on this dark knowledge I nod to show I understand and put a palm up for him to know to give me a minute while I put the cooked chicken on my rolls.

"So, what knowledge did you manage to gleam from your nap?" I ask when I'm satisfied with my tucked away food while keeping one to myself to eat now since it's late.

"Well man for the Shadow cove not much knowledge is to be had that you don't already know man! Like not even we spirit's have ventured here before not even me main man the King! Though he does have more to tell but he aint sharing cause it's some big secret man… so not cool man…." Crux informs trailing off into a pout for not being able to access the information which I find very curious considering there's not much that the Spirit king would need to have classified as a secret less it had to do with the celestial plain itself so isn't any humans business.

The fact he classified information on Shadow cove either means it was created or at least influenced by a celestial spirit or something happened here so bad that the celestial king thought it best left unearthed and buried to both spirit and human alike.

While personally I would love to know what, the secret is being the nosy curious bastard that I am and with being an info broker which makes information precious to have especially when others have no idea you have it. I think it would be best to leave this one alone less my pushy and curious nature ruin my future chances in saving Loki considering they are already quite slim as is.

After that though…. Well let's just say all bets are off.

With an inward wicked chuckle at my thoughts and tentative plans already formulating in my mind I turn back into Crux to instead here about the Blood Jewel.

Although if it's red and is about immortality then I will be so pissed if I don't find myself a Tom Riddle at the end and no Ellen does not count!

Because one! she is female and two! No one on this world or the next can ever beat the Slytherin that is Tom when he is sane!

Light Yagami comes close and could potentially eclipse Tom and is much more cunning but is much too arrogant to get away with it so of course he lost.

Though either way I will be done with the whole situation long before that point anyway.

Just done.

"So, what information can you tell me about the blood jewel?" I ask curiously getting back his entranced attention from the pretty glowing butterfly hovering nearby that I know is an extremely dangerous poisonous species native to the area. Though I put up specialized scented candle lanterns around the campsite so to keep them away less one lands on my uncovered skin and I die since I don't have the antidote...

Which is admittedly quite stupid of me so I will need to ask either Virgo or Andromeda to get me some along with some other antidote viols that I don't have because of the many poisonous insects and creatures native to here thanks to living so close by the cove.

Honestly I think hanging around the guild so much is rotting away my brain cells! Though thank Jashin I have the habit of making my own basic antidotes and potions most of the time so I still have a large amount stored away in my ever-beautiful and handy infinity bag! Well that and that I had the strongest urge to buy that incredibly expensive skin tight body specialty magic suit to keep poison away when in poisonous areas to keep it from entering ones pours.

"Man, this jewel is bad news man like really bad, it's got some real dark and evil roots man…" Crux begins shuddering with a look in his eyes that I have never seen in or on him before.

"Word has it that the jewel was forged by the legendary master blacksmith in a quest for immortality who simply went by the name Shadow and he was some real shady dude man like real not cool!" Crux begins in his usual lazy way accompanied by another shudder though slightly less than the first one.

Curious about this Shadow blacksmith I decide to question him about it after I gain the knowledge he has on the jewel.

It really pays dividends to be a celestial mage and information broker when you can just ask a basically immortal being for accurate information whenever you so please!

After a moment when its clear Crux is in his own world I decide to bring him back to the matter at hand.

"The Jewel Crux? What about the Jewel? Is it truly able to bestow immortality or is it just a jewel that was forged into a necklace? …. And what colour is it?" I mumble the last question a bit reluctantly but I need to know because if it's red then I really am done with this whole situation despite how amusing I happen to find it.

I'm complicated like that.

"Oh, it can man! It really is a tool to help one gain immortality but that's where the darkness starts man! And it aint pretty man like so not cool man! The jewel itself doesn't allow one to gain immortality and certainly not for free or for just anyone! It's labelled as the Blood Jewel for a reason man!" Crux shudders out with a pained horror filled look before he gets a contemplative look on his face "Oh and the jewels green like"

Thank you Jashin for heeding the plea of this lowly servant!

"Though it's said to turn red when used in the black immortality ritual man"

 _FUCK!_

…. Wait what black ritual!?

"Ritual?" I ask him curiously with my best blank face, less he happen to know of my inner turmoil.

"Yeah the ritual man! The forbidden and extremely dark and dangerous black magic ritual of old man! Its known and called in the spirit world as the Blood for Blood of immortality ritual man and like it's totally dark and evil! From what's known about it man is that the Blood jewel is placed within the very center of some extreme trippy and heavy runic arrays man! Like surrounding the jewel is like a bunch of other larger circles where young powerful mages are sacrificed via the draining of their blood man and the jewel like channels all the blood and stores it within and the one who wants immortality like is said to have to cut out their own heart man! And replace it with the jewel and if like the jewel accepts the one seeking immortality it then transforms into the being's new heart while the heart the seeker cut out transforms into the new stone man! So not cool man!" Crux explains in detail to my amazement!

While many would find the ritual to be dark and evil like evidently Crux here does I never claimed to be a _saint._

Jashin forbid I ever become a good little girl or boy as it is now!

While I do find it to be somewhat distasteful it's not for the sacrifice needed but at the thought of immortality that causes my distaste!

One would think that as I have died once before I would do anything to make sure that doesn't happen again but honestly? Where's the fun in that!?

A life without any permanent potential risks is such a boring game! Especially when one has no one to share it with! I live for the risks! The thrills and all the simple delights in life both innocent and deadly in nature that I couldn't really enjoy being an immortal without the possibility of dying!

I have a strong belief that every life is sacred! both my own, the ones I kill and the ones I leave alone every single life is sacred in this world and the next and to be a true immortal?

Well that would just be like spitting on everything I believe in and all the people I have killed both past, present and will in the future, wouldn't it?

Not to say I wouldn't enjoy a very long extended life but I would still wish for the possibility of death! I suppose my best and most desirable scenario would be to be a mortal immortal.

Shaking my head of my rambling thoughts I instead turn back to Crux who is finally calming down from his violent shivers.

"So, I'm guessing that the jewel rejects die's for cutting out their own heart?" I question curiously tilting my head slightly when he nods and shivers before getting a dark look in his eye.

"Yeah man but that's not all! the ones the jewel rejects soul doesn't move on man! It can neither go forward into either Hell, Limbo or Heaven and is forced to forever walk the earth as an embodiment of death man!" this time not just Crux shudders but I do as well.

I know what he means and it is not a pretty thing or sight.

They turn into a Wraith, a soulless mindless being that looks similar yet completely different from a dementor and causes death and destruction everywhere they roam while letting out piecing soul shattering shrieks in mindless agony.

It is truly and utterly a fate worse than any death and possibly the only thing in this or any world for that matter that I would never wish on anyone not even my worst enemies.

Not even I for all my arrogance both self-proclaimed and rightfully deserved can be that cruel or heartless.

"So, how is the jewel related to the old Centavo family?" I question after a few moments of silence to which crux shrugs.

"To my knowledge, the Centavo's never held possession of it man, like the dreams told me the last person to own the jewel was over twenty hundred years ago, before it was stolen and thrown into the cove behind us man, like the same time around when the cove got really dangerous to enter man!" Crux informs me to my immense pleasure.

From old texts the cove has always been dangerous and poisonous to the point most die but it wasn't until around twenty hundred years ago, that S to SS ranked mages that came out of it started losing their minds and committing suicide.

With an inward smirk, I dismiss Crux before letting out a dark chuckle full of mirth.

Aki 1 / Ellen 0

I think I'm finally starting to get the gist of this delightful game I'm playing!

Staring out at the vast land before me I can't help but grin in glee, I'm finally going to a place truly and utterly dangerous! Yes, I have been in many a danger in this life already but this is different!

This time it's a challenge that I know full well the danger of and a game I am determined to win!

* * *

Adjusting my infinity bag over my shoulder and making sure the strap is tight across my body since I don't want it flying or getting snagged on something and just being an overall distraction in this dangerous place where every move I make could literally be my death.

Taking a deep breath, I smirk and place my magical breathing mask in place making sure it covers both my nose and mouth and with a giddy gleeful laugh I jump.

Then I fall.

Laughing I close my eyes to mere slits against the rushing wind and with a slight upturn of my body angle myself up into a more upright position as I reach the tree line for a safer decent.

When I'm below I can't help, but widen my eyes in amazement and wonder at the beautiful yet deadly scenery surrounding me, as I descend I twist my body out of the way of thick branches and flora and even a few giant insects! Which thankfully don't notice me I'm not scared of much if anything to my knowledge but bugs creep me out.

I detest slimy and hairy things that aren't kittens and puppies among other animals.

Not birds though I don't want any bird near or around me except my spirit birds and even then, I don't particularly like touching them more then necessary which thankfully they understand since some dislikes just don't go away.

I still spend time with them though getting to know them like I do my other spirits.

 ***WOOSH!***

"SHIT!" I scream when a giant blur shoots past and the force of the wind shoots and slams me into the exceedingly large trunk of the tree I was near.

I grit my teeth in pain when the winds continuing to dig me deeper into the rough bark of the trunk while I desperately channel my magic through and over my body as a light shield against the worst of it.

Minutes later the winds finally die down so gritting my teeth against the pain I slowly extract myself from the imprint I made into the bark.

Sticking to the bark with magic I look around trying to see what the blur could have been and aside from the random giant insect here and there don't spot anything

Deciding against free falling again I start walking down the side of the bark not willing to be unprepared again for the unexpected assault in this dangerous place.

I stop my decent when the whole tree shakes badly forcing me to use more magic just to stabilize myself lest I fall, when a moment later its apparent it won't work I jump instead into the air and with a quick Soru I sky walk in place and look at the tree to see the largest bird I have ever seen in my life sitting on one of the giant branches staring at me with its large beady eyes.

With a deadpan I sigh and with a twist Soru/Shunshin away deeper and as fast as I can into the giant forest closer to the ground while I cover my ears with my hands against the earth-shattering caw of the giant Pidgeon.

I really and truly utterly _**DON'T**_ like birds.

Especially _**Pidgeon's!**_

Stupid flying ass rats!

* * *

 **Word Count: 2577**

 **This chapter was so hard to write! I dislike the way my characters interacted with each other and the information wasn't as informative as I liked! I also didn't like the falling scene but I couldn't think of another way to write it but whatever!**

 **OnepieceZoroOc out!**


	31. Chapter 31

"For fucks sake…. _**THIS IS SO FUCKING ANNOYINGLY AWESOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME!"**_ I scream in both delight and annoyance as I'm forced to once again dodge the acidic purple sludge of some type of giant slug while twisting painfully over both an enormous tree root and the swipe of a massive tiger.

It's been like this for the past three hours, just running, dodging and narrowly escaping literal death from both the creatures and even the Jashin damned carnivore's plants!

Never in my life have I been forced to push to the edge of my very limits like this and I don't know whether to feel proud that I've been both strong and fast enough to survive this long or pissed off that all I can do is run and dodge.

I'm inclined to go for proud if only because this is also the first time in a long, long while that I've had so much fun.

" _ **FUCK!"**_ I shout as I'm clipped by a thorned flower that's trying to eat me so with a low growl I spin on my heel and shove my hands forward to fire off a magic blast.

I grit my teeth in pissed off annoyance before Soru-ing quickly away to try and find a place to rest when my spell barely manages to push it back a few inches and singe it.

No fucking wonder this place is considered a bloody ass, grave yard and no one sane besides some S and SS ranked mages come here!

It's basically impossible to survive if you're not strong enough and considering I'm only a very high B ranked and maybe very low A ranked mage that gives me very little chances of surviving here!

I'm not going to lie, in conclusion to that I'm having the best fucking time of either of my lives!

Grinning in both glee and pain I grit out softly my most useful spell to try and find a place I can finally rest for a bit and tend to my wounds since I think that fucking plant was coated in poison like most everything in these woods are.

I can literally feel the burning pain spreading inwards from my wound and my movements getting sluggish.

I just hope the poison is slow acting so long as I'm not running like I am now speeding it up.

" _Eye Spy: a safe place to rest devoid of life_ " I keep the spell active as a make my mad dash through the woods, so every time I close my eyes in a blink I can try and find a place to rest.

I stumble slightly when I touch down on a branch when I decide to go higher in the trees from a wave of nausea and dizziness hitting me unexpectedly. Biting my lip to try and keep the bile that threatens to rise at bay I grab the dagger I kept in my boot and without a moment pause slash the place the thorn hit right open to try and release some of the poison.

Biting my lip harder to muffle my pained cries, not wishing to bring another creature or plants attention to me now that I have a few moments respite.

Placing the dagger back in my boot uncaring for the blood still on it I close my eyes tightly in pain trying to see if I'm anywhere close to a somewhat safe destination so I can rest and treat my wound properly.

Snapping my eyes back open I quickly jump back as the branch I was standing on crumbles to smithereens under the assault of a massively tall mutated Vulcan attempts to grab me.

"Why do most of the creatures here have to be as big as fucking king Kong and Godzilla!?" I yell in aggravation as I use my version of Shunshin to quickly get away and make my way to the safest place I soar before I was rudely interrupted from my respite.

Landing in a pained crouch I hobble quickly over to the close together roots of the tree and go through an opening that only something as small or smaller than a human could squeeze through.

I slow my fast pace to a slow hobble to the back of the roots walls and slide down exhausted glad I can finally be able to catch my breath after over three hours of intense workout and from my injuries that I incurred during it.

After resting for a few moments, I sigh and grab my bag summoning a first aid kit and a potent general anti-venom viol for now. I would use my healing spell but it doesn't get rid of poison and I need all the magic I can get, since I'm already pretty much low from my strenuous use of it from hours of both using Shunshin and Soru and Eye spy.

Downing half the viol of anti-venom into a syringe and using the rest to smear into the wound itself I quickly get rid of any air in the needle and stab it into my arm and press down closing my eye against the sting and to not see it in my arm since I absolutely hate needles.

Done with that I grab a numbing agent from the kit and rub it around the wound to get it ready for stitching after I clean up the blood after temporally stopping the blood flow by directing my magic to the wounded area.

It's not a spell or something I made it's a technique any mage should know, by directing one's magic flow to an open bleeding wound it slows the blood pool temporally so either one can keep fighting or till they can reach a doctor.

Grabbing stitching bandages so I can have both hands free for a minute I get the needle and thread ready, stumbling a few times before getting the tiny thread into the too small hole at the top and tying it off quickly I'm about to stab it in despite not wanting to because I very much dislike watching my skin be used as a medical doll when a flash of light alerts me to one of my spirits showing up without my opening a gate.

Turning to the spirit I let out a small smile when I see Virgo when she gently picks up the stitching equipment from my grasp and without a word starts to stitch me up while I close my eyes gratefully.

"Thanks, Virgo, this means a lot" I say softly eyes still closed.

"No problem princess, it is both my duty and pleasure to serve you and help in any way I can" Virgo states for once not even asking for punishment over showing up unannounced by breaking through her own gate or something equally silly that I could care less about.

I know anyone of my golden spirits can break through their own gates but most choose not to as some kind of unspoken rule, unless their owner gives some type of verbal askance. The only ones to not adhere to the rule as I understand it is Loke and Virgo. Sometimes uncle Capricorn if his keys owner is in mortal danger but otherwise he holds back.

I could care less to be honest of their actions so long as they don't affect my goals or go against my orders when in missions and I have told all my spirit friends as such.

"Princess I know this is your choice to be here but I hope you will be more careful, I speak for all your spirits when I say we do not wish to lose you to the dangers of Shadow cove, both because you are our owner and because you are our friend" Virgo says looking me in the eyes that I had opened to show case her seriousness.

Surprise lightly coats my expression before It smooths back to a honestly happy grin filled with both affection and happiness at the warmth that floods me at her words.

"Ha-ha… thank you again Virgo, that honestly means more than I can say in words but don't you or the others worry too much okay! I'll be fine! No doubt I will come out of this place injured and bruised and with a massive dent in my pride but I will survive! I'll find this jewel as quick as I can and get out of here and I'll be all the stronger for it! this is nothing more than a small stepping stone in a large ocean I need to get across to become stronger as both a person and as a mage" I tell her honestly getting widened eyes before they lower slightly in warmth themselves.

"Very well princess, I shall inform the others and take my leave, Punishment?" She questions teasingly and with a soft laugh I wave her away feeling a renewed sense of motivation fill me after she leaves.

That's right this is just a hurdle I needed to see and be met with and that I must cross to get stronger, I need to become an S hell maybe even an SS ranked mage so I can deal with whatever comes my way in the future, for both myself and so my spirits no longer need to worry about my well-being by being injured as I am right now.

Call me optimistic or arrogant or whatever but I've never felt fear, not for anything besides maybe an abstract thought of those I've killed coming back as ghosts or something equally bad or worse to exact revenge against me since I have killed just so many but even than a shiver of excitement sings through my veins and my blood tingles and warms at the very same thought.

So, while I am arrogant, while I do prefer to think of and see the positives of any given situation, while I am not so many other things any normal person, even one as stupid and idiotic as Natsu who is currently under question at the magic council would and should be feeling I am not naïve, I am not so overconfident to think I won't die given the place I'm at and I certainly don't think I'm invincible.

I am cautious, I am wary and I am being more careful with every step I take then I ever have before but I am certainly not nervous and I am not afraid.

People say fearless men are either idiotic or dead men but I think those who are fearless are the most dangerous.

Though even they have felt fear before, they have felt the all crushing defeat of fear and have either been broken beyond repair, have managed to overcome it or having nothing left to lose to fear.

So, for one who has never once felt or experienced the emotion that is fear?

Well let's just say I'm certainly no cuddly toy.

Chuckling to myself in dark amusement I settle myself down more comfortably while fixing the body suit I'm wearing to prevent any more poison from entering my pours from the natural fauna and spores floating around the poisonous cove.

* * *

 **Back at Ellen Centavo's abode same time**

"Did Akira Heartfillia accept the request Elenore" a dark low monotone sounds out from the Lacrima in the dark room making Ellen gulp slightly to calm her nerves before replying as calmly as she could to the voice of her master.

"Yes, my master, she, arrived two nights ago, at approximately 2:30 pm and acted as within expectations and accepted the request with no hesitation"

"Good, I shall contact you again three weeks from now after she has come back and delivered the jewel" Her master informs, Ellen wishes to ask what makes him so sure that Akira will even come back alive and with the jewel but keeps her mouth shut, not wishing to die today since she knows she is very easily replaced and one never questions her master.

He is not a kind and benevolent man, and never gives out second chances let alone first ones.

If you screw up even once then you'd be wishing for death as simple as that.

"Oh, one more thing Elenore…. Don't fail me and be sure you get handed the right jewel, or else the inevitability of death shall never come your way" with that final ominous threat the Lacrima shuts off and Ellen lets out the air she was holding in a big terrified, shaky breath before whispering into the night.

"Y-yes m-my m-master…."

* * *

 **Word Count: 2089**

 **This chapter took so long to write since I kept procrastinating and instead just worked on other stories I have in the works but will most likely never publish or starting completely new ones.**

 **Just anything to not work on this even though I knew if I just started the chapter the ideas would come and it would be done and over with either within a few hours a day or the next few days.**

 **If I hadn't of posted this story I probably wouldn't have even bothered with this for a few months or even a year before finding it again so I thank all you readers out there for giving me the motivation to keep going with this!**

 **OnepieceZoroOc thanks you all for your continued support in reading my story!**


	32. Chapter 32

Huffing in annoyance I stare out at the much deeper and darker area of forest that lies within the sinkhole within the sinkhole I'm already in.

Well at least I can positively say that scientists where correct in thinking that multiple sinkholes exist within the cove that goes ever deeper into the earth's crust.

I wonder if it goes to the very center of the earth? Where strange prehistoric and just plain strange things exist like in those 'journeys to the center of the earth' movies she watched back in her old world.

It would be very interesting if that was the case considering the already strange and wondrous magical things that naturally exist in this world.

Food for thought anyway.

I have been in this stupid forest for two day's now, somehow, I was lucky enough to evade detection thanks to both my natural and years of honed training in the art of stealth and making good use of my higher levelled shimmer spell at its highest setting level 5. Personally, I dislike using shimmer level 5 since it takes a lot of magic to use, not as much as using a golden gate key or Jashin forbid my healing spell but it still takes a lot of magic.

Magic that I can't use casually or can afford to waste in a place like this where every step I take could mean my death.

Especially since I need to use my Eye spy spell every 15 miles in whatever direction I take to try and find the prize of this game and while the spell itself takes about as much as say to summon one of my canis minors it is still magic used and unfortunately, I am not nearly so trained in my magic as to not still expel more magic then absolutely needed.

One day I will be so good at controlling my magic output that magical waste won't even be an issue but today is not that day nor will it be anytime soon so I got to be conservative in how I use and spend my magic.

I have had Virgo and Uncle Capricorn come by time to time when they break out of their gate themselves to help me sometimes in this dangerous place, I don't ask but I am thankful they care enough to breakout to help me since I have sorely needed it multiple times already.

Injuries here are much more common place then I like considering but it's good training and an even greater adventure. More than that it's fun and it has been years since I have had such grand fun without playing my game as the blood fox.

Looking both left and right and even back the way I came I wonder if I'm even going the right direction, according to Ellen's information the jewel was thrown from the side where the thief was killed so it makes sense that I would check the sides of the cliffs every fifteen miles correct?

I've never been one for conventions though and there is also the possibility that it could have fallen onto the back of a beast or that one ate it or picked it up and ect.

More importantly I just want to explore the extremely dangerous jungle that I could potentially die in.

With that thought I grin and with a leap jump down the side of the deeper sinkhole giggling quietly lest another dangerous beast hears and spots me.

/

"Well…. This sucks all kinds of shit now doesn't it!" I say aloud with every ounce of my words and tone of voice stating the obvious.

After traveling the darker depths of the jungle for no more than a minute I managed to get stuck in a gigantic spider's web. A spider's web with a very much awake and hungry gigantic bright green and pink spider of all things that's making its way towards my limp form.

One would wonder why I don't struggle to escape but I am not an idiot and know it's virtually impossible given my size and the webs strength, there is a reason insects can't get out of a spider webs net normally and that's because the web is both sticky and very strong and I would much rather save my strength for a powerful attack when the spider gets closer to hopefully save myself.

Magical of course anything physical would end in failure to a deathly degree and while I may not wish to be immortal I still wish to live at least a longer life then my last life of 32.

Moving my wrists and hands just slightly I close my eyes slightly and time the spiders crawling to my breathing.

Letting the lake of negative feeling's bubble to the surface I count down in my head.

 _one…. two… three!_

Snapping my eyes open just as the spider is about to wrap me in its web I snap my wrists down and thick darkly glowing black ribbons shoot out of my body and straight up into the spider's heart to which I inwardly flinch away at in disgust while stubbornly keeping my mouth closed because of the blood and guts that rain down on me.

I direct my ribbons to throw the spider away so I don't get squished to death and wonder if my black soul ribbons would be my best bet to survive this jungle for the ease in which they killed the spider... it would be nice but it drains my energy by much the more extensively I use it which is why I only really use it when I'm in my blood fox persona...

Still push comes to shove I'll use it since it barely takes any magic to use, being more emotion and will based.

Directing my ribbons to help me out of the web I land on a far-off tree branch before making my ribbons collect some of the webbing and some of the spider's body for later use.

One never knows what one can find a use for after all!

/

Nights here in Shadow's Cove are surprisingly freezing ass cold. Now I don't just mean freezing cold as in temperature like in the vast desserts I literally mean freezing cold as in the ground and everything around freezes into ice cold icy wastelands and everything dies.

Literally anything the ice touches instantly dies and freezes over. It's both the most beautiful and deadly sight I have ever seen… so far that is but I can't think of anything that could match it in deathly beauty yet but that doesn't mean I won't keep my mind open in case the world chooses to prove me wrong.

It's truly amazing how this large and vast seemingly never ending jungle is in a constant state of death and rebirth…. It makes me wonder if this the multiverse is like this jungle… if my theory on my rebirth here is like this jungle….

Such maudlin thoughts I weave whenever I have a possibility of dying. Truly annoying if you ask me but all you people out their reading this messed up life of mine cannot but in reviews, can you?

That's right I went there! I broke the bloody forth wall!

Chuckling in mirth I dash my way forward trying desperately to find a warm hiding spot for the night before I die from said fast encroaching icy wastelands.

The icy sheets that freeze over the lands by my estimate go around 40 miles per every two minutes which doesn't leave a lot of time for me to find a place to rest for the night.

I would have done so earlier in the day but I was once again to busy running away from the deadly plants and creatures of the jungle.

How I survived the past two nights… well let's just say the thing with the spider wasn't the only time I used my soul ribbons to rip into previously still alive and warm carcasses.

Not pleasant but when else was I going to get a chance to use a Star Wars reference in real life?

I hate Star Wars.

Love Darth Vader though! Who doesn't like a dark lord or bad ass boss of a kingpin every now and then?

Tilting my head slightly I spot a giant… though still little baby mountain lion in the far distance with its mother frantically trying to free it's paw to get to safety in the burrow I spot where two other cubs are crying and pacing out.

How cute… wonder if they'll let me bunk with them? Worth a shot because I'm not about to give them a choice in the matter. Putting on a burst of speed in my version of Shunshin I allow my soul ribbons to once again come out and smash the fallen log off the cub's leg and with barely a second of eye contact where a wary understanding forms between man and beast dart into the hollow with the mother and cub entering quickly, going deeply into the wide and very deep hole that resembles more of a cave and was obviously dug out.

I stay away from the main den that houses the mountain lions where bones and the dead flesh of unfortunate creature's rest, keeping to a small hollow near the edges of the cave but still far enough away from the deadly frost that lays a few meters from my feet.

I don't read, write or work that night, much preferring to keep my eyes focused on the pride of mountain lions just as it is apparent the mother lion does to me.

I wish I had a giant pet mountain lion…. Or a snake! I absolutely adore snakes and retiles of all sorts and kinds but snakes are most definitely my favourite animal.

Most likely why I adore almost every Jashin damned character I have ever seen or read about in movies, TV shows and manga.

I am so rambling again.

I have so many issues I need to work out, don't I?

Such a shame I don't care to change now doesn't it!

Not the sarcasm my dear readers!

As soon as the sun rises and the frost recedes I'm on my feet again and speeding through the foliage and attempting to try as well as skirting evasion of the many wild, dangerous and venomous plants and beings of the jungle while resting every minute chance I get to take both a large and potent dose of antivenom, place some strong salve on and bandage my wounds while also changing or fixing up my body suits as needed.

Regrettably, I get more injuries then I do respite and a lot of my wounds happen to be mildly to heavily infected right now… I suppose it certainly didn't benefit my continued health that for the first two nights I spent hidden away in whatever unfortunate creature I managed to find and slaughter.

Which unfortunately only my Black soul ribbons managed to accomplish. In which it both drained me of energy I desperately need and is making me wonder if my Black Soul Ribbons should be labelled and classified as a forbidden and black magical spell.

I mean clearly it is and I knew it was a dark possibly black magical spell right after I created it and figured out how it worked but still!

Using it consistently like this isn't good for the body! Especially mine since it is quite weak physically despite all my training because of my very sever and unfortunate diet forced upon me due to my mystery food disorder.

Only reason my physical attacks work so well on opponents like it did so with John was because I was consistently using my magic to strengthen my muscles and with the speed I was going at thanks to Soru I just mostly allowed the basic laws of gravity, force and anime logic to do its work.

Hasn't let me down yet.

Still I can no longer explore this jungle and need to focus completely on my job on finding the jewel!

My continued health and most importantly my life depends on it and I really am not in any rush to figure out if my rebirth was a onetime thing or not.

I still have many more fun and games planned for this lovely little life I live and it simply wouldn't do if I were to die because I was an insipid fool and so arrogant in my own abilities and skills as to commit such a sever injudicious error,now would it?

As I allow my thoughts to wonder in random directions I continue to keep my mind and eyes sharp on my surroundings and the dangerous obstacles in my way less I commit such a thoughtless gaffe.

Mmm… I'm using some really outdated and sophisticated words, today aren't I? must be feeling in a noble mood to bespeak of my upbringing in this world as the sole heir to the Heartfillia fortune today.

Spotting a safe area to rest for a few minutes I Soru over to the tree branch and sigh out in relief as my muscles unclench minutely from the constant strain they've been in the past few days.

Flopping to sit down on the branch I take the time to tend to my injuries such as cleaning out some of the infected areas painfully before placing some strong medicinal salve on and re bandage them. I inject another dose of antivenom into my veins since I have mostly been taking potent but general ones along with a few of the antivenom that I know work from the poisonous insects and animals that lied above the cove back where I first entered the cove from.

I haven't felt anything that could indicate that I am currently facing poisonous consequences but better safe than sorry as the saying goes~~ I'll still have a proper check up with Porchicia when I get back from this mission and will use my heal spell extensively for a few days given breaks to recover my magic to make extra sure all is well but for now I do what I can.

It's not much but I haven't died or gotten a fever or other such illnesses bad enough to impede either my movements, actions or thoughts so I must be doing something right even if I'm not a healer and have no wish to be so.

Cleaning up my supplies quickly I'm about to check my surroundings again with my Eye Spy spell but before I can I spot a small little girl looking around five or six years old with pure white hair and light pale pink eyes along with some type of small black colored tattoo of a crow or ravens body in mid-flight on her forehead. The little girl is wearing a simple green Victorian styled Lolita dress with a giant dark purple almost black in certain lights sash that ends into a big bow on her back along with pale green knee length stockings that show above an inch of her dark red and black combat boots.

She's also wearing a very emotionless and monotone expression and if I was a lesser being I would have probably been freaked out at the sudden and more than suspicious arrival of this little girl.

As it is I just find this new situation I find myself in wholly amusing and interesting.

Like I said I have issues I never want fixed.

"Hello nice day for a stroll in the woods, isn't it? My names Akira Heartfillia but please call me Aki! what's your name!?" I ask with a cheery grin.

With that simple sentence, I unknowingly derail a few of a mad man's plans.

I also happen to play into fates or otherwise known as the authors hands.

Hello fourth wall!

* * *

 **Word Count: 2655**

 **This was the hardest chapter to write! I just kept procrastinating in typing it until I realized that I was few chapters away in posting so here this is! This awful little chapter!**

 **Also, I was bored so fourth wall met! This won't be a regular thing just an occasional thing when Aki is in one of her moods.**

 **OnepieceZoroOc thanks you for your continued reading and liking of this story!**

 **P.S i was wondering what people think Akira's theme song would be? I've been listening to some and while parts of songs sort of resemble Aki i haven't been able to find one that really fits the bill sooo what do people think?**


	33. Chapter 33

My introduction is met with silence and now I don't know if I would have been annoyed or entertained or even a mixture of the two if I hadn't been watching her intently since the girl is an unknown and a possible potential foe in an S to SS ranked jungle that one rarely comes back alive from.

Even if they do all accounts say they always die days to weeks later from either suicide or some type of deadly disease one can only get within Shadow cove.

No, the silence in sound speaks loudly in the micro expression's almost too small to see in the child's completely emotionless monotone and devoid expression. Not to mention the slightest changes in seemingly vacant eyes.

Speaking of Shadow Cove, I honestly do believe some have come out of shadow's cove alive it's just that there haven't been any documented cases or even rumors to suggest otherwise. Obviously though, I'm going to survive this jungle despite my admittedly somewhat delicate constitution since I simply wouldn't allow for anything less but my survival.

I wonder if anyone would believe I survived and came out sane from Shadow Cove though? It would be Jashin damned hilarious if I become the first documented case because of the sheer no doubt comical reactions I'd get but I think it would be a bit too much work.

Though _'sane'_ might be the wrong word choice here because I certainly did _not_ enter here sane!

It would be the most entertaining thing ever if I just so happened to come out sane though! Since everyone is said to come in sane and leave insane I wonder if it could work in reverse?

I do hope not though…. I don't want my life going into and down the path of mental and emotional tragedy!

Well…. Not _**yet**_ anyway!

In the future, maybe since it would truly be a delightful game to play.

"Amina Lox huh? well that's a nice name! so again what brings you to these woods eh?"

"…."

"Really? That's cool! You must be Jashin damned strong to live here! How old are you anyway? I'm 16!"

"….."

"Seriously!? Guess that means you're not human huh? what species are you?"

"…."

"Oh awesome! My first time meeting a Devil! Is that a sub-species of demons or another type all together?"

"…."

"Ah I see! So, does that make you the higher or lower echelon compared to the demons I've read and heard about?"

"…."

"Makes sense I suppose for a devil to be the superior and stronger species compared to a mere demon from say a village like Galuna Island where I know a tribe of demons to live"

"…"

"So, you know of them, do you?"

"….."

"Oh? so their kind are the weakest type of demons, are they? truly you learn something new every day… even in hostile places like this! though I suppose one could say especially in hostile places like this because it is literally either learn quick learn fast survive or die! ha-ha!"

"…"

"Oh! I'm here looking for something called the Blood jewel or the jewel of immortality for a mission! Haven't seen it, around have you?"

"…!...!"

"Really! You have!? Brilliant! You wouldn't happen to mind showing or at least pointing me in the right direction, would you?"

"Yes! thank you so much Amina! This is saving me a lot of time and if I'm truly honest _-which I admit is a rare thing indeed-_ most likely saving my life or at the very least preventing me from getting more injured and diseased ridden then I already am! what with my clearly obvious already heavily infected and bleeding wounds!"

"…"

"I'm positively peachy! Even if I wasn't the most I would probably be is amused and incredibly entertained!"

"…"

"Well of course I know I'm not all there in the head! If I was I certainly wouldn't have stepped foot in this place, now would I? on that note do you know any good places I can take proper photos of some of the creatures and magnificent sights of the place without running the risk of dying?"

"…."

"Delightful! Now let's get a move on to find this pesky little jewel so I don't get devastatingly ill and die shall we! It's off to see the Blood jewel! The wonderful Blood jewel of immortality!"

Grinning insanely, I giggle and jump to my feet while singing my abridged version of the wonderful wizard of Oz. Amina Lox the darling little devil child leading the way in front of me.

It truly pays to make connections with interestingly unique, mysterious and dangerous individuals!

Such a delightful game I play!

* * *

 **Jim's Pov.**

"Che! Yo Itachi back from ya mission already eh?" An irritatingly familiar voice calls out from behind him and though he doesn't stop he does incline his head back with a nod.

"Nn"

"Che! Ya know ya really need to stop with the non-syllable answers Itachi! Just saying yes or no or even remaining silent with a simple nod or shake of the head would bloody be a step up for the shit you spew out!" Sam snarks out in irritation as he moves to keep in step with him much to his annoyance.

"Che! You heading to the lady secretary to give your report eh?" Sam questions with an amused expression that sets him on edge.

"Nn" his answer earns him a sadistic dog like cackle.

"Che! Shame that! Lady secretary has been mightily pissed off lately!" Sam croons slyly to which he tilts his head in silent question in curiosity.

Jim has come to learn that Trisha is one very hard to piss off woman despite her constant, sadistically flirtatious attitude though when she is no one and nothing is safe from her poisonous claws. Physically weak she may be but if one where to ever go to physically attack her… well let's just say the boss wouldn't let that go and no one even knows who the boss except for the higher ranked fuckers that he has unfortunately come to learn are just as equally as sadistic and insane in their own rights.

"Che! Haven't ya heard the rumours Itachi? Apparently, the blood fox decided to come out of hiding and play!" Sam cuts off with a mad insane cackle before continuing, not noticing Jims subtle stiffening at the name.

Just what did Aki do to manage to piss off the poisonous whore!?

"Che! they say it was one of the most gruesome bloodbaths to date! Lady boss is pissed off because it turns out that weak ass guilds boss is her brother and had some pretty serious revenues and deals going on behind closed doors! Some even in the red zone of possible incest if some of the rumours are said to be true!" Sam muses with a dark smug smirk. Not that Jim blames him he can't withhold a smirk either at the thought. Simply _**no one**_ except possibly the mysterious boss seems to like the whore.

"Che! Still got ta respect the blood fox though! What I wouldn't give ta go against him in a fight! Ya know I also hear that one of those pansy ass fairies was found a few minutes later when the guilds boss showed up at the scene to see the carnage and got his ass handed to him by the pissed off fire user along with his pet and that they met the blood fox! What I wouldn't have gave to be in their shoes! Though having the guilds boss defeated by a fairy just happened ta enrage the lady secretary more! Ya shoulda been here Itachi! She went absolutely mental and a bunch of guys got killed bloody and half of the west wing went up in flames!" Sam concludes with an insanely sadistic reminiscent grin that greatly disturbs him, though inwardly there is no way on earth he would show weakness around him since he'd pounce on it like the rabid dog he is, especially around here where every move you make is watched and monitored with a fine-toothed comb and everyone is just as equally or even more so sadistic, cruel, insane and dangerous.

Some more than others Jim thinks with an inward wince in hatred and phantom pains.

Still Jim hopes Aki knows just what it is she's doing! Letting a fairy of all things see her in her blood fox persona! Her own guildmate! It's just insane and so idiotic!

Though Jim muses with an exasperated mental sigh that it is just like Aki to do so. Always being careful in her preparations but at the same time always taking the most unbelievable and dangerous risks to further enhance her sick and twisted little games. She never said or showed anything to indicate that she was playing such games but Jim wasn't and isn't an idiot, he could sense the sheer intensity and seemingly endless depth of silent insanity she holds and all the little mind games and manipulations she played both again him and her own supposedly cherished spirit _**'friends'**_.

Sad to say but Jim doesn't think she even truly knows or understands the meaning of the words she sprouts. Aki tries though and that is all Jim needs to stick by her and risk his life like this since he considers her a true friend, a little sister in all but blood and Jim knows… he knows that even if Akira doesn't understand or knows the meaning of so many of the words and feelings she says or thinks she has that she would still fight tooth and nail to the death for him and all her supposed cherished _'friends'_ because they are hers, her toys to do and play with as she wishes and no one takes away her toys or ruins her games.

That's just the way Aki is and Jim wouldn't change a thing.

"Nn, The fairy must be Natsu Dragneel the Salamander and his blue talking cat that uses Aria magic, do you know what became of him?" Jim or rather known as Itachi asks curiously causing Sam to cackle in amusement.

"Che! so the emotionless Itachi is curious about something for once! I feel so ' _honoured'_ to have been the one to make the ever so infallible Itachi break his silent streak!" Sam gives a mocking swoon and bow to which he narrows his eyes to his ever-present smug smirk.

"Che! whatever Itachi have a little fun! but yeah I heard that afta beaten the guilds boss that the lil fairy went into town and informed the mayor and the knights what went down, to which the magic council swooped it likes vultures ta try and get one over on the fairies and locked him away for a bit because of all the funny destruction they cause all the time and ta get as much info outa him bout the ever infamous and mysterious blood fox since he is one of the only ones to have seen him and lived ta tell the tale" Satisfied with the answer all he deems to give is one of his ever famous non-syllabus answers and watches amused as Sam's facial expression turns back into one of irrigation.

"Che! back to the silent treatment eh? Well screw ya too! Well I am heading this way! Since I aint getting in the way of that nasty pissed of cat! Good luck to ya! Ya gonna need it!" Sam calls over his shoulder with barking cackles as turns down another hallway.

Staring after him a few moments more he swiftly turns and makes his way to the office where the said pissed of cat can be found feeling dread, phantom pains and an intense ever increasing desire to flee like a bat out of hell.

Stopping his walk at before the seemingly innocent door Jim gathers every bit of courage he has and knocks only once before the door is flung open with a loud bang and dark eyes are poised on him dangerously with a glint in them that promises pain before the jacket he's wearing is grabbed and he is bodily dragged into the cold dark room and the doors shuts ominously behind him with a even larger bang.

Jim struggles not to hiss in pain as his hair is grabbed in a death grip and long sharp nails dig into his scalp as he his forced to his knees and made to look up into the face of Trisha in her intense rage, for once no flirtatious cold smirks to be found only freezing ice cold rage.

" _Report now darling~~~ before I make you!"_ She hisses frigidly and with that Jim instantly begins to speak emotionless.

As soon as he's through pain is all Jim knows and he mentally retreats inside his mind.

Just like Aki taught him to, he wonders distantly if Aki knew how to do this from personal experience or because she has seen enough people do this because of one of her games.

Who's to say.

* * *

 **Word Count: 2189**

 **I'm not truly happy with the last few chapters because I feel like I've somehow made Aki and others go out of the characters I made for them! I would like some opinions on this to know if my fear that this is the case is true or not. i would also like to thank people for waiting so here is two chapter's**


	34. Chapter 34

**Happy's Pov**

"Where booooooooored! Can we go back home to the guild yet!?" Natsu and Happy whine in unison to the knight guarding their room making said guard in question twitch violently in a sheer no doubt momentous effort to restrain himself from either throttling the two in question or plain up leaving.

For his sanity and continued mental health if not his job.

Snickering to himself Happy grins at the twitching guard that is equally mimicked by Natsu before leaning more heavily on the doors to their shared 'room' as the magic council member who led them here called when they first arrived for questioning almost a month and a half ago.

"We've been here forever! Come on we've already told you everything that we know and answered all your questions about that fox bastard! So, when can we leave!?" Happy and Natsu whine and complain even more childishly and with clear exaggerations in their actions and expressions to today's guard.

Ever since Natsu and Happy arrived two days after the dark guild massacre they witnessed the end conclusion of they have been stuck here answering question after question not being able to leave and constantly having to stay in this magic suppressing 'room' that is more like a cell if one were to ask them which due to the only ones speaking to them being the interrogator's no one has.

It's caused them no end of boredom so they have taken to doing everything they can to annoy the guards that are continually rotated out every day for amusement.

Happy and Natsu are mischievously pleased to note that no guard so far has had a second shift.

Hearing a soft sigh Happy turns to see Natsu's face once again scrunched up in frustration and anger. The same expression he has had every time he thinks about what happened on that day and the blood fox.

Happy can't help but have his own expression morph into one of distress and lingering fear himself whenever he thinks on the blood fox and what happened next, it's brought him no end of nightmares and not even sleeping with Natsu makes what he witnessed and endured that day flee from his mind.

If only… if only he was stronger, strong enough to help Natsu and himself from having to endure that kind of pain again! They got out okay and with not a lot of injuries but emotional pain doesn't let up as easy. Happy knows Natsu doesn't blame him but it doesn't mean he doesn't blame himself or the guilt he feels let up.

Without thought Happy's memories start to once again drift to the day they first met the Blood fox that before that day they hadn't even known existed.

" _ **GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME YOU COWARD!"**_ _Natsu roared to the sky as the person… no the monster that massacred these people got away._

 _Whimpering Happy stays back outside of the guild's building, not daring to take a step or allow even a single hair of his fur to enter. Not even daring to stare at the building let alone inside of it for the horrific sight he had barely glanced at in his fear at the one who did it and the sheer horror of the place before he turned away unable to stand it any longer._

 _He already knows this is something that will be in his nightmares for years to come and Happy has no wish to see more to feed his already potent fear._

 _All those people… dead, ripped and some even blown apart…. It's enough to him even the toughest of people sick but Happy is much too frightened to hack up anything even with the monster in the fox mask gone._

 _Having a shadow cover him Happy flinches and lifts his head believing it's Natsu but before he can his neck is grabbed by a large muscled hand tightly and painfully, so much so that Happy cries out in surprised shock and whimpers as tears stream down his face._

 _Before he can do or say more though he freezes in place as hot breath ghosts his twitching ears and a fury coated voice hisses in anger._

" _Now what do we have here eh? A blue furred rat skulking within my house!"_

 _Scared and unable to move or even struggle with the hold of the unknown male holding him Happy shouts out._

" _NATSU!"_

 _Within less than a few moments Natsu is there staring down the one holding him in undeniable fury._

" _Happy! Let go of Happy bastard!"_

" _Eh? Another rat skulking around my den eh? What are my boys doing letting rat's come and go as they ple-!?" the man holding him cuts off abruptly as he sees the state of his guild and the fate of his men and silence rings out for no more than a moment before Happy cries out in agony as the guy holding him tightens his grip impossibly hard before throwing him to the ground with all his might in which he proceeds to step on him like a bug and Happy can literally feel his bones and muscles crackle and strain again the weight crushing him._

" _ **HAPPY! I'LL KILL YOU! LET HAPPY GO**_ _!" Natsu roars in apoplectic rage and is literally on fire with the strain to not rush and attack the guy holding him down and crushing him._

 _Now that happy is on the ground he can get his first good look on the one crushing him and Happy is somewhat frightened by the guys looks. With gruesome scars littering every inch of his face and extremely dark bangs under his blood shot coal colored eyes on sickly pale skin and ripped to kingdom come with sheer muscle wearing an olive-green suit with an orange tie and at least half as tall as master in his giant form he makes for an intimidating and frightening sight._

" _ **YOU…YOU RATS! ARE YOU THE ONES WHO DID THIS!? ARE YOU THE ONES THAT SLAUGHTERED MY BOYS!? I'LL CRUSH YOU LIKE THE RODENTS YOU ARE!"**_ _the man roars out with spittle flying and his blood shot eyes wide and wild in fury._

 _Happy takes a large gasp of air when the guy lifts his foot slightly before crying out when he is kicked in the side and is sent flying._

" _ **HAPPY!"**_ _Natsu cries out and jump in the air to catch him, sliding back several feet from the force but he does not fall luckily._

 _Happy mewls in agony but gives Natsu a small smile and a thumb's up before his world goes dark from blacking out._

Happy doesn't know what happened after that except for what Natsu told him but he knows that after Natsu beat that guy he picked the guy up by the ankle and all but flew to the town the mission request was from and got him to a doctor before telling what happened to the guards who rang the council though not before he contacted master who also informed the council and a day later he woke up on a train ride to the magic council with Natsu groaning from his motion sickness.

After that it was a bit of a blur with being led to different sections of the magic council and talking to all these boring frog people and old grumpy council members and being forced to stay in this room all the time.

Hearing a sigh Happy looks at Natsu who is slumped again the hard beds they were given with a look of boredom on his face but a hard look in his eyes.

"Happy I've decided that when we get out of here I'm going to look for that fox bastard and when I find him I'm going to kick his ass" Natsu says determined making his eyes go wide in shock and worry.

"But… Natsu that guy's really dangerous and scary! As it is he's way out of your league! Maybe even Erza's and Mirajanes or… or even Laxus and Mystogan!" Happy knows it won't change his mind, one Natsu decides something it's almost impossible to change his mind so he doesn't normally try but this time Happy needs to warn him of the dangers of this!

From everything Happy has learned about the monster known as the blood fox over the course of their stay here how can he not warn and try to sway his best friend, his brother in all but blood and species from this stupid quest?

"I know that and I don't care! I'll just get stronger so I can beat that guy and if I must beat Ezra, Laxus and Mystogan first I will! That guy… that bloody bastard massacred those guys in cold blood and _laughed about it!_ he danced on their corpses and toyed with them! Toyed with us! I can't just let that slide! I refuse!" Natsu looks him in the eyes as he declares his intentions and Happy can only look away while biting his bottom lip and clench his fists as he tries to come up with some, anything to argue and make Natsu reconsider this stupid suicidal quest.

Happy flinches when Natsu's hand lands gently on his head and ruffles it softly and he tilts his head to look at the large happy carefree smile Natsu always gives.

"Don't worry Happy while I'll look for him on missions I won't go and search him out! I need to get stronger first and I won't put you in danger like that! and if someone else manages to beat and show that bastard what for then I'll personally thank the guy and pay for their meal but I won't do anything else" Natsu exclaims gently which relieves Happy's worries greatly.

Their still there but it's much smaller now that he knows Natsu won't actively search for the fox like he does Igneel. Happy just hopes that someone else gets to the blood fox first and that the fox won't decide to come look for them like he somewhat eluded to in their confrontation.

Hearing steps rounding the corner both Natsu and Happy perk up in curiosity, the tense and slightly awkward air instantly dissolving as the footsteps dismiss the guard on duty and faces them.

"Gramps! You've come to rescue us!" Natsu and Happy cry out as both master and another faceless frog council servant arrive.

"Yep! I believe the council has held you prisoner long enough! You're free to go!" Gramps smiles joyfully much to the frog guy's irritation.

"I must say I resent that comment! The council has not held either of these two prisoners! They were merely held for questioning due to the nature of their encounter with the blood fox of all people!" the names frog person exclaims though Natsu, Gramps and he are already walking away ignoring the frogs stuttering and complaints.

"So, gramps how's everyone in the guild! anything new come up!?" Natsu questions happily glad to finally be rid of this place the same as Happy who is flying up and down in the halls, having missed being able to fly.

"Hoho! Not much though Aki-chan has recently gotten herself an apprentice who has joined the guild a few weeks ago named Vinnie Mac I believe! I haven't interacted much with the boy since according to Mirajane he's mostly been given training from hell from Aki-chan but from what I can tell he's a nice boy and I'm sure you'll get along with him!" Gramps muses to himself much to Happy's and Natsu's excitement!

A new member! Happy wonders with he likes fish like him!

"A new member huh! is he strong!?" Natsu asks excitedly to gramps chuckles.

"Well it's hard to say at the moment! You see Vinnie has no magic but if Aki's words are anything to go by then I'm sure one day in the future he'll be a force to be reckoned with hoho!" Gramps says much to Natsu's and Happy's slight confusion but Happy can also detect a hint of something in Natsu's eye's and expression though he doesn't know what it is. Happy thinks it might be jealousy but Natsu has been a bit back and forth with what he thinks on Akira so Happy doesn't truly understand or know Natsu's thoughts or view of Akira. Happy likes her and finds her a good friend since she gives him lots of big fish when he asks.

"What's Aki been saying about this Finny guy?" Natsu questions with a slightly faux uncaring look while cleaning out his ear to gramps laughter and knowing smile.

"Aki-chans been boasting and going on about how talented young Vinnie is and how one day she is certain that he'll be better than Mystogan and Laxus for sure! Hoho! Though she hasn't said so in front of said boy or said individuals as it seems as Aki-chan likes to tease the poor boy constantly and young Vinnie hasn't been alone with any of the guild members long enough for them to ease his constant complaints"

At gramps words the possible jealous look increases before it's wiped away with a grin so Happy's not sure what to make of it but Happy has a feeling he'll need to keep an eye on any interactions between Natsu and Akira's apprentice always lest Natsu injures the boy which would make Akira hurt Natsu.

Happy shivers in fear at the retribution that Aki could and would dish out at Natsu at any opportunity given. Worse she could stop giving him big fish!

Happy makes a silent promise to himself to prevent the loss of his fish at any cost!

* * *

 **Word Count: 2284**

 **You would not believe how hard it was for me to wright this chapter! It literally took me three weeks to think of anything for this! I thought of scrapping this but then again it was needed to give a glimpse of what happened that day to Natsu and Happy but meh…. Still not happy with it.**

 **I wrote from Happy's pov since I find it impossible to wright from Natsu's but even that was hard! I would appreciate any feedback on this chapter since it's my first time writing from a cannon characters pov and I'm wondering if you think the dialogue fits their characters? I mean I tried to change it a little since it's not the start of cannon yet though it will in about…. 8-10 maybe 15-17 at most chapters?**

 **Well either way the start of cannon will definitely be different from cannon for that you can rest assured! It will kind of derail from their so slightly Au will turn into massive Au for most things… though some arcs will play out the same or just slightly different due to Akira's actions or lack of actions as some may say. not everything can be different because there are key points in the timeline!**

 **OnepieceZoroOc thanks you for your patients and for your continued support of this story!**


	35. Chapter 35

Looking out in amazement at the view before me I chuckle softly before taking another photo of the clear valley of Shadows Cove. I've been travelling with Amina Lox the little devil child that I met for about a day now and while we have yet to reach our destination I have been able to take a lot of beautiful and amazing photos from scenery and plants to creatures of all sorts to take back with me when I complete my objective.

That and I have been able to gather and take a lot of different samples with me to study more in depth later with Amina here. I mean I have intermittently been able to gather DNA, dirt and plant samples while I was travelling alone but that was still far and in between since I was more focused on staying alive than caring on whether I can get samples to study.

Why am I collecting samples to study? While that's because I am interested in the biology and what makes up and composes something so much so that it is now a life-long habit that I never wish to break.

That and I need to get my dose of science and common sense somewhere in a world so full of reality defying exploits and anime induced bullshit it's not even funny anymore.

Well at least if you compare it to my old world where science could explain everything and nothing was fun unless you went to the dark side of life.

Happy with my photo and the few samples I managed to get around this part of the area I'm in I turn to Amina who has not stopped staring at me since I first met her with a grin.

"Thanks for showing me the Valley Amina! Didn't think such a vast expanse of clear land existed in this place! Well let's get going ne? I'm starting to feel a little lightheaded now and flushed, giving my declining health and the fact, I have taken more than enough photos and collected enough samples I believe we should head straight to the jewel before I get any worse and you know probably die" I dead pan happily with a laugh and ignoring her silent response take a jump into the higher branches and when Amina moves past me I follow after her swiftly.

While I said it bluntly and with a grin the truth is I am more than just light-headed and flushed. My breathing is labored my temperature continues to spike irregularly, I'm freezing my ass off even though it's 34 degrees in the cove and I'm getting dizzier by the minute so even though I want to collect more samples and take more photos I can't because this is now a timed mission where my life is on the line.

It was on the line since the moment I jumped into the cove but since my time is now very quickly coming to an end I have absolutely no choice but to quickly get a move on if I want to live and get the treatment I desperately need because I am in no way an idiot and even if I leave the cove I would still need to very quickly get the medical treatment needed to survive.

Though despite it all I still find this to be the best game I have played in years! And I absolutely can't wait to see the conclusion of it!

Whether I live or die doesn't matter anymore since the best games to play are the ones where your life is on the line!

Grinning insanely and with a manacle laugh filled with mirth I quicken my pace to better match the speedy Amina happily and ignore the blank look she shoots me in response to my sudden change in mental state.

Besides It's not that I had a change in mental status but that I just allowed the constant tight control I have on myself and my endless silent insanity to loosen a little.

After all, why should I need to fully hide my more than fucked-up self in a jungle filled cove were no one will here you scream?

Amina Lox doesn't count either because she's a devil child and it's not like I've fully released the reins on myself.

I only released a little of the air tight control I usually hold because I need the stress release and the fact I'm as sick and injured as I am makes it's harder to focus my energy into holding onto that air tight control.

It's better to open the door a little every now and then for the air to circulate than to let everything fester and explode later when it's most inconvenient after all.

It would ruin all the plans and future games I have in store!

* * *

I honestly do not know whether to be pissed off, annoyed or just plain and utterly disgusted at the fact the place where the blood jewel is located is in a heavily muck and most probably diseased filled swamp with from the little I have seen also has the ugliest and sickening giant worms in history swimming around within its depths.

and when I mean Giant worms I mean worms as big as the trees around me, or for a better visualisation for those reading this sky scrapers.

Turning to stare blankly and emotionlessly at Amina I narrow my eyes at the fact I just know she is laughing at me despite her emotionless and equally blank eyes and expression.

As sick and injured as I am even stepping a foot into the danger and diseased filled swamp would give my already very limited time in this place an even more extremely short window to find the jewel, get out and get to Porlyusica since considering how far and long I have traveled is the best choice for my medical needs.

Honestly you would think that due to all the shit that goes on in this world that the medical community would be more advanced but somehow that is not the case and the only doctor or healer as they say in this world that compared to my old world is decent and advanced enough is Porlyusica.

Not that I myself am an expert on medical advancements or knowledge besides anything to do with poisons and antidotes along with a few basic healing salves and how to give myself advanced first aid given my past professions but when you live in the 21st century and then is taken into a place like this you know your stuff when it comes to medicine and medical practitioners.

Still though no time like the present and it just makes the game I'm playing that much more interesting and delightfully fun!

Turning my blank emotionless expression into a blindingly bright grin I decide to ask a few questions before I move into the swamp of death and disease.

"So Amina exactly where in this diseased filled swamp filled with giant ugly razor sharp teeth filled worms is the blood jewel?"

"…."

"Sorry can you repeat that I didn't quite catch it did you say northeast or northwest?"

"…."

"And I suppose this means you are not entering the death trap of a swamp with me?"

"/"

"Well than that's fine it will be more fun this way! Well since I have a limited amount of time do you mind doing a favor for me?"

"…?.."

"Oh goody! Can you please take a few samples of the swamp for me and if possible a few blood skin and tissue samples of a worm if I don't manage to because I'm a bit pressed for time in you know… surviving"

"…"

"Thanks! see you soon if I don't die!"

With those happily spoken parting words I jump into the air and dash my way in using sky walk to give me a bit more time and hopefully to keep most of the filth off me to prevent myself getting sicker quicker.

Given that the swamp is murky and even the air is filled with who knows what and the worms are ginormous and could easier swallow me whole if they spot me I only know one thing.

This is going to be so much fun!

* * *

Kicking my feet, I narrowly dodge the incredibly fast worm attempting to swallow me whole and hold my breath for as long as I can to prevent the utterly disgusting stench emanating off the stupid ass worms.

Seriously they stink to high heavens I have never smelt something so revolting and if not for the fact every move could be my death I would have already vomited what little is in me just being within twenty meters of the ugly things.

I had wondered why the swamp smelt so bad but now I know.

I've been traversing the swamp for about forty-five minutes already going in the direction that Amina told me of and I still haven't been able to find the stupid cursed jewel.

Hell, I've had my Eye Spy spell going for a while and not a single sign or anything and at this point I'm just pissed off.

Well maybe pissed off isn't the right word but definitely annoyed, for one I don't even know if cursed objects work with my Eye Spy spell, I know spelled and even spiritual items can be found so I assume cursed objects can but there's also the fact the cursed object in question most likely used to be somebody's heart so I don't know if I need to use my spell to find hearts or not but I can't use it to find hearts because than every creature with a heart in this massive swamp that goes for miles and miles will be lit up like a flash light and it would be like looking for a needle in a haystack.

Landing on a mostly stable piece of log drifting in the swamp I use my shimmer spell level 5 till the stupid worm leaves and gives a sigh of relief when it eventually does.

Honestly if I was anyone else but the Jashin damned fuck that I am I would be dead 50 times over for all the shit I let myself go through!

I mean it's all for the death defying fun but still it's the point of the matter!

Even though I don't know what the point is but I'm sticking to my words so it doesn't matter what the point is.

I really need to stop going off in weird rants in my head.

Shaking my head of those inconsequential thoughts I instead look around trying to get a better understanding of just where in this delightful hell I am.

Blinking in surprised shock it soon turns into an emotionless and blank deadpan when I spot a shiny green stone attached to a moss-covered chain in a clear part of the water near a skinny dead tree.

Don't tell me that's the jewel because if it is I am going to be sooooo pissed off.

Taking a light leap onto the dead and skinny tree while being sure to not put too much weight on it I reach for the necklace wondering if this is the world taking a piss at me for all the shit I've done in the name of the game and personal fun.

 ***SPLASH!***

Keeping my dead expression, I look up at the biggest worm I've seen to date with the jewel I'm looking for attached to one of its razor sharp teeth.

"Well! At least getting the jewel won't be easy now will it!" I say with the most sarcastic tone I can muster before shun-shining and sky-walking it the fuck out of their just as the worm dives at the spot I was just in.

Widening my eyes in shock and pain I notice that even though the worm didn't touch me my blood went flying and a long and almost bone deep gash is now down my body from my right shoulder to my right ankle and despite the pain and everything else I can't help but grin.

Now this! this is going to be fun!

* * *

 **Word count: 2046**

 **I'm thinking of changing the story's description but I'm not sure into what… any suggestions? Because while it's fine I think it needs a little work**


	36. Chapter 36

Dashing high into the air I grit my teeth as I'm forced to dodge mid-flight to the right jarring my extremely badly wounded side along with all the multitude of other infected injuries I had already possessed.

Considering the normal sky scraper sized worms are as big and thick as a truck this king sized one is about as massive as a double decker bus! Meaning I've got very little time to move myself into a position where I won't get hit and still move far enough away that the air pressure alone won't throw me off course or cause another deep practically bone deep gash to go done my side.

This really is the best game I've played since I first came into this messed up delightfully fun cove!

Grinning in insane euphoric glee I push myself higher and higher into the sky gritting my teeth in pain while still grinning and laughing like the maniac I am as I dodge twist and turn. Getting tossed this way and that and gaining a multitude of other injuries to go with the ones I already have and had just gained but I can't allow myself to flinch or stop because of the pain because if I do I die.

If there's one thing in this game called life I lead it's that nobody decides or gets to choose when or how I die but me and I certainly am not going to allow myself to die by a Jashin damned bloody ass worm.

It would ruin my reputation even if I think that would be an interesting way to go.

With that thought I suddenly have many new and fun ideas to play next time I play dress up as the blood fox!

With a sadistically dark chuckle my eyes flash and snapping my wrists black ribbons shoot every which way out of my body and with barely a thought they shoot towards both its thick hide and the incredibly rocket fast moving worms foul serrated teeth filled mouth.

I'd summon a few of my spirits but as it is as I am now none of them would be strong enough to deal any lasting or mortally fatal damage to the worm. I need to get stronger magically and have more magical stamina before they could do any real damage and right now in this moment I'm magically and physically exhausted and only lasting on sheer will.

Since only my black soul ribbons have been able to deal any of the creatures and plants in this cove any damage I also don't have any other choice but to use them even as exhausted and depleted of energy as I am now.

I have no doubt after I beat this worm because let's be honest here I will defeat that worm I have already given Virgo and Capricorn orders to break open their own gates if they can to get me out of the swamp and back to Amina because I know I am going to faint from exhaustion.

It really pays to have darling little toy soldiers to help when needed!

Making a sudden break to the left I high tail it away as fast as I can even as my ribbons continue their path towards the slimy beast of an insect. When the ribbons aimed at the worm's side connect I can't help but widen my eyes in shocked glee as they bounce harmlessly away not even making a dent in its thick hide and I feel a quiver.

Tugging back, I growl in frustration and narrow my eyes in extreme displeasure as my ribbons ignore my commands and instead attack the worm with even move vigor and agitation as the ribbons that were thrown of course join their brethren in attacking the mouth in a tactical regrouping even as the worm changes course back to my position in the air.

Even as I hastily dodge my speed and movements escalate and grow more refined and precise as my anger boils and mounts into epic proportions that all else fades into the ether as that volcano of rage transforms into a deadly calm.

The type that only those well trained can process and the type that makes or breaks a hit-man from being an assassin.

"You are my spell and created and formed only by my magic and so you will listen and obey me..." I said in barely a whisper and in an even more deadly cold tone which makes the ribbons even as they continue their course into protecting me and attacking the worm shudder and quiver in a way reminiscent to fear.

Moving faster than ever before within less than a second I'm falling towards the slimy beasts gaping maw as I transition my fall into the position needed for the spell I need as I open my mouth.

"YOU WILL OBEY MY LIKE THE LITTLE PATHETIC TOY OBJECTS THAT YOU ARE OR YOU CAN DEVOUR YOUSELFS AND CEASE TO EXIST FOR I HAVE NO NEED OR WANT TO PLAY WITH BROKEN AND DAMAGED GOODS!" I scream in rage as the ribbons dissipate before they can even touch the worm that caused them to ignore my commands over their petty annoyance on not being able to injure the stupid slimy fuck.

No toy of mine will ever get away with disobeying direct orders and betraying me! Especially ones that are a part of my very magic and essence even if they are incredibly difficult to control normally.

I have no need or desire to play with damaged toys after all because honestly?

In this game called life I play it's all about me and my interests just like it is for everyone else in life for humans are at the core selfish and greedy beings.

"Souls pressure point" using the last of my magic I calmly speak the name of my spell as dark spots flash in my vision and my body feels like it's taking a beating from all the shifting the remnants of my dark soul ribbons are causing in their agitation and slight fear.

It's not fear though, not truly for how can you fear a part of yourself?

Ignoring everything wrong with my body and my fading consciousness I dash forwards quickly even as the giant golden almost white flash of light blocks and blinds out all else and grab the stupid jewel of pathetic immortality that my spell couldn't even pick up the essence of.

Jumping off the worm's body I fly high even as the worm slows down for the spell only partly worked.

After all everyone knows insects don't hold souls so all it's doing is putting enough pressure on the body to slow it down while I, or more accurately Capricorn and Virgo help me to get away safely.

For even as I dash I have already fallen into the embers of darkness as my mind leaves me.

I love this game and I really will have to visit and play in the cove again another day.

This was simply so much fun!

* * *

Waking up to a worried Virgo even if her expression is as blank as a rock is amusing I decide in my fever induced hazy mind. So, is waking up to another equally if not more so as expressionless little demon child in a room that looks like a rainbow shitting sandwich flying cat decided this was the perfect place to take a dump and a bunch of stuffed animals decided was the best place to make a home.

Because the rainbow colored walls that looked like it had glitter chucked at it and all the stuffed animals that line every inch of available space makes me think someone slipped my acid and everyone knows how good a trip that is.

Well besides if you're a moron and mess up and it gives you a bad trip instead but I'm pretty sure this is a good trip.

Nothing in my drugged addled or rather fever addled mind in this case has tried to eat me yet or started rotting and distorting into grotesque figures and that's always a good sign!

Then again, I've never had acid before so what would I know?

"Princess are you alright?" Virgo asks in her monotone way with edge of worry making me smile dopily as my parched and scratched throat garbles out nonsense.

"Who slipped me acid and threw building on my head?" well not nonsense just my nonsense because I'm coherent even when my mind is miles away.

Seeing her relaxed slightly in relief I grin proudly while allowing her to help me up and slip me some small sips of water from a glass on the glitter covered bedside table.

"Princess I'm glad you're feeling well" Virgo states while I look around the room that only someone from an insane asylum could ever potentially think to live in or like and maybe not even then.

"Where are we Virgo?" I really must ask since I feel like I am in an insane asylum for the proud gay criminally insane and such a place doesn't even exist!

Well not in this world in any case but I'm sure it does in some obscure and strange as fuck one.

Now that the thought has entered my head I so want to make one though!

It would be so interesting and just so much fun!

Mentally adding another thing to my long, long bucket list, I tune back into Virgo to hear what she has got to say on where we are.

"We are currently in miss Amina's house Princess and you have been out for three days as your injuries heal and your fever goes down" she explains even as she moves to check me temperature again that she has no doubt done countless times while I've been out making me grin.

It's good to have minions who know to answer questions before they are even needed to be asked.

Shows just how good a to- I mean friend they are.

Though Virgo is more family than friend at this point just like all my other spirits.

"I see that's cool, thanks for letting us crash at your place Amina!"

"…."

"Hahaha well thanks for not letting me die! That's always appreciated!"

"…"

"Mn? Well I suppose I don't really care either way but if that's what you want I have nothing to say against it since you did help me out and let me crash while I've been recovering! Speaking of what happened after I lost consciousness Virgo?"

"After Princess had lost consciousness Capricorn and I excited our gates as per your instructions and helped to get you out of the swamp and to miss Amina, on our escape Capricorn was hit and had to go back to the celestial realm though it did give myself enough to get you out with my digging" Virgo explains and I while I feel angry at something hurting my uncle like toy I'm not as angry as I could be.

Why be angry or upset when you know your toy will be fixed within a while?

My ribbons on the other hand…. Well I'm going to have to be having proper words with them along with a sever training session once I'm well and I'm done with my missions.

"Upon reaching miss Amina she proceeded to take us to her home three miles away from the swamp and allowed me to lay you in her bed where both myself and miss Amina have been taking turns tending to your injuries and fever" Virgo concludes and I hum in acknowledgement as I turn back to Amina.

"Well thanks for that too Amina! Real nice of you!"

"….."

Grinning at her response I turn back to Virgo and proceed to give her a raised brow in indication for her to answer my next questions without speaking them out loud since my throat hurts and I'm dizzy.

I'm going to pass out again soon but I want my questions answered first so I can ignore the pesky things while I recover.

Taking the hint Virgo promptly does as asked and I can't help but feel like such a boss with such a lovely little secretary.

"Capricorn is fine and has fully recovered from his injuries while your injuries will take three to four weeks to fully heal even with your heal spell given the nature of the injury that you got in fighting the worm and from how infected your other injuries were"

At that I frown slightly before grinning happily at a thought that enters my pounding head.

"Will it scar?" I ask in excitement since having an injury scar as long and potentially thick as the one the stupid worm gave me would be so cool!

I'm vain yes but I never was a woman who thought scars where hideous since for me scars are a sign of pride, of how strong a person was to have lived through what they went through.

So long as it wasn't something stupid anyway but then even the monumentally stupid can be another form of idiotic pride… for them anyway for me I would just scoff and kill them since Jashin knows the world has enough stupid in it already without adding more to it.

Then again it does make the world a lot more fun and gives a lot more opportunities for my darling little games of pretend that I so love to play!

Smiling a tiny quirk of the lips smile and with amusement dancing in her eyes Virgo replies in the positive.

"Yes, Princess it will scar though special salves from the spirit world and you're heal spell will be needed if you don't wish for it to be too thick" Virgo says and I smile smugly since yes that is exactly what I will do.

Scars are sweet but not thick bulging ones if possible. I may be a male now but for my still strong though admittedly somewhat waning woman's mentality I still have another type of pride to consider!

Not to mention my figure! It would seriously decrease my clothing options and some of the games I play!

Nothing will ever get in the way of my games even myself!

….. then again it could enhance some others as well but even though I like quality over quantity some of my favorite clothing I have cannot be seen or worn with too thick scars.

"Sweet! Thanks Virgo! When can I applied the salves since I can't use my magic for at least a week and a half given my current levels and from how much I've been using it these past days" I question even as I yawn and start to snuggle back into the bed I lay in that's giving me a headache just looking at it from all the colors, glitters and sparkles.

I'm going to seriously need to play one of my games of pretend as the blood fox later because I'm going to need something seriously strong and messed up to get all this sick rainbow and glitter shit out of my head.

"I have already been applying it princess, punishment?" Virgo asks in her customary way when the conversation is obviously coming to its conclusion getting a sleepy smile from me.

"Not today _*Yawn*_ Virgo, maybe next time" I whisper and close my eyes ready to fall asleep.

"Goodnight Princess"

"…."

This truly was a good game! Now all that's needed is to deal with the jewel of immortality and Ellen and see where this games end conclusion is heading.

Or maybe just where this game begins.

Who knows or cares so long as it's fun.

* * *

 **Word Count: 2632**

 **Okay sorry for the long wait I just had a writing block for a while there and got inspiration for every over story I probably won't ever publish but a one-shot I will finish sometime soon.**

 **It's a somewhat crossover between Vampire Knight and Case Closed but can be taken either way. It's going to be a long one-shot bit written in sections in a slightly drabble like format to break it up.**

 **Read it if you want when I put it up!**

 **OnepieceZoroOc thanks you all for your patience.**


	37. Chapter 37

Staring at the cleaned of sludge and whatever else was in that swamp, blood jewel of immortality I wonder if this was really someone else's heart before being turned into a hunk of rock.

A cursed and admittedly pretty hunk of rock that pleases the vain and materialistic part of myself but still a hunk of rock.

If so I wonder who the previous owner of this rock heart was? I mean considering the nature of this jewel and how easily the knowledge came to Crux it must have been quite well known for a time and since a bunch of immortals aren't walking around causing havoc it begs the question on how far the knowledge of this jewel extends into the underbelly of this universe today.

I mean I really could care less how many people were vacuous enough to want to achieve immortality with such a hazardous to oneself roll of the dice ritual but considering the game I'm playing it's best to have all my bases covered.

You know, so I can win this delightful game against Ellen and who she is potentially working for? Since she must be working for _someone!_ My best skill is reading people even if not fully the emotional aspect since hello! sociopath here! But I do know for a fact she does not have nearly enough magic power or skill to attempt this shitty but admittedly interesting ritual let alone subdue, trick or poison enough strong mages to even contemplate beginning such an act.

Unless she's a moronic idiot with faulty information but I trust my instincts and therefore will not be dim-witted enough to just give up such a precious, deliciously cursed jewel unless it benefits me long term and for many years to come.

So many paths and decisions in this game I play! It's truly brilliant but I do wish it had a little more room for interpretation given that I do like and prefer to play games of pretend.

Admittedly my favourite games of make-believe are the ones I come up with myself, but then I do always win at those and playing the games of make-believe of other people's designs does give a bit more of a challenge. That and it's an honestly delightful little break from my present realities responsibilities and my many, many plans both long and short-term in nature.

It is truly hard being the hidden and unknown villainous-vigilante in this game I play and so any break is very much appreciated and enjoyed!

Yes, I do consider myself to be a villainous-vigilante fuck Jashin if I give two orgasmic highs what anybody else thinks or says otherwise.

Why orgasmic? Well I'm in a perverted mood because the painkillers I'm on right now has made me very loopy and I haven't had proper sex in this life yet despite being practically a 17-year-old boy already and that torture rape when I was younger does not count since they wanted to cause me maxim pain and so-called humiliation.

Which I don't consider it to be given my very messed up mindset, my admittedly few twisted morals and lack of fucks to give about much of anything if it doesn't involve my darling little games and little toy soldiers.

I still have to, it's practically a must at this point, figure out if women or men have better fucking sex though!

I really shouldn't be thinking about sex of all things in a room that both on and off the drugs I'm on make me want to puke and gouge my own eyes out but meh to each one's own I suppose.

Yes, I do understand that doesn't make much sense get over it people who live behind the fourth wall that I am abso-fucking-lutely **NOT** _breaking_ right now.

 _(I was breaking it I was totally breaking it sorry not sorry)_

Anyway, I better get back to the matter at hand! Healing as much as I humanly and physically defying - _since this is a world of magic_ \- can so I can escape this room of batshit mental torture and get back to civilisation, in which I can therefore once again re-join the world and continue playing the game and witness the conclusion to both Ellen's game and my own personal many, many other little games I wish and have in store to play.

Now I'm just rambling so on that note shall we move onto actual dialogue instead of just random thoughts on sex, insanity and other mundane but oddly pleasant fleeting thoughts?

Yes? That's what I thought! Onto the talking!

"…."

"No, I do not consider that piece of…. well whatever it is your pointing too to be a good piece of furniture and I will absolutely not have it anywhere in my house or residence where it could potentially be seen by either mortal or immortal eyes!"

"…."

"No, is no doll face! so you will either need to perform an invisibility spell or carve in a rune to that monstrosity that not even the most depraved of wonderlands or other supernatural mind-fuckery worlds and or realities would accept and stick it in some deep dark crevice or leave it here where you can come back to it whenever you're pretty little head misses it"

"….."

"Honey, do I look like Alice in Wonderland to you? or that high as fuck blue caterpillar in that Disney classic? No? exactly so that is not coming along with us and that is final! Besides it's only for however many years I happen to be alive or you get bored of following me around so it all works out in the end!"

"….."

"No, I will not explain what Disney is when I am currently experiencing a complete mind fuck right now that Wonderland actually exists! I mean I know there was a version of it in this world after reading countless books but come on! if this world exists than every fucked-up version of that place does as well, and I am just Jashin damned realising this?!"

"….?..."

"I kind of want to visit wonderland now…. insanity vs my brand of insanity and all that fun you know? But anyway, I know this world exists since I'm currently living it and blah, blah, blah whatever just ignore my perfectly cute and adorable mindless ramblings of insanity my little ragga-muffin!"

Okay, I said dialogue I didn't mean dialogue of importance to the stupid story that I have no clue or idea is heading considering the author in control of this fourth wall barrier is currently clueless but considering she created me and my fantastically darling sociopathic borderline psychopathic self I'm sure she'll figure it out!

Maybe I'll even finally experience proper sex? No, this _**STILL**_ isn't a lemon and lime story? Well, fuck you too than mother dear!

Now onto the story properly!

"Princess would you like another magic restoring potion?" Virgo asks as she sets down a bowl of light spinach soup. That I am forced to swallow down if I want any kind of potion and to get better, despite my mystery food disorder that I would literally kill and destroy all of Fairy Tail for at this point to be gone so I can enjoy a stupid lasagne or Jashin damned pizza!

"No, thanks, Virgo I'm good for now! my magic is almost at a decent enough level to perform a heal spell without it adversely affecting my body and it has been a few days… given my current body and my lack of health if I were to take another magic restoring potion now I would most likely overdose and it would damage my magic pathways and core to a point that the magic would leak too much into my internal organs causing irreversible damage potentially even death so I should wait at least two more days… maybe two and a half before taking another dose to let my body recuperate" I more mumble to myself than to Virgo at the end as I consider the possibilities if I were to take another potion.

Technically thanks to both Virgo and Amina I should have already left being somewhat healed and all that. I decided to wait a bit more though, so I can perform another heal spell. I've already used one but due to my strained magic pathways and muscles it only did a little bit of healing so instead, I've been resting up and using the magic restorative potions in the proper dosages… okay, a little bit more than recommended given I'm very high right now, but it is all for the best!

"Hey Virgo, do you think you or someone else in the spirit world would be able to make a very convincing replica both of the magic signature and in looks of this pretty, little bauble here?" I ask curiously while carelessly throwing and catching said pretty, little bauble in my hand.

"…I believe Camo would be best in this scenario until you can acquire the aid of a better key princess. Punishment?" Virgo questions after a pause making me raise a brow in consideration of her words hiding a calculative gleam behind closed lids as I hum in acknowledgement to her words and waving off her usual question of punishment.

Virgo is a treasured and well taken care of toy and though both she and some if not most of the others hide it well I am no fool. My greatest natural skill is reading people so neither am I blind to their thoughts and feelings regarding myself… not that I particularly care and so long as they continue to be the ever loyal and willing toy soldiers that they are nothing… untoward will come about regarding this so long as they never willingly betray me.

Not that they will since I know they do like if not love me to an extent but let's leave those particular... thoughts for another day when a situation arises that requires them no?

Oh, I do so just love leaving foreshadowing warnings and or hints to both myself and my imaginary audience for who knows what chapter! The subtler the better!

"Camo huh… haven't called on him for anything other than to hang out for a long while…. Well, I'll ask him when I get my magic up to snuff and after I perform the heal spell for my wounds and get rid of all the poison still coursing through my body. You can go for now Virgo, I'm going to sleep for a while" I contemplate before dismissing her with a smile getting a nod in return.

When she's gone, and I've packed the jewel away I let my thoughts drift to Lucy and the warning she gave me when I first contacted her with the mirror. Well, not a warning per se but certainly something that I probably really should find concerning regarding myself. Though truly I've never been normal or even in anyway sane in the head. Hell, I don't think I even think somewhat like other sociopaths! Mayhap it's because of my own masks and acting that I've done both in this world and my homeworld or whatever I decided to name it in my head since a very young age coupled with my own phycological need to be, seen as normal to those around me… or at least as close to it as I can be with the personality I've diligently crafted over the many years of my existence.

Still, though those words she told me before leaving was annoyingly simple and vague… not that I couldn't figure most of it out from the beginning but still annoying in the how and whys.

" _Remember Ni-san that when time stops, and wings disappear that in which was killed by blood shall reawaken onto land"_

Honestly! I've killed so many Jashin damned people in this world! I assume it's someone I've killed, and I very much assume it's her since the whole _was killed by blood_ but I could very well be wrong. My instincts and gut feelings certainly aren't being very helpful on this front so what do I know?

Besides the fact it most likely has to do with the 7-year time-skip that FT undergoes, and they fall to ruin?

Not that they will since I have no plans on joining the parade of magically cryogenic fairy's and If I do, I still have my darling little minion of a future master if the not legendary thief and a few much more trusted backups and heaps of cash to spare.

Well… whatever I'm too tired to contemplate stupid ass prophesies or think about possible future plans when I would much rather deal with things as they come! The games just so much more fun and gratifying when you don't know what's happening and come out on top anyway!

* * *

"You know I'm truly going to miss that place," I say with a sigh in an overly dramatic way, as I look back over the Cove from my perch safely back where I started this lovely little adventure game of mine.

"….."

"No, I don't believe so why?"

"…."

"Ahhh! You are completely correct! Well, whatever I have all that I need for now so let's start heading back to the village my client is in, so I can go to a proper doctor, shall we?"

"….."

"Oh, I've already forgotten the name of the place, so I don't know, and I'm not bothered summoning the flier from my bag"

"….?"

"That is true, but you see my memory is very selective of what it chooses to remember and though the information is still in there so long as I'm not interested or even care to remember, it won't popup"

"…"

"You didn't even say anything that time, but I know your thinking negatively of me and I totally agree but I will pretend I don't and just agree with the fact I'm fabulous"

Chuckling I flip my long but slightly rough to the touch in which I will fix later hair and begin my leisurely walk away from the funniest place I've been to so far in my travels and hum a cheery little tune called come little children! Well, I certainly find it cheerful anyway!

Just as I'm about to pose a question to Amina I and her both stop dead in our tracks and just stare at the strange but incredibly entertaining and amusing sight walking towards and in front of us.

"…"

"….."

Bringing out my camera Lacrima stoically I snap a few photos before putting it away again and speaking to Amina.

"Is the poison or drugs I'm on finally getting to me or is my insanity finally moving into vivid hallucinations? I mean that would be incredibly amusing and fun and would bring about so many new games to play but I just want to know"

"…"

"Aww…. Well, there goes the thought my insanity was finally evolving..." I pout, in extreme disappointment before grinning again since this means the being in front of us is very much real, alive and coming towards us.

With a happy and excited skip in my step, I quickly meet up halfway with the seriously tall, moonwalking, beret and tailcoat wearing living skeleton with a seriously cool looking trident on his back! I honestly thought I would need to find some old forbidden most likely cursed magic or hell go to the one piece or even a Tim Burton of Steven king universe to meet and converse with a living skeleton! Finally, I can bump that off my bucket list since it's much too long as it is anyway.

"Hello! I'm Akira Heart but please call me Aki! are you truly a living skeleton or just a part of some obscure rare and possibly forbidden magic!?" I ask excitedly uncaring for the answer either way since it's a freaking moonwalking skeleton which in my opinion is ten-times better than a plain normal walking one.

"Good evening my lady Aki, pleasant afternoon for a stroll is it not? My name is Mrityunjai Fix but please by all means call me Fix if it is easier for you to pronounce, in answer to your questions I am a long-lived demon skeleton and very much alive… well as alive as I'll ever be for one with no heart" he say's very polite and gentlemanly with a gentle smile to which I grin wider at meeting a proper demon and a devil in the span of only twelve days!

Not to mention his name suits him extremely well! The one who's never been defeated by death indeed!

* * *

 **Word Count: 2787**

 **Yeah sorry for the long wait but lack of motivation, writing block and real life is my excuse, I thought of making this chapter longer to make up for it, but I figured those reading this have waited long enough.**

 **I will try my very best too update again soon but no promises since I can only write if I have an idea and writing flow going not just stops and starts but I have every intention of continuing this story so no problems on that front.**

 **OnepieceZoroOc really appreciates your patience and support of this story!**


	38. Chapter 38

"So, Mrityunjai are you heading towards Shadows Cove?" I question in fascination as I, Amina and Mrityunjai sit around on a picnic bench I summoned from my bag.

I have so much stuff in there for all occasions even stuff I never remember buying that I could most definitely survive for centuries and for any given situation out of it.

One day I will completely empty it just to see what's in there because I know stuff was already in there when I first got it.

Given my nosey and curious nature, I'm surprised I've never bothered to get a full look inside before…. Meh probably laziness with minimum effort and plenty of time mentality, so, I'll do it when I get home.

"Why yes lady Aki I am! I assume you yourself are just leaving the cove?" he questions while elegantly sipping his tea with a grace any high end noble or even king would envy.

Got to admire the natural skill and ease with which a demon, or devil in Amina's case posses in spades.

"Yep! I'm a guild mage so I had a little business in the cove for my client, it went well enough so I'm heading to the nearest town to rest up a bit before meeting up with them again" I happily explain without giving details since a friendly demon he may appear he is still a demon and they are tricky things.

Same could be said for Amina with her being a devil but well she's Amina… nuff said.

"You must be a splendid mage to survive the cove lady Aki, I presume you are an S class mage?" he questions with an elegantly raised brow that he does not possess which is amusing and physically impossible but well anime logic.

"Oh no, I'm nowhere near as strong yet! Though I do hope to get that strong soon!" I say with a grin neither accepting or denying the compliment.

It pleases the vain and arrogant sides within me but well one just never knows what one is planning with high-class demons and devils let alone humans which in my opinion is worse.

Humans suck worse than shit after all and I myself am one!

"Truly? Then that is even more magnificent my lady Aki! not yet a recognised high-class mage and still daring the dangers of the Cove! It just goes to prove the potential you must hold within you!" he softly and smoothly exclaims with a kind grin that for the life of me makes alarms ring yet still say safe in my head.

A contradiction yes but well what isn't in this world… or would it be worlds?

Food for thought.

"Thanks, Mrityunjai! But please you'll make me blush if you keep talking like that" I joke with hands-on cheek earning a quiet chuckle in response.

"Forgive me my lady Aki, it has been a long while since I have been able to speak and with such ease with a human who is not afraid of my appearance, let alone such a beauty"

"Flattery will get you everywhere and nowhere my friend now before this conversation devolves into simple complements of my being which admittedly I wouldn't mind at all! how about instead we get to the crux of what you wish to ask?" I say sweetly and with a simple disarming smile.

I approached him, yes, but he is the one who decided to continue and make conversation if I wasn't raised by Jude and Layla and hadn't of been a past assassin and past slash current information broker I may have fallen for his gentlemanly aura.

Don't get me wrong I can tell he doesn't have any negative intentions, but I do not care to mince words and play politics.

"What makes you believe I have anything to ask except mere curiosity of a lovely and powerful lady mage?" he questions with a chuckle but with a slight shift in stance.

"Simple really I am no fool and I have met many a noble and politician though if you wish to simplify it just call it woman's intuition ne?" I say with a wink getting a laugh and a nod.

"Truly marvellous lady Aki, a woman with both brains, brawn and beauty? I am truly blessed to have met one such as you! such a shame one's genitalia does not always match the beauty though" he says with a truly mournful sigh to which I chuckle.

"Too true Mrityunjai to true! Now I apologise if I seem rude or rushed but shall we get to what you wish to ask already? I really do need to get to a doctor along with some more rest from my little adventure in the cove. That and I have no wish to play politics with sweet and pretty honeyed words" I say with a grin very amused at how he called me out on my biological gender while still acknowledging myself as the female I portray and still mentally am.

Though admittedly I cannot truly say emotionally since to be emotionally invested in what my own sex is I must…. well care at all for it. So long as I look either cute as a button or sexy as fuck I don't care since I'd still be Jashin damned _fine._

Even if I did look as ugly as those stupid ass Vulcans I'd still be fine to be honest since I am a full self-absorbed and unrepentant hedonist and so long as I can get pleasure out of my little games I am more than perfect!

"Ah yes forgive me my lady Aki, let's begin, shall we?" he says with an apologetic smile and with a nod begins to ask… whatever it is he wants to ask.

"You see this trident on my back? Its name is Hi no me and is one part of seven legendary weapons built by a mysterious but even more legendary Blacksmith named Shadow, each with its own name and element" he explains while gesturing to his magnificent trident coloured completely a dark ruby red and with six incredibly sharp looking points.

Yes, I know Tridents have three points this one has six, five on top and one at the bottom in a pike.

"Let me guess your Tridents element is fire?" I state rather than question curious on both the weapons and the blacksmith in question since he has once again come up in conversation in my travels. First from Crux and now from Mrityunjai, if I didn't know any better _(and I do)_ I would say this is leading up to something very bothersome and dangerous but also incredibly exciting and fun.

Obviously, it is and that's just making me even more excited for the new game that I know will eventually show up!

"That's right, my question for you is if you recall having come across one in your travels since I am a very proficient magic and aura reader and these weapons if around someone for a prolonged period leave an imprint even if one has never wielded or held the weapon in question such is their strength and power" he goes on to explain to me which is absolutely fascinating!

I've never met an aura and magic reader before! I've heard and read about them, but they are so uncommon and rare not much is known about the ability.

Normally I'd be even more amazed at Mrityunjai having **both** abilities to read magic and auras but well… demon need I say more?

"I may have… really it depends on if I know the names of the weapons and what they look like" I say thoughtfully remembering Jim's sword.

Not that I would allow Mrityunjai to ever even try and take the sword from Jim since he's my precious little spy of a toy and persudo big brother and anything that makes him unhappy simply wouldn't do!

After all,… only I can ever break and destroy my own toys and get away with it. everyone else…. Well let's just say they should never mess with my things ne?

"Ah yes, quite right, the weapons are as followed The Lightning Sword Kuroikazuchi a long black broadsword.

The wind scythe Ochiru Kaze a double-edged 4 long bladed scythe, with even the flat side being exceptionally sharp, the long wooden pole making up the handle is pure white in colour and made from never breaking Pique wood, the four blades being dark blue in colour.

The boxing glove's Chikyū no kyūkei metallic boxing gloves made and mixed with some of the strongest and hardest of materials to find let alone mix is brown in colour and is rumoured to have long feathers dangling from the sides.

The twin fans Mizu no Uta two identical battle fans coloured purple with golden sea serpents on the sides.

The Clawed gauntlets Shadoumeiku black steel gauntlets with 6-inch retractable blades.

My Trident here which you know is Hi no Mi and lastly, The Bo staff Raito meiku a pure shiny steel white Bo Staff and the strongest weapon out of the seven" he informs.

Ah… so it was Jim's sword I was exposed to, that explains a lot, even the fact I kind of felt the sword wasn't fully activated that time we fought.

Though whether it's because Jim didn't know how to fully activate it if he even realised it wasn't or because he was holding back I don't know. Though given Jim's personality and how he acted during the fight I believe he just hasn't realised its full potential yet not that he was holding back.

"Yes, I've been around the sword Kuroikazuchi, it's wielder is a friend of mine, we're not going to have an issue with that are we?" I say with a deceptively soft and gentle smile but with eyes wide open showing the frigid dead wasteland held within that has never once left me either in this life or the last.

"Someone can touch Kuroikazuchi and is wielding it? magnificent! No, no Stupendous! No, we shall have no issue at all my lady Aki! simply none to speak of!" he says in astonished surprise and undisguised glee surprising me slightly not that I show it at all.

I may like Mrityunjai but it does not mean I trust him at all, after all, he is not my toy and he is a demon. Just like I don't trust Amina though I agreed to let her live with me on her request and she is not one of my toys either.

Not to say I trust my toys, oh no that would be foolish! I trust my spirits but they're under oath and contract and dire consequences await them from both their king and myself if they even thought to try anything so stupid! Yes, I trust some of my informant toys but that trust only goes so far and mostly extends to after I have a shit tone of dirt on them to manipulate as I please.

After all, I'm an information broker I need insurance that they won't sell myself out to a competitor for a better deal or price.

Those that do? well, you know what happened to that broken little toy of mine in that little shack in hargeon before I contracted Dolphinus ne? my darling little imaginary audience!

"Oh? why does the fact my friend wields can let alone touch Kuroikazuchi matter? After all, I could touch it and nothing adverse happened to me" I question curiously since I didn't feel anything when I was getting it out of that tree and carried it back to the inn I was in for him.

My question gets an even happier response and a blinding grin is thrown my way which I ignore since after being constantly exposed to bright flashes from spirit keys and magic spells you get more than used to it.

"You could also touch Kuroikazuchi!? Marvellous! Simple marvellous! Truly this is such an unexpected boon! Never would I have thought this chance meeting would bear such splendid results!" he exclaims happily and thanks to idiotic anime logic literal stars, sparkles and glitter surround him in a literal physical aura.

While I find the whole thing truly fascinating to witness in real life and wish to study said anime phenomena I'm sure I'll have plenty of opportunities later and instead wish to learn why touching a legendary sword is so wonderful for the moonwalking noble demon skeleton.

I'm pretty sure this is a - _sword in the stone-_ scenario where only the chosen few can touch and wield said weapons I would like to know the tale behind it if there even is one.

"Lady Aki please forgive my lapse in composure but for one who has searched for the legendary 7 weapons for over 50 years to hear of two beings being able to touch and hold said weapons is nothing short of the work of fate! Though I am sure you have guessed from my words, I shall endeavour to properly explain why this is such a wonderful meeting!" he says with a slight head bow after getting his composure back to which I nod for him to continue after sipping my own tea.

I don't know what the tea is or even where the tea set came from since Amina just suddenly had it on the table as soon as I put it down, but it tastes sweet, so I ignore where and what it is potentially made from since I honestly don't know if I wish to find out.

So long as it doesn't upset my delicate constitution I'm fabulous.

"These elemental weapons as I'm sure you've no doubt surmised can only be touched and held let alone wielded by certain individuals, if a person no matter their race or gender can touch one of the legendary weapons it means they are destined or at least hold the potential to wield one of the seven, it is rumoured that if seven people all wielding one of the seven come together and speak a certain spell that something miraculous shall happen and a door to another plain of existence within our own shall open upon the land and treasure beyond comprehension will be beheld! Though one treasure more precious than any other will be shown capable of saving both its and our plains of existence from some great calamity" he explains and while he speaks excitedly I kind of just nod along as of fucking course theirs a freaking save the world or universe shtick in my darling little reincarnation adventure in an anime world plot!

Not like the dragons and Zeref and all that other shit isn't already in the works for world domination and or eradication so of fucking course this is just another bump in the road!

Not that I care about all that since this is just another fun little game for me to play, enjoy and indulge in!

It will be a truly delightful little game to play!

"Now while I personally have no idea of what calamity the world could possibly face I do know that if my meeting with you someone capable of holding one of the seven, along with the knowledge of another wielding Kuroikazuchi while I myself wield Hi no Mi that this simply must be the workings of fate! That soon enough the gate to the other plain shall open and that a great calamity is surely coming to our world!" he says his piece and while I understand where he's coming from I also know legends and prophecies are often self-fulfilling.

Besides soon could be anywhere from five minutes to 50 years! Not that I believe truly in fate since well I very much _**dislike**_ the thought of being played like a fiddle when I'm the one usually playing others… but one must use the cards handed to them, so I will make do with what I am dealt and have fun all while coming out on top.

I always do after all and this is my story! It wouldn't be much of one without me now, would it?

"As nice as that sounds Mrityunjai if it is truly fate then looking for it won't make one of them show up any faster now, will it? just let things come as they will, and things will come to you! or rather come to me since I am apparently one of these chosen few and don't possess a legendary weapon" I say with a grin while starting to pack up since I'm getting very tired and whatever drugs I was on is starting to wear off.

"Yes, perhaps you are correct my lady Aki, 50 years of fruitless searching and yet one chance meeting not of my own making is what finally lands me the best lead I could have ever hoped for!" he says standing up with a bow in gratitude to which I curtsy back since it is only proper manors.

I would have bowed like I was taught when younger but I'm a bit dizzy since I do still have both poison and infection running in my body from my little game in Shadows Cove.

"…."

"Mm? Oh right! Thanks, Amina! Here please take this! it's a special Lacrima that can only make and take calls to one of my own privet use. I would like to keep in touch with you and learn more about the seven elemental weapons and be kept updated on any findings you may have" I say passing over a Lacrima I usually reserve for only my best and most trusted informants and a few other certain people I happen to know and have met in my travels.

If I'm going to be involved in whatever this save the world game is directly or even indirectly because of my precious little toy spy Jim, then I think I can spare one of my special, secure and more importantly very expensive Lacrima to the one who informed me of this little game I and Jim will eventually play.

For right now though I just need to see how my little game with Ellen turns out.

* * *

 **Word Count: 3045**

 **I wrote this chapter faster than I thought I would…. You can kind of thank my catching a bad case of tonsillitis for this chapter.**


	39. Chapter 39

"Amina where did you get that book?" I question curiously in the little inn wherein while I rest up a bit more and drug myself up to the opposite highest point of wherever Jashin freaking resides with antibiotics, anti-venom and every other bacterial cream in this planet, on the infected wounds that my healing spell cannot yet fix and properly seal up as infected as they are, that I have stashed away in my bag.

"…."

"O…kay I'll pretend I believe you and will instead ask what it's about"

"….."

"Ohhhh! Really!? You simply must let me read it after your done! I simply love learning about the property's and makeup of things be they magical, mechanical or biological in nature!"

"…."

"Well if you know what something is made up of you know their uses, strengths and weaknesses and if you know it well enough you know how it can be better, you know how it could be better and you know how to make something new…. Or well as new is it could ever possibly be" I explain my reasoning since after knowing everything that was in a bunch of rocks, plants and even a few animals are what allowed me to make Aurora stone. Literally the most sort after and wanted material for Armor and weapons on the planet that the magic council and many a dark guild and scientist is trying everything they can to try and get the recipe for making it.

Not that they ever will but it is still amusing to see them try! Still wondering if I should throw the council and the guilds after my patented stone a bone or not.

Oh! maybe I should throw both sides the same bone and watch them fight like starving dogs to get to it first! That would certainly be entertaining!

Games are my normal go to form of entertainment but who doesn't like a show every now and then?

With an inward sadistic chuckle, I shake my head and instead go back to rebandaging one of my wounds thinking instead on what I should do first.

Porlyusica or Ellen first? Most would think since Ellen is closer to go there and get it over with but as sick, injured and depleted of magic as I am would I honestly willingly walk into enemy territory in my state?

I mean yes, I very much would since it would be a lovely challenge to the already darling game I'm playing and I do have magnificent and loyal spirits willing to break open their own gates and dear Amina here, so I would be very safe, but I do so like time-sensitive games as well not just those of pretend and I only have a few more days before I need meet Ellen.

Both interesting paths to take in this game I play but one can only choose between them… this is certainly not a have your cake and eat it too! situation!

If only I knew which one would be more fun!

"…."

"Mm? oh nothing Amina just wondering on when I should summon Camo my Giraffe spirit key to attempt making a replica of the Blood Jewel" I lie somewhat since I had to think it to say it now didn't I?

So, not technically a lie! Though now that I do think it I believe it's a good idea since it will help me choose between the split paths in the road to which little challenge within the game I should take up.

"…?"

"Well…. I suppose that's alright, though it might be best to work with Camo on it to get the best results" I say after a moment getting a simple nod as she continues reading her book.

A devil working with a spirit key who is good at forgeries will most definitely produce something good, though since I have no idea on Amina's skills in the art I have no idea if her helping will only extend for the magic and aura part or the rock itself.

I would help but… well, art is and has never been one of my many skills and I doubt it ever will be. I mean yes, I'm creative in both my games and killing methods but that's about all it extends to if you discount making blueprints but even then, that's more thanks to rulers and stencils!

Seriously my drawings and attempts at art that don't extend to building something is really, bad like really, really, bad that it can't even be described!

Oh yes using my knowledge to build mechanical things and science stuff like my Aurora stone is about as far as my artistic talents will ever go! Which is why I get one of my spirits like Camo and Boötes to train Vinny in both art and forgeries since Jashin damned if I ever attempt to teach him it.

It would just give him blackmail on me! Not that it would work since I would just turn it back on him, but I still don't want to give him the ammo when he still barely trusts me.

I would say like as well, but I don't need or care to be liked by my toys so long as they are useful and don't dare betray me.

That extends to everyone I know, even my spirits but as I know they like if not love me all's well that ends well as they say.

* * *

"Open the gate of Camelopardalis the giraffe! Camo!" I say in a laid back but serious tone informing Camo while this is a business call it's not for a battle or something of the like but that I do need his skills for something.

Camo appears in his usual strange iconic pose and appearance. A Tai Chi picture perfect still of a -left heel kick- wearing nothing but a meat bikini and thong like some messed up version of one of Lady Gaga's outfit.

I mean come on he is a _**Giraffe!**_ He's practically saying to all carnivores that he's a freaking walking buffet just waiting to be eaten by some hungry beast!

Well, admittedly he is more like Sagittarius and is just a tremendously practically giant tall man in a giraffe costume and can more than take on any would-be carnivore but _**still!**_

Still, I'm not about to criticise his choice in clothing even if I don't think it suits him since to each one's own and so long as he gets the job done and it doesn't interfere with his work I could care less.

"You summoned V for a forgery Vi sugar" he questions deeply as light shines off his black sunglasses in his attempt to look cool that in all honesty just looks comedic given his get up and how he replaces I, me and my, with V and VI and occasionally and this is my personal favourite Vigi.

It makes absolutely no sense except to him but since it's his word tick I refuse to say anything since everyone as something making them different from others.

It's just more often then not they hide it which is kind of why I much prefer living in this anime of a world since people show their true selves to the world 87 percent of the time. Only really hiding a few parts of themselves they don't want to show at the time like whether they are sad or angry wanting to be, seen as stronger than they are to the ones they care most about so they don't worry.

Especially in places like fairy tail where that 87 percent shoots up to 95 percent of the time.

In a way, I think the only one hiding who they truly are in the whole guild is myself… not that I could show them my true self since that would surely get me a one way ticket to the stupid magic council, jail and probably execution if I piss someone or someone's off enough in the hierarchy but since I am the sole maker of Aurora stone I very much doubt they would risk killing the one and _**ONLY**_ source they have of ever getting more of it.

That and like hell I'm risking getting arrested and therefore breaking the contract I have with my spirits that I worked so very hard to get and killed that silly little darling twin of mine for! Especially with all the plans I have and the future rescue attempt of Loke!

"Hi Camo, how are you? and yeah I did let me guess Virgo told you?" I ask with a sweet smile showing none of my inward thoughts and plans.

"You would be correct Vi sugar! Been watching and waiting for your call and V hear you wish Vi to work with your new devilish companion for hopefully more accurate results" He states more then asks while switching his pose to a -Grasp the birds tail-

"That's right, I'm not doubting your skills considering some of the work you have done for me in the past, but this _**IS**_ a cursed object with magical properties and a signature my Eye Spy spell couldn't pick up and Amina did ask so…," I say in way of explanation and a shrug since technically I don't need too but he is one of my simpler and understanding spirits and since he is so understanding I figure I may as well give him enough respect to explain.

Not that I don't give all my spirits respect, but I do give some spirits more respect than others even if only in certain fields depending on either their character, loyalty, power and etcetera like I have the utmost and 100 percent faith in Capricorn and Yin for both their kindness, strength and loyalty but say only have around 40 to 50 percent respect to Aquarius for her power alone.

With maybe only 5 percent at most respect for her loyalty to the one she loves most Scorpio, I say only 5 percent since she feels the need to hide her more…. Outspoken and aggressive part of her personality from him only acting like the lovesick and sweet fool in front of him instead.

I mean I don't know the first thing about love and all those other emotions since well I can't blame my sociopath self _**FULLY**_ but yeah that and I'm pretty sure I have some form of Urbach-Wiethe disease now that I think about it considering my complete and utter lack of fear and curiosity in wanting to go towards the things that others would be afraid or at least cautious of.

Though considering I don't have the typical signs such as any Dermatological evidence to indicate such it's more likely I just have some form of damage or lack of development in my Amygdala and parts of my limbic system that makes, and controls fear and the other emotions that imitate some neurological signs of Urbach-Wiethe alongside my sociopathy. Though considering the lack of tests and such on affected individuals back in my home world I cannot say for certain if that is the case with me personally.

I may study the biological makeup of things and people, but I don't and can't know everything which is what makes it even more interesting and fun!

"It's no issue V sugar! Vigi is more than happy to work with another especially if it is one of Vi sugars friends for the best results!" he says ditching the Tai-Chi poses for a pose not that un-similar to the moon prism power make up final pose from Sailor Moon. What with his legs spread, hand on hip and a hand bent at the elbow against his forehead but instead of the finger benders it's just two fingers against his forehead instead.

Sometimes I wonder if he doesn't read the magical girl manga and novels that exist in this world though he claims to not read anything but fashion and other such magazines and books on ways to make things such as his forgeries better.

I call BS but if he doesn't want to say or share I won't call him on it unless I need to for some such reason or other.

"Great! Well, then I will leave this pretty little bauble with both you and Amina for a while to work with while I go and do a few errands in town before resting some more! See you both later!" I say happily while skipping away as Amina appears out of nowhere beside Camo getting the most comedic of reactions from him though he tries his best to hide it lest it is _'uncool'_ of him.

Ah, the simple things in life truly are the best aren't they? Though as a sociopath I am not meant to understand or appreciate the simple things in life like a rising sunset and all those other, simple though precious moments. Although I never did claim to be normal in any fashion, since I very much _**do**_ appreciate the simple things in life.

After all, it's the simple things in life that make the grand things stand out. Since if nothing or everything was grand everything and nothing would be simple to the people living and experiencing them.

While it may be complicated to some to me it's the simplest thing to understand in this or any world, time and or dimension.

Sunrises to sunsets, from new-born babies, first cries to the last breath one takes. A simple smile directed at someone or a funny overacted reaction to even the most mundane of tasks, thoughts and emotions that I have no hope of feeling let alone could hope to understand the depth they could go….

So, yes I very much do understand and appreciate the simple things in life whether I can even feel and understand them or not.

Since I don't need to, not truly to get the fleeting forms of joy I constantly crave from all those things brief and momentarily from even witnessing such an event as they are before I'm once again bored.

It's why I play all my little games after all.

For those simple, momentary bouts of amusement.

* * *

Given the time that Camo and Amina gave me on making the imitation and my own healing progress, I decided to wait until after the game with Ellen since given my current magic levels and injuries I really couldn't make it to Porlyusica and back in time for the given time limit I have.

Most would wonder about the time limit set between myself and Ellen but considering it was Shadow Cove even if I pretended to make out I didn't know about the dangers and Ellen never said we still had to make a given estimated amount of time since otherwise it could be assumed I died or was currently dying inside the cove.

Since this is an official guild mission if I didn't turn up Ellen would be getting questioned so she would most likely have to say something and give an explanation to the correct people even with whoever she is working for backing her up or even making up a patsy decoy family heirloom in a different location for convenience's sake claiming I just went missing or something of the like.

Which is admittedly clever and something I would most certainly employ as a backup plan A if I ever did something similar. Not that I can say that's what she and her probable but most likely certain boss was planning if I failed to show up but it is definitely a simple but effective tactic and with the right set up could potentially be completely foolproof.

It would also give the most amusement though that's just my opinion since what's more amusing than a good show and game of pretend?

Since I have chosen my path and can do nothing but wait for the moment and rest up I have instead been just reading the day away and writing down whatever theory or adding another page to another that happens to pop up after reading a certain paragraph or page in one of my non-fiction books I have yet to read or am re-reading for the sake of clarity or specific details I don't bother clawing up the will or mental power to remember on my own.

Like making a different spell as a kind of back door to the spell Souls Eternal Prison I used against the blue wind spirit key since I've already tried and used everything I could think of to find out what happened and how my spell worked with the first one.

I even performed the spell again with one of my bird spirits high up in the sky watching to see what happens in case I blacked out which I did since I don't have near enough stamina or strength to keep conscious and on my feet after performing the powerful spell and besides an incredibly bright flash of light that blinded my spirit for a short while after a ginormous magic dome like circle appearing above and around me with only a short part looking like some kind of black hole above in the middle of said dome. So, besides how my spell appeared and looked like nothing, nada, _**zip**_ that my spirit could use to report back to me of the results after the bolder I used as a dummy in said spell disappeared.

So, if I can't go in from the front I have no choice but to go in from a different angle to figure out just how my spell works and what happens to the things or beings it sucks up or cages since Jashin damned if I know how it works currently.

"…"

Looking up at Amina's appearance I raise a brow and ask her to repeat what she just said.

"…."

Looking at her blankly I sigh before packing up my things.

Just when you think you can rest something always crops up doesn't it?

Exiting the inn I stare out at the village and sigh at the screams, flames and typical scenes of people dying with the bad guys laughing like morons and wonder how the fuck I missed all the noise from my room. Was I really so caught up in my work and thoughts I almost missed the chaos outside?

Fuck I really need to get out of my own head and stop rambling if I almost missed this little game!

* * *

 **Word Count: 3098**

 **This chapter gave me a headache since I actually put in some research to parts of the disorder and technical terms mentioned above. I have never been good at studying though I did find the subjects interesting so it wasn't that much of a hardship.**


End file.
